As She Lays Dying
by LsShinigamiRose
Summary: Eric/OC Eric finds out that his love, the one he's denied and avoided for two years, lays in a hospital, dying of cancer. He finally decides to go see her and ends up possibly saving her life.
1. Chapter 1

**First True Blood story/ Oneshot thing. Be warned, this is sad, but it does have a happy ending. And it's a songfic. It's "Live Like You Were Dying" by Tim McGraw. I do not own the characters of True Blood nor the characters from the Southern Vampire Series, and I do not also own the song. **

**I'm deciding whether or not to keep this as a one shot or to make it an actual story. Review and tell me what you think? :D**

"Hey." Eric looked up from the mountain of work piled on his desk to stare at Pam. She looked like she normally did, but there was something bothering her. He could always tell, she was his child after all.

"There's some girl out here demanding to see you, says she has something for you. Thing is, she's bawling like there's no tomorrow." Eric's eyes narrowed slightly and he opened his mouth to tell Pam to send the girl away, but was stopped by his child.

"It looks like she's one of that girl's friends." He stopped and slowly stood, motioning to Pam to lead the girl here. _'If it's one of __**her **__friends, then I'm about to either get slapped or lectured. I'm hoping it's the latter, don't need another murder to deal with…'_

The girl walked in and he definitely knew she had been crying. No, it wasn't just the tear tracks on her face, the puffy eyes and the slight smell of salt helped. She wore ripped jeans, which was apparently the fashion this day and time along with a small pink tank top and denim jacket. Her hair was messed up greatly, almost as if she had just woke up. He recognized her as Mary Rose, one of **her** best friends. She was clutching a CD to her chest and she finally lifted her eyes to glare at him. Pam stood by the door, watching the girl carefully. Watching her ass is more like.

"I don't know why she bothered to send me here to give this to you. Two damn years… It's not like you even fucking care about her, but she insisted I come give this to you." She held out the CD to him and he tried to take it from her, but she held onto it.

"I swear to all that's fucking holy, if you don't listen to this damn thing, I will come stake your ass myself!" Just like her, all her friends were full of fire and willing to take risks. She finally let him take the CD and glared at him once more before heading towards the door to his office. She looked at Pam for a moment as if wondering if she would move to let her pass, but then she knew that Pam wasn't about to. Pam was going to make her squeeze by her and rub against her. Mary turned back to look at him, half glaring and half sadness in her eyes.

"She also told me to ask you if you could still find her easily."

"Yes."

"Then my work is done. The ball's in your court now. What you plan to do with it, is all up to you." She left without another word and Pam just grinned after her.

"I wouldn't mind having that in my court." She finally came in the office and closed the door behind her. Eric had taken to leaning against the front of his desk, looking at the CD. It wasn't marked or named, it was merely a blank disc. Pam looked at the disc, wondering the same that he was. _'What the hell was on that disc that was so important that the girl came here crying over?' _

Eric finally pulled out the CD player from his closet that Pam had gotten him years ago and plugged it in. It was still functional. He put the CD in and pressed play, then went to sit down at his desk. Pam leaned against the side of his desk, looking at the player as it began to play whatever was on it.

_**He said: "I was in my early forties,**_

_**"With a lot of life before me,**_

_**"An' a moment came that stopped me on a dime.**_

_**"I spent most of the next days,"Looking at the x-rays,**_

_**"An' talking 'bout the options an' talkin' 'bout sweet times." **_

This made Eric pause in his work and he looked at the player with a growing interest.

_**I asked him when it sank in,**_

_**That this might really be the real end?**_

_**How's it hit you when you get that kind of news?**_

_**Man whatcha do? **_

_**An' he said: "I went sky diving, I went rocky mountain climbing,**_

_**"I went two point seven seconds on a bull named Fu Man Chu.**_

_**"And I loved deeper and I spoke sweeter,**_

_**"And I gave forgiveness I'd been denying." **_

'_What exactly is this song about? _He wondered, leaning back in his chair and resting his arms on the armrests.

_**An' he said: "Some day, I hope you get the chance,"To live like you were dyin'." **_

'_Wait…' _He listened with more intent.

_**He said "I was finally the husband,**_

_**"That most the time I wasn't.**_

_**"An' I became a friend a friend would like to have.**_

_**"And all of a sudden goin' fishin',**_

_**"Wasn't such an imposition,**_

_**"And I went three times that year I lost my Dad.**_

_**"Well, I finally read the Good Book,**_

_**"And I took a good long hard look,**_

_**"At what I'd do if I could do it all again, **_

_**"And then: "I went sky diving, I went rocky mountain climbing,**_

_**"I went two point seven seconds on a bull named Fu Man Chu.**_

_**"And I loved deeper and I spoke sweeter,**_

_**"And I gave forgiveness I'd been denying.**_

_**"An' he said: "Some day, I hope you get the chance,"To live like you were dyin'." **_

'_**She **__did something like that. I remember her telling me about sky diving. And doing a multitude of other things that she had always wanted to do…' _He wasn't so reluctant to say her name, now that she had been brought up after all this time.

_**Like tomorrow was a gift,**_

_**And you got eternity,**_

_**To think about what you'd do with **_

_**' what did you do with it?**_

_**An' what can I do with it?**_

_**An' what would I do with it? "**_

_**Sky diving, I went rocky mountain climbing,**_

_**"I went two point seven seconds on a bull named Fu Man Chu.**_

_**"And then I loved deeper and I spoke sweeter,**_

_**"And I watched Blue Eagle as it was flyin'.**_

_**"An' he said: "Some day, I hope you get the chance,**_

_**"To live like you were dyin'." **_

'_No…It couldn't be.' _He stopped the CD, with Pam looking at him suspiciously. She looked as if she knew why that song was given to him to listen to. Even after these two years, Pam could tell that he still cared about that girl, no matter how much he tried to deny it.

"She was right." Eric looked to Pam and she just turned to leave the office.

"Whatever you're about to do, I hope you at least think that it's right." She left, closing the door behind her. Eric was left standing, looking at the player as if it had all the answers. He restarted the song, listening to a certain part.

_**I asked him when it sank in,**_

_**That this might really be the real end?**_

_**How's it hit you when you get that kind of news?**_

_**Man whatcha do? **_

**She**.. no. Aria…He had come to care for her four years ago. She intrigued him and challenged him at everything, even though she knew she was bound to lose. Her spirit was fiery, but at the same time, cold. She had seen the darkness of this modern world, in the form of watching her parents die. One murdered, the other from cancer. Cancer…. No. From having to drink some of his blood to save her at times, they had a slight bond. It would be greater, but her abilities almost prevented him from forming a bond in the first place.

He searched for that small connection to her as he walked toward the front of the bar whist putting on his jacket. He found it, with some difficulty. It seemed to be growing smaller by the minute. He found his car and sped off to where he knew she was. He soon found out that it was a hospital and he parked quickly, slamming the car door as he got out. He heard the metal creak and groan and knew he'd have to fix that later, but at the moment, he was more occupied with finding her room. He ignored the nurse at the front desk who was on her cellphone, completely ignoring her job and headed immediately up the stairs, following her diminishing connection. He finally stopped on the fifth floor and ran down the hallway at a human pace, so he wouldn't cause too much alarm.

He found her room and burst open the door, startling all inside. Most stood up to glare at him and moved closer to the bed in a protective way. He glanced around and recognized all who were there. They were her friends, most of who he met and others he saw pictures of and learned their names from Aria. He looked towards the bed and finally felt the connection disappear. He made to move closer to the bed, but was stopped by Garrett, her most protective of her friends. That was only because he liked her and wanted to go further than just friends, but Aria refused him every time he asked. Garrett puffed up his chest, trying to look bigger and more intimidating to Eric, who towered over them all.

"There's no reason for you to be here. Leave now, bloodsucker." Garrett stated venomously. Eric was not impressed. He only had eyes for the person in the bed, who was being shielded from his sight by her friends surrounding the bed.

"There is, it's lying in that bed. Now move, before I lose my patience." Eric's voice gained a reaction from the person on the bed. He heard shuffling of sheets and movement, her heartbeat had picked up a little. It was still behaving oddly though.

"Garrett…." The voice was barely a shadow of what it was before and it was then that he knew he was right. Garrett glanced back at the bed behind him and finally moved to let Eric pass. The other two girls blocking his path, Hestia and Artemis, moved while giving him a sad smile. The sight that beheld his eyes shocked him and shook him to his core. Upon that bed was the shell of a once fiery woman, with eyes of amber and hair the shade of the darkest night.

Her skin was deathly pale and slightly discolored. She was extremely thin and barely breathing, telling Garrett to move must have took a lot out of her. She was sitting up in the bed and even that looked like it pained her. She had put on the best smile she could muster and there were tears falling from her eyes. He moved swiftly to take Hestia's seat closest to the bed and grasped her hand lightly. It was so light, he barely felt it. Cancer had done a number on her.

"You came.." She finally spoke to him, smiling with the tear tracks still running strongly. He smiled back at her as best he could at the moment, laying a kiss on the back of her hand, then moving to lay one on her cheek. Her eyes lit up at that and he enjoyed seeing the light back in her eyes. He looked over her in the bed and turned back to talk to her.

"Of course I did beautiful. How could I not?"

"You sure could've earlier, fucker." This came from Aaron, the most fiery of the female half of the group. He peered over at her and she had her arms crossed, leaning against the wall.

"That doesn't matter." Aria stated defiantly.

"Yes it does! That stupid bloodsucker-" "Garrett!" Aria had summoned enough strength to yell and give Garrett her signature death glare that meant: 'Shut up or die.' Which in her condition wasn't possible, but Garrett listened to her anyway. Hestia finally led him outside the room, saying she was going to take him for a walk. Everyone else slowly left as well, leaving the two some time alone.

"This is the end Eric." Aria said, looking down at her bed sheets. She removed her hand from his to fidget with the edge of the sheets nervously. Neither knew what to say to the other, but Eric decided that he would start asking her first.

"How long have you known?" She sighed, turning to look out the window. He grabbed her hand again, moving as close to the bed as he could without actually being on it.

"How long have you known?" He asked again.

"Since just before Bill came back…" '_That long…' _

"And why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"Because I knew what your reaction would be. I knew that you would-" She had to stop talking to start coughing and as she brought up the sheet to cover her cough, he saw blood stain the sheet.

"Lung cancer?" She nodded.

"But why? You don't smoke."

"My parents did and I lived with them for almost all my life. Secondhand smoke…"

"Eric, I-" She had to stop again to cough and he tightened his hold on her hand slightly, to let her know he was still here.

"Eric. I'm sorry." She finally got out, before she continued to cough and leaned back against the pillows. Her eyes closed and her breathing evened out, she had used up too much of her strength and passed out.

"I should be the one that is sorry Aria." He laid his head lightly on her hand, looking down at the floor. He heard her heart monitor start acting up and she was awake looking at him again.

"I wish there was something I could do for you." She gave him a look.

"Turning you in this state would be to risky, there is a more likely chance that you would die more than you becoming one of us." She sighed and leaned her head back again, closing her eyes.

"I would much rather risk it and die, then not and dying anyway."

"I think you should listen to Miss Aria." Both turned to find Bill Compton and Sookie in the doorway of the room. Sookie was already crying and dashed over to the other side of Aria's bed. Eric slightly growled at the sight of Bill and Aria shushed him with kiss on his cheek. He turned back to her and kissed the corners of her mouth, never fully taking her lips. She pulled away giggling slightly and Eric smiled at her.

"Why are you two here?" Aria asked curiously. Garrett then appeared in the doorway.

"I was hoping they would distract you from the fucking bloodsucker that screwed you over."

"Garrett! That's it! I understand that you like me, but I've told you enough that I don't like you back. One more comment about Eric and I promise I will let him rip you up and I will enjoy watching it." Aria said fiercely. Garrett looked shocked that she would say that to him.

"But Aria this stupid-" "Eric, you may rip him apart if you like." Aria interrupted him with a terrifying coldness. Eric stood and turned to face him, fangs out.

"My pleasure." Eric took a menacing step forward and Garrett took off down the hall. Eric returned to his place, fangs disappearing.

"Why didn't you tell us Aria?" Sookie asked, her hands grasping Aria's other hand. Sookie apparently got her answer from Aria's mind and started to sob. Bill moved behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, comforting her slightly.

"You know as well as I do that trying to turn her now will end up in her death. Her true death, Compton." Eric turned from her to glare at Bill.

"Perhaps you should try moderating the amount she takes in to see if it heals part of the cancer." Bill suggested, ignoring Eric's glare. Aria's eyes brightened and Eric knew that meant she was thinking out that prospect. She turned to look at him and she smiled. He would have to try then. He stood, making her lean back against the pillows and making her comfortable.

"You remember the last time you had some of my blood?" Her face turned a deep red and that earned a chuckle from Eric. Sookie laughed, remembering Aria's face when she had found out that Sookie had saw the dreams in her head.

"That will happen again, except it will be worse. I wouldn't mind hearing a few of them either." Eric commented, smirking at her. Aria hit him lightly on the arm and he only smirked more.

"Forget dreams, I'd much rather have the real thing." '_Oh really?..' _Eric leaned closer to the bed and made a motion with his hand to Bill and Sookie to leave. He ripped off his jacket and was starting to unbutton his shirt.

"That can be arranged." Aria laughed and pushed at his chest, trying to get him to move away. He backed off merely because she started coughing again after she finished laughing. He knew it was time to start the process. He left the buttons undone, just to please her.

"Watch the door Compton." Eric demanded lightly. He was more concerned about her comfort during this process than being polite. Sookie stood up straight, watching the two interact. Bill moved to close the door and stood leaning against it to prevent passersby from seeing in. Finally, Eric moved to sit on the side of her bed. His fangs ripped lightly into his wrist and he let the blood start flowing before he moved it to her mouth. She had her mouth open and she drank slowly, but soon she began to drink more quickly.

She forced his wrist to her mouth and let out a moan of contentment. This made Eric harden and he moved so that he was straddling her on the bed, but not putting any weight on her. Soon after, he stopped her. Moving to lick the blood that had escaped from the side of her mouth, he ultimately reached her lips. Aria moved to unbutton the rest of his shirt and he let her. As much as he wanted to, he knew he couldn't let this get too far. But the removal of his shirt wasn't that bad, was it?

They were interrupted by someone knocking on the door. Eric pulled away and moved to sit beside her again just before Bill opened the door. He didn't care about his shirt, all he had to say was that he was hot. Aria was smiling and was feeling better already. But that also might've had to do with the fact she just kissed the man she loved for the first time in two years. She leaned back as the nurse checked her over once more, then left her alone for the night. Or at least until it came time for visiting hours to be over. She leaned back to rest and ended up falling asleep. Eric grasped her hand again and leaned his forehead against it, staring at the floor once again. Bill and Sookie soon left and he merely waved a hand as they left. As she slept, he decided to reminisce on how he came to be here with Aria Nightingale...


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to continue it, with the encouragement of a few reviewers :D These parts of the story, although they are Eric's memories, will be told from a 3rd**** point of view and will allow you to experience the whole part of how he came to know her and how Aria really is. **

**You will not only see the parts of Aria that Eric has seen, but the parts of her that other people have seen. Translations are provided at the bottom, I used Google Tranlator, so please excuse me if they are wrong! Enough with my long author note, let's start the story! I still don't own anything in this story, besides the OC. **

_4 years ago…_

"Sookie, honey, can I get a little help over here?" A young woman of 25 asked Sookie, one of her best friends. The young woman held too many food plates and needed some help carrying them to the customers. Sookie stopped wiping the table and helped her carry the dishes.

"Woah Aria! What happened that has you carrying so many dishes?" Sookie asked, carrying a few of the many food plates. Aria sighed and made a motion with her head to the kitchen.

"Lafayette's got some damn cooking fever and is cooking up a fucking storm in there!"

"You got that right, white chocolate! I'm in a damn good mood and I'm ready to get the fuck up outta here! No offense, Sam." Lafayette added quickly as Sam passed by the serving window to the kitchen. Sam shook his head and turned to watch the customers from behind the bar.

"You know, dark chocolate, if you put effort like this into the food you cook at home, I might come over more often!" Aria yelled back at him. Lafayette just waved his spatula at her and continued cooking with a fervor unlike they've ever seen in him. Sam chuckled at their odd nicknames for each other and turned to watch Aria serve food.

"You know Aria, things might go much smoother if you actually paid attention." Sam said to her, chuckling. She just waved him off and finally set down all of the plates at the appropriate tables. She returned to behind the counter and leaned against it near Sam. Sam smiled over at her and then he caught Sookie walking by behind her, which naturally held his eyes. Aria grinned at him and when he finally paid attention to her, he was confused.

"What are you grinning at, Aria?" She merely smirked at him and made a move to go get back to work. Sam stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Aria…" he drew out her name with his Southern drawl and she flinched. She hated when he did that, she could never resist it.

"Yeah Boss?"

"Tell me what you were grinning about Aria. Don't make me use your full name." She flinched again and yielded to him, she despised her full name.

"I'd say you need to do something about your feelings for Miss Stackhouse or someone's gonna take her from you." Sam sighed, letting go of her arm and turned back to watch the customers. She leaned against the counter again beside him and patted his shoulder lightly.

"Om någon gör, jag är ledsen Sam, men jag ska säga att jag sa er så (1)" She told him as she walked off. Sam stared after her, wondering what the hell she said.

"You know, I hate it when you do that. I can never tell what the hell you said!" She just laughed and continued to clean off tables. Aria stopped cleaning as she felt an odd signal in her head.

"Heads up, troubles walking in." Aria commented just before a vampire walked in. This vampire was Bill Compton and soon to be Sookie's lover. Sookie spotted him with such interest and she watched him walk and sit down at a table. Aria knew that something was going to develop between them, she always seemed to know these things and was always right.

"Sookie, hun, staring isn't polite. Now go serve him." Aria lightly pushed Sookie towards him and Sookie finally got the courage to walk over and serve him. Aria watched them for a moment, then went back to put the dishes in the sink. '_Aria, I can't hear his thoughts.' _Sookie sounded so puzzled and intrigued at the discovery. Aria rolled her eyes slightly and replied back to her. '_Sookie, he's a vampire. He's probably a bit harder to read.' _

'_No, I mean I seriously can't read him! You try!' _Aria returned to the bar area and stared at this vampire. She couldn't either, which slightly puzzled her. In all truth, she really didn't care. Sookie and Aria shared one power, to read thoughts. Aria had a few others, but that's the price that comes with being in a family of exorcists. She was able to tell what people were by just being able to feel their presence, that's how she knew that man was a vampire. '_He doesn't look like a freshie, I'd say he's about as old as the Civil War, maybe even older. Oh lord…'_ She could hear Sookie telling him about their mind gift and he seemed quite surprised. Sookie sent a thought to her, asking her to come over and meet him. Aria reluctantly walked over to his table and politely bowed her head slightly in respect.

"This is Aria." Sookie introduced her happily. The vampire nodded back at her and took her hand, shaking it lightly.

"Bill Compton, Miss Aria." Aria noticed his energy and knew she was right about the age range.

"Pleasure Mr. Compton."

"Please just Bill."

"Of course." Aria heard Sam come out of his office and knew she better move to distract him.

"As enlightening as this conversation is, I must go and lure someone away." Aria smiled politely at the both of them and hurried to intercept Sam before he got into it with a vampire.

"Sam, come with me. I need to talk to you." Sam was dragged off by Aria and wasn't too happy about it. She succeeded in dragging him back into his office and she made him sit in his chair.

"What the hell is she doing messing with a vampire?" Sam asked her, looking at Aria with disbelief.

"Why'd you let her-" "Sam Merlotte, Sookie is a grown woman and I've warned her enough times about them, she's old enough to look out for herself." Aria said, challenging Sam to say anything else. She sighed and went to open the window of his office.

"Sam, I understand that you're a little tense and now jealous and angry-" "I am not!" "but maybe you need to go for a run, hm?" She motioned to the open window with a slight hand movement. Sam looked shocked at her suggestion, standing up to take a place beside her at the window.

"I keep forgetting that you know what I am…" Aria smiled at him kindly, moving to put an arm around his waist. He was taller than her and leaned his head against hers.

"Don't worry Sam. You know I care about you and I won't tell a soul, because I don't want to see you get hurt." Sam turned to wrap his arms around her and she returned the favor.

"Aria, what am I going to do?" She almost expected him to ask her to go out with him, because she heard the thought cross his mind before.

" I don't know Sam. What are you going to do?"

_A few days later…_

"Why exactly am I here again? I feel like a third wheel…"Aria stated uncomfortably. They were at the vampire bar, Fangtasia, to try and find Jason's little "friends" killer. Aria highly doubted that they would gain anything from this visit, except a headache for her. Her + a bar full of vampires and annoying fangbangers= A not happy Aria. Being descended from the expert exorcist family, Nightingale, her senses and abilities were quite sensitive to things that weren't human.

"We have to find Dawn's killer." '_Honey, I knew that.' _Aria mentally thought, already getting annoyed because a couple fangbangers were stupid enough to think that she was a vampire. Aria preferred to wear a bit more out of mainstream clothing, even for here in the South. Needless to say, she attracted a lot of attention with her odd attire. She picked up a bunch of new types of dresses on her trip to Japan with her father.

"Håll dig borta från mig (2)." She told them menacingly and they backed off. There were times when Aria couldn't help, but return to her home language. Her father insisted she learn English first, then their home language, Swedish. As they traveled around the world, he made her learn more and more languages, contrary to where ever they stayed.

"Ooh, someone's feisty. I like that." A woman just inside the entrance to the bar told her as she saw the exchange. She came around the pedestal to stare at both Sookie and Aria.

"Bill, it's been a while."

"Yes, I've been mainstreaming." Bill answered calmly.

"And who are these two morsels?" Aria had accidentally let her guard down at being called a morsel and the headache started. She put a hand to her head out of habit and realized that showing weakness here was not wise. She played it off, acting like she was fixing a part of her hair.

"I'm sorry. Pam, this is Sookie and Aria. Sookie, Aria, this is Pam." Bill finished introducing them and Aria picked up that Pam was looking her over.

"Can I see your ID ladies?" Pam asked sounding slightly annoyed.

"Oh, sure! Who would've thought, being carded at a vampire bar?" Aria resisted rolling her eyes as it would make her headache worse. Pam explained why they had to be careful, sounding a bit more annoyed, yet curious at the same time. Aria pulled out her ID, making sure her hand didn't brush Pam's as she handed it to her. Pam looked them over and then handed it back to them.

"25 huh? How sweet it is…" Pam said before letting them pass.

"Jag önskar att ande var riktad mot mig och en säng (3)." Pam said to Aria as she passed her and just to get some kicks out of this trip, Aria turned to grin at Pam and winked at her.

"Kanske kommer det att hända en dag… (4)" Pam's eyes widened slightly, then she smirked at Aria before returning to her post.

"And thus the game begins…" Aria commented lightly before flinching. Sookie noticed this and moved from Bill's side to hers.

"Aria, what's wrong?"

"Sookie, I love you dearly, but do you not remember what family I come from?" This intrigued Bill, since he still had to learn Aria's last name. It finally dawned on Sookie.

"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry! I totally forgot! Um…you can wait outside if it will help you feel better.." Sookie trailed off, not knowing what else to suggest. Aria waved it off and glanced around. '_Better to be in here than outside being fondled by fangbangers…'_

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Let's just get this over with." Bill led Sookie off into the crowd, while Aria took her place in a corner, wanting to hopefully stay out of fangbanger and vampire sight. It worked for the most part, she had to glare at a few of the fangbangers who started to stray over her way and a egotistic vampire tried to glamour her into having sex with him. That didn't go well, seeing as he was hit by the human who just got kicked through the air.

She looked to who kicked him and found a beautiful blond vampire sitting in a throne directly across the bar from her. His eyes scanned over her and they did so again, while Pam whispered something in his ear. He turned away from her to stare at a table near the bar that contained Bill and Sookie. This new vampire cocked a finger at them and motioned for them to come to him. His gaze went briefly back to Aria, then he focused on Bill and Sookie.

Aria sighed and sipped from the drink she had snuck up to the bar to get. A small drink of rum wouldn't hurt, it took a lot more to get her drunk. The drink still held in her hand, she watched the people go about their business. Unawares, she had unconsciously crossed her legs in such a manner that the dress she wore rode up to her thighs and offered a good view of her legs and knee high boots. Aria was doing the exact same thing that this blond vampire was doing not too long ago, observing the bar. But her eyes always strayed back to the blond. A feeling in the back of her mind told her that she was about to meet this vampire and she stood before he turned his attention back to her. His eyes scanned her again and then he repeated the same motion he did to summon Bill and Sookie to him, only slower. That sent a chill through her body and it wasn't exactly an unpleasant one. Quite the opposite, actually. Aria made her way through the crowd, her eyes focused on this blond masterpiece.

'_Well fuck me…' 'I wouldn't mind to.' _Aria suddenly stopped in her progression towards them and figured out exactly what she did. She had accidentally projected her thought towards him and his thoughts were projected back. He now had a smirk on his face. From this, she also learned how old he was. He was over a thousand… '_Sookie, I've just screwed myself over.' _

'_Whose thoughts were that?' _

'_Mine and then his.' _

'_Oh my…' _

'_Don't say oh my! Help me out here!' _

'_I don't know what to say. Can you ask Bill without Eric knowing?' _

'_Eric?' _

'_The one we were just talking about.' _Well, it's worth a try. If she was able to do it with a thousand year old vampire, why not one that's younger than that?

'_Bill?'_

'_Sookie?' _

'_No, sorry. It's Aria. I've just done something quite bad and even though I have great knowledge of many things, I don't know what to do.' _She was almost there now, just a few more feet.

'_What did you do?' _

'_I used a modern expression and accidentally projected it to Eric. And before you ask, it was Fuck me.' _Bill was silent for a long time, then suddenly started talking again.

'_Tell Sookie she needs to go along with whatever I have planned and that I 'm doing this to help you.' _Aria didn't like the sound of that…..She told Sookie and she looked just as confused and a little frightened as Aria did. Bill moved from Sookie's side to take Aria's hand as she approached the throne at long last. He kissed the back of her hand then moved her, so that he was in the middle of her and Sookie. He had an arm wrapped around both their waists and they settled into his arms and even wrapped one around him.

'_Who does he think he is trying to fool?' _Eric wasn't even slightly fooled by their charade. Both girls intrigued him, but it was the dark haired one that managed to intrigued him the most. Her thoughts had suddenly interrupted his and after recovering from his initial shock, he retaliated nicely. He also wanted to know if she possessed more gifts than just that.

"And this lovely lady is?"

"Aria Nightingale." Pam answered before she could. Aria glanced over at Pam and found her grinning. Pam put a finger to her head and smirked at her. The blond vampire looked curious at her last name.

"You're in my vault, liten flicka (5)." Aria narrowed her eyes at Pam.

"Jag är inte en liten flicka (6)." Aria replied calmly. Eric definitely looked surprised that she could speak his language. This intrigued him more. '_This just gets better and better…' _Eric thought, giving Aria an odd smile.

"En sådan sällsynthet att finna en så ung som talar mitt språk. Mitt namn är Eric norrman. (7)."

"So I've been told. It's a pleasure Mr. Northman." Aria replied curtly. She was not liking the way he was looking at her, even though it sent pleasant chills through her.

"The pleasure.. is mine, Miss Nightingale. Please sit. We have a lot of catching up to do." Eric motioned to the chairs beside his, looking pointedly at Bill. Sookie took the chair to his right with Eric following her closely and Bill moved to take the one to his left. Bill immediately stood up again when he realized that Aria didn't have a chair. '_Did anybody else feel that?' _Aria asked Sookie mentally.

'_Feel what?' 'Nevermind.' _

"Are you perhaps related to the family of exorcists, the Nightingales?" Eric asked her as she silently argued with Bill about the chair. Bill finally gave in and took the chair again. Aria stood straight in front of him and his attention switched from Sookie to her and back, frequently.

"I am merely related by marriage to them." Aria lied smoothly. There was no need to freak out the local vampire community because she was by blood, a Nightingale. Eric looked her over again and stopped at her neck. Aria shifted slightly so that her hair covered up all of the view of her neck. Sookie suddenly jumped in her chair and turned to Eric.

"We have to get out of here." Sookie stated, hurriedly.

"Sookie!" Bill exclaimed.

"Eric, the cops are coming there's going to be a raid." Sookie continued, ignoring Bill.

"Even if you may be right, we do nothing illegal here." Eric commented calmly. Aria picked up on a train of thought from the bathroom.

"There's a vampire in the bathroom with the guy that was busted up earlier." Aria pointed out, just before the cops busted in. Eric looked at her suspiciously before standing.

"Follow me." He demanded. He led them to the back entrance to Fangtasia and turned to stare at Sookie and Aria before he left.

"I enjoyed meeting you both. You will come again." Was his last comment before he and Pam disappeared. Bill had already lifted Sookie into his arms and was bent over slightly.

"Miss Aria, if you would climb onto my back, we could make our escape." Aria shook her head and motioned to him to leave.

"It would be bad if Sookie were to be caught here, I'd hate to see Gran's reaction. Take her home, I'll get back myself."

"But if you're caught here-" "I won't be caught Sookie. Now go." Bill finally nodded and took off, with Sookie protesting the whole time. Aria shook her head, looking up at the stars. She soon heard the police approach and prepared herself.

"Police! Put your hands up!" Aria turned to face them with a look of rage on her face.

"You stupid idiots!"

**Done! Tell me what you think! And here are the translations:**

**1.**

********

Om någon gör, jag är ledsen Sam, men jag måste säga att det jag sa:

If someone does, I'm sorry Sam, but I must say that I told you so.

****

2. Håll dig borta från mig: 

****

**Get away from me. **

**3. Jag önskar att ande var riktad mot mig och en säng: I wish that spirit was directed at me and a bed. (So Pam-like)**

**4. **

********

Kanske kommer det att hända en dag: Maybe it will happen one day...

**5. liten flicka: little girl**

**6. Jag är inte en liten flicka: I am not a little girl.**

**7. **

********

En sådan sällsynthet att finna en så ung som talar mitt språ namn är Eric norrman: Such a rarity to find one so young who can speak my language. My name is Eric Northman.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do believe the readers will enjoy this chapter. More of Eric in this one, as well a favorite scene of mine with Lafayette that I couldn't resist putting in. Thank you to all my reviewers and I would love to see more! :D Reviews let me know what you think about my writing and what has happened in the story. Tell me your thoughts! XD And from now on, all translations shall be at the bottom of the chapter. **

**I still own nothing. If I did, I would have found a way to convince Eric to keep me around and not kill me :D **

The policemen stopped in their tracks, confusion written across their faces. Aria stormed up to them , pulling out her ID as she went.

"My name is Ariasteaus Nightingale and you are interfering with my work!" She showed them her ID and then put it away. One of the policemen recognized her name and quickly put away his gun. It's very hard not to, since the entire Nightingale family prevented California from sinking due to a bunch of very angry spirits. Their faces were all over the news and as the Nightingales returned home, they found that they now had more jobs than before. Thankfully, he was the one in charge here as he demanded the rest of them put theirs away as well.

"Miss Nightingale, I am profusely sorry for all this! But what may I ask were you doing here?"

"What do you think fool? I was trying to do my job and investigate this bar to find the vampire that has been murdering in several states across the US! I found out that he enjoyed frequenting this bar and I decided to investigate and finally bring his head in! And you idiots ruined that! Now I have no clue as to where he is!" Aria yelled at them, turning around to stare "angrily" at the nearby building. She heard the men behind her gasp in shock and she heard their commander tell them to clear out the building. A couple protested, but he shut them up right quick.

"Miss Nightingale, my name is Wilbur Harrington. My men and I are incredibly sorry for interrupting your hunt. If there is anything I can do to make it up to you, please let me know!" He paused to see her reaction and Aria remained silent, as if thinking.

"If you want, I will even turn in my badge! I don't deserve to be in this job anyway…" He trailed off. Aria turned around to stare at him curiously. He had removed his hat from his head and was holding it in his hands.

"Why say that, Officer Harrington? Surely you rose through the ranks?" He looked away nervously, fiddling with the edge of his hat. Aria tried to search his thoughts, but found that she could not. Then she recognized his energy, he was a vampire. Suddenly, he turned his face back to her. His eyes were wild and his fangs sprang out quickly.

'_Oh fuck…' _Was Aria's thought before he pounced on her. His nails ripped at her arms and tore up most of the skin there. She soon moved enough of her arms to be able to try and push him off of her, but failed. '_Well, let's try this then!' _

"Bränn (1)." Officer Harrington's face was soon alit in flames and they started to consume the rest of his body. He stopped scratching at her and trying to bite her for a few moments, but it was enough for Aria to push him off of her. She stood as he rolled on the ground, completely consumed in flames. His screams should have brought someone running, but apparently, his unit listened to him well and cleared out. Aria let a small smirk graze her face. Her family's prowess in magic and spell casting was unmatched. Even an exorcist has to dabble in magic to be able to do their job.

"You know, you really should have taken me on my word about who I was. Was that really the smartest thing to do, attack me?" Aria looked at her arms and flinched slightly. '_How am I going to explain this to Sookie and Gran?' _Aria had taken to living with Sookie, Jason and their grandmother. She finally sold her apartment in California when Gran told her that she could come live with them on one of her visits to see them in Bon Temp. Harrington finally got up from the ground and dashed toward her, Aria barely dodged him. He went tumbling back to the ground and part of the fire on him was put out from the dust cloud that formed from his impact. Aria sighed and pointed a finger at him before he stood again.

"Implodera (2)." She stated calmly. Harrington suddenly imploded and bits of his body flew around the back of the bar. A few pieces landed near Aria and she calmly looked down at them, as if suddenly noticing them there. Aria sighed again and moved to walk back into the bar, covered completely in blood and small pieces of his skin. She walked in, returning outside when she had recovered the nice leather jacket she saw hanging on a coat rack by the door. Aria assumed it was one of the vampires that had run off and she was sure they wouldn't mind her having it, since they forgot it in the first place. She waved a wrist at the mess and it was gone, no trace left of what happened. She also waved her wrist and her clothes were clean of blood. Her arms on the other hand, were another story.

'_Shit…I suppose I could clean up that guy's body in the bathroom.' _She turned to enter the bar again and ran straight into a shirt covered chest. It was quite a beautiful chest and Aria spent a few seconds admiring it before looking up to see who it belonged to. Unfortunately for her, it belonged to Eric.

"Miss Nightingale." he greeted calmly. He was staring down at her from his height and he had a nice view from there.

'_Well, there are advantages to his height…' _Aria thought before putting the jacket over her chest, blocking his view. She took a step back as well, being so close to him jumbled her thoughts. Eric's eyes narrowed slightly before returning to normal, yeah. He was enjoying the view.

"Mr. Northman." Aria greeted back. Eric looked around and sniffed lightly.

"There was a vampire here, what happened to him?" Eric took a step forward, again putting them exceedingly close. Aria refused to take a step back again, she would not play cat and mouse with him.

"He attacked me, so I got rid of him." Eric started to walk around her, as if seeing if she was hiding the corpse on her person. The scent of her blood was overwhelming and smelled divine.

"Cleanly, I see. Did you take care of the one inside as well?" He knew that she had been lying to him from the beginning, he could sense the power about her as soon as he spotted her in the bar.

"I was heading to do that when you blocked my path." Eric stopped behind her, leaning forward slightly so that his mouth was lined with her ear. He lifted a hand to move a piece of her hair between his fingers and played with it.

"Please, don't let me stop you…" He said, slowly and deliberately to tease her. Aria felt another chill run through her, stopping between her legs. Aria snapped out of her daze and walked inside.

"Alright." She agreed with him. Eric let out a small chuckle, pondering the entertainment that she would bring him as time went on. He followed her inside some time later, when he had "calmed down" a bit. She was just returning from the bathroom when he walked in. Aria glanced at him and then started to walk towards her discarded drink in her corner. After all this, she needed to have the rest. She had to pass by his throne first and she never got past it. Eric suddenly had her pinned against it, her body draped over it. It almost looked like she would slide off, but Eric's legs against her own kept her from doing so. He felt a spike of fear from her and relished in it.

"Eric?…." Aria asked meekly. She really didn't want to hurt him and really didn't want to try. He was older than any vampire she had faced before and she doubted she could hold out against him. He closed his eyes for a moment, savoring the smell of her fear, blood and a small scent of arousal mixing together.

"Before you dash off, allow me to help you with those." He opened his eyes and was looking pointedly at her arms, which were still bleeding slightly. Aria watched his eyes as they slowly moved up her body from her arms to stare into her own. He wasn't trying to glamour her, but seeming to ask for permission. His eyes were a few shades darker than normal and she could see his fangs from in between his lips when he spoke. Aria hesitantly nodded and prepared to cast a spell, should he bite her. She did not want to be bitten at the moment, no matter how hot the vampire was that would be biting her.

Eric's eyes rolled slowly back down her body to her arms and he leaned forward to close his mouth over one of the smaller wounds on her left arm. He made to seem that all he was to do was kiss it, but then his tongue emerged from his mouth to lap slowly at the blood that covered her arm. His movements were slow and sensual and soon, Aria began to relax during the treatment. He soon finished with her left arm and turned to her right, watching her eyes as he did so. Her eyes were half closed and her breathing had increased greatly. She was enjoying this as much as he was. Her blood was delicious and he knew he had to have more.

His tongue touched the largest wound on her arm and she hissed suddenly. He made his movements over it even more slow and one of his hands moved to her leg, running his fingers along her skin on her thigh to distract her. A small moan escaped from her mouth and he felt his pants become a bit tighter around him. Soon, he too finished with that arm and he leaned back, watching her expression. Aria finally caught her breath and opened her eyes fully. He was watching her with a smirk and she knew that he wouldn't let her live this down.

"Did you enjoy it as much as I did?" He asked her, as her face turned a dark shade of red. Aria's mouth escaped her again and she said another thing, that she probably shouldn't have.

"You make it sound like we just had sex…" Aria said before slapping a hand over her mouth. Her face turned a slight shade darker and Eric noticed this immediately. He switched their positions, so that Aria sat straddling his lap while he sat comfortably on his throne. His hand moved to play with her hair again and he was giving her a heated look.

"That can be arranged, Aria." Was his comment as his hand slid down to lightly grasp her neck. Aria shook visibly at the way he said her name and it caused her to move in a most pleasant way on Eric's lap. He tightened his grip on her waist and stopped her from moving further once she realized what she had done and tried to remove herself from his lap.

"I suggest you stop moving or I will rip off that dress and have my way with you." Aria immediately stopped moving, although a part of her wondered how it would be with him. Eric was watching her closely while trying to gain his control back. Eric suddenly had the thought about actually seducing her into his bed for the rest of the night, it wasn't a bad idea. He leaned forward about to start the seduction with a kiss and Aria leaned forward as well, unconsciously. They were interrupted by Pam dashing in.

"What have I interrupted here?" Pam asked, grinning like a cat who caught a rat. Aria leaned back away from him and made her way to her feet in record time. She ignored the both of them and quickly left as fast as she could through the entrance to the bar. Pam looked from the door back to Eric and saw that he was very pissed.

"Oops. Sorry." Pam told him, with a satisfied smile on her face as he stood and returned to his office.

"Clean this up. And find what you can about that girl." Pam grimaced slightly made to protest. A glare from Eric before the door to his office closed silenced her. Eric leaned against the front of his desk, staring at the wall. His thoughts ran rampant and it was then he remembered that she had taken his leather jacket. He grinned.

'_That just means I'll have to see her again…'_

Meanwhile with Aria…

"Where have you been? Bill, Gran and I have been worried sick!" Sookie demanded as soon as Aria walked in the door. She had put the jacket completely on and thankfully, no blood had gotten on it. Her arms were completely clean. Aria's face heated up at the memory of Eric licking the blood from her arms and quickly remembered to block the memory from Sookie. That was all she needed at the moment, more drama. Bill was staring at her oddly and she knew his eyes were focused on her arms. She shook her head and he understood that he would be told later.

"I'm sorry. I saw an old friend on the way back here and we stopped to talk for a while. I lost track of time…"Aria hurriedly explained. She started to make her way up the stairs when Sookie stopped her by gripping her arm. Aria resisted the moan of pain that wanted to burst out and instead focused on Sookie.

"That's alright. As long as you're ok. Is that where you got the jacket from?" Aria nodded, not trusting her voice at the current moment. Sookie released her arm and gave a relieved sigh.

"I'm heading to bed now, don't wake me up before we have to go to work, ok Sookie?" Sookie nodded and Aria waved at Gran in the kitchen before going up the stairs to her room. During her ascent, she heard Bill politely excuse himself to go feed before dawn as it had become quite late. Aria reached her room and locked the door behind her, hearing a light tap on her window. She moved to let Bill in and then removed the jacket. Aria grimaced, Sookie had made it start bleeding again. She offered her bleeding arm to Bill.

"I don't know if you were being serious or not about needing to feed, but it's a shame to let it go to waste right? I trust you not to bite down." Bill shook his head and kindly took a step further away from her.

"No thank you, Miss Aria. I have already fed tonight." Aria ignored the 'Miss' and one of her eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"From Sookie?"

"No! No, I haven't fed from Sookie…" He replied quickly. But he remembered why he came up here and changed the subject.

"What happened to your arms?" He got a whiff of two vampires as Aria walked to her bathroom.

"And why do you smell like Eric?" He added on, moving to stand in the doorway.

"I got attacked by a vamp pretending to be a cop, thus my arms." She held them up so he could see.

"And then, Eric offered to get the blood off and I accepted. I don't know why I did, but I did…" Bill shook his head, taking a couple steps closer to her.

"Miss Aria-" she glared at him through the mirror, he ignored it. "if there is one vampire I should warn you about, it is him. He may seem to be a gentleman, but he is one of our worst." Aria chuckled and started to clean the wounds.

"That seems like a bold proclamation, Mr. Compton."

"I assure you, it's not." Bill suddenly turned to look at her bedroom door and then disappeared. A knock was heard a few seconds later.

"Aria, I hear voices! Is everything alright?" Sookie's voice came through her bedroom door.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I'm just singing to myself again." She heard Sookie walk away and continued to clean her wounds.

The Next Day At Merlotte's…

Aria watched the customers from the kitchen, paying close attention to the three drunk rednecks at the table across from the kitchen. Her breaks were always spent in the kitchen talking to Lafayette. The rednecks soon bored her and her mind wandered to the events of the previous night. A blush crept up her face and a small grin took her lips. Unfortunately, Lafayette noticed and decided to comment on it.

"Girl, you look like you just had a fine piece of ass last night!" Aria snapped out of her reverie and she turned to Lafayette smiling.

"No, I wish I did dark chocolate."

"Then what was that grin and blush for? Something happened and you better start telling, white chocolate." As he spoke, he fake threatened her with the spatula he was cooking with. Aria was about to start spilling when Arlene interrupted them by setting a plate back up on the counter, the food untouched.

"Is there a problem with my burger?" Lafayette asked her.

"Just a couple of drunk rednecks, that's all." Lafayette stopped cooking to stare at her and Aria knew exactly which rednecks Arlene was talking about.

"Well, what's they problem?"

"Come one, it's not worth it." Arlene tried reasoning with him. Lafayette moved closer to the counter, spatula still in hand. Aria walked around to the bar and leaned back against the front. She kept an ear out for what Arlene told Lafayette.

"What did they say Arlene?" Lafayette slammed the spatula down on the counter, startling Arlene into telling him.

"He said the burger might have AIDS." Aria covered her mouth to keep from laughing, because she knew what was about to happen next. Lafayette came out of the kitchen, holding the burger.

" 'Cuse me, who ordered the hamburger, with AIDs?" Aria moved to sit on a stool, watching the events unfold. If she needed to, she would gladly put in a comment or two and kick some ass.

"I ordered the hamburger deluxe.." One of the rednecks replied.

"Well, in this restaurant a hamburger deluxe come wit' french fries, lettuce, tomato, mayo and AIDS!" Lafayette turned to the rest of the restaurant.

"Do anybody got a problem with that?" "Yeah, I'm an American and I got a say in who makes my food."

"Oh baby, it's too late for that." Aria couldn't hear the rest. She had to stifle her laughter with a hand over her mouth, starting to bend at the waist from laughing so hard.

"- even been brewing your beer long before I walked my sexy ass up in this motherfucker. Everything on your goddamn table has AIDS!" Arlene saw Aria about to fall off the stool and came over to help her stay on it.

"You still ain't making me eat no AIDS burger." Aria finally recovered herself and waved Arlene off. She paid attention to Lafayette, sensing things getting a bit more tense.

"All you had to say was hold the AIDS…Here." Lafayette licked the mayo off the bun. "Eat it." And slapped it on the guy's face. The guy's friends stood to try and hit him and Lafayette took care of them easily. Aria had stood to help, but saw that he had things covered and moved back into the kitchen.

"Bitch, you come in my house and you gonna eat my food the way I fucking make it! Do you understand me?" He dropped the plate onto the guy's lap.

"Tip your waitress." Was Lafayette's final comment before returning to the kitchen. Aria high-fived him as soon as he came back in. He went to wash his hands and put back on his apron before starting to cook again.

"White chocolate, I'm surprised you didn't join in." Aria shrugged her shoulders and was interrupted by Sam. '_No one wants to let me speak tonight!' _

"You lost the bet, Aria. In two days, you have to do it." Aria grimaced and nodded her head, continuing to talk to Lafayette.

"I thought you had it covered, but that doesn't mean I wasn't pissed as hell at what they said. You kicked some ass out there!" Aria slapped him on the back and he shivered slightly.

"Don't start that unless you got me a nice piece of male ass hidden somewhere in that apron."

1. Bränn: Burn

2. Implodera: Implode


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviews, reviews! Thank you to all who reviewed! It has made my day! Things are heating up in this chapter! There is a lime in this chapter, I do believe that's what it's called. I know it's not a lemon, so it has to be a lime! :D As always, please review and tell me what you think! **

**I own nothing, but the OCs and the song/ lullaby thing here. **

"Mr. Compton, that was quite a presentation." Aria commented to Bill after his talk ended. Bill merely nodded, his eyes focused on Sam and Sookie. Aria looked over at them as well, pulling the leather jacket tighter around her. Luckily, she had gotten her bloodstain out of it from when Sookie had grabbed her arm.

"I take it you two had a disagreement before I got home the other night." Bill looked over at her shocked.

"How did you know?"

"Sookie seemed off when I came in and you didn't look too happy as well." Aria told him as she watched Sam and Sookie leave with a final wave to everyone. Aria turned to him with a sigh.

"Allow me to be honest Mr. Compton and do know I mean well when I say this." Bill looked at her suspiciously.

"You are an idiot for letting her go. No, no. Don't try to make excuses for it. I know you had feelings for her and you still do, otherwise you wouldn't be watching her and Sam so closely. Think over what you did and do what you think is right." Aria left with that comment and walked out of the church. Aria trusted Sam with Sookie and wasn't worried about her at all, but she still thought Bill and Sookie were fit for each other. They just seemed to click better than Sam and Sookie. Another sigh left her lips as she continued to walk. A bit of energy pricked at the back of her mind and Aria stopped to look around. It was a powerful energy, one she recognized but could not name at the current moment. She only heard the sounds of a light breeze and her own breathing. She shook it off and continued to walk.

Her original destination was Merlotte's, but then she decided to just head home. Her footsteps were the only new sound she heard now and learned from experience to always keep on her guard when she felt someone's energy. Outwardly, she looked relaxed and almost air headed, but it was then that she was startled by her phone ringing. It was Sookie.

"Sookie, what's up? I thought you were with Sam…" Aria trailed off as she heard Sookie crying. She sped up into a jog to get back to the house faster.

"Sookie, what's wrong? Did Sam do something?" Sookie sniffled a bit and then shocked Aria completely.

"Gran's dead." That made Aria stop dead in her tracks.

"What?….How?"

"She was murdered. I came home in a cab and I walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water and I stepped in something. I looked down and I saw Gran. I stepped in her blood Aria!" Sookie began to sob again and Aria started flat out running towards the house.

"Sookie, just hold on honey! I'll be right there!" Aria burst through the door, hanging up the phone. Later that night, after all the fuss and people were gone, Aria finally laid her head down to sleep. Bill had actually come to help Sookie and so did Sam. She chuckled lightly at the thought of those two, jealous of each other. Aria also had a feeling that things were going to get more troublesome quickly enough.

"Bill…." Aria's head shot up and she dashed over to get her mp3 from her bag. She turned the volume up high enough that she couldn't hear the two having sex and laid back down to sleep.

The Next Day…

Neighbors came over to grieve and brought food and town gossip with them. A few in particular had Aria worrying about Sookie. Her emotions were on edge and one comment from someone may set her off. And unfortunately, one did.

"-you put that pie down right now!" '_Oh shit…' _Aria dashed back inside the house to find Sookie at the door to the yard, holding one of Gran's pies and yelling at Hoyt's mother. Aria could hear the thoughts of the people around them and glared at them with a fierceness that made most of them shiver in fear. Tara moved to Sookie's other side and helped her upstairs, Lafayette following along behind them.

"You two, take care of Sookie will you?" Aria asked them before she decided to leave Sookie's room.

"White chocolate, don't you kill no one down there, you hear me?" Aria nodded at him and headed back downstairs. All went silent as Aria reappeared downstairs.

"Miss Stackhouse is having a little bit of trouble, Gran and Jason are the only family she has left. Thank you all for coming and I think it would be best if you left now, sorry." Aria said with a fake smile. She couldn't summon a real smile, because the people around her were starting to accuse Sookie of killing Gran and Aria's temper was at it's tipping point. Gran was precious to Aria as well, so she was a bit on edge like Sookie.

'_I bet her and her fangbanger friend along with that vampire did this. Probably both fucking him.' _That last thought sent Aria over the edge as well.

"Didn't you hear me? I said it's time to leave!" Aria yelled at them, trying to control her temper. If she let her anger go, it would not be pretty….The people didn't move for a minute until Aria's glare returned. Then they started to file out of the house slowly, but a few still stayed trying to take food with them. Aria's glare turned to them and they still continued.

"I said get the fuck out, you greedy bastards!" They dashed out then and Aria felt someone grab her around her chest, restraining her from going after them. It was like they were hugging her from behind and Aria didn't fight against them, knowing that if they let go she would go after them.

"Come on Aria, come sit down with me." Sam's voice said softly in her ear. She allowed him to lead her to the living room and sit her down on the couch. Sam wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she leaned her head on his chest. Aria refused to break down, she had to stay strong for Sookie. Sam just sat there holding her and letting her calm down. Aria soon sat up and hugged Sam.

"Thanks Sam." Sam smiled at her and hugged her back.

"Anytime Aria, just ask."

"I'm going to go check on-" Jason burst through the door, stopping Aria in mid sentence. He stomped up the stairs angrily and Aria just looked over at Sam, who shrugged his shoulders. Soon, they heard Jason yelling and Tara yelling back at him. Jason came back down and walked out the door again. Tara and Lafayette followed and they went to the kitchen to eat leftovers.

"Well….he doesn't seem happy, does he?" Sam commented.

"Fuck no…." Aria replied, before heading to the kitchen to ask what happened.

At the Funeral…

"We are gathered here today to remember the life of Adele Stackhouse…" Aria sat beside Sookie at the funeral, Tara on her other side. There had been no sign of Jason yet. Sookie sniffed every once in a while, but you could tell she was still quite delicate emotionally. Soon, people started to rise and tell their memories of Gran. Tara's mother even showed up to say a few words. Aria turned to Sookie and wanted to ask for permission before she did something.

"Sookie, may I sing a song, so to speak? It's not exactly a song, kind of like a mix between a prayer and a lullaby. Gran learned it from one of the books I picked up on my travels, she really liked it." Sookie looked over at her and tilted her head questioningly.

"Is it the one I heard Gran say at every funeral we went to?"

"Yes. I taught her how to say it correctly." Aria smiled. Sookie agreed and Aria stood.

She moved closer and pulled the rose she had specifically unearthed from her packed boxes to her to lay upon Gran's coffin. It was a beautiful yellow rose, a special one gifted to the Nightingales by another exorcist family. It could never wither, it was an eternal rose. It signified the promise of a new beginning and the care of others. And from the turnout here at the funeral, they were many people who cared for her. Aria lightly kissed the rose and whispered a small goodbye to Gran before starting.

"You lie silent here before me.

The Love you always gave to me,I now give back to you.

Your beauty we shall remember,

your kindness we shall never forget.

Your peace is now, dearest Adele." Her voice broke here and she held back a sob to continue.

"I want you to go and remember all who you see here,

whose hearts and eyes are true,

to remember them as they remember you."

Aria finished, dropping the rose onto Gran's coffin. A tear escaped her eyes and she returned to her seat. Sookie hugged her and she hugged back. A truck pulling up caught Aria's attention and she turned to observe who arrived. Jason had finally come, but he had brought someone with him. Sookie stood up angrily and dashed over to Jason and the man in the wheelchair. Aria knew it wasn't a good thing, but she didn't have enough energy to stand. She hated funerals, not because she was always going to them lately, no. It was at times like these that she could feel people's energies the most and almost of them here were grieving and depressing. Sookie returned to her seat and definitely did not look happy.

'_Who was that?' _

'_Our uncle. He doesn't deserve to be here!' _

'_Ah, I see now. I'm sorry Sookie…' _

It was now Sookie's turn to speak, she stood and slid a hand over Gran's coffin. She turned to the people and began to tell how much Gran meant to her. Aria started to hear the thoughts of the people here, judging Sookie and saying that it was her fault Gran died. Aria stood and joined Sookie in yelling.

"Shut the fuck up!" Sookie dashed off, Aria in her wake. Aria followed along behind Sookie and let her anger dissipate. Sookie suddenly gasped and fell to the ground in front of one of the gravestones. It said: "William Thomas Compton".

"This is Bill's grave…." Sookie stated softly. Aria bent down to peer at it with her, then heard the procession end. She watched as people left quickly, they glanced over at Sookie and Aria, who replied with a glare. Gran's coffin was then put into the ground, Sookie and Sam standing near it. Aria left them like that, needing to be alone. She walked towards the pond that Sam liked to visit and took off her shoes to dip her feet in the water. The tears finally took hold and streamed down her face. She laid back, still letting her feet dangle in the water. She let the tears flow, not bothering to stop them. Her eyes closed and she let the tears take her into a restless sleep.

"Well, well…what do we have here?" Aria heard as she woke up. The approaching energy woke her up and she didn't want to move until she figured out who it was. Her eyes were still shut and she controlled her breathing to seem like she was still asleep. Footsteps were approaching, not too fast or not too slow. Soon the person stood by her head and was apparently staring down at her.

"Miss Nightingale, I know you're awake." That voice had haunted her ever since she left Fangtasia. Aria opened her eyes and found that Eric wasn't standing over her, but crouched down near her head. Aria had looked straight up and found her eyes looking between his legs. Aria's face turned a deep red and she moved quickly to get out from that position. She ended up almost falling into the water if it wasn't for Eric's hand grabbing her own. He swiftly pulled her from hanging off the dock, above the water into his chest. Aria's hands landed on his chest to stop her face from colliding with him. Her face was still red and she looked at her hands to try and prevent Eric from seeing it. She noticed his attire was almost the same as on the night she met him, minus the jacket he wore. His hand moved from her waist to tracing up her right side to her face. He lifted her face to his and stared at her. Her eyes still avoided his own and he smirked. He did have quite the effect on her and he enjoyed it.

"That could have ended badly. Especially with your choice of clothing." He looked pointedly down at her white blouse and the thought of it completely wet ran through his mind. Aria giggled nervously and chose to stay silent on that one. Then, Aria was suddenly thrown into his mind and she saw where he would've taken things if she had fallen into the water and her shirt was completely soaked. Her face turned darker, but a wicked plan formed in her mind as revenge. Aria realized that she ran the risk of being raped….ok, not rape. She would enjoy it. If she did this, but she wanted to anyway.

"Such naughty thoughts, Mr. Northman." Aria started, looking straight into his eyes. Eric's eyes narrowed slightly, he was suspicious of her behavior. But he decided to play along, just to see what would happen.

"What naughty thoughts, Miss Nightingale? I don't know what you are talking about." Aria realized that she had to step up her game to be able to fool him. She ran her hand tantalizingly slow up and down his chest and tilted her head slightly.

"Why, the ones that are flitting through your head. I saw them and to be honest,-" Aria's hand started to travel south. "I rather like them." Her hand found her destination, the spot just above his groin. Her hand rubbed back and forth on the spot and she heard a slight hiss from him. He grinned at her and it wasn't an entirely pleasant grin, more like 'it's my turn' grin.

"Well, if you like them-" he suddenly threw her into the pond and followed her in. He moved to where she was surfacing and grabbed her around the waist again, bringing her lips to his own. He dominated her mouth and she hadn't a thought of fighting him for dominance, she was enjoying it too much. His hand traveled up to remove her shirt from her pants and then ripped it down the middle, destroying some of the buttons. In turn, she ripped his shirt open and ran her hands along his chest. She moved her head down to his neck to kiss there as she peered at the skin she just revealed. It was beautifully sculpted, like that of Michelangelo's 'David'.

Eric moved her head back up to his and started to plunder her mouth again. His hand was grasping at her breast through her bra and he almost started to remove it, but stopped. He let her try and take control, motioning with his eyes for her to remove his shirt. Eric was admiring her skin that was revealed while she did so. Then she started moving to run her lips along his chest. Eric growled slightly and took control again when he moved her head up and started to attack her neck with licks and small bites, never piercing the skin. She let out a particularly loud moan, which made him harden more.

"So," he paused in his ministrations to whisper in her ear, "your weakness is your neck. How convenient." He started to attack it again and she could only go along with it, running her hands over his chest and occasionally down further.

His fangs had come out long ago and he longed to taste her blood again. The last time after he cleaned up her arms, he felt almost like he was high. Apparently, exorcist blood had the potency to do that or perhaps it was just her? He planned on finding out after he was done with her for tonight.

"Aria! What the hell are you doing?" Eric stopped angrily and appeared in front of the unfortunate man. He grabbed the man by the throat, his fangs bared to strike. Aria recovered fast and pulled her shirt closed, yelling at Eric.

"Stop! Don't kill him!" Sam's eyes were bulging slightly from the force put on his throat from Eric's grip. Eric growled again and dropped him on the ground, moving to help Aria back on the dock. She ran forward to check on Sam buttoning her shirt as she went. Sam slapped her hands away. He glared at her and continued to massage his throat, coughing badly. Aria's eyes portrayed her pain at him refusing her help and she stood, Eric standing behind her. His shirt was still in the pond and he looked stunning with beads of water running down his chest. She was entranced for a moment, until she heard Sam try to speak but failing.

Eric was displeased at being interrupted, again. He sighed, glancing at his shirt in the water. That was another shirt ruined, at least it wasn't from blood this time. He decided to leave it there and just buy another one. His cell tried to ring in his pocket, but was seriously messed up from their activities in the water. He answered it anyway and Pam, through massive static, informed him he was needed at Fangtasia. He hung up the phone, with Aria peering at him curiously.

"There is something that requires my attention at Fangtasia. Until we meet again, Miss Nightingale." He disappeared with that parting statement. Aria remembered he left his shirt and dived back in the pond to fetch it. Realizing the material, she knew the shirt was ruined. She rung it out anyway and carried it on her arm back to where Sam was recovering. She crouched by Sam, waiting for him to recover.

"Great…even you are getting involved with vampires." Sam finally managed to say angrily. Aria sighed at him and offered a hand to help him up anyway. Despite his anger with her, he took her hand and they both stood up straight. Sam used a hand to turn her head so he could inspect her neck.

"Good. At least you haven't let him bite you." Sam commented, keeping his hand on the curve in between her neck and shoulder. Aria felt a bit exposed and moved her arms to cover herself a bit more. Sam noticed this immediately and decided to say something about it.

"Hey, you've seen all of me. Isn't it a little unfair that you aren't even letting me see your breasts?" Aria gaped at him for a second then removed his hand from her, punching him in the shoulder.

"Sam!" Sam started to chuckle at her reaction, rubbing the spot where she hit.

"What? I'm just being honest!" She punched him again in the same spot and he started laughing. Aria soon after joined him, but still refused to show him her breasts. Sam was accepting her association with vampires much more smoothly than with Sookie's. It surprised her some, but she was glad he wasn't making a big deal out of it like he did…was with Sookie.

"Here, I'll escort you back to the house." Sam told her, offering his arm.

"Actually, I was planning on staying with Lafayette tonight. It's about time I went over again." Aria figured that Bill and Sookie were playing make-up and she didn't feel like hearing them have sex again. She let go of Sam's arm to grab her bag, which thankfully hadn't fallen into the pond. She grabbed his arm again as they started to walk.

"Well then, don't you need clothes?" He asked, eyeing her current attire. She shook her head.

"I always leave some over at his place, because I know I'll always be back over there some time." Sam nods sadly. Aria knew he was trying to get an excuse to go see Sookie. It was not a good idea to take him there if Bill and Sookie were playing make up. Sam, being ever the gentleman, escorted Aria to Lafayette's place. They made small talk and Sam avoided the topic of why she was with Eric. Aria was glad he did, she didn't like arguing with Sam. Lafayette answered the door quickly and looked surprised to see the two of them there.

"White choco, did you convince Sam to finally have a threesome with us?" Sam's eyes got very wide and Aria laughed at his expression.

"No, sorry dark choco. He was just being a gentleman and escorted me here. Mind if I stay the night?" Lafayette looked disappointed at her answer but moved so she could duck under his arm. Aria turned to look back under his arm and smiled at Sam.

"Thanks Sam for accompanying me here." Sam smiled back, his hands going into his pockets.

"It wasn't any problem at all. If you ever need my help Aria, don't hesitate to call." Sam departed with a wave of his hand. Aria knew exactly what that statement meant.

'_If you have any trouble with that vampire, just call me and I'll stake him. Yeah, thanks Sam.' _Aria shook her head and retreated into the living room. She stripped off her shirt, revealing that Eric had left a mark on her shoulder.

"Honey, what have you been doin'? That's a mighty nice hickey on your neck.." Aria hastily covered it up with her hand, but Lafayette moved her hand to inspect it more. he wolf whistled and moved to sit in his chair.

"Choco, I wanna hear this one. You're in wet clothes, have a huge hickey and you show up here with Sam. Don't lie to me and tell me you haven't got some!" Aria laughed at him and went to get changed before coming out to sit with him. He offered her a beer that he had gotten out and she took it, opening it while pondering where to begin.

"Well…you see it started just after the funeral ended…"


	5. Chapter 5

**For some reason I do not like the way this chapter is. So, I will probably rewrite it and replace this one with the new one. Just to give a warning :)**

**I do love reviews! They let me know what you think of the story, so please always review! I'm glad so many people like this story! :D Thank you to all the reviewers and alerts! **

**I still only own the OCs, boy the things we all could do if we owned Eric….. :3**

"Damn! Honey, all that and you still didn't get none!" Aria left out that Eric was a vampire, so she wouldn't have to get a lecture from Lafayette. She had, had enough drama for tonight. She downed the last of her beer and set it down, making herself comfortable on the couch.

"You ain't gotta sleep there you know. I don't bite." Lafayette told her as he stood to head to his bed.

"I know that, but if I get up now, I'll never get to sleep." Lafayette nodded and waved at her, heading to bed. Aria turned her head towards the couch and laid there, thinking about the day's events. The activities in the pond had wore her out more than it seemed, but her head was swimming still. Aria listened to make sure that Lafayette was asleep and then stood, grabbing the keys to his door from the nearby table. She put on her shoes and went out the door, locking it behind her. Sticking the keys in her pocket, she started to walk into the woods surrounding Lafayette's place. It was a particularly silent night, filled with only the occasional cooing of an owl and the leaves crunching underfoot.

Aria, for the most part, had become nocturnal thanks to the graveyard shift at Merlotte's and the most recent events. She sighed, stopping to lean against a tree and looking up at the stars. She was in a clearing and she leaned against one of the outer trees.

"You know, wandering alone is never a smart thing to do…" Aria chuckled and turned towards Sam's form. She immediately looked away when she realized he was naked. Sam chuckled at her and bent to pick up his clothes from off the ground near her. He only slipped on the bottom half of his clothes and didn't bother to even zip his pants up. He walked over to lean against the same tree, copying her earlier movement of looking up at the stars.

"So, did the run help?" Aria asked him, looking up towards the stars again.

"It did, greatly. You were right."

"I normally am, but no one ever listens to me." Sam let out a laugh and turned to look at her.

"Well then, I'll be sure to listen to you more often." Sam looked down and looked disturbed by something. Aria peered over at him curiously and he turned back to her.

"Why were you with that vampire? And why didn't you tell Lafayette that that man was a vampire?" Aria had a feeling that this was coming, when she knew Sam was here. Aria sighed, looking back up. Sam continued to watch her, waiting patiently for an answer.

"I am attracted to him. He found me laying on the dock, after I fell asleep there.. crying…"

"Crying about Adele?" Aria nodded, staring down at the ground. She kicked a pinecone near her foot and stuck her hands in her pockets in a Sam-like way. Sam chuckled at her movement and he imitated it to see her reaction. She didn't even notice, instead still staring down at the ground. Sam noticed that she avoided his second question, but he already knew the answer to that one. She didn't want to trouble people by worrying about her with a vampire too. Sam watched her, wondering what went through her head at times like theses.

"Sam…are you…." She trailed off, not wanting to finish that sentence. She was afraid of the answer that she would get and she had a feeling she knew what he would say.

"Am I what Aria?" Sam persisted. Aria pushed off from the tree moving to stand in the middle of the clearing. Sam followed, standing a couple feet behind her. He thought it best to give her space, while he persisted in this question.

"Are you…jealous?" Aria finally said, turning to watch the expressions on his face. First it was shock, then hurried recovery from her question. He took a few steps forward, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No, no! I'm just worried for you, I don't want anything to happen to you or Sookie." He explained, looking Aria in the eye. Aria stared back and let her senses leak into Sam from the contact. He was lying.

"Are you sure Sam? Because it seems like you are…" Aria trailed off again, fearing the worst. Sam took a few steps back and turned around to face the tree they were just leaning on. He punched it and ignored the pain in his hand. Aria, on the other hand ran forward to check on him and he refused her help again.

"I mean…I've been here for the better part of both your lives and you both instead choose some bloodsuckers! Of course, I'm a little pissed off!" Aria shook her head at him.

"Sam, I told you so! I told you, you needed to do something about your feelings for Sookie and you didn't! So that's when she was taken from you!" Sam turned to face her and he looked angry and upset.

"What about you huh?"

"Sam! You never gave any indication that you liked me! How am I supposed to know that you did, when you didn't say a thing?" Aria yelled at him. Sam remained silent and glanced away for a moment. He turned back to her and grabbed her hand pulling her forward, he would have almost kissed her if it weren't for the sudden force pulling her back. Sam and Aria looked questioningly around and saw nothing. Sam decided to try again and met the same result. Aria wasn't moving, she was still partially in shock that Sam tried to kiss her.

"Sam! I thought you wanted Sookie! Not me! How could you betray her like that?" Sam looked sad for a moment and then he opened his mouth to explain. Aria cut him off with a wave of her hand and started to walk off.

"Don't try and explain Sam. I am not going to be your replacement for Sookie and you would do well to remember that." Aria had left the clearing and was heading back to Lafayette's.

"Does this mean that you won't hold up your part of the bet?" Sam yelled after her.

"Hell no!" Aria yelled back furiously. Eric smirked, turning to follow her from above. He watched her get safely back and go to sleep in the living room. He stood at the window, observing her as she slept. He quickly found out that part of Fangtasia's money had been stolen and he gave orders to investigate who would dare do such a thing. After, he sought out another exorcist and drained them. They did not have the same intoxicating blood as she did, it was uniquely her. He still longed for another taste and knew it wouldn't be long until he got his chance. He left after checking that the shifter was far away from her.

Aria awoke to loud music playing and knew Lafayette was up to no good. She turned over to face the living room and quickly turned back over, her hands over her face.

"Lafayette! Seriously, man! Couldn't you have waited to do that until after I left? Damn!" Lafayette was stripping for his camera and Aria had unfortunately turned over and saw him almost naked. Lafayette laughed and continued to slowly strip. Suddenly, Jason burst in through the front door demanding for more V. Aria looked from him to Lafayette who was telling him no and Jason kept persisting.

"What are you gonna do? Call the cops?" Jason lunged for Lafayette's stash and Aria stood to stop him, but once again Lafayette didn't need her help. He threw Jason out the door and returned to standing in front of his camera. He sighed and moved to turn off the camera, then sitting down in his chair.

"Dark chocolate, I don't know why you're selling V, but it better be for a good reason." That was all Aria said before going to shower and change into her work clothes.

"Believe me honey, it is…" Lafayette said, sadly through the door. She peered at it and decided not to ask until he was ready to tell. Afterwards, she inspected the mark on her neck in the mirror. It was still quite noticeable. She smiled into the mirror, happy that she had it.

"Hey, choco! Do you have a scarf I could borrow for a while?" Lafayette said yes and he brought out a whole box of them. Aria raised an eyebrow at this and was a little afraid to touch them.

"Don't worry, these are all brand new. I had to buy more after my last crusade." Lafayette grinned at her and she laughed and found a pure red scarf to wear around her neck for tonight. Aria wasn't looking forward to seeing Sam tonight, but she knew he wouldn't fire her for just arguing with him. Lafayette was ready to go as well and they both headed off to work.

Sookie was in just as a good mood as Aria, but Aria kept it a secret why she was so happy. Sookie on the other hand, wouldn't stop thinking about it. Aria was tired of hearing about it in her thoughts and tuned her out. Halfway through the night at the end of her shift, Aria heard Sam come out of his office. She avoided him and heard him walk over to Sookie. An argument started out between them and then Sookie decided to yell out about her activities last night. Which succeed in pissing Sam off more.

'_Smart Sookie…' _Aria thought, shaking her head.

"Aria, go home." Sam told her. Aria glared at him and still stood there with her bag slung over her shoulder. Lafayette laid his hand on her shoulder and she relented and left quietly. Outside, Aria sighed at Sam's behavior. She started to walk forward but stopped when she sensed three vampires come closer to Merlotte's. They walked passed her, going inside and Aria had a feeling she might need to stay a bit longer. She opened the door and stood inside the doorway, watching the scene unfold. They had come to drain Sookie and Sam had already asked them to leave. He then took drastic measures and broke a pool cue in half to use as a stake. Aria stepped forward to say something but was pulled back by Bill who entered Merlotte's and agreed to join them. They walked out passed Aria who was leaning against the one side of the door, listening in. Bill glanced over at her and shook his head. They soon disappeared and Aria grabbed Sookie as she tried to dash out the door after them.

"Bill did that so you wouldn't be hurt. It's not too smart to run in after him after he sacrificed himself for you and Merlotte's. " Aria told her lightly, sensing her emotions were on a rampage.

"I have to!" Sookie shook off Aria's grip and dashed to her car, starting it and driving off. Aria sighed.

"That girl gets herself into more trouble than all of us can deal with." Aria commented with a small chuckle. She started to walk back to the house to get changed quickly before heading over to Bill's to find Sookie. She packed her bag full of a few seals and her protection crystals, just in case. Aria stood on Bill's front porch, waiting to see what would happen. She had walked in and saw Sookie waiting for Bill in the front room. Since she sensed no other energies within the house, she took to standing on his front porch guarding the house. Both stayed until daybreak, Aria lasting longer without sleep than Sookie, who had fallen asleep some hours ago. Sookie had woken up a couple hours after dawn and dashed out back to her car, glancing at Aria oddly before driving off. Aria decided against following her again. She knew that Sookie shouldn't be able to get into too much trouble during the day and headed back to the house to sleep.

Aria wasn't seen much for the next couple of days, her all night guarding session had wiped her out. Thankfully, she didn't have to work those days. She came back down from after her long bath to find the house empty. It was already nightfall. She headed to the kitchen to fix a sandwich and instead found a note Sookie had left.

'_Arlene's getting married again and she asked me to be bridesmaid. I'm with her trying to figure out the details and colors, so I left you a note so you didn't worry about me again. Those stupid rednecks who bothered Lafayette burned down the house that those other vampires lived in and there were four sets of remains. I thought Bill had died…._

_But I'm doing fine and Bill's alive! But would you mind checking on him for me and texting me that he's ok? I'm still a little worried about him after what happened._

_Please and thank you! 3_

_Sookie'_

"Well, I suppose I'll just have to go visit dear William then." Aria pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge and quickly fixed and ate two sandwiches. Grabbing her bag and keys, she locked the door to the house and started her trek through the cemetery to Bill's house. It didn't take her long to get there and she knocked once before opening his front door.

"William, are you here?" Aria yelled, looking up at the second floor.

"Since when do you call me William?" Aria found Bill looking at her from the second floor. Aria sensed another energy up on the second floor with him.

"Mind if I come up?" Aria asked him. He glanced over at the open door near him and then motioned for her to come up. He walked back through the open door and Aria followed him in once she had made it up the stairs. The sight in there surprised her greatly.

"Hello there, Miss Nightingale." Eric greeted her as she walked into the bathroom. Eric was lounging in Bill's large tub, which was still a bit too small to fit Eric's large form. Beautiful music was playing from a small speaker sat on the edge of the tub. Aria's eyes were wide and her mouth was agape. She immediately turned around and stared out the door upon waking from her daze, her face quite red.

"Um…Hello Mr. Northman."

"As you can see, he made himself comfortable during my absence." Bill noted, glaring at Eric.

"We were just discussing your friend, Sookie Stackhouse." That made Aria turn around and stare at him curiously, before losing track of what she wanted to ask when she saw him. Wet and naked. It took her a minute to form words and she had to stare off to the side of the tub to be able to be coherent.

"What about Sookie?"

"I would like to enlist both of your services to help solve a problem Fangtasia has come across."

"Which is?" Eric lifted a arm, peering at it curiously and let the water run down his arm. Aria's eyes followed each water droplet as it flowed down his arm.

"Someone was foolish enough to steal money from me. I want to find out who did."

"It is merely a favor that I wish to ask of you." Eric continued, staring at Aria now. Aria's eyes moved back up from his legs to his face and she met his eyes. He wasn't trying to glamour her nor was he really doing anything, besides staring at her.

"Miss Nightingale." Eric called calmly. Aria almost took a step towards him, but stopped herself.

"Aria, I think that we should consult with Sookie first." Bill interrupted her daze with a hand on her arm. She glanced over at him and then back to Eric, who had stood up while Bill was speaking. Aria's eyes got much wider and she turned her back on the sight, but not before it was engraved into her brain. Bill pushed her lightly out the door and into the hallway, turning to say something to Eric.

"You didn't even have the decency to wait until she left the room?" Bill asked him as Eric found a towel to dry off with and wrap around his waist.

"I didn't think she would mind." Eric replied back calmly, before Bill closed the door behind him.

"Here, allow me to escort you back to Sookie's." Aria nodded and then remembered to text Sookie that Bill was fine. It was really a waste of time, since Sookie was there when they reached the house.

"Aria, are you alright? You look a little shaken up." Sookie noticed.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Aria smiled at her. The sight of Eric's full naked front would not leave her mind and thankfully, she had made sure to block her thoughts from Sookie.

"We need to go to Fangtasia." Bill stated unhappily.

"Why?" Sookie looked confused.

"Eric has requested our presence. All of us." Bill added. Aria went to go get the leather jacket from upstairs and put it on hurriedly as they walked out the door. It had gotten a bit chilly during the time she was in Bill's house.

Pam immediately let them in the door and closed it behind them. Eric stood by his accountant who was sitting in a nearby chair, looking quite nervous. The sight of Eric brought the picture back to her mind and she accidentally projected it to Eric again, as he looked at her and grinned. Eric and Sookie negotiated the terms of the favor and by the time they were through speaking, Aria already knew that the accountant and the other man standing in the corner were innocent.

"The accountant and the man in the corner have nothing to do with it." Aria stated once they were done negotiating. Sookie looked back at her, pondering. Aria shrugged her shoulders in reply. With both Aria and Sookie working together, the line of human employees went by very quickly. Sookie was checking the last one and Aria stood by, feeling an odd energy in the bar that she had never felt before. She felt drawn to the middle of the bar and searched closely around the area. She was stopped in her search by the vampire behind the bar, Longshadow, lunging at Sookie. Aria threw a knife she had in her bag, slicing the side of his neck. It made him slow down in his lunge for Sookie, but sprayed her with blood. Bill stopped him before he got to Sookie, throwing him across the bar nearly hitting Aria. She moved to stay out of the way and figures out that the energy she's sensing is an exorcist's seal on the floor of the bar. An exorcist's seal is basically a last resort. If an exorcist is too weakened to battle, they can draw the seal according to their teachings and it will be set off either at a certain time or when someone touches it. It was fairly new, as Aria hadn't sensed it the last time she was here. As Longshadow stands, she moves to over to where Eric, Bill and Sookie stood and started to put the 5 crystals in a circle around them.

"What are you doing Aria?" Sookie exclaims at her.

"I want all of you to stay inside this circle! If he touches that seal on the floor, it could kill Bill and Eric because they're vampires! You stay in there with them for your own protection!" Aria finished the circle and used a piece of broken glass nearby to cut her finger.

"This might hurt, Bill. Eric." Aria warned. She let her blood drop on one of the crystals and she watched the barrier spring up around them. Both vampires hissed slightly and Aria knew that was to be expected.

"Shouldn't you be worrying about yourself?" Aria heard Longshadow ask from behind her. His hand grasped her shoulder and he threw her onto the bar. Moaning in pain, she watched Eric try and walk through the barrier, but he couldn't.

'_Good to know that weak barrier can hold back an over a thousand year old vampire.' _Aria thought as Longshadow pounced on her. He was able to turn her head and bite into her neck before she could react with a spell. She heard Eric and Bill struggling against the barrier and somehow, it held Sookie back too. Aria found a beer bottle and broke it on the top of Longshadow's head, temporarily making him pause. She kicked him off of her and her exorcist strength sent him flying right onto the seal. It flashed a bright white and the flash echoed around the room. When everyone could see again, all that remained of Longshadow was a pile of charred remains. Aria slid down onto the floor, gasping for breath and holding her bleeding neck.

"Aria!" She heard a chorus from the three in the barrier. She took a the same broken beer bottle and threw it at one of the crystals, knocking it out of sync with the others and breaking the barrier. Eric was the first to her side, followed by Bill and Sookie.

"Why does it smell like burnt hair in here?" Pam asked as she came in the bar. She then noticed the charred remains on the floor and let out an "Oh.". She went immediately into the back.

The four on the floor on the other hand, were trying to get Aria to remove her hand so they could inspect the damage Longshadow had caused. Aria finally removed her hand at a glare from Sookie and Eric lifting his hand to move hers from her neck. Apparently, it was bad, Sookie had gasped in shock and she even heard Bill make a pained noise. Aria couldn't feel too much in her neck, but she knew Longshadow had taken a chunk out of her.

"How much blood have you lost?" Sookie asked her. Aria gave her an incredulous look and then motioned to the puddle of blood she was sitting in.

"That much." Aria replied as her vision started to blur. She laid her head on her chest, trying to make the bloody floor look right in her vision. Her eyes closed.

"She will heal much faster with vampire blood." She heard Eric say.

"I'll do it, I've known her longer." Bill offered and she heard him move closer. Aria wasn't so sure how vampire blood would affect her and started to protest. She heard someone slap a hand on someone's arm.

"No, my blood is much older. I will do it." Aria lifted her head from her chest.

"Hey. Do remember that I'm an exorcist and I'm not sure if vampire blood will work on me." Aria was able to get out. Her head fell back down due to lack of strength and she hissed loudly in pain. Her body was lifted up slowly to lean against someone and her head was tilted up and leant against a neck.

"Then we must try." Eric stated. She heard a cut being made somewhere close near her and then felt a wetness on her lips, that were against the person's neck. Aria licked her lips slowly and knew what she tasted was blood. She turned her head and spit the blood out, her natural instinct against such a liquid.

"That's not being very grateful." She heard Eric comment and felt the vibrations from his speaking on her cheek. A hand turned her face back to the blood.

"Drink or you will die."

"Come on Aria, I know it's not the most pleasant thing. But I don't want to see you die too…You're a part of the family, you know? Don't leave me and Jason here alone." Sookie's comment made Aria slip her tongue out and take a lick of the blood. Then the hand moved her face up to the cut and she closed her mouth over it, drinking. Now that she actually paid attention to it, it didn't taste that bad. She continued drinking and felt Eric's throat vibrate slightly, but what sound he made she couldn't tell. Soon, she heard him speak to her.

"That's enough." Aria slowly stopped and had gained enough strength to open her eyes again. She looked at the mess she made on his neck and decided to clean it up for him. Her tongue ran along his neck, cleaning it of all the blood that she had let escape. Bill gave out a fake cough and Aria stopped, a blush staining her cheeks.

"That should be enough to heal her. I will keep her here until I believe she is ready to be moved." Eric said, standing up holding her in his arms. He started to walk towards his office.

"I don't believe that is the best thing for her." Bill argued with him.

"You would rather risk taking her home, causing her more pain and losing even more blood?" Eric retaliated smoothly, turning to glance at him. He made sure that his movements didn't jar Aria, who had fallen asleep shortly after he picked her up. Bill remained silent. Sookie on the other hand, wasn't so relenting.

"I don't think that we should leave her here either." Eric continued to walk towards his office at a slow pace, as to not wake or harm Aria.

"If you are concerned for her safety, I assure you no vampire or human will touch her."

"Except for you?" Sookie retaliated in a well…smartass manner. She didn't like the thought of leaving Aria here, currently defenseless with all these vampires around. And she especially didn't like leaving her with Eric. Pam had come out with the employee, Ginger, during their conversation and told her to clean the mess up. Sookie was glaring at Eric's back and Bill was watching Sookie.

"Of course." Eric stated, turning a grin to Sookie as he reached his office.

"I will not-" He closed the door to his office on her comment, swiftly moving to place Aria in his chair, which was much more comfortable than the ones in front of his desk. He returned to the main bar area just as Sookie was about to open his door.

"How dare you-" "I thought if you were going to continue arguing with me, I should at least make it where you won't wake Miss Nightingale. Bill Compton, I need to speak with you, without the presence of your human." Bill hesitantly agreed. Sookie glared at Eric and stomped off to the bathroom, but not before Bill grabbed her arm. He brought his lips near Sookie's ear and consoled her.

"It's futile to argue with him about her arrangements now that she has already been put away. We will return for her the minute I wake the next evening." Sookie nodded and went into the bathroom to clean off.

"You know there's vampire in your cleavage." Pam commented lightly to Sookie as she came into the bathroom with clothes for Sookie to wear. Sookie looked appalled and let Pam reach in to get it out. It was the piece of skin that Aria's knife had sliced off. Sookie was seriously appalled now.

**Hm...We all know what happens when you're given a vampire's blood. -grins happily- Aria's in for some good dreams, eh? **


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is short, I know. But I wanted to get something out quickly after being absent for a week :D The dream in this chapter, as well as a twist at the end. As always, thank you for the reviews and subscribers! XD **

"_That was a naughty trick to play." Aria lifted her head from the pillow to stare at Eric, who floated outside her window. Aria merely smirked, laying her head back down facing the window. _

"_Why don't you invite me in, so I can return the favor?" _

"_I don't know…I actually wanted to sleep and I haven't-" "Aria." Aria watched as Eric went into "Sheriff Mode" as she called it. His voice and posture filled with authority and power, which always succeeded in sending a pleasant shiver through her. Now was no different._

"_Invite me in." Eric demanded. Aria sat up, wrapping the covers around her. She had decided to wear a tank top and shorts to bed tonight and now she thought it to be a bad idea. _

"_Eric, won't you please come in?" Eric calmly came inside, closing the window behind him. He then turned to look at Aria, a fanged grin painting his lips. The next second, Aria felt the covers ripped from her and Eric's lips dominating her own. He was straddling her, lightly grinding against her to let her know how much her trick had affected him. Aria giggled as Eric switched his attention to her neck, her plan had worked. Eric gave a growl at her giggle and attacked her neck more fiercely, leaving his marks on her. _

_Meanwhile, his hands easily ripped the tank top down the middle, exposing her chest and stomach to him. Aria gasped at the movement, smirking at him when he glanced up at her with concern._

"_I like it a little rough anyway." Aria told him to which he replied with a smirk of his own. He took to attacking her breasts, lightly running his fangs over them. His bloodlust was as powerful as his desire for her, but he controlled himself. While he paused, calming his bloodlust, Aria had already ripped his t-shirt in half. He looked down in surprise, then grinned at her as he removed the pieces. He started on her breasts again, making sure to take her nipples into his mouth and flicking his tongue over them to harden them. Her answering moan was music to his ears and he knew he had to draw more from her. _

_Grabbing the edges of her shorts and underwear, he pulled them down her legs. Aria looked surprised, she had expected him to rip them as well. He merely smirked in reply and rose back up her body to kiss her again. Eric kissed a path down to the treasure between her legs and nipped her inner thighs softly. He then turned his attention to his prize. He moved forward slowly to start pleasuring her and draw more moans from her. _

Aria woke up quickly, her eyes dashing around trying to figure out where she was. Her breathing was fast, panting almost.

'_What was that?…' _Aria thought. The aftereffects of the dream was felt in between her legs and Aria pulled her legs together to try and ease the ache. A sudden light bite on her neck made her jump, but her pleased moan escaped before she could stop it.

"I'm glad to see that you're awake." Eric's voice was in her ear. It was then Aria felt the arm over her, just under her breasts and the body she was pulled against, Eric's.

"Where am I" Aria asked meekly, then noticed she felt no pain as she spoke. She reached a hand up to feel where Longshadow had taken a chunk out of her neck and felt no wound or mark.

"Fangtasia, in my resting place." Eric replied, able to see her perfectly. He was smirking, having felt her lust spike greatly as she slept. He could still smell her arousal and relished in the scent.

"After you were given my blood, you fell asleep and have only just awoken." Aria nodded, knowing he could see her. His fingertips trailed down her face and she turned over to face hi,. Aria could partially see him, his blood had helped her in many ways.

"Your friend, Miss Stackhouse and Bill Compton will be here shortly to fetch you. They do not seem to trust you with me." Eric told her, his voice sounding almost confused. As if he did not know why they wouldn't trust him.

"I don't see why. They should be thankful you even offered your blood to heal me, no?" Eric smiled, his hand moving to hold the back of her neck. Even without his hand pulling her towards him, she would have moved forward to grasp his lips with her own. As before, he dominated the kiss as Aria's hands moved to clutch his shirt. Aria could feel his fangs and ran her tongue over them, purposely cutting them to repay Eric. His kiss became more intense and he moved on top of her.

"I hate to interrupt, but Bill and his human are here." Pam's voice echoed from outside…wherever they were. Eric growled into her mouth, ignoring Pam. Aria merely continued as well, not wanting to stop. Eric's tongue moved into her mouth, collecting the blood that had pooled inside.

"Eric, where is Aria?" Sookie's voice rang out.

"Sookie!" Bill, probably trying to restrain her. Eric's next growl was frightening and he used a hand to violently push off the lid. It went flying and Eric sat up, a small trickle of blood running from the side of his mouth that faced away from Bill and Sookie. He wiped it away, moving to stand outside the coffin and offering a hand to Aria. It creeped Aria out slightly that they had had been in a coffin, but she brushed it off and took Eric's hand. Blood was still pooling in her mouth and she glanced over at Eric, who met her eyes. She nodded at him and he took her around the waist , kissing her again. He swiftly used his tongue to sweep up the remaining blood and then wrapped it around hers before pulling away.

Aria heard Sookie gasp loudly and knew that Sookie's temper was about to show. From the corners of her eyes she saw Sookie open her mouth to speak and decided to shock her into silence. Eric, whose attention had turned to Sookie so that he could watch as she tried to threaten him, was quickly brought back to Aria when she pulled him down by the neck and kissed him. Not to be outdone, Eric responded with as much force. Aria pulled away first, looking down at her hands on his chest shyly. Eric on the other hand, was focusing on the feelings he was reading from her. Lust and joy at the current moment.

"Just because you gave her your blood, does not mean that you take advantage of her increased attraction to you!" Sookie was still blaming Eric.

'_Well…there went Plan A, time for Plan B.' _Aria thought to herself, now making sure that all her thoughts were blocked from Sookie. Eric was just watching Sookie with an amused look on his face.

"Sookie, he hasn't done anything that I didn't want him to." Sookie looked appalled at Aria's confession. Bill just shook his head.

"What?" Aria sighed, she knew she would have to explain this…thing she had with Eric sooner or later.

"Yes, it's true. I am attracted to him and we've shared a few kisses. It's not that big of a deal, it's just like you and Bill." Aria stated calmly, folding her arms.

"Yes, it is! Bill!" Sookie turned to Bill, wanting him to help her explain to Aria about Eric. Bill sighed, moving forward to stand a bit in front of Sookie.

"Miss Aria, I believe it's time we left." Bill stated, keeping an eye on Eric.

"Why? I missed out on what else happened last night and the three of you were there. I think I have the right to know what happened and it would be best to hear the story told-" "Aria, just come on!" Sookie exclaimed suddenly. Aria turned to glare slightly at Sookie.

"I don't appreciate that tone, Sookie." Eric could feel Aria's anger rising rapidly and he let out an almost inaudible chuckle. He was getting a laugh or two out of seeing the two humans argue. Bill moved to stand between the two and put a hand up near each as if to push them away from each other.

"Sookie, why don't we let Eric explain what happened to Aria and let her come back when she wants?" Sookie looked even more angry at Bill's suggestion. Aria sighed once again.

'_That was the first time I saw her true temper. Aria was normally quite calm, but you could always tell when she was angry…' _Eric's memories of Aria were interrupted by Aria's heart monitor beeping rapidly. He stood, still holding Aria's hand. He moved back once the nurses and the doctor came in to check on her and he watched as they failed to keep her heart beating. Aria's heart had stopped completely. She was dead…..

**No, it's not the end of the story! Keep reading on! The next chapter will hopefully be done within the next 3 days! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hm…I feel like there are people confused about exorcists, is that true? Would you like me to make a chapter on exorcists? It'd be a fun little learning chapter led by Aria and her family. Hehe, "Learning with Nightingales: Exorcism and Exorcists" would be the most probable title. As a side note, exorcists are sometimes called priests or priestesses. **

**WARNING: The beginning of this chapter is quite sad. This is the last of the sad stuff for a while. **

Eric watched as the coffin as brought in for Aria. He had it specially made for her, it looked befitting royalty. Pam stood beside him, actually paying attention. She wasn't crying, but you could still tell she was sad as well. Eric refused to let anyone touch Aria and insisted he be the one to put her into the coffin. He had allowed Pam to dress her, putting her into her most favorite dress which also happened to be Eric's favorite as well. The doctor had actually offered to handle the funeral arrangements, but Eric refused him, saying he would gladly take care of her funeral arrangements.

"Her arrangements will be only befitting a Queen. I will take no less for her." Eric had told the doctor, after taking up Aria's hand again. The doctor smiled at them, fully aware that Eric was a vampire. He left the vampire in peace, happy that that girl had a man, even if he was a vampire, to care for her. Her body was too weak to actually process Eric's blood and it ended up killing her. Perhaps if he had gotten there earlier….this wouldn't have happened. The actual funeral procession was quite the spectacle. Held at night, humans, vampires, weres and shifters alike attended the lowering of Aria's coffin. The Magister attended as well, along with Aria's closest friends and the few spirits that weren't causing trouble and were fond of her. Being tied to Aria for the time that he was, he gained the power to see and hear spirits, even though he could not do anything to them.

"Upon this fair autumn night, we are all gathered here in remembrance of Ariasteaus Marie Nightingale, the last member of the Nightingale family." The priest began. Eric barely paid attention to the priest's words, he was still focused on Aria. Hoping that he had succeeded in giving her enough of his blood, he kept his senses open to any sign that she would awaken as a vampire. All through the funeral, he found none. There were a few young girl's spirits there, Aria had apparently saved them from being wrongly exorcised. They began to sing a strange melody that creeped out many of the people there, but they still remained. Everyone there could hear it.

Suddenly, all the spirits turned to look at Eric and sang a verse.

"_Should you fall, the priestess will let the world die. _

_Keep yourself alive." _

Eric peered curiously at the spirits as they all joined in to sing this creepy melody. He began to wonder the purpose of their singing and decided that it was just some weird spirit habit or something of that sort. Her coffin was finally lowered and the dirt laid overtop of it. Eric stood staring at the dirt long after the procession had ended and the Magister came to stand beside him.

"You were quite fond of her, I presume?" The Magister asked him, turning to look at him.

"She was my favorite plaything." Eric lied smoothly, with no hesitation. The Magister nodded.

"She had a personality that made even the most boring of Court meetings seem exciting. I will admit, I was jealous of your claim on her. I had wanted her for my own. How did her end come?"

"Cancer." Eric told him calmly. His face was the perfect mask, but on the inside, he was actually breaking down. The Magister put a hand on Eric's shoulder.

"I'm sorry old friend. But that is a human's life for you. They die so easily nowadays." With that comment, the Magister patted his shoulder and walked off. Sookie, Bill and Pam were the only ones left with him now. Eric still refused to break down. He wanted to remain strong, he shouldn't have felt these feelings for her anyway. They were human feelings…He fell to his knees, the blood tears finally running down his face.

"(1)Vem är jag lurar?…."

" (2)Någon." Pam replied from behind him. Sookie came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder, Bill stood beside her. Sookie was already crying. Bill was trying to be the pillar of strength for Sookie and Pam was actually close to crying. Still, the spirits continued singing. Everyone ignored them now, putting their melody to the back of their minds.

"I am staying here for a while." Eric told them as he stared down at the fresh dirt of her grave. He could feel Pam nod at him before she walked off. Sookie and Bill still remained behind him.

"Eric, I'm so sorry…" Sookie said, crouching down beside him. Eric brushed off her hand and motioned for them to leave.

"Leave me." He demanded. Sookie stood, but they still remained. He turned to them angrily, fangs bared.

"Leave me!" He yelled. They finally started to walk away, Sookie kept glancing back at him though as if worried. Bill merely guided her along, shaking his head. Thunder was heard and then the rain started.

"_I've always liked watching the sky. It tends to speak through weather, did you know that?" _Eric heard Aria's voice from one of his memories of her.

"(3)Himlen gråter för dig Aria .…" Eric mused sadly. He moved around to sit comfortably against the back of her gravestone, looking up into the rain. He closed his eyes and let the memories begin to wash over him again…

Aria's outburst had enraged Sookie and she left with Bill shortly after that. Bill looked almost close to rolling his eyes when he left. Aria was now sitting at his desk, fingertips together in front of her. She appeared to be glaring at the paperwork on his desk and Eric thought she might burn them if she kept glaring at them like that. Which he wouldn't mind at all. Eric moved around to lean against his desk near her and was just watching her.

"Feeling better?" He asked her, earning her glare. He merely chuckled, turning the chair around to face him. He ran his fingers down the side of her face, peering into her eyes that were staring back at him. He stood up straight, folding his arms and leaning back against the desk again. His face suddenly became stoic and he took to staring at the wall, but still talking to her.

"I deem that you are in perfect health, you may leave any time you wish." Aria nodded, standing up and reaching for her bag. She knew the front of her clothes were covered in blood and she just wanted to get out of them.

"I suggest you leave through the back door again, unless you want vampires fawning over you as you walk to the front door." Eric stated, turning his head to peer at her. She nodded again and started to head out of his office to reach the back door.

"You haven't asked about what else happened last night." Aria stopped at the door to his office and turned her head slightly, so she could look at him.

"I can assume what happened. After I feel asleep, you put me away to rest and then Sookie started arguing with you about me staying here. Am I right?" Eric smiled at her and nodded.

"I had already determined all that when you told me that they would be here to fetch me shortly. Sookie…."Aria paused, looking away. "Tends to worry about me more than she worries about herself. She's always been like that as long as I've known her. It's about time she started worrying about herself more, especially with her increasing involvement with the supernatural." Eric watched her at the door and wondered if she would just walk out without a another word. She looked ready to dash out the door, but something was holding her back.

"My trust in you was determined when I fell asleep in your arms. It means I trust you enough to sleep around you. I don't let people I don't trust house me, no matter how injured I am." Eric smirked at her.

"I've earned the trust of the famous exorcist, Aria Nightingale. What does that earn me?" Aria turned to look at him and flashed him a grin.

"Protection. And a new friend with abilities that you could use. And maybe some other benefits as well." Aria left after giving him a small smirk. Eric stayed still for another few moments, then started to chuckle. Pam walked in to talk to him and found him full out laughing. She raised a brow at him and waited until he was finished to ask him what was so funny.

"That exorcist will provide me with much entertainment." Pam gave a fanged grin along with Eric's.

Aria's trip home was uneventful for the most part, besides the few vampires that had noticed the smell of blood on her. They soon left when Aria threatened to "exorcise" them, as she really did not have the mental energy to actually do so. The house was empty when she reached it. Aria dashed up the stairs and into the bathroom with a fresh change of clothes. After her shower, she pulled accidentally pulled out a bottle of TruBlood from the fridge and knew it was for when Bill came over. Her curiosity got the best of her and she opened it to try it. A sip later, Aria set down the bottle pondering the odd taste in her mouth. It wasn't a bad taste, but it wasn't a good taste either. She poured out the rest of the bottle and threw it away. Taking out a bottle of water and the leftovers from supper, she heated them up. She had just finished eating when her cell rang from upstairs.

"Hello?"

"Hey Aria, it's Sam." Aria flinched, forgetting that she had gave Sam her cell number just in case he needed her to work an extra shift.

"Hey Sam, what's going on?" Aria asked as she headed back down to the kitchen.

"I was wondering if you'd mind working the graveyard shift tonight? Arlene asked to cancel on me because her kids were having real bad nightmares and she wanted to be there when they woke up screaming. I told her she could and now I need someone to do the shift in her place. You up to it?"

"Sure Sam, what time do you want me to be there?"

"10 would be fine."

"Alright Sam, I'll be there then." Aria made to hang up the phone.

"Hey wait!" Aria paused, putting the phone back to her ear.

"Yeah Sam?"

"How, how are you feeling? I heard about your neck. Are you ok now? Don't come in if you aren't! I don't want you to hurt yourself more…" Aria forgot her anger at Sam, he was just too nice and caring to stay angry at.

'_Sookie, you didn't.'_

"I'm fine Sam, just needed to rest for a whole day and it was good. How did you find out about it?"

"Sookie told me, she told Lafayette too. Who started cussing out anyone that was stupid enough to get in his way. I had quite a few fights last night and some busted heads and tables."

'_Fuck! Sookie, why?' _Aria thought, slapping a hand on the kitchen table. She heard it creak and quickly took her hand off of it. She forgot her own strength for a moment.

"I'm sorry Sam. I didn't think that she would tell anyone. Here, I'll pay all the expenses from Lafayette's rage last night. Take it out of my paycheck and then I'll pay you some more money to help cover last night's losses."

"Naw, there's no reason for you to do that. I've already taken care of it all, just come to work and let me see that you're in one piece." Aria could tell that Sam was smiling, even thorough the phone. She grinned.

"Alright. Here, I'll come in early, so you don't have to worry anymore." Sam laughed and agreed to it.

At Merlotte's….

"Aria, where the fuck have you been? Sookie came in here and told me you got your damn throat ripped out and now you come walking in here, like you don't have a care in the world!" Lafayette's voice greeted Aria as she walked into the back at Merlotte's.

"It's nice to see you too Lafayette. I'm fine now, so there is no need to worry." Lafayette pulled her aside before she went in the bathroom and pinned her against the wall with a hand.

"How the fuck are you fine? You don't just heal up a damn neck wound in just one day! What did you do?" Lafayette asked her, staring her straight in the eyes. Aria sighed and relented.

"You remember that guy I told you about, the one at the pond?"

"Oh, you mean Mr. Hot Stuff. Yeah, I remember him."

"Well, there was something I didn't tell you about him….He's a vampire and he's the one who gave me his blood that saved my life last night." Lafayette just stared at her incredulously for a moment, then backed off.

"I'm sure you've already heard the whooping I gave Sookie about messing with vampires, so I won't say it again. But, Mr. Hot Stuff is good in my books for the moment, for saving you. And if you actually hook up with him, you better give me all the details!" Lafayette laughed at her and walked back to the kitchen. Aria grinned and went into the bathroom to change into her uniform. After putting up her hair and putting her things in the break room, Aria checked to see if Sam was at the bar. He wasn't there, so he had to be in his office. She knocked softly on his office door and went in once Sam said she could.

"Hey Aria." Sam greeted her as she walked in. He had stood up and put his hands in his pockets, like he normally does around her.

"Hiya Sam." Aria smiled at him. Suddenly, he grabbed her in a hug and buried his face in her neck.

"I was so worried, dammit! Tell me if you're about to get yourself hurt or some shit like that!" Aria wrapped her arms around him, hugging him back. Aria's sense of smell picked up Sam's scent and he smelled good. He smelt of woods, food and good ole' charcoal smoke. Aria breathed in a deep breath of it and sighed contentedly. She was starting to pay more attention to the effects Eric's blood had on her and found most of her basic senses had increased in power. Smell, she could smell Sam's scent now. Hearing, she could hear every conversation that was happening in the building and then some; sight, everything was in more detail now. Her musings was interrupted by Sam, who apparently had been speaking to her. He had let her go and was watching her curiously.

"Are you ok?" He asked, hands back in his pockets.

"I'm fine, I was just remembering that I almost died last night and it hit me a little hard." Aria told him, with a sad smile. His shoulders dropped and his face took on a distant look.

"That was what I was thinking about. I don't know what I would've done if you had died last night…." Sam trailed off, piquing Aria's curiosity. Sam was looking away from her.

"What do you mean Sam?" Sam sighed and went to sit in his chair. He ran his hands through his hair and then intertwined them and put them against his forehead.

"I was so worried that you would die before I got to apologize to you. It was so stupid, what I did. I almost ruined our friendship, over a little jealousy. So," Sam stood again and took one of her hands in his own. He looked into her eyes and held her gaze.

"I'm sorry Aria, that was foolish of me to do that."

'_Should I tell her the rest?…' _Sam's thought ran through Aria's mind.

"It's better to have everything out in the open, is it not?" Aria asked him, as Sam let out a nervous chuckle and turned his head away again.

"Yeah, I guess so. Well…." He looked back at her.

"I have liked you for a while and I did debate at one time whether or not to ask you out to dinner one night. I always decided not to, so that I wouldn't ruin our friendship. Then, I had to do something stupid and I almost ruined it anyway!" Sam exclaimed, his hands going through his hair again as he stepped away from her and turned away. Aria smiled, hugging him from behind.

"It's alright Sam, I understand. Things have been weird lately and I understand that you've been having some trouble dealing with it. I'm always here, you know? You have my number. Whenever you need to talk to someone, call me, ok?" Sam nodded and put his hands over hers.

"Thanks Aria."

"Anytime Sam."

"Now," Sam said, as he turned around to face her with a smile.

"Why don't we head out there and get some business done?" Aria laughed and nodded, following him out into the bar. Aria's night went rather well. She avoided Sookie and Sookie did the same. She spent most of her time behind the bar with Sam and in the kitchen with Lafayette. Sookie apparently had a short shift tonight, for about two hours after Aria arrived, she left. As Aria was cleaning a table, she sensed the approaching energies of vampires and stood straight back up, watching the door. Bill came through the door, followed by Eric and Pam. Aria's eyebrow raised and she watched Bill go talk to Sam. Apparently, he was needed elsewhere and asked Sam to watch over Sookie.

"Mr. Compton, what have you done that you must be drawn away from Sookie?" Aria asked him as she came to lean against the bar beside him.

"The Court refuses to believe that an exorcist was the one who killed Longshadow, no matter how many times Eric tells them. I am being blamed for Longshadow's death. I must go see the Court and face my punishment."

"Allow me to go. If I am there and tell them that I was really the one to kill Longshadow, they will believe me. I have dealt with them before, I have earned their trust."

"No." Eric stated as he came up to them. Pam was still passing out flyers for Fangtasia and flirting with any girls that she saw and liked along the way. Aria turned to him, a fierce look on her face.

"And why not?"

"You have only just recovered from an ordeal that almost ended your life, I see no reason for you to go before the Court after such a thing." Eric told her angrily. Aria looked at him confused for a moment, wondering why he was angry.

"But I don't want Bill to-" "The Court will only believe what they want, no matter what you will say. I highly doubt it will have any effect on their opinion of this matter." Aria tried to look into Eric's eyes for some hint about his anger, but he avoided her own.

"(4)Varför är du arg, Eric?"

"(5) Du luktar växelreglage." Was Eric's reply before he walked out of the bar with Pam. Bill followed them with a parting smile to Aria. Aria looked at the door for a while after they left, greatly confused about Eric's anger.

Eric was fuming in the car, speeding immensely. He was angry at the shifter, no. Not only the shifter, but Aria as well. She had been close to the shifter, his scent was all over her. He had felt her happiness and another feeling that he couldn't distinguish about two hours before they arrived at the bar, Merlotte's.

"Eric, I would prefer not to have to deal with the human authorities as well." Bill commented from the backseat. Eric did not slow down, he only went faster. Pam observed him calmly, having a feeling she knew why he was angry.

"Du kanske borde ha frågat om de hade sex innan du bara blir arg på henne och växelreglage." He glared over at Pam and she decided to keep her mouth shut the rest of the ride.

Aria finished her shift peacefully, returning to the house early in the morning. She knew Sookie was over at Bill's place while he was gone, she felt her energy there as she passed. She also felt Sam's energy there as well, doing as he told Bill he would. Watching over Sookie. Just after Aria had settled down to sleep, her cell rang.

"Whaaaat?" Aria said into the phone, putting a hand to her head. All she wanted right now was some sleep.

"Aria, I just woke up with a naked Sam on my feet!" Sookie's voice yelled into her ear. Aria sighed, it was about time she found out.

"Really? That's odd…" Aria said, playing innocent.

"He says he's a shifter, you've heard of them before?"

"Yeah, they're pretty common in the states. Not many around here though."

"Did you know Sam was a shifter Aria?" _'Ah, the million dollar question.'_

"Yes, I knew it when I first met Sam. I never told you because I knew Sam would tell you when he was ready." Sookie made an "ah ok" and was silent for a moment.

"What else is there out there?" Sookie asked Aria softly pondering, apparently not mad at her anymore.

"Too many things Sookie. And I hope that you never have to meet most of them…."

1. **Vem är jag lurar?….: **Who am I fooling?

2**. Någon**: No one.

3. **Himlen gråter för dig Aria .…: **The sky is crying for you Aria….

4. **Varför är du arg Eric?: **Why are you angry, Eric?

5. **Du luktar växelreglage.: **You smell of shifter.

6. **Du kanske borde ha frågat om de hade sex innan du bara blir arg på henne och växelreglage. :** Perhaps you should have asked if they had sex before you just get angry at her and the shifter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, I'm quite surprised at the reaction to the last chapter. I didn't mean to make everyone cry :( But it unfortunately, must be done. Once we get through the past and show you how Eric came to know Aria, we will go into the present and all shall make sense. This chapter contains a few of my favorite scenes from True Blood and a tiny look into Aria's past. **

**Once again, thank you to all who've review or added this to your story alerts or both! :D **

Aria woke up to the front door opening downstairs and sat up, glancing at the time. It was mid-afternoon; she slept way longer than she should have. Sookie was puttering around in the kitchen and she heard someone else down there as well. From the voice of it, it sounded like Rene. She smiled slightly and got up to get a shower before she headed down. In the middle of her shower, she heard a tussle downstairs and Sookie yelling. Quickly turning off the water, Aria put on her undergarments and a pair of pants, leaving them unbuttoned to run down the stairs. Rene's thoughts were going through her head, he was the one who killed all those women, including Gran.

The kitchen was empty and Aria dashed out the backdoor to find Rene chasing Sookie through the cemetery. He was currently standing over Sookie as she was in a freshly dug grave. Aria rolled her eyes, but ran up behind him and hitting him with a nearby shovel.

"You get yourself into the worst situations, you know that?" Aria told Sookie as she helped her out of the fresh grave.

"Well, I don't ask to be in them!" Sookie retaliated just before the shovel came down on Aria's head. That blow almost knocked her out.

"Aria!"

"Both of you, damned whores! Having sex with vampires, you will both go to Hell!" That name he called them, woke Aria up efficiently. She could take a verbal beating, but when people start bitching about things they don't know about, it's then she gets pissed.

"Speak for yourself, Drew Marshall. Or is it Rene?" Aria's voice had taken a creepy quality to it and her head was downcast as she stood up.

"You think that killing women who had association with vampires in the name of God, would protect you from your planned trip to Hell?" Aria paused, looking at Drew/Rene now. She had a very odd, malicious grin on her face and it creeped Sookie out to see it on her.

"Oh no… No, no, no, no, no, no. Sorry, what you've done is still a sin and you're still heading down, my friend." Aria suddenly punched him, sending him flying. But he had good reaction skills and as soon as he hit the ground, he stood right back up and tried to throw the shovel at Sookie. He would've done it if it weren't for Sam, in his dog form, running up and biting into his arm, throwing his aim off. He hit Sam away, which turned Sam back into his human form. The shovel landed near Sookie and she picked it up, running over to shove it into Drew/Rene's neck. Aria, regaining her composure, turned to find a rapidly charring vampire that she assumed was Bill. Sookie ran over to him and Sam went to help as well. They both moved him into the empty grave and covered him up with dirt.

"He should be fine now." Aria reassured Sookie. Sookie looked over at her and what just happened finally dawned on her.

"I just killed Drew Marshall, didn't I?" Aria nodded and Sookie fell to her knees on the ground. Sam crouched down beside her, trying to cover up his nakedness at the same time. Aria stood up straight and took off the pants that she was wearing, handing them to Sam.

"You need these more than I do at the moment." Aria told him, smiling at him. Sam took them from her with a smile and slipped them on, they fit perfectly. Thankfully, those were one of her looser pairs of pants and she had hoped it would fit Sam. Aria, mostly unfazed about only being in her bra and panties, crouched down beside Sookie and helped her stand. They took her back to the house and Aria let Sam lead Sookie to sit on the couch. Aria moved upstairs to get her herb bag and then returned with it to the kitchen. Fixing them all a nice herbal tea, Aria took the tray with the drinks into the living room and set it on the table. Taking a sip from hers, she headed up the stairs to get dressed. She didn't notice Sam following her until she got to her door.

"You wouldn't happen to have a shirt in there that I could wear, could you?" Sam asked her, hands in his pockets. Aria smiled at him and let him in her room, while she set her cup down on her nightstand. She walked over to her closet and started to search for a shirt that would fit Sam. She gave out a victorious 'Aha!' when she found the shirt Sam had lent her when a customer made her spill drinks on her white top. She handed it to him and he put it on, quickly buttoning the buttons.

"So…looks like I finally got to see you without some of your clothes on." Sam grinned at her. Aria looked at him in shock and pushed him out of her room with him laughing all the while. She slammed the door behind him and let out a small smile at his tactics at cheering her up. Soon came nightfall. The three of them were downstairs, watching movies with snacks and tea. Aria went to refill their glasses in the kitchen when she heard the distinct sounds of two people making out and the approaching energy of a certain vampire boyfriend.

'_Oh boy…This is not going to turn out good! And there went the pictures off the wall…'_ Aria sighed, moving back out into the living room and found Sam and Bill at a standoff, with Sookie yelling at them both. Aria leaned against the doorframe to watch the events unfold, wisely not getting into the situation. She found it amusing until the tension in the room tripled. Aria stepped in then.

"Boys, enough with the macho man acts! You're both acting like jealous divas! And do not make me call Lafayette to dress you two in drag, because I will!" That stopped them both in their tracks and their stances relaxed some.

"Now…Bill." Aria turned to look at him and he turned his attention from Sam to her.

"Sam was doing what you asked, but" Aria added after she saw Bill open his mouth to speak.

"He did go over his boundaries when he started kissing Sookie." Bill remained silent, agreeing with her. Aria turned to Sam then and he looked angry at her.

"Don't be angry at me. You know I'm right." Sam's shoulders dropped in defeat. Aria lastly turned to Sookie.

"And you, first I need to find my healing balms to heal up those bruises and such that you have, but that's not the point here." Aria told her, putting herself back on track.

"You need to start worrying about yourself more than me or anyone. Yes, it's good to watch out for your friends, but darlin', most of the friends you have aren't just normal humans or aren't even humans. They have the abilities to take care of themselves, especially me and Bill. He's a lot stronger than you are and he will protect you if you actually let him." Aria sighed. "Me, on the other hand…I have been trained since birth to handle dangerous situations. There's no need to worry about me, my skills might be a little rusty, but I'm still quite good at them. Ok?" Sookie finally nodded after a while and Aria made motions with her hands for them to get closer together.

"Now, all of you, shake hands, hug, do something! Just make up and be nice, ok?" Aria commented, raising her arms in exasperation. She walked back into the kitchen, making a few final comments to herself.

"God, I feel like a mother reprimanding her children! I'm way too young to do this shit now….I need a drink." Aria found her hidden stash of red wine and poured her a large glass full. She downed that glass easily and poured half another. She sipped it lightly, then she remembered they had work tonight.

"Sam, if Sookie's not up to working tonight, don't you dare make her!" Aria yelled at Sam from the kitchen.

"I wouldn't even think about it!" He yelled back. It was then Aria heard Sookie tell Sam that she would work tonight, she needs the money. The phone call was made to the police and then the questioning started…..

A Couple Weeks Later at Bill's Home…

Aria was over at Bill's listening to him play the piano. He was playing a beautiful jovial tune, that had Aria almost dancing to it. It was a peaceful night. Sookie would be off of work soon and then they would all have a fun night of playing WiiGolf. The peaceful happiness was interrupted when a young girl burst through the front door, followed by Eric and Pam.

"What is this?" Bill asked them as he stood up. Aria looked from Bill to the girl and then back to Bill. The girl was quite pretty, although her face was twisted with a scowl at the moment.

"Is she it?" Aria asked him, knowing he would know what she was talking about. He nodded.

"There are favors and then there are…_favors._" Eric told him, looking straight at Aria. She ignored him completely.

"She is extremely annoying." Pam commented as the girl sat down on the couch. Aria moved to sit across from her and just observed the girl as well as the other two vampires nearby. (To Aria, Eric wasn't even there.)

"You can't do this! We had a deal!" Bill exclaimed angrily.

"It would deny the terms of change, she's yours. Unless you wanna give me Sookie." Eric stated, finally looking at Bill. Bill hissed at him, fangs bared and Eric merely gave a fanged grin back. He laughed at the reaction Bill gave him.

"It's just a suggestion. Although a few nights with this one," he looked at the girl. "may change your mind." Eric's gaze was back on Aria, who was now leaning forward closer to the girl. He began to walk towards the door.

"Good luck." Pam said following him.

"Åh, ljuva frihet!" Was Eric's last comment before he walked out the door with a laughing Pam behind him.

"So," the girl started, ignoring Aria for the moment. "who's good to eat around here?" Aria got a laugh out of her asking that and couldn't hold back the laughter that she had been containing this whole time. She fell off the couch laughing and was curled up on the floor, tears falling from her eyes from laughing.

"Oh…" Aria tried to speak, then finally got something out. "That was hilarious!" Bill glared at her and went over to stand behind the couch that held the girl.

"Aria, this is Jessica. Jessica, this is Aria. I highly suggest you don't mess with her." Bill introduced once Aria had seated herself properly again.

"Nice to meetcha'." Aria held a hand out for her to shake and Jessica ignored it. She looked back at Bill in confusion.

"Why shouldn't I mess with her? She's human, I can smell it. Kind of an odd smelling human. But I don't see why she can't be my next meal anyway." Bill rolled his eyes and put a hand to his head.

"Because, not only is Aria a very dear friend of mine, she is also an exorcist. Exorcists-" "Bill, let me explain this one." Aria interrupted him as she stood to move around to stand in front of Jessica.

"Hi honey, allow me to properly introduce myself. Aria Nightingale, exorcist and waitress at Merlotte's. See now, what Bill means by that I'm an exorcist is this." Aria took out one of her seals from her back pocket and stuck it on Jessica's forehead.

"Hey! What the hell? Why the fuck can't I move?" Aria laughed and bent down so that she was staring into Jessica's face.

"Well, honey, that's what exorcists do. We keep all the supernatural things in check and if you're a bad little vampire, I have the full legal rights to kill you, human and vampire rights." Aria explained in a sickly sweet voice. Aria was a little creeped out by it.

'_On second thought, it reminds me of Pam some…' _Aria thought with a small chuckle.

"No, you won't! I'll get Eric and Pam to protect me!" Aria scoffed.

"As if they will. Did you even pay attention to when they left? They were sick of you, what makes you think that they would protect you? Bill could, but he knows I could easily overpower him without killing him. Same with Eric and Pam." Jessica's eyes widened considerably.

"So, even as a vampire, I still have to behave?" Jessica asked sadly.

"For the most part. You should have listened to Bill when he made you, he's the only vampire I know of with an almost normal life. You could learn a lot from him." Aria said, sitting down on the coffee table lightly.

"There are still things you cannot do, but you still do have more freedom than you did as a human." Jessica looked like she was actually listening to Aria. Bill looked shocked.

"Now, if I take off the seal, will you listen to me without complaining?" Aria's hand lifted the seal slightly, allowing only Jessica's head to move. She nodded and Aria took off the seal. Jessica slid forward on the couch, so that her knees touched Aria's.

"So, what kinda rules are there?" Jessica asked as Aria saw Bill roll his eyes and move back to the piano. He laid his head on the keys, looking defeated. He lifted up his head again to watch them and Aria smiled at him.

"Well, you already know about your new abilities right? I'm sure Eric and Pam didn't hesitate on teaching you about them." She nodded again.

"Well, those abilities are supposed to help you hunt your prey, humans, down easily. But in a small town like this, one person dies drained of blood and the whole town knows about it. That's normally when I get called in and I don't like having to be called in for newborn vampires who think they own the place." Aria said pointedly. Jessica looked mildly guilty and her head lowered slightly.

"If you must feed from humans, make sure while you feed, that you listen to their heartbeat. It will tell you how close to death they are. Don't feed from dead humans, unless they were freshly killed and the blood is still warm. Then it's still not a wise idea, because the authorities will organize a vampire hunt to get revenge for the victim, when you really didn't kill the person."

"What else can't I do?" Jessica was fiddling with her fingers and soon, started fiddling with Aria's too, nervously.

'_I might've went a little far with the scaring…'_ Aria thought sadly. _'I need to get this girl back to normal, well as normal as she can be.' _

"How about this? How about I take you shopping and we'll talk while we shop, hm?" That certainly cheered Jessica up. After all, what girl, vampire or not, could resist going shopping? Jessica turned to look at Bill expectantly. Aria put a hand on her shoulder as she stood. She still had a good bit of money left from her birthday present from her father. Instead of buying things for her, he just tended to send her a good bit of money so that she could buy some things for herself. Aria, always trying to be conscious with her money, normally resisted spending it as soon as she got it. Choosing to save it in case she needed it, but this once, she would make an exception.

"My treat." Aria said as she picked up her bag. Jessica yelled in delight and headed out the front door to Aria's car, a 1965 Ford Mustang. Her 16th birthday present from her dad, who resided back in Dallas, Texas.

"How you did that, I will never know." Bill comment as he walked her to the door.

"You just have to be a little tough with them. Tough love works at times, you know." Aria explained, chuckling.

"Are you sure about paying for her shopping spree? I can give you some money to pay for her." Aria just shook her head at him.

"Nope, this is my treat for her. I actually kind of like her. She reminds me of me when I was that young. Always wanting to escape the rules and boundaries. Well," Aria turned and walked down the steps to her car. She opened the driver's door and started the car.

"Tell Sookie I'm sorry about the tournament. I'll play next time." Aria winked at Bill.

"You two have fun now, you hear?" Aria laughed at Bill's face and quickly got in, dashing off before he could say anything back. Aria drove to the nearest mall that was open late at night to vampires, making small talk with Jessica along the way. Their main topics were Jessica's human life and Aria.

"So, what else can't I do?" Jessica asked as they went into separate dressing rooms that were beside each other. There was barely anyone else in the mall tonight, which was a good thing for Aria. Less to have to watch out for.

"Kill anyone really. That will earn you a straight ticket to me. Also, don't mess with another vampire's human. That will earn you a death ticket with the vampire that owns them." Aria explained as she tried on a black satin nightgown. It was short, only up to mid-thigh. But it was very comfortable and Aria loved satin.

"Ok, anything else?"

"I also don't suggest in picking fights with other vampires that are older than you. Bill, Eric and Pam are prime examples. You don't want to pick fights with exorcists either, well….some of them. The so called "modern exorcists" nowadays are truly quite pathetic. You could kill them in your sleep, Jess." Aria had finished changing and put away all of the clothes that she had tried on, except the nightgown.

"Jess?"

"Yeah, it's my nickname for you. You don't want me to call you that?" Aria asked her as she came out of the changing room.

"No, it's just.. No one's ever called me Jess before. I was home schooled, so I didn't have many friends. I rarely ever saw them either. I want you to keep calling me Jess." Jessica smiled at Aria and Aria gave a huge smile back.

'_There she is!' _Aria thought happily.

"Of course!" Aria grinned at her as they continued shopping. Unfortunately, their happy shopping spree was interrupted by a voice behind them.

"Well, lookey here. The newborn's got the exorcist wrapped around her finger." Aria rolled her eyes and turned around to find Eric, Pam and some new vampire they had found.

"Pam, you should know by now that the only vampire who has me wrapped around their finger is you." Aria teased her, ignoring Eric again. Pam grinned at her, but Aria instead took to looking at this other vampire, sort of sizing him up, so to speak. Pam noticed.

"That's Chow, our replacement for Longshadow." Chow stepped forward and shook Aria's offered hand.

"Nice to meet the exorcist of Area 5." Chow said as he moved back behind Eric and Pam. Aria looked to Eric and Pam surprised.

"I have a title? I knew I was the only exorcist in Area 5, but since when do I have a title?" Aria looked pointedly at Eric while she asked this. He remained silent, just staring at Aria.

"Why are you so surprised? Surely you figured out that aligning with me would earn you…_benefits._" Eric commented, tipping his head slightly to the side.

"_Benefits, _huh?" Aria replied back at him in the same tone. His eyes darkened slightly, then suddenly returned to normal.

"I need to speak with you. Alone." Eric demanded, as Aria put the nightgown in their cart.

"Fine. But I haven't had enough time to analyze your Chow yet. I'd much prefer Pam to stay with Jessica."

"It is enough that I trust him." "No, it's not. You trusted Longshadow and look what happened." Aria defied him. Eric merely raised an eyebrow at her defiance.

"Perhaps I should reevaluate my trust in you." Eric stated, his eyes raking over her body.

"Perhaps you should." Aria replied, doing the same.

"Fine. Pam, stay with the newborn. Chow, go entertain yourself." Chow walked off and Pam let out an annoyed sigh, but obeyed. Eric motioned with a hand for them to walk.

"Shall we?" Aria nodded and they started to walk into the middle of the store. Eric stayed silent for a while, staring in front of him with a blank look on his face.

"So, what is this all about?" Aria pestered him. Eric's gaze turned to her and then he spotted something behind her. A pure crimson dress that would fit Aria perfectly. It had ribbons that fastened around the neck to keep it in place. He stepped around her to grab the dress and held it up against her. Aria raised her eyebrows at his actions, but let him continue. Eric looked pleased at the way it looked against her and he put it back on the rack. They had wandered into the women's section of the store and Eric had led them to the corner of the section to speak.

'_I must remember to send that dress to her later.' _Eric thought, smirking at the thought of the dress on Aria.

"Since we have agreed to cooperate, I will need your number to be able to contact you when I'm in need of your abilities." Eric told her, the smirk still there.

"Hm…Fair enough. But I will need to have something in exchange for my _personal _number."

"And what do you require?" Eric moved forward to push Aria lightly into the wall, pressing his body against hers. His hands moved to beside her head against the wall and his face had come incredibly closer to her own. Aria's breath picked up and her heart was going a mile a minute. Aria swallowed the lump in her throat from Eric being so close to her and focused on what she wanted to know.

"Tell me the truth. Why were you so angry at Merlotte's two weeks ago?" Eric's smirk faltered, then left completely. He stood straight back up and turned away from her.

"I already told you. You smelled of shifter, it's not a pleasant smell."

"You're lying." Aria stated simply. Eric suddenly pinned her back against the wall forcefully, his fangs bared at her.

"You have no right to accuse me of such a thing!" Eric yelled at her. Aria flinched, not expecting Eric's anger.

"Then tell me the truth so I don't have to." Aria retaliated calmly. Eric's posture relaxed slightly and he didn't look like he was about to tear the whole mall apart.

' _I think I **will** keep this one…' _Eric thought. His eyes suddenly darkened again and he had one thing to say before he struck.

"You are mine!" Eric had struck, he had bitten into her neck. Aria was in shock for a moment, then she tried to get him off of her. The bite was painful and with each gulp he took of her blood, she resistance increased.

Eric, on the other hand, felt pure bliss. Her blood still contained scarce traces of his own blood, but it made her blood taste all the more sweeter.

'_How can her blood taste like this? How can we not smell it when we are around her?' _Eric wondered as he continued to drink. One of Aria's hands went to Eric's head, putting her fingers in his hair and pulling on it, trying to pull him away from her neck. Aria's vision was suddenly filled with fire and screams of terror. Eric had disappeared. Aria looked around and found out she was not in the mall anymore, but in a camp where three Vikings were resting. One was walking around, standing guard, while another was lying on the ground, a blanket over him with the last one standing near him. They were talking in Swedish, old Swedish, Aria corrected herself. But she could understand them perfectly. Aria felt no wound on her neck either and wondered what this was.

"_All will be well. Don't be afraid." _The standing one said.

"_I'm not afraid. I'm pissed off." _Aria moved closer to the two, looking closely at the one on the ground. He looked oddly familiar to her. Aria felt an energy approach quickly, it was an energy she recognized from when she was little. When she was just starting out as an exorcist, Aria had the unfortunate luck to run across a coven of starving vampires. They had quickly grabbed her and tied her down, preparing to feast on her. Until a fierce roar scattered them and anyone left was quickly killed. She was released and set back down on the ground gently. Another vampire had saved her from the coven, a very old vampire. He left after asking her if she was alright in Swedish, which surprised Aria greatly. She engraved his energy into her memory then, so she would remember him and would be able to thank him.

"_Who's there?" _The guard asked, drawing his blade. The other Viking drew his blade as well.

"_Show yourself!" _The vampire disposed of the Viking standing guard and the one standing near the one on the ground. He stopped, crouching near the one laying down. He had a small smile on his face as he observed the wounded Viking.

"_Are you Death?" _Questioned the wounded Viking. Aria now had a better view of him and moved even closer to look at the two.

"_I am." _The vampire nodded, still smiling.

"_But you're just a little boy." _The vampire raised an eyebrow at the comment.

"_I'm not." _

"_My men…"_

"_Dead." _

"_You swine." _The vampire smirked.

"_I watched you on the battlefield last night. I never saw anyone fight like you."_

"_I would fight you now if I could." _This drew a laugh from the vampire and Aria. Aria kneeled by the Viking's head and peered into his eyes. She suddenly recognized who he was.

"_I know. It's beautiful." _The Viking was Eric, Eric Northman.

"_What are you waiting for? Kill me." _The vampire looked at him oddly, but then the smile was back.

"_Could you be a companion of Death? Could you walk with me through the world, through the dark? I'll teach you all I know." _

"Then you must be…" Aria started, looking at the vampire. She wasn't surprised that they couldn't hear her, they apparently couldn't see her either.

"Eric's Maker." Aria finished, admiring the vampire before her.

"_I'll be your father, your brother, your child."_

"_What's in it for me?"_

"_What you love most, Life."_

"_Life…" _The vampire suddenly bit Eric and Aria was thrown out of the vision and back into the present. Eric was still drinking from her and Aria was still trying to get him off of her. She pondered using a spell, then decided against it.

'_Even if he is a fucking bastard at the moment, I still don't want to hurt him…Fuck! I couldn't be falling for him, could I? No, no. I'm just trying to keep the Vampire Court off my back. Killing one of the Sheriffs is not something I want to see them about.' _Aria pondered. Soon, her resistance stopped completely. Not only was she feeling weaker, but the bite had turned from pain to pleasure. Aria lifted a hand to cover her mouth, so that her moan wouldn't attract more people over here. That's all she would need, more vampires. Unfortunately, that was exactly what she got. Eric was tall enough to definitely be seen over the racks and three vampires apparently saw him bending down to reach her neck.

"Wow mate, looks like you got yourself a nice one there. Mind if we join you?" One of vampires asked. He was Australian, Aria could tell from his accent. Eric pulled back from her neck to stare into her eyes, licking his lips absentmindedly.

"Actually, mate, I do. So leave." Eric told them.

"Oh, come on mate. Surely she's woman enough to handle all of us." Eric suddenly had the vamp by the throat and was slowly squeezing. His friends were a bit older than him and knew the Sheriff when they saw him. They wisely backed away.

"Sorry, _mate_. But I'm not up for sharing." Aria held a hand to her neck, trying to stop the bleeding. She was feeling lightheaded, but she focused on Eric's back to stay conscious. Eric was almost close to killing the guy and Aria put a hand on his back to stop him.

"Eric. There's no need to kill him." Eric turned his head slightly to look back at her. Aria fell to her knees on the floor, but still looked up at him.

"This vampire is merely a fool." Aria started, struggling harder to stay conscious now. "It would be a waste of time to kill him." Eric turned back to the vamp, hissing at him before dropping him to the floor.

"I suggest.." Aria breathed in deeply to try and calm her heart. "That you don't mess with your Sheriff next time." The vamp across the floor from her nodded his head, terrified, as he stood up and ran in the direction that his friends had run off to. Eric crouched in front of her, looking into her eyes.

"What did you see?" He asked her.

"How did you know I-" "Because I saw something as well. Now, what did you see?" Aria recoiled slightly at his tone.

"Give me a hint as to what you saw, then I will tell you what I have seen."

'_Please…not that one.' _Aria thought fearfully.

"I saw you as a young child, being dragged into a old mansion by a woman. It was falling apart. She left you there, closing the door behind her. You couldn't open the door. Then you turned to look for another way out. You suddenly screamed and were hoisted into the air by something and then you were just gone. What was that?" Eric stopped talking once he saw Aria curling closer into herself.

"Aria?" He asked softly. She suddenly stood up and started walking away as fast as she could in her current state.

"Aria, what's wrong?" Eric asked her, moving quickly to grab her arm. Aria's hand quickly met his face and Eric couldn't move. Aria had slapped him, putting a spell into her palm, stopping all movement.

"Aria!" She heard Eric yell from behind her. She continued walking away and only stopped at the service desk to tell them to give an envelope of money to Jessica and tell her that she was sorry, but she had to leave. They looked at her oddly, but they did as she asked. Aria returned to her car, not worried about Eric following her.

'_That spell should keep him from moving until I leave and am far away from here.'_

Aria started her car, zooming out of the parking lot and back into town. She didn't know where she was driving to, she was in a state of shock that they saw into each other's memories. And that he had saw one of her worst memories…..

"Aria? What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night…"Aria snapped out of her revere and turned to look at Sam, who was leaning over near her window. She looked around and found that she had drove herself to Sam's home. She unbuckled and got out, quickly moving to hug Sam. He was surprised at the movement, but returned it. He was in a t-shirt and boxers, looking like he had just woke up when she came.

"Aria, what's wrong? What happened?" Sam asked her, then noticed the blood on her. He pushed her back away from him, checking her for wounds.

"Why do you have blood on you? Was it that vampire, Eric? I swear if he-" "It wasn't him Sam, he actually saved me and a friend of mine from a few vamps." Aria felt that her wound had sealed over and they were now just two round scars on her neck.

"This is their blood." Aria explained. She hated lying to Sam, but it was for his own good. If she told him that Eric had actually done this, he would go and kill himself, trying to get revenge for her. She looked up into Sam's eyes and put on a small smile.

"Sam, I know this is a bit odd to ask just after we made up, but can I stay with you for the night?"


	9. Chapter 9

**The mansion mentioned herein is entirely fictional. If it is the name of a real place, then I apologize. Another glimpse into Aria's childhood is ahead, such is the life of a child born into a high ranking family, especially when that family is composed of exorcists. Aria's mother was a real fucked up woman…..**

**WARNING: Parts of this chapter may be quite disturbing to some readers. If you cannot handle mentions of torture and well technically child abuse, I do suggest you skip the part of the chapter that is marked with * *. And PM me for a basic summary. Although worse things have happened on True Blood, so I really don't see the need for this, but just to cover all bases, I have put it up here. **

"Uh. Sure Aria, do you have anything in the car that you need?" Aria just went to get her bag and locked her car up. Sam, with an arm around her shoulders, led her inside his trailer. He looked over their shoulders to check that no one was going to try and take Aria, then he closed the door behind them. Sam stood nervously watching Aria for a moment before he recovered.

"Here, let me go get you some clean clothes to wear and you're welcome to use the shower, if you want." Sam told her as he walked towards what must have been his bedroom. Aria smiled at his hospitality, knowing that this was the right place to go. Bill and Sookie would've taken things out of hand and they still would once Jessica came back without her. Then it was the fact that Jessica would probably tell them what she saw and heard happen, which would make things worse. And then there was the situation with Eric. Aria shook her head and unsteadily followed Sam back into his bedroom. The blood loss was starting to affect her again, but she fought it off. Sam had laid out a t-shirt and a pair of shorts for her to wear and he already had his shower running for her.

"I started the shower for you. I knew that you would probably want one. Ah, here's some clothes for you to wear tonight and you're welcome to use anything in the bathroom. If you need anything else, just tell me." Sam told her, smiling at her. Aria thanked him and he left the room. Heading over to the bathroom, Aria closed the door behind her and started stripping her bloodied clothes off. The shower was mildly warm and Aria relished in the feel of it on her muscles. Washing off the blood from her body and the tips of her hair didn't take long, but she decided to stay in there longer to relax. That didn't last long; her thoughts had turned back to the events of tonight and she felt the tears start to mix with the water droplets. She fell to the floor of the shower and held her head in her hands. She heard Sam knocking on the door to the bathroom, asking if she was ok. Aria couldn't answer him, all the memories she had locked away started coming back. Eric had discovered one of the most terrifying ones for Aria and it opened the door for the other ones to come back as well.

Sam finally kicked open the door and saw Aria on the floor of the shower, knees curled up to her chest. He could hear her sobbing and immediately went to do something about it. He took the towel off the rack, turning off the water in the shower to be able to gather Aria up in his arms and take her into the bedroom where she could lay down and try to calm down. Aria hadn't stopped crying and Sam wondered what could have done this to such a strong woman. She had stopped sobbing at least. He took the towel and dried her off, since she didn't seem capable of movement at the moment, besides curling up into a ball. He took the t-shirt and put it on her, not even daring to make a pass at her in this state. Once he had finished, he made her lay down and laid down beside her, facing her front. She had tear streaks on her face and her eyes were red and quite puffy.

"Aria?" Sam called her name gently, not wanting to make things worse. Her eyes moved to stare into his and he was happy he at least got that much of a reaction out of her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, moving a hand up to wipe away her tears. She sniffed and took his hand in between her own and held it to her face. She rubbed her face against it like a kitten would and slowly opened her mouth to speak.

"My memories…came back. The ones I had locked away. He saw one of them…One of the worst ones." Aria told him, as she peered at his hand as if it truly held her interest.

"Do you mean.. Eric?" Aria nodded.

"But how?"

"I touched him and somehow I gained passage into his mind, his memories. I saw one of his most treasured memories and he, in turn, saw one of my most terrible ones." Aria explained. Sam asked a question before he could stop himself.

"What memory did he see?" Sam kicked himself mentally and tried to apologize.

"I'm sorry Aria, I shouldn't have asked that. Don't tell me, I don't want you to hurt anymore than you already have." Aria shook her head.

"It's already come back…Why should I deny it's there now?" Aria had put Sam's hand back to the side of her face, her actions and expressions almost like she was dazed.

***Here is where it begins. If you cannot handle mentions of torture and well technically child abuse, I do suggest you skip this part of the chapter. **

"My mother hated me. She despised that I was ever born. I heard my parents talking one evening as a child. As soon as I came out of her, my mother said that I had the devil's hair. That I should be killed, that I didn't deserve to be born. My parents had light hair, my mother's a pure white blonde and my father's a light dirty blonde. All through my life she tortured me with this, which is why I spent as much of my time as I could with my father, who received jobs for exorcisms from all over the world. He traveled around the world doing jobs and I always made take me with him." Aria paused here, her body trembling for a moment.

"In the old days, children of exorcists were tested by the Marish Mansion. An entire family tree was murdered there and their spirits still resided there. They stopped using the Mansion as a test when all the children who went inside, never came back out. They were all killed by the spirits that resided there. The point of the test was not to exorcise the spirits there, but to escape the mansion alive. Once the front door closes behind you, it never opens again for you. My mother decided that when I was thirteen, it was time for me to be tested with the mansion. The Exorcist Council, our governing exorcists, forbade any child or person to enter the mansion again when they discovered that the children who died there as well, joined the ranks of the spirits who already resided there." Aria trembled again and a sob escaped her mouth. Sam pulled her closer to him, hugging her. Her face was buried in his chest, but she lifted it to continue. She had opened the door to the past, so she will finish it.

"Mother told me that she was going to show me a group of "special" spirits that she knew of. She took me to the mansion, which resided in Dallas, the spirit capital of the world. Which naturally means it's the exorcist capital of the world as well. I knew when we started getting closer to the mansion, what she was going to do. She had a good grip on my arm and didn't let go of me, no matter how much I struggled. She threw me inside the front door of the mansion and closed it behind me. The door wouldn't open again. After banging on it for a while, I finally slumped to the ground. I turned to face the inside of the mansion, my back against the door. What met my eyes, I cannot truly describe to you…But I will try…" Aria trailed off, the tears started again. Sam started smoothing her hair down and continued the movement when he felt her relax slightly. She suddenly moved her face to look him straight in the eyes, her own shining with tears.

"I could feel their pain Sam. I could feel each one of them die, over and over again. Their anger, their pain, their sorrow…all came into me. My mother knew of my sensitivity to the feelings of a spirit and knew I would most likely go mad in there. And I did. The spirits there tortured me, they pulled me over the edge of sanity and into the abyss. Yet, all through the pain, I still had a small part of me that I remembered. I could not let the spirits kill me, I still had something I had left to do. Even at that young age." Aria had calmed down some and her eyes had narrowed angrily.

"Revenge was the first thought that kept me going. My mother had to pay for this. Each time the sun came up the spirits had to rest, but they could control the weather around the mansion. That's how many of them were there and how powerful they were. Then I remembered that I still had to thank the vampire that had saved me when I was younger. That was my driving force, I wanted to thank him for saving me. No, I needed to thank him for saving me. Relationships between vampires and exorcists then, weren't that good. I wanted to try and make them better. I was an ambitious child, a foolishly ambitious child…I escaped as you can see and I lie here before you alive and well. If not, a little insane still…" Aria finished. Sam looked at her in complete shock.

*** Here is where it ends. PM me for a summary if you did not read the above part. **

'_This woman has been through that much and she still has managed to stay strong?' _Was Sam's thought as he hugged her harder.

"I've tried Sam…I've tried to be." Sam lifted her head up to his and looked her straight in the eyes.

"You are using the wrong word. You haven't tried to stay strong, you have stayed strong. You have succeeded in staying strong. Don't ever doubt that for a second. Because if it had been anyone else, I mean, if it had been me, I wouldn't have been able to handle it." Aria smiled at Sam, a real smile that Sam had missed seeing. He hated to see Aria cry or hurt, same with Sookie. He did care about both of them, equally. He wiped the last of her tears from her face and gave her a smile back. Aria snuggled her face into his chest again and let out a relieved sigh.

"Feel better?" Sam asked her. She nodded against his chest and he grinned, smoothing her hair again. Her stomach suddenly growled and Sam laughed at her embarrassed face.

"Apparently, you feel better! Your stomach's decided to speak up!" Sam commented, laughing. Aria laughed with him and they got up to head into the kitchen.

"So, what do you want?" Sam asked her as he leaned on his arms against one of the counters in the kitchen.

"Sam, you don't have to cook for me. I can fix a sandwich or cook for myself." Aria told him, but he shook his head.

"You're my guest, I want to cook for you. Now, what do you want to eat?" Sam gave her a look that said not to argue with him about it anymore. Aria sighed, but she was smiling.

"Well, what do you have, Mr. Merlotte?" Aria asked him as she moved to lean at the counter across from his.

"Whatever you want, little bird."

'_Did I just give her a nickname?' _Was Sam's fleeting thought.

"Little bird? That's not funny Sam." Aria pouted at him, sticking out her bottom lip for extra effect. His smile left and he looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry Aria! I-" "I'm just joking with you Sam!" Aria laughed at him and he lightly punched her in the arm.

"You got me, for once."

"And it won't be the last Sam Merlotte. You can count on that."

Meanwhile at Bill's House…

Jessica flew through the front door to Bill's house. She closed the door loudly, pacing in front of it. She was trying to decide if she should tell Bill about the incident with Eric and Aria. She didn't have much time to ponder on it, because Bill was suddenly at her side, staring at her curiously. He didn't have a shirt on and Jessica could smell a human on him and upstairs.

"Jessica? I thought you were with Aria." Bill looked at her suspiciously.

"Well…you see, E-" "Bill, who's this?" Jessica was interrupted by the human who stood on the second floor in just a large t-shirt.

"Sookie, this is Jessica. Jessica, this is Sookie." Bill leaned in closer to Jessica and said something that Sookie could not hear. But Jessica heard it perfectly.

"You will not harm her."

"Well that tells me her name, but that really doesn't tell me who she is." You could tell Sookie was getting annoyed, no. Not annoyed, jealous. Bill turned his attention back to Sookie and took a couple steps towards the stairs.

"Sookie, Jessica is my child. Vampire child." Bill corrected himself. Sookie still looked annoyed and now add confusion to that as well. Sookie came down the stairs and they all went into the living room. Bill explained to Sookie how Jessica came to be and then Sookie calmed down, for the most part.

"Did you have sex with her?" Sookie asked Bill.

"No!" Bill exclaimed.

"Ew, old!" Jessica exclaimed disgusted. Bill finally turned his attention back to Jessica.

"Now, Jessica." Jessica turned towards him nervously.

"Well, you know. We went shopping and Aria was explaining the rules and stuff to me and then, as we went to start looking again after we had tried on some things, Eric, Pam and Chow walked up to us. Eric said he needed to talk with Aria privately and they went off, walking into another part of the store. They left me with Pam and Chow was told to go entertain himself. Well, not long after they went off, we heard Eric scream out Aria's name. And it wasn't a good scream, you know? More like a angry scream…." Jessica trailed off as she saw the looks on Bill and Sookie's faces.

"Is there anything else that happened?" Bill asked, staring at her.

"Well, we went to go check it out and Aria had done something to Eric so he couldn't move. It wasn't like what she had done to me. But Pam started talking to him in some language I couldn't understand and I spotted the cutest dress-" "Jessica!" Bill interrupted her.

"Right, sorry. And then a few minutes later, Eric could move again and then he and Pam left quickly. I decided to go to customer service to see if they saw where Aria went. Then they handed me this envelope and told me that Aria had to leave and that she was sorry."

"What was in the envelope?" Sookie asked, hurriedly. She was starting to worry about Aria more and more as the story went on.

"Five-hundred dollars!" Jessica exclaimed happily. Their eyes widened considerably.

"So, I bought the new outfits I found and the one thing that Aria had found that she liked too! They told me they would be able to have it all delivered here tomorrow night!"

"How wonderful…"Bill said sarcastically as Sookie stood up.

"They also asked if Aria was ok, because when they saw her, she was bleeding from marks on her neck." That was the final straw for Sookie.

"Come on Bill, we have to find Aria!" Sookie dashed up the stairs and put on her clothes again. Grabbing her purse, she hurried to her car and yelled at Bill to hurry up.

"Jessica, you are to stay here." Jessica pouted. Bill was standing at the door, holding it open while he talked to her.

"But why? I wanna help find Aria too!"

"As your Maker, I command you!" Bill told her, before he closed the door behind him. Jessica sat back down on the couch, arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

"He never lets me do anything! He's still the worst Maker ever!"

Sookie and Bill traveled around town, searching for any sign of Aria. Bill had a thought that maybe they should ask Eric if he has seen her, but Sookie shot that idea down quick.

"If Aria's angry enough to put a spell on Eric, then she would definitely not be anywhere near him." Sookie explained. Then it dawned on her.

"Let's go ask Sam!" Sookie decided. Bill looked away from the road to Sookie and then back again. He sighed, he really did not like her suggesting to go see Sam Merlotte. They noticed Aria's car there as they pulled up and Sookie basically jumped out of the car to go knock on Sam's door. Bill got out of the car, but stood by the open driver's door.

Sam and Aria were on the couch together, watching a movie that was on about werewolves. Sam protested watching the movie, but Aria pointed out that it was the only thing that was on besides infomercials. Upon hearing a knock on the door, Aria moved her head off of Sam's shoulder to let him up. She knew exactly who was at the door and stood up, moving silently to the hallway to Sam's bedroom, out of sight of the front door.

"Hey Sookie." Sam said as he opened the door. Sookie pushed her head in, looking around for Aria.

"Hey Sam." Sookie looked at Sam. "You wouldn't have happened to see Aria, have you?" Sam glanced quickly at where Aria had hidden herself and then shook his head no.

"Sorry, I haven't. But if I see her, I'll tell her you're looking for her." Sam told her, smiling.

"But her car's here…"Sookie stated, sounding very confused.

"Some tow truck brought it here and when I asked why, they said the owner had told them to drop it off here. I really haven't seen Aria, Sookie." Sookie bought Sam's lie and wished him good night. Bill watched Sam suspiciously for a moment before getting back in the car and driving off. Sam shut the door and leaned against it. Aria came out from the hallway and went to hug Sam.

"Thanks Sam, for everything." Aria told him as he returned the hug.

"Yeah, well I figured you didn't need more drama happening tonight and Sookie looked like she was going to give you more. And we're lucky that vampire didn't smell your scent." Aria pulled back from the hug to smile at him.

"I owe you big time, Sam." He shook his head and smiled back at her.

"No, you don't. You would do the same for me, it's what friends do." Aria grinned and Sam mentally beamed with pride. He had cheered her up and he was happy that he was the one to do it.

"Shall we head to bed now? I have errands I have to do before I open up the bar and I'm sure you'll want to sleep after all that's happened tonight." Aria nodded at him and Sam went over to a closet and started to get blankets out.

"I'll sleep on the couch, you can take my bed." Aria looked appalled.

"Sam, I'm not taking the bed. This is your house, your bed. You go sleep in it!" Aria demanded, taking the blankets from him and starting to fix the couch herself. Sam took them back.

"You are the guest, you get the bed." Aria glared at him and he glared right back.

"Since we're both stubborn, how about we come to a compromise?" Aria suggested.

"Which is?"

"We both sleep in the bed." Sam's eyebrows raised spectacularly.

"Um…say that again. My hearing's been a little messed up lately, too much swimming in the pond."

"I said we both should sleep in the bed. It would stop us from arguing and we both get to bed faster. I trust you not to molest me in my sleep Sam." Sam's hearing wasn't messed up, he just wanted to make sure he heard her right. He sighed and pretended to look defeated.

"Alright, you win." Aria wasn't concerned about Sam, she knew after what happened last time that he wouldn't make on move on her for a while. And she really just wanted to sleep after everything that happened tonight and if sleeping in the same bed with Sam was the way to get there, then so be it. The talking about sleeping together was the easy part, the actually doing it was the hard part. Aria and Sam finally ended up facing each other, both half curled up under the covers. Sam smiled at her and wished her pleasant dreams before his eyes slipped closed. Aria wished him the same and her eyes soon followed after.

_Aria was surrounded by darkness. There was no sign of any sort of light or exit. All she could hear was children's voices chanting. They merely kept repeating it, over and over._

"_Sleep, priestess, lie in peace._

_Sleep, priestess, lie in peace._

_When you die, the boat will rise, carrying them to your lover's side._

_We shall fall and our brethren shall rise." Aria looked around in fear and confusion._

"_Sleep, priestess, lie in peace._

_Sleep, priestess, lie in peace._

_Once you get to the other side, the sacred marks you bear..._

_Wings shall be peeled off._

_Showing your true self." _

"_How do you know about the wings…on my back?" Aria asked them._

"_Sleep, priestess, lie in peace._

_Sleep, priestess, lie in peace._

_Should our priestess wake from her sleep, the ones she loved shall be met._

_And those who fell, will face the charm of our dreams." A ritual circle appeared under Aria and she tried to leave the circle, but found she could not. It gave off an eerie light and the light grew stronger as they continued to chant. Aria, now terrified, tried in vain to use her abilities to escape, but they were somehow sealed. _

"_Aria!" Eric's voice called to her, worried._

"_Eric! Eric, help me!" Aria called into the darkness._

"_Where are you? Aria!" Aria tried again to escape the circle, but she was bounced back inside. Suddenly, the spirits of young children surrounded the circle. Aria screamed. _

Sam was worried. He had woken up before Aria and went to take a shower, but just as he stepped out, he heard Aria scream and he ran to check on her, hastily wrapping a towel around his waist. She was thrashing about on the bed and screaming, telling something to let her out.

"Aria!" Sam yelled, as he held her down by her shoulders. She didn't wake up, but only continued to scream.

"Aria, come on! Wake up!" Sam yelled in her ear. That didn't work either and Sam was running out of ideas. He ran into the bathroom and got a glass of water and splashed her with it. She stopped thrashing and sat up real quick, wide awake. Sam observed her warily and made sure to fix the towel on his waist properly before she noticed it was about to slip off.

Aria had already noticed it, but chose to ignore it. She was more worried about her nightmare.

'_No, I shouldn't be worried about this. It was just a nightmare, right? Just the result of __**those**__ memories coming back…' _Aria stood up from the bed and grabbed her bag and dirty clothes.

"Thank you Sam, you're a sweetheart. I owe you a big one!" Aria said before dashing out his bedroom door. Sam looked after for a moment, before running to put on his clothes and catch her before she left. He grabbed her arm and looked into her eyes and she looked right back.

"Aria, you just had a nightmare and now you're acting like nothing happened. How?" Aria just smiled at him.

"Remember Sam, you told me I didn't try. You told me I succeeded in being strong and I'm going to continue to do just that." Aria told him before she got in her car. Sam leaned on his arms near her window and continued to peer at her while she started her car. After checking her mirrors and buckling herself in, Aria turned back to him and gave him a dazzling smile, which he returned.

"Well, if you need anything else, don't hesitate to call or stop by. I'll be glad to help." Sam told her, still smiling. Aria then surprised him by kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you Sam. Thank you so much. You do the same now, if you need me." Aria told him as he stood back up straight. Sam watched her drive off and rubbed the cheek that she kissed with his hand.

"Well, that was unexpected."

Aria's drive home was filled with her blasting her music loudly over her speakers and her singing along. It was merely something to calm her down and distract her. Sookie's car was there when she arrived and Aria prepared herself for the lecture she was about to get.

"Aria!" Aria hadn't even fully gotten out of the car yet when Sookie came running through the front door to her. She was swept up into a fierce hug and spun around.

"Aria, thank God you're ok!" Sookie exclaimed once she had set Aria down. Aria was dragged inside and sat down on the couch, a cup of coffee forced into her hands.

"Jessica told us what happened at the mall. Where did you go after that?" Sookie was looking at her clothes suspiciously and Aria knew she was trying to read her mind to find out where she had been.

"I went to a friend's house, he's a guy if you couldn't tell." Aria motioned to her clothes. "And I stayed there the night."

"Why was your car at Sam's place?"

"I ran away from the mall and I forgot that I had taken the car to get there. I called a tow truck to drop it off at Sam's place, which wasn't that far away from his house." Sookie's eyes narrowed playfully and she grinned.

"Did you two have fun last night?" Sookie asked her, grinning. Aria's eyes widened considerably.

"No! He and I aren't like that!" Aria's eyes narrowed as well.

"How about you and Bill? Did you two have fun without me?" Sookie's mouth went agape and she slapped Aria lightly on the arm.

"We were, until Jessica busted through the front door. I told you Eric was bad news." Sookie stated, half glaring at Aria now. Aria sighed and looked down at her hands which rested on her knees.

"Yeah, I know…." Aria trailed off, wondering if she should tell Sookie the truth about last night.

"Truth? Were you lying to me?" _'Fuck…' _Aria cursed mentally.

"In a manner…." Aria relented. Sookie scooted closer to Aria and gave her the 'you better tell me right now' look, that Sookie rarely ever gave to Aria. Sookie and Aria rarely kept things from each other and when they did, it was so the other wouldn't get pissed off at them because they probably did something stupid.

"Well….Eric kinda…bit me last night." Aria confessed. Sookie's eyes widened like saucers and then her expression turned to that of pure rage.

"I am gonna kill that stupid fucking vampire if it's the last thing I ever do!" Sookie yelled angrily.

"It might just be if you actually try and do it." Aria pointed out to her. "Bill may be strong, but Eric's way older than him, making him much stronger. And there's the fact that he used to be Viking…" Aria said, trying to reason with Sookie. Sookie turned back to her, a stern expression painting her face.

"Is that everything?"

"Uh…just before he bit me, he told me that I was his…"

"He claimed you?" Sookie screamed in furious anger. Aria flinched at her scream and nodded. She knew Sookie would react like this. And she knew it wouldn't be just Sookie who reacted like this. A trip to the Council sounded like a probable chance in the future.

"Why?" Sookie had stood and asked the ceiling.

"Sookie, I don't think the ceiling's gonna give you an answer to that and if it does, I don't think I wanna live here anymore." Aria joked, which made Sookie smile slightly. It didn't last long as Sookie went straight back on her tirade after a moment.

"Why you? He could have any other woman he wanted, but he had to choose you! Why?"

"Because I'm the only exorcist in a 200 mile radius." Aria answered simply. That made Sookie pause and think.

"But wouldn't you think he'd want to stay away from you? Most vampires do."

"Maybe he likes the chance that he could be killed at any moment. Maybe it gives him joy?" Aria suggested, just before her cell rang. She took it out of her bag, setting down her coffee.

"Hello?"

"Ariasteaus Nightingale?" A voice questioned over the phone. The sounds of rushed movement and other voices could be heard in the background.

"Yes, this is she."

"Hi, I'm Dr. Jacobson from Dallas Central Hospital." Aria tensed, figuring she knew what this was about.

"I'm afraid to tell you that your father, Marcus Nightingale, is in our care. He collapsed in his home and he demanded that we call you and let you know where he is." Sookie sat back down beside her, resting a hand on her knee, worried.

"Ms. Nightingale, are you aware that your father has cancer?" Aria nodded, but then realized how ridiculous it was to do that.

"Yes sir…"

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but it has worsened since his last visit…He's dying. It would be best for you to come here, if you wish to see him before he passes."

"Dad's dying?…" Aria repeated.

**Well, I said that was all the sad stuff for a while. If I had been writing chapters at the normal length, then it would have been two or three chapters away. But I've felt like writing long chapters, so it's come a little early sorry. But with Dallas, comes more interactions with Eric. And Aria will get to meet Eric's Maker…The wonderful Godric :D **

**As always, tell me what you think! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Ten chapters! I'm so happy that I've reached the ten chapter mark and that so many people enjoy this story! Thank you to all my reviewers and subscribers and I hope that you will stay along for this long ride!**

**Just for reaching the ten chapter mark, here's an extra long chapter for you all! And by the way, Dallas Central Hospital is not real either, not to my knowledge at least. **

"I'm sorry, Ms. Nightingale. Is there anything you would like me to tell him before you get here?" Aria smiled slightly at the fact that the doctor knew she was coming back to Dallas.

"Tell him I love him and that I will be there within the next day or so, so he better hold on until I get there."

"Of course, Ms. Nightingale. I will make sure that no matter what time you arrive here at the hospital, you are immediately allowed to go see him."

"Thank you Dr. Jacobson." Aria hung up her phone, staring at her hands in her lap. Sookie grabbed Aria in a hug again and there were tears in both their eyes.

"I need to go to Dallas, Sookie." Aria said, pulling away from her after a while. She had recomposed herself, getting used to crying lately. Aria stood, heading up the stairs to her room and pulling out her largest suitcase. The rest of the daylight hours was spent packing, going even faster than it would've without Sookie helping. Sookie kept trying to persuade Aria to let her go with her for support, but always failed.

"Dallas is no place for you, Sookie. There are things there that you shouldn't have to see." Aria finally told her, after just saying 'No.' to her asking for the past half hour.

"But you need someone to support you! Do you have any friends in Dallas?" Aria paused trying to zip up the suitcase and thought for a moment. She had plenty of friends in Dallas, but only a few actually cared for her and her father.

"Yeah, a few good ones. I'll make sure to hook up with them, ok Sookie?" Aria told her, hoping she would stop asking to go. Aria did not want Sookie in Dallas, not with how everything supernatural there had been acting up. It would be too dangerous for her. A knock on Aria's bedroom door interrupted their conversation.

"Ms. Aria, may I come in?" Aria chuckled at Bill's politeness and told him to come in. He looked surprised at seeing Aria zipping up a suitcase. He walked over to stand by Sookie and looked between them, confused.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked the two of them. Aria merely nodded sadly and Sookie turned to explain what was happening to him. Bill listened with a sympathetic look on his face and he understood why she was packing a suitcase now. Bill surprised Aria by coming over to her and awkwardly giving her a hug, to try and comfort her. Aria gave a smile at his gesture and hugged him back, the hugs didn't stop there. Soon after Bill stepped away from her, Sookie basically tackle hugged her.

"I want you to call me every day and night and let me know how he is and how you're holding up, ok?" Sookie told her once she pulled back to stare into her eyes. Aria nodded at her with a small smile and Sookie gave her one last hug before stepping back to Bill's side.

"There's still a few things I have to do before I leave. So, I'm going to get changed and then, go do them." Aria told them as she went into her closet and grabbed a t-shirt and her favorite pair of black pants. While she was in the bathroom changing, she heard Bill say something to Sookie.

"There was an odd package sitting on the front porch, I thought I shouldn't mess with it since it was addressed to Aria." Aria came out after he finished and headed straight downstairs to the front door. Upon opening the door, she found two large white boxes sealed with red ribbon at her feet. Both were addressed to her and Aria couldn't fathom who had sent them. There was no sender on the largest box, but the other one said it was from Jessica. Aria picked them up, taking them inside to sit them on the coffee table. Sookie and Bill were downstairs now, sitting on the couch and wondering the same thing she was.

'_What's inside them?' _Aria opened the one from Jessica first and found the nightgown that she had tried on the night before inside. Aria grinned and made a mental note to thank Jessica before she left. The second box was much larger than the first, but it was only a little bit heavier than the first. Aria took off the ribbon slowly, suspicious about gifts with no senders on them. For all she knew, it could be a trap of some sort. She doubted that it was, but one could never be too careful.

Lifting the lid of the box, Aria let out a small gasp at the objects inside. A card was laid on top of the dress that Eric had held up against her last night. How he knew she actually liked the dress, she would never know. Aria picked up the card and held it in one hand, while the other rubbed over the dress in admiration. Finally opening the card, she found a single letter inside:

E.

Aria could only assume that the dress was from Eric, because he was the one who actually had spotted the dress. Aria smiled and closed the card gingerly, knowing that she would have to go and see Eric before she left to thank him. A phone call didn't seem appropriate enough for this.

"Well, who's it from?" Sookie demanded to know. Aria handed over the card and took the dress out of the box, holding it against her to see how it looked again.

"Eric? Eric sent you this?" Sookie asked incredulously. Bill carried the same expression as Sookie, but Aria just nodded.

"He's the one that saw the dress in the first place. How he knew I actually liked it, I don't know." Aria grinned, spinning around with the dress still held against her. She was happy for some reason at receiving a gift from Eric and she didn't know why. But at the moment, it didn't matter, because she was glad that something good had happened amidst all this chaos.

"I'm going to have to go to Fangtasia now." Aria mused out loud, before covering her mouth. She should not have said that. Sookie was up in arms immediately after she said that.

"No you will not! Not after what he did to you last night!" Sookie exclaimed angrily, standing up. Bill looked up at her, once again confused. Sookie was forgetting to tell him things lately, poor Bill….

"What did he do?"

"He bit her and claimed her!" Bill's eyes widened in shock, but he recovered nicely. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, like Eric had raped Aria or something of that sort. He let out a relieved sigh, that did not go unnoticed by Aria. Aria raised an eyebrow at Bill's sigh, but chose not to comment on it. Aria was close to being giddy and dashed up the stairs to put it in her suitcase. She knew her friends in Dallas would make her go out with them and it would be good to have something nice to wear, the dress was perfect. After packing it in her suitcase along with the card, just for the hell of it, Aria grabbed her keys and bag and headed back downstairs. Putting her bag in the front seat and starting the car, Aria turned to go back inside to get her suitcase, but found Bill behind her holding her suitcase.

"Well thank you, Mr. Compton." Aria said, smiling at him. He returned it and stepped back to stand beside Sookie again.

"Sookie, I'm going to head to Merlotte's and tell Sam what's going on." Sookie sighed, knowing that after Aria left Merlotte's she would head to Fangtasia and that she wouldn't be able to stop her.

"Alright, but you better be careful at Fangtasia! And call me once you get to Dallas, so I know you didn't die in a plane crash!" Sookie warned her.

"And Bill, will you tell Jessica thank you for me?" Aria asked him before she drove off. He nodded and Aria gave them both a small wave before she drove to Merlotte's. The bar wasn't that busy, thankfully, so Sam would probably be at the bar, organizing things. She was right and she sat down in front of the bar on one of the stools and cleared her throat at Sam's butt, which was facing her at the moment. He was moving things on the bottom shelves of the stands behind the counters and hastily turned around at her sound. He smiled happily at her and set down the bottles he was holding to show that she had his full attention.

"Hey Sam, slow night huh?" Aria started off.

"Yeah, but it's a nice break. What brings you here? You should be relaxing at home after what happened last night." Aria's smile withered immediately and Sam started to worry.

'_Was it something I said? What did I say wrong?' _Were Sam's thoughts at her expression.

"No, it's just…I have to leave for a while Sam, I have to go to Dallas."

"Oh, alright. Do you want your paycheck for the next two weeks or something?" Sam asked her, preparing to head back into his office so they could talk in private. Aria shook her head, but motioned for them to head back to his office.

"My father's dying of cancer in Dallas. I have to go see him." Aria admitted once the door to his office had closed behind her.

After hugging her for the longest time, Sam had sent her off, telling her not to worry about her job or anything really. He told her to just focus on her dad and spending as much time with him as possible. Her next destination was Fangtasia, a place she was not really looking forward to go. Upon reaching Fangtasia, Aria turned off her car and sat there for a few minutes, bracing herself. A small trickle of energy tickled the back of her mind and Aria, ever curious, focused on it. It turned out to be Lafayette's energy and it was very faint.

'_What is he doing here at Fangtasia?' _Aria thought as she got out of her car. The bar was closed that night for some reason and Aria just said her name to the closed door and a vampire on the other side opened it for her. She quickly made her way across the bar towards Eric's office. Lafayette's energy signal grew stronger as she approached and she could now feel what he was feeling. He was hurt and very frightened. Aria burst in through the door angrily and started walking straight towards the other door in front of her. Eric, Pam, who had just finished cutting Eric's hair and Chow, looked surprised at her violent entrance.

"Why hello there Ms.-" "Shut the fuck up." Aria told Eric simply as she ripped open the door to the basement and sprinted down the stairs. Aria's worry had turned into pure rage as she continued to find her way to Lafayette. Chow stood looking after her in pure shock, had she really just told the Sheriff to shut the fuck up? The smell of torn flesh and blood hit her nose immediately as she got down the stairs and Aria almost vomited from the combination. Looking around, she easily spotted Lafayette and ran to him, crouching down beside him.

"Lafayette, are you ok?" Aria distantly heard three sets of footsteps walk down the stairs slowly and decided to ignore the three vampires for now.

"You sure the fuck I am, now that you're here. But what the fuck are you doing here anyway, this ain't the place to be hanging around at Aria."

"I **did** come to thank someone for the nice gift, but now I just feel like burning someone to death." Aria said acidly and pointedly. Aria stood back up and turned to face the vamps, a look of pure, furious rage upon her face. But her voice was controlled and almost calm. She controlled her temper well.

"Why is he here?" Aria began. Eric stepped forward, measuring each step before he set his foot down. He stopped about two feet away from Aria and was watching her closely.

"Your little friend here was dealing in vampire blood, which you know is illegal and offensive to us." Eric explained, his voice showing a slight rage as well. As much as he enjoyed seeing her all fired up again, Eric did not like the disrespect she just showed him and vowed to make her regret it.

"That is not enough of a reason to keep him chained and covered in his own filth like some common animal!" Aria's rage finally showed through. Eric was suddenly in front of her and they were staring each other down now.

"You know as well as I do that there are others who would do much worse. Consider it a favor that I've let him live." That did nothing to soothe Aria's rage, but only made it worse. Worse enough that the unfortunate vampire that just came down the stairs suddenly burst into flames and turned to cinders. Pam and Chow, who were at the bottom of the staircase, looked warily from the pile of cinders to Aria. Both took a step back and then stopped moving once they saw Aria tense up again. Eric had calmed down slightly, enjoying the power struggle between the two of them.

"There was no call for that." He told Aria calmly, who gave him a death glare that normally sent a painful chill up human's spines. It did exactly the opposite to Eric, the chill was not painful, but actually quite pleasurable.

"You are just lucky that it wasn't you." Eric pinned her against the wall, holding her arms above her head with just one hand. His voice has taken the same acidity as Aria's and Aria actually felt a shiver of fear strike her.

"I do not respond well to threats, Aria." Pam and Chow took the sudden rise in tension in the room as their cue to leave and they did just that. Lafayette had stayed in the same position Aria had found him in, fearing for not only Aria's life, but his own as well.

"Oh really?" Aria had let her anger fuel her words and she had said that quite sarcastically, as if she did not believe him. Eric growled at her and raised her higher up the wall, so that her face was level with his own.

"I would not challenge me if you value both your lives." Eric told her, reminding her that he held one of **her** dearest friends captive in **his **basement. Aria inwardly flinched at the reminder, but her pride wouldn't let her give into him. She changed her tactics, feeling a bulge on her lower thigh and changed her attitude to match her new plan.

"Challenge you? What made you think I wanted to do that?" Aria rubbed her leg on the bulge and saw Eric's eyes darken. Lafayette looked surprised at her sudden change in attitude, but then figured out what she was trying to do.

'_You go girl!' _Aria heard Lafayette think. Aria continued her leg movement and leaned forward to put her lips by Eric's ear.

"Perhaps I just wanted something else…" Aria whispered in Eric's ear seductively. The next thing Aria knew, her lips were taken by Eric's and he was grinding against her, hard.

'_Damn girl, you sure got him riled up!_' Aria inwardly chuckled at Lafayette, but continued to respond to Eric's kiss. He moved down to his mark on her neck and ran his tongue over it, earning a moan from her. This allowed Aria to see his new haircut and she liked it as much as his longer hair. Aria used her strength to break free of his hold on her hands and she ran her hands through his hair, enjoying the new cut. Eric was thoroughly surprised that she could break through his hold on her hands. He started to wonder if he could be a little more rough with her like he wanted to, but decided to wait until later to find out. He bit lightly on his mark, earning another moan before he pulled away from her. He stared into her eyes, watching her eyes flutter open again.

"So, do I get a thank you?" Eric asked her. Aria rolled her eyes at him, but relented.

"Thank you for the dress, Eric."

"Master would do just as nicely too." Eric said, taunting her.

"Don't get cocky." Aria said, before Eric grinded against her again. She held in her moan and half glared at him.

"I think I have a reason to be, don't you?" Aria glared at him and he laughed at her expression. Aria suddenly became serious again. She wasn't as angry at him anymore, how could she be after all that?

"I want you to let Lafayette go." Aria told him as Eric set her back down on the floor.

"And what would I get in return?"

"My undying gratitude." Aria told him sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Eric raised an eyebrow at her.

"And what does that include?"

"Me not killing you." Aria taunted him back. His eyes narrowed and he sighed.

"Bill Compton and his human are here. Shall we go see them?" He could smell that Sookie was bleeding and his curiosity was piqued immensely. Eric turned to face the stairs and started to walk, but Aria's next statement stopped him.

"I have to go to Dallas for a while." Eric turned back to look at her and Aria's head was downcast.

"For what purpose?" Eric had planned on convincing Sookie and Aria to go with him to find his Maker, Godric, who had gone missing. Aria suddenly needing to go to Dallas was quite suspicious to him.

"My dad is dying of cancer in a hospital there. He's the only family I have left, I need to go be with him." She had lifted her head to look at him, he felt through their bond that she was truly saddened.

"How odd. I was going to ask you and Sookie to accompany me to Dallas. The Sheriff there has gone missing." Aria's eyes brightened.

"I'll make you a deal. If you can convince Sookie and Bill to go, I will help you when you get there as long as you let Lafayette go." Eric resisted rolling his eyes, he knew she was going to propose that.

"Bill Compton is not needed for this." Eric retaliated.

"But you know neither of them will leave the state without the other." Aria pointed out. Eric stared at her for a moment, thinking.

"Fine. Your friend will go free as soon as Sookie agrees to go as well." Aria smiled at him and moved to kiss him on the cheek. He remained still as Aria walked back over to Lafayette and crouched down beside him.

"Don't worry, dark chocolate, Sookie's gonna get you out. I'm sorry that I can't get you out now, but-" "Honey, don't you worry about it. I know how it is with family, you go and see your dad before he goes. I don't want you to miss spending what little time with him you have left just for little ole' me." Aria smiled at Lafayette and hugged him. He hugged her back with one arm, watching Eric behind her who was peering at him with an almost frightening glare.

"But you're important to me too, Lafayette." Lafayette just smiled at her honesty.

"Are you coming up to see Sookie and Bill Compton?" Eric asked, so Aria would pull away from Lafayette. She did and stood back up, turning to face him. She shook her head no and started to head towards the stairs to reach his office.

"I have already said my goodbyes to them, there is no need to prolong them any further." Eric followed behind her and stopped her before she got to the back door. He backed her up against it and his hands were against the door way above her head.

"I will be following you shortly to Dallas, once I convince Miss Stackhouse and Bill Compton. I expect you to contact me once you are there and to answer when I call." Eric told her as he placed a Fantasia business card in her pocket. On the back was another number, which Aria could only assume was Eric's cell number. Aria giggled slightly at him and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Have I said something to amuse you?" Aria shook her head no at him.

"No, it's just that you went into Sheriff mode."

"Sheriff mode?" He questioned her.

"I can't explain it to you without looking like a fool, so I'm not going to try." Aria smiled at him. Eric almost smiled back, but controlled himself. He leaned in closer to tell her one last thing, before letting her leave.

"Remember that you are mine." Was his final statement before he dashed off to the main bar area. Aria shook her head at his exit and turned to walk through the back door. Her senses were still a little off from her vigorous make-out session with Eric and she tried to clear her head more as she walked back to her car. For the most part, Aria really didn't mind being claimed by Eric. She really didn't have a problem with it, but she knew that as soon as the Exorcist Council found out, she would be in some deep shit. Hopefully, they didn't find out until after they were all done in Dallas, then she would be able to make an excuse of not being able to attend the meeting and they would have to do it over the phone. Less chance of them killing her that way. Eric would probably have to go to the meeting too, since he was the one that claimed her and Aria wasn't so sure how he would react to the Council. Aria took her cell out of her bag once she had started the car and dialed a number she hadn't dialed in years.

"Nightingale residence, Vincent speaking." Vincent had been the Nightingale family butler for years, two generations to be exact. He was getting on in his years, but he moved around like he was still forty. He had kept himself fit and he was even an exorcist as well.

"Vincent, I need the private jet sent to Shreveport Airport immediately." There was silence on the other line for a moment.

"Miss Aria, it's a pleasure to speak with you again. I shall prepare the jet myself and I shall be there within the hour." He hung up. That was Vincent for you. Work first, chit chat later. Aria arrived at the airport in 45 minutes and arranged for a tow truck to take her car back to Sookie's house. She spent a moment talking to the rude lady at the register before she finally was let onto the runway. Vincent stood beside the steps into the jet and smiled once he saw her. They embraced briefly before Vincent took her suitcase and motioned for her to go into the jet. The flight was spent with small chit chat about Aria's life in Bon Temp and Aria taking a small nap.

A car was waiting for them once they landed in Dallas and Vincent moved to open the door for her. Aria just shook her head, smiling at the behavior that she had to get used to again. The car was a newer model of some type of car that Aria had never bothered keeping up with, she was mostly interested in the older cars. There was a black panel separating the front of the car from the back where Aria sat, an intercom system was just under the panel to allow them to talk to the driver, in this case Vincent. He told her the drive to the hospital would take close to two hours from the airport, due to traffic and location of the hospital, which against it's name was not central at all, but actually located to the west of the center of the city. It was starting to get closer to dawn and Aria decided she better call Eric to let him know that she had arrived. Then she remembered she had to call Sookie too.

"You have arrived." Was Eric's greeting as he picked up the phone. He was currently sitting at his desk, stretched out. He had been waiting for Aria's call.

"Well, hello to you too. And yes, I've arrived, without any harm done." Eric's eyes narrowed at that statement.

"Were you expecting to be ambushed?" Aria shrugged her shoulders and then remembered that he couldn't see it.

"Well, I'm pretty popular here in Dallas, but I expect that if the word has gotten around that I was claimed, that I wouldn't put it past people to try and kill me. Saying it was blasphemy or something like that." Aria saw Vincent look at the side mirror at her in worry, then she looked at the intercom and noticed it was on. He had heard what she said.

"I want you to return immediate-" "You know I cannot do that, Eric." Eric glared at his phone out of the corner of his eyes.

"Then I will arrange-" "Eric, I'll be fine. No one in this entire country could actually have enough power to kill me while I'm here in Dallas. This is the exorcist capital of the world, and as a pure bred exorcist, I gain more strength from being here. Unlike these modern exorcists, who are merely fakes scamming people to get money." Eric could hear her malice for them in her voice and grinned.

"Should I worry about you murdering some of these modern exorcists then?"

"I doubt it, but the number of them may have increased while I have been gone. I might have to lessen their numbers a bit. Discreetly, of course." Aria grinned, looking at her hand in her lap. Vincent smiled from the front, if Miss Aria was grinning as she talked to this man, which Vincent suspected was the vampire that claimed her, then he had a little less to worry about. Although, he still would have to analyze this vampire for himself, he has always been protective of Aria. He found her quick wit and fast learning skills, quite the break from the other Nightingale children, who were more idiotic to say the least. Her father was one example at the beginning of his childhood, but as he grew older, he learned and understood things almost as fast as Aria does now. Eric was smirking at her answer and felt dawn approaching. Somehow, Aria felt it as well.

"Dawn's coming. I'll let you go to rest now." Eric's brows raised at that.

"How did you know?"

"I felt it, I guess. It was just some kind of feeling I got. You felt it, didn't you?"

"And then somehow you felt it as well…"Eric mused slightly. He knew that those connected by the bond would be able to feel each other's emotions and occasionally pain, but he had never heard of it going this deep. It might be just a side effect of Aria being an exorcist, but he wasn't sure. He made a note on his desk and gave it to Pam, who stood nearby, about to tell him she was heading to ground. It told her she was to gather all information about bonds between exorcists and vampires, if there was any.

"Eric, is there something wrong?" Aria asked him, hearing him go silent for a minute or so.

"No, I was thinking. As you said, it is about time I head to rest. Expect another call from me." He hung up. Aria looked incredulously at her phone.

"Is that how he was taught to say goodbye when he's on the phone? Just hang up?" Aria pondered out loud and heard Vincent chuckle from the front. Aria put her phone away and leaned back against the seat. Her head was leaned back as well and she stared up at the ceiling of the car.

"So, you heard that huh?" Aria asked Vincent, nervously.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Came his reply.

"Well, aren't you going to say something about it?" Aria lifted her head up to look at the panel as it went down. They were currently in the middle of slow traffic and Aria could feel the heat of the other cars and the hot weather against the car. Vincent looked at her through the rear view mirror and smiled at her.

"What is there to say? You seemed very happy as you talked to him, I assume it's a him as his name was Eric. I'm not too worried, I just want to meet this vampire and analyze him for myself." Aria grinned at Vincent's reply and moved forward to the other seat near the panel.

"So, you're not angry at me?"

"No, I see no reason to be angry at you. It is your life, Aria, do what you want with it." Aria's grin widened and she let herself relax now. But then it dawned on her that she would have to tell her father, Marcus, about Eric's claim on her. Her grin fell.

"What do you think Dad will say?" Aria asked Vincent, putting her head on her arms that were resting on the barrier between the front and the back.

"I cannot say. Your father has always been very supportive of you and has encouraged you not to be a "normal" exorcist, which you have succeeded in not being." Vincent grinned at her.

"I'm sure he won't be angry. He will just want to meet this vampire before he passes. You are going to let him meet Marcus, right?" Aria nodded as they moved forward slightly. Dallas Central was in sight now, as was the rising sun.

"He has to come down here to find the missing Sheriff." Vincent nodded back and focused on the road.

"Would you like me to start an investigation of the Sheriff's whereabouts?"

"Yes, that would be lovely, Vincent. Make sure no one knows you're doing it though, I don't need more attention than I'm already going to get from being back here and when everyone finds out I've been claimed." They had finally arrived at the hospital and Vincent smoothly parked the car in the space beside the door, as if he had done it a good many times. He got out and moved to open the door for Aria, holding out a hand to help her out. Aria's entrance from the car brought a good many stares from the passersby and many of them called out to her in greeting and sympathy. Aria smiled sadly at them and gave her a small wave. She entered the hospital, followed by Vincent, who walked passed her to the elevator and waited as she checked in. Aria stopped at the front desk, waiting for the nurse to finally notice she was there. Aria soon grew impatient of waiting and reached over the desk to grab a visitor's pass herself, succeeding in drawing the attention of the nurse.

"Sorry, visiting hours haven't started yet." The nurse had an odd accent that Aria could not place, but she spoke in a bored tone and Aria found her quite rude.

'_Why are all these people at these jobs if it just bores them?' _Aria thought angrily.

"I do believe Dr. Jacobson was to tell that Aria Nightingale was allowed in at any time."

"Sorry, haven't heard that. Visiting hours haven't started, so come back later." Aria glared at the nurse, who was calmly filing her nails. Aria gave a exasperated look to Vincent, who merely shrugged and then with a grin, nodded to her. Aria grinned back and then turned to the nurse again.

"Well honey, I suggest you find out, because whether or not I get permission from you, I'm going to go visit my father. I'm just filling out one of these to be polite." The nurse finally stood up and leaned in towards Aria's face.

"Well then honey, I'm just going to have to call security on you."

"I'd like to see you try." Aria challenged the nurse, who suddenly cringed, looking behind her.

"Now, Jesse, stop being rude to our benefactor." Aria turned to find Dr. Jacobson behind her. At least, that's what his name tag said.

"Dr. Jacobson, this woman threatened to go in during non visiting hours and-" "Jesse, I told you she was allowed in without a visitor's pass at any time!" Dr. Jacobson interrupted her angrily. Apparently, this had happened before. Jesse sat back down in her seat, defeated. Aria smirked at her defeated expression and raised her eyebrows at Dr. Jacobson's anger.

"I see you've done this before." Aria commented lightly. Dr. Jacobson nodded from beside her and she waved a finger at the nurse scoldingly.

" Jesse, this is the last time I will tolerate this behavior. You are fired." Dr. Jacobson walked off towards the elevator and Aria followed with a mocking wave to Jesse and a smirk on her face. Aria stuck the pass in her pocket, still blank. The elevator ride was silent, except for the music that was playing softly. It seemed to be a classical piece that Aria did not recognize and at her confused look at the speaker, Vincent spoke up.

"Vivaldi's 'Storm'." Aria nodded in recognition and smiled, listening to the piece. They arrived on the fifth floor and Dr. Jacobson led the way to Marcus's room. When they entered, Marcus was sleeping. He was hooked up to what seemed to be like a dozen machines and was breathing heavily. Every so often, he would cough and it seemed to pain him to even do so. He didn't look to even be a mere shell of who he was the last time Aria had saw him, cancer had affected him that badly. Aria's eyes filled with tears and she moved to set her bag on the floor by the chair near his bed. She picked up his hand and kissed the back of it lightly, before sitting down in the chair, still holding his hand. Vincent moved into the room and closed the door behind him. Dr. Jacobson had apparently just arrived to work and had things to do before he could talk to Aria and inform her of her father's condition. Aria laid her head against Marcus's hand and she could feel his energy waning already. She mentally balled up some of her energy and lightly sent it into her father through his hand that she held. His energy flared to life slightly and stayed that way for a while. Unfortunately, the gift of energy woke him up and he turned his head to look at her, smiling.

"(1)Min vackra dotter …" Marcus said, breathily.

"(2)Fader..jag är här far." Aria replied, as the tears rolled down her face.

"So, you got the call huh?" Marcus asked lightly. She nodded and put her head against his hand again.

"Do not cry, we both knew this day would come." He took his other hand with pained movements and set it on top of her head, smoothing over her head softly to try and comfort her. Aria couldn't speak, she was holding back sobs.

"I'm just glad that you're here. Now, tell this old man what has been going on in your life." He chuckled at Vincent's half glare, but then went into a fit of coughs. Aria lifted up her head to watch him.

"Well…"Aria started softly. "I met a vampire." Marcus laughed and didn't have a coughing fit afterwards.

"That's only to be expected, my dear! They've come out of the coffin!" Marcus laughed again and grinned at her as best he could. Aria glanced over at Vincent, who nodded, telling her to go on.

"And he claimed me." Aria finished, her head now looking down at her lap. Marcus looked at her in shock.

"He claimed you?" He looked over at Vincent who nodded. He leaned back in his bed, half smiling.

"Well, I suppose it was only a matter of time. You are the most powerful exorcist in the world." Aria's head lifted up at that.

"No, you are, Fader." Marcus shook his head at her.

"Do I look like the most powerful exorcist in the world right now? No… that title isn't mine anymore. It's yours. " Marcus grinned at his daughter in pride. He leaned his head back to look at the ceiling.

"This vampire, tell me about him."

"He's very tall, blonde. He's over a thousand years old-" "A thousand?" Marcus repeated.

"Yes, he used to be a Viking." That shocked Marcus even more.

"A Viking has claimed my daughter. Oh, the irony and shame!" Marcus joked. Aria laughed and he grinned at her.

"You know that I want to meet him before I go." Aria nodded.

"He should be here within the next two days, he has to look for Dallas's missing Sheriff."

"Ah yes, Godric is his name. He's a very nice vampire, quite the gentleman really. He's older than that one that's claimed you, Godric's over two thousand."

"Really?" Her father nodded and he coughed lightly.

"I do believe your phone's about to ring." Marcus said, just before Aria heard her phone vibrate in her bag. She shook her head at Marcus's grin and bent to pick it up. Her father always had a sense of when things were going to happen, he couldn't see the future, no. He just got a feeling when things were going to happen and he was almost always right.

"Aria, are you ok?" Came Sookie's worried voice from the other line.

"Yeah, sorry about not calling you. We got here and I've been talking with my dad." Aria stood to look out the window at the landscape of the city, lightened by the sun.

"It's alright…How is he?"

"His humor is still there, lets go with that." Aria smiled out the window, Sookie chuckled.

"Well that's good right? How did he react about Eric?"

"He was fine with it, he just wants to meet him is all."

"Well, listen. Bill and I are going to head down there tonight, Jessica's coming with us too. And Eric said he'll be right behind us once he settles things here. Eric wants us to help him find the Sheriff down there."

"Did he let Lafayette go?"

"Yeah, and Lafayette told us that you had found him first."

"Why were you at Fangtasia anyway?"

"I got hurt by some…thing with bull horns and claws. It's claws were poisonous and Bill took me to Eric, hoping he would know what did it and how to cure the poison. He didn't, but this doctor helped me. She was a trip, you would've like her Aria. She told Eric to fuck off." Sookie told her laughing. Aria starting laughing as well and she wondered what Eric thought when he had been told to fuck off and shut the fuck up in one night.

"You're alright now right?"

"Yep! Fit as a fiddle!"

"When you get down here, call me and I'll go meet you wherever you're staying. You guys do have a place to stay right?"

"Bill booked us into a vampire hotel, he even got an extra room for you just in case."

"Well, that was sweet of him. Give him a kiss on the cheek for me for that."

"I will. I just wanted to call and check on you, tell your dad I miss him and that I love him for me!" Aria moved back to the bed.

"Here, tell him yourself." Aria handed the phone to Marcus and let him and Sookie talk for a while. Aria looked out the window again towards the parking lot and saw a few familiar faces heading towards the hospital doors. Aria smiled, knowing exactly who they were.

"You tell Sam and Lafayette that I'm gonna miss 'em and give them a hug for me, k? Tell them to stay out of trouble, not that I really have to worry about Sam getting into trouble, but still! Tell him anyway! Bye, bye Sookie." Marcus hung up the phone and held it back out to Aria. He had come one year and visited Aria in Bon Temp, where Aria introduced him to everyone she knew. His favorites were Sookie, Sam and Lafayette. Lafayette never failed to make him laugh and he thought Sookie and Sam were two of the best people in the world.

"Pity Sam couldn't have claimed you." Marcus commented to her as she put up her phone. Aria rolled her eyes slightly and stood back up. He also thought Sam was the perfect guy for Aria.

"Dad, Sam's a shifter, not a vampire."

"They can claim people too! You don't remember my old friend George? He was a shifter and he claimed a woman."

"He claimed another woman every week, Dad. That's different from vampire claim." Marcus waved a hand at her.

"Yeah, yeah. I know that."

"Hey old man! What's happening?" A familiar voice came through the door before it was pushed open and Vincent rolled his eyes at the voice. At the door was Aria's best friends that remained here in Dallas: Mary Rose, Aaron, Garrett, Hestia, Artemis and Neo. Neo had known Aria the longest, he had come over with them from Sweden. His parents died when he was 9 and then Aria had found him on the street and dragged him home with her. He had lived with them ever since. He was older than Aria by two years. He was fairly tall, 5'9" with short spiked black hair and green eyes.

Hestia and Artemis were next, they were twins. Aria met them when she traveled to Greece with Marcus, hence the origins of their names. They looked nothing alike, but some parts of their personality were alike. Hestia had medium long red hair that curled inwards at the tips and hazel eyes. She was the wild child, as Marcus called her. Artemis had hair like Aria's mother, a pure white blonde. Her eyes were a sparkling blue. She was the more reserved of the two, but she knew how to have fun when she wanted to.

Aaron was like Aria's little sister, she was the youngest out of all of them. Aaron used to be a street fighter here in Dallas, but a run-in with Aria soon changed that. After getting her ass kicked any time she challenged Aria, Aaron gave up street fighting to become a boxer and someone that Aria could be proud of. She looked up to Aria immensely and was quite protective of her, as Aria was in return.

Garrett and Mary Rose were her newest friends. Mary Rose, Aria met when she was working in New York on Broadway. At the current time, the two of them were the newest recruits for the stage. They found out that they worked perfectly together and made the two of them quite famous with a number of their performances and acts together. Aria was just "experimenting" as she called it, trying to find a job that she enjoyed greatly. She enjoyed the stage, but it just wasn't for her. Mary Rose followed Aria back to Dallas without her knowing and when asked why she left too, she only said "We gotta stick together!" To this day, Aria still hasn't been able to conceive why she left Broadway as well. Mary Rose hair was a deep blue at the moment, she was in love with hair dye, but her eyes were brown and so were her roots.

Garrett bumped into Aria at a local book convention that Aria had spontaneously decided to go to here in Dallas and they became fast friends as they walked around the convention. Aria knew Garrett wanted to be more than friends, but Aria never saw him that way. Garrett was shorter that Neo by two inches, but his hair naturally spiked up, unlike Neo's and was a dirty blonde.

"What does it look like, Wild Child? I'm still here, aren't I? Are you here to do what I asked with my darling daughter?" Aria looked over at him suspiciously and then to Vincent.

"I was told to call your friends immediately and let them know of your arrival before I went to get you." Vincent clarified. Aria nodded in understanding as she was swept up in multiple hugs and "Welcome backs!" She smiled at her friends and they grinned back at her.

"Well, get your bag! We have to go shopping!" Hestia asked her.

"I beg your pardon?" Aria was confused. She looked at Marcus who grinned at her.

"I told them they were to take you out for the entire day, something tells me things haven't been going too well for you and you need a good break."

"But Fader-" "Nej men, min dotter. Go." Marcus waved his hand at her and Aria just shook his head.

"I will stay alive for the next few days, I assure you. I have no plan of dying before I give your vampire my approval." Aria glared at his mention of Eric around her friends, but Artemis shook her head.

"It's a little late to hide it. The Exorcist Council is already up in arms about it." Artemis told her. Artemis kept up with the Council for Aria and gave her monthly reports about their activities.

"Now, enough with the serious talk! Go and take her out clubbing or something!" Marcus shooed them from his room with what little energy he had left. Vincent was the only one that remained now.

"Are you sure about not telling her, sir?" Vincent asked him as Marcus started to drift off to sleep again.

"The prophecy has yet to begin, my friend. And when it does, those spirits in that mansion will let her know what she must do, if they have not already."

1. **Min vackra dotter …: **My beautiful daughter…

2. **Fader, jag är här far.: **Father, I'm here father.


	11. Chapter 11

**Mary Rose and Aria tend to speak French when talking to each other, just to warn you. Translations will still be at the end of the chapter. This chapter will be a bit provocative, in Aria's case. I wish to point out that she is just teasing Eric. **

**I do not own the song "For Your Entertainment".**

Aria was dragged into Garrett's Hummer that he had won in a contest. Garrett was the only one allowed to drive it, not trusting anyone else with his "baby". Aria sat between Aaron and Artemis, while Hestia sat in the front seat and Mary Rose in the very back. Neo preferred to drive his own car, instead of riding with others and honestly, Aria would have rather rode with him.

"So, we're going to go back to your house and get you dressed up-" "Wait, my bag's in the trunk of our car!" Aria said as they pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

"No, Vincent left the trunk partially open and we grabbed your bag and put it in Neo's car." Aaron told her, smiling at her.

"And then we're going to a vampire bar!" Hestia finally finished.

"Lovely…but why do we need to start getting ready so early?" Aria asked, confused.

"We're starting early so we can catch up and chat while we all get ready!"

"Ah, I see now." They headed to Nightingale Manor, just outside Dallas city limits. Until nightfall, they were getting ready and chatting about Aria's life in Bon Temp. The girls were curious about Eric and how he "claimed" her. Aria refused to tell them how he claimed her, but she told them a few things about him.

"He's over a thousand years old and he used to be a Viking." Was basically all that Aria told them. She knew they would bombard him with questions when they met him and Aria couldn't wait to see his reaction to it. They made Aria wear the dress like she had originally planned, but they made her wear Hestia's black boots with it. When they weren't looking, Aria put on a pair of tight black shorts on under it, not comfortable in the dress without them. She did not want people to be able to see her underwear as she walked or sat down. Her hair was down and brushed out nicely. Other than that, they didn't do much else to her.

It was well past nightfall by the time everyone was ready and they reached the bar with little difficulty. It was the bar at Hotel Carmilla, which was actually one of Aria's favorite bars in Dallas. It wasn't only a bar, but also a sort of dance club as well.

"I hope you'll enjoy your blood substitute, which is costing me $45."

"Oh, I have no intention of drinking it, I just wanted you to pay for it."

"Oh, you're so mature."

"Answer the question!" Eric grew annoyed of Bill's demand for answers, but relented anyway. Their conversation was interrupted by the DJ, who wanted everyone's attention. At the same time, Aria glared at Mary Rose, who had told her that she got the DJ to announce her presence back in Dallas to the bar.

"Good evening everyone! Now, that I have your attention, allow me to welcome back one of our own, Aria!" There was a collective cheer around the bar. Eric and Bill watched as many of the other vampires grew interested in the people who had just entered the bar. They both turned to look at the newcomers and found Aria among them. She was in the dress that Eric had bought for her and she looked stunning. Bill raised his brows at her being here, but did not question it. Eric, on the other hand, was debating whether or not just to punish her for trying to go into a vampire bar without him or to just pull her away from here and take her fully.

Aria was soon surrounded by people, offering her their greetings and sympathies. After a while, they dispersed and Aria was able to walk around freely without someone hounding her with questions. She moved to the bar and ordered a Bloody Mary, followed by Aaron. Aaron leaned against the bar beside her and turned to look at her with a grin.

"You know today's my birthday right?" Aria almost spit out her drink, but didn't and swallowed.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry Aaron! I totally forgot! I haven't gotten you anything yet. what do you want?"

"Well…I had this crazy idea that instead of getting me something, you and Mary Rose could dance for my birthday. Like one of the routines off Broadway or something." Aaron suggested with a grin. Aria looked at her like she was insane.

"You mean like right now?" Aaron nodded and Aria sighed, setting down her now empty glass. She leaned against the bar, thinking for a moment.

"The only one that I can remember right now is the one from '(1)Feu' that Mary Rose and I did."

"Oh! You mean the one that we only had one small dance in, but they paid us thousands one!" Mary Rose said, walking up to them.

"Yeah, that one. Do you think it would be a little much to do here? It is very provocative and **very** insinuating." Mary Rose waved a hand at her.

"Honey, these people around here have probably seen much worse. And you know that a good many have seen that performance before, that was one of the ones they sold out on DVD."

"But I don't want to mess-" "It's for her birthday honey, let's just do it." Mary Rose interrupted her with a grin. Aria nodded and she looked around the bar, they would need a few things first. Mary Rose looked around with her, then leaned over to whisper to her.

"(2)Vous rappelez-vous que pour cela, nous devons avoir deux hommes à 'séduire' le droit?" Mary Rose had wanted to learn French and when she found out Aria knew how to speak French when they were on Broadway, she asked her to teach her. Aria did and now it wasn't odd for them to suddenly switch to French when they were speaking to each other.

"(3) Oui."

"(4)Alors, qui sommes-nous choisir?" Aria looked around the bar at the men there and spotted her perfect target, Eric. He was here with Bill and every once in a while, he would turn his head slightly to look at her.

"Him for me." Aria merely said, before she looked away from Eric. Mary Rose had spotted who she was talking about and wolf whistled.

"(5)Je ne voudrais pas avoir l'esprit celui-là."

"Nope, he's mine, literally." Aria replied before pushing herself off the bar and walking towards a pair of vampires in the corner of the bar. Mary Rose followed and knew why Aria was going towards those two. They were the only ones in the bar that had what they needed: top hats, coats and canes.

"Excuse me gentlemen." Aria began, putting on her best smile. The two vampires looked over her and Mary Rose with interest and Aria knew this was in the bag.

"Might we borrow your hats, coats and canes for a small performance? It's our friend's birthday tonight and she wanted us to perform a routine for her as a gift." The vampires grinned at them and took off their hats and coats, handing them to the two. Their canes were handed over as well.

"Of course, for two lovely ladies like you, you could have anything of ours that you wanted." Aria smiled at them both, moving back to the bar where Aaron still stood. She gave Mary Rose a set of the items and then walked over to the DJ.

"You wouldn't happen to have a song I want there, would you?" Aria grinned at him.

Eric had been watching Aria the whole time she had been talking to the girls and then those vampires. He knew very little French, so he did not know what the two had said. Neither did Bill. Both were now just sitting there, wondering why Aria was there in the first place. A woman came to sit in a chair near them, her friend sitting on the armrest.

"Isn't that exorcist's dad in the hospital?"

"Yeah, but I heard that he ordered her friends to take her out to relax some. Wonder why he did that?" Eric's brow raised slightly.

"Looks like her and Mary Rose may be doing a routine for us."

"I wonder which one it is…"

"What I want to know is why they're gonna do it in the first place."

"That's a good point, why are they going to do it?" Aria had just finished talking to the DJ and arranged for the next song to be one of her choosing.

"Tonight is a special night." Aria began, after she finished putting on the borrowed items.

"Tonight is my dear friend, Aaron's," Aria motioned to Aaron who received cheers and a few wolf whistles. "birthday. She has asked that Mary Rose and I do a routine from one of our performances on Broadway as a gift to her."

"Broadway? She performed on Broadway?" Bill questioned out loud.

"Apparently so…" Eric replied, watching her movements. He found the coat rather flattered her figure and wondered what kind of routine required such items that she had obtained from those vampires in the corner.

"Now, it's not going to be exactly like our routine on Broadway, we're gonna add our own mix to it as well and it won't be as long. It's also not gonna be the same music, I've arranged a song that fit's the meaning of the dance. We couldn't convince Aaron to let us do it somewhere else, so it has to be here and we hope you enjoy it!" She was met with yells of approval and many people cleared off to the sides of the bar to give them room. Mary Rose took the mic from her and added her own comment.

"The routine is from 'Feu', which was sold out on DVD for a while. It's Act 2, the Dance to the Prince. Those of you who've seen the show before will know, that the Prince loved women and thus why this routine is like it is. And I shall warn you, we **will** use you in this routine." Mary Rose seductively smirked at the crowd, returning the mic to the DJ. Mary Rose moved to one side of the room, while Aria stayed at the other. The song began to play and the girls walked towards the middle, following the beat.

_So hot out of the box _

_Can we pick up the pace _

_Turn it up, heat it up _

Aria at this point had reached the middle of the room and had grabbed a chair, spinning it around to then sit in it in a way that looked very familiar to Eric and Bill. Bill chuckled at Aria's echo of Eric on his throne and merely smiled at Eric when he glared at him. Eric wasn't angry that she was copying him, only aroused because she looked good in that position. Mary Rose had moved to crouch beside the chair, looking like a pet.

_I need to be entertained. _

Aria had looked pointedly at Eric, when that lyric was sung. She smirked at him and he returned it.

_Push the limit, are you with it? _

_Baby don't be afraid _

_Imma hurt you real good baby._

_Let's go it's my show, baby, do what I say _

_Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display _

At this, both girls stood up, ripping off the coats only to throw them on the back of the chair.

_I told you, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed _

_Give it to ya til you're screamin' my name_

They started to walk forward slowly, Aria heading directly towards Eric.

_No escaping when I start _

_Once I'm in I own your heart _

_There's no way to ring the alarm _

_So hold on until it's over _

_Oh! _

_Do you know what you got into _

_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do _

_'Cause it's about to get rough for you _

_I'm here for your entertainment _

_Oh! _

_I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet _

_You thought an angel swept you off your feet _

_But I'm about to turn up the heat _

_I'm here for your entertainment _

Aria had stopped in front of Eric, tipping her hat towards him before turning around and bending down slightly as if she dropped something on the floor. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mary Rose doing the same to a young looking vampire nearby. She rose back up slowly, arching her back and turning her head to give Eric a seductive smirk. She turned around to face him again and she saw the bugle in his pants making itself known.

_'Sall right _

_You'll be fine _

_Baby I'm in control _

Aria sat down on Eric's lap, acting like she was dominant. She knew she better relish this position, because it would probably never happen again.

_Take the pain _

_Take the pleasure _

_I'm the master of both _

Aria moved her lips close to his forehead, teasing him. His hands tightened their hold on the armrests and he was staring up at her with darkened eyes. She smirked at him and he did not smirk back this time. She stuck her hair in his hair and rolled his head around in a circle, realizing that if he wanted to, he could've prevented that. She could see his fangs peeking through his lips and wanted to touch them, but resisted.

_Close your eyes, not your mind _

_Let me into your soul _

_I'm gonna work it 'til your totally blown _

At that, Aria suddenly thrust her head back like she was screaming in pleasure and rolled her hips against his once before standing and walking away a few steps.

_No escaping when I start _

_Once I'm in I own your heart _

_There's no way to ring the alarm _

_So hold on 'til it's over _

_Oh! _

Aria turned back towards him and slammed her cane down in between his spread legs. Eric didn't even flinch, but stared at her heatedly.

_Do you know what you got into _

_Can you handle what I am about to do _

_'Cause it's about to get rough for you _

_I'm here for your entertainment !_

_Oh _

_Do you like what you see? _

Aria did a little spin in front of him, tossing the hat onto the chair that she had occupied before. She leaned over again, allowing him a teasing view of the tops of her breasts.

_Oh _

_Let me entertain ya 'til you scream!_

Both girls moved back towards the center of the room, walking with the canes like they were nobles, but each move was sensually slow. Spinning the canes around them, they stopped suddenly and slammed them on the floor.

_Oh! _

_Do you know what you got into _

_Can you handle what I am about to do _

_'Cause it's about to get rough for you _

_I'm here for your entertainment _

_Oh! _

_I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet _

_You thought an angel swept you off your feet _

_But I'm about to turn up the heat _

_I'm here for your entertainment! _

The dance ended with Aria back in the chair looking like Eric, the cane across her lap and Mary Rose on the floor, leaning against the side of the chair. Aria had her hat back on, tilted slightly over her right eye and she was giving Eric a seductive smirk. Aaron ran over and hugged them both and that's when the applause started. Aria and Mary Rose stood up and gave a smile and grin to everyone.

"Well, Aaron. Was our performance to your satisfaction?" Aria asked Aaron jokingly. Aaron decided to joke with her back.

"Nope. Do it again." Aaron couldn't help but smile while she said it. Aria laughed at her and hugged her before she took all the items back to the vampires, who were still in the corner.

"Thank you gentlemen, for allowing us to use your things for our performance." Aria told them with a smile. One of them took her hand and laid a kiss on the back of it, grinning at her.

"You wouldn't be interested in staying with us for the night, would you? Your friend may join us, of course." The vampire was trying to glamour her and Aria inwardly rolled her eyes at his attempt. She could not be glamoured, no matter how hard they tried. Aria opened her mouth to speak, but was pulled back suddenly into a chest.

"Sorry gentlemen, but she's with me tonight." Aria looked up at Eric's face that towered above her own. He looked down at her not only in lust, but anger.

"And every night from now on." Eric finished, turning her around and putting his arm possessively around her shoulders. The two vampires behind them stood up and Aria knew this was not going to turn out good. Aria quickly mumbled a spell that stopped them from moving and stopped their voices for a while. Eric glanced back at their frozen forms and then looked to Aria, who merely grinned. He smirked in reply and started to lead her towards the lobby of the hotel, with Bill following behind them.

"Aria, where are you going?" Hestia called after them.

"I've found my friend, that I've been waiting for! Sorry, I have to go with him! See you later!" Aria yelled to her. Eric led her to the elevator that arrived as they did and got in after the other occupants had left. Bill hit one of the buttons on the panel to one of the floors and Aria was suddenly pinned against the wall when the doors shut. After a few minutes of silence, Bill decided to speak.

"That was a lovely performance, Miss Aria." Bill commented to her, hoping he wouldn't have to pry Eric off of her.

"Yes, very…" Eric was currently staring down at her, an odd look in his eyes. Aria couldn't tell what it was exactly what it was, but it sent a pleasant chill down her spine. Eric finally decided to move forward to kiss her, but they arrived at their floor and Aria ducked under his arms to walk into the hallway. He gave out a small growl and followed her. As they walked, Bill told her about her room.

"Miss Aria, I ordered an extra room for you, should you need it. I wasn't aware if you had residence here that you were going to be staying at or if you needed a room, so I took the liberty of getting you one anyway. It's right beside Jessica's."

"Well, thank you Bill. That was sweet of you. I hadn't actually thought about where I was going to stay, I was just worried about my father. I'll stay in the room, it'll be much-"

"You will be staying with me." Eric interrupted her. Aria stopped walking and looked over at him in confusion.

"Excuse me?" Aria questioned. He turned to look at her and gave her a look that said 'Don't question me.'

"You will be staying with me." He repeated. Bill looked between the two of them and took a slight step back, knowing if either truly got angry, bystanders could be hurt in the process of their rage.

"Why? Bill got me my own room, why do I need to stay with you in yours?" Eric didn't reply, just dragged her by the arm towards his room. Aria waved back at Bill, rolling her eyes and then gave Bill a thumbs up before she was pushed into a room. It was what she expected of Hotel Carmilla, very nice, modern looking rooms. The door closed behind her as she looked around the room for a moment.

"You never answered my-" She was interrupted by Eric turning her around and claiming her lips. His kiss was fierce and almost painful, like he was trying to force something into her. Aria reached a hand up and put it into his hair, running her fingers through it. It felt like something sparked in her hand and then she felt what Eric was feeling at the moment. Worry, lust, anger and jealousy. Why he was jealous, Aria did not know. So, she decided to ask. She pulled back from him to stare him in the eyes.

"Why are you feeling jealous?" Eric's eyes narrowed and she felt the anger take over him.

"How did you know?" He punctuated each word angrily and Aria felt the hand that was on her shoulder, move to grab her neck. Eric was angry that she had known what he felt.

"I touched you and then I could just feel what you felt. That's not normal in a vampire bond is it?" Aria wasn't too worried about Eric's hand on her neck, he wasn't even holding her hard. It was more of just a sign for her to stay there.

"No." Eric looked down at his hand on her neck absentmindedly, thinking. He couldn't figure out why there bond was different from others, the only theory he had was because she was an exorcist. It was almost the same as the last time it happened, but now it felt stronger to her; she guessed because he was here with her now, instead of a state away. Aria watched him, running her thumb over his cheek. He still hadn't let go, but now his hold was on the side of her neck, almost tipping her head slightly. Aria stared at him and then she discovered another problem he had through the bond.

"You haven't fed tonight, have you?" Her question snapped Eric out of his revere and he just stared into her eyes. Aria took his silence as a no and willingly offered her neck to him, the side with his marks on it.

"Go on, I don't want an angry and hungry vampire to have to sleep with." His fangs slipped out and he tilted her head a bit more than she already had. He looked at her curiously for a moment more, then bit her. Aria's arms went to hold his back and his own wrapped around her to hold her there. She just held onto him as he fed and hoped that this would calm him down some. It did, as soon as he was done feeding, his energy calmed down slightly and he seemed much more in control of himself. Aria smiled at him as he wiped the blood from around his mouth with his tongue and then felt the dizziness start, so she hastily sat down on the couch. Leaning her head back onto the top of the couch, Aria closed her eyes and rested for a moment. Eric moved to lean over her and licked his renewed marks on her neck, which made her give out a small moan.

"Are you just going to avoid my questions all night?" Aria was able to get out as Eric continued to lick and nibble on her neck.

"Yes, until you have one worth answering." He paused to whisper in her ear, before starting again. He had moved the dress up her legs and his hands were now concerned with moving the dress down her arms to expose her bra covered breasts.

"I thought that last one was worth it."

"Forgive me for trying to protect you from… **inadequate** vampires who have no idea how to please a woman." Aria covered her mouth with a hand, stopping a loud moan before Eric moved to pin her arms down with his hands. Eric suddenly had an idea and disappeared for a moment before returning with a coil of rope he had found in the kitchen. What it was there for, he didn't know. But he was about to put it to use now. He tied her hands together above her head and pushed on them lightly to let her know she was to keep them there. In the back of his mind, he knew he should be worrying about Godric, instead of taking Aria for the first time. But, until those fools that resided under Godric arrived, nothing could be done. So, he decided to put the time waiting to good use.

"Inadequate? And you're adequate then?" Aria asked him, not too fond of the rope around her wrists. Sure, it made things much more fun for the both of them, but Aria wanted to touch him like he was touching her. He gave her a pleased smirk and lifted her up to sit on the back of the couch, moving so that he was on his knees on the couch. Aria automatically wrapped her legs around his waist and she felt that he was more than adequate. He rolled his hips against her and then again, just to prove his point.

"I do believe I've proved myself more than adequate." Aria mentally agreed, but decided to tease him even more.

"I'm still not convinced. I think I need more proof." Eric smirked at her and stood, leaving her on the back of the couch. He removed his jacket and tossed it on the chair beside him, followed by his shirt. He unbuttoned his pants, but did not take them off. Instead, he moved back to Aria and undid her bra, only to attack her breasts. Eric heard footsteps approaching from down the hallway and ignored them. He had locked the door and those idiots could wait after making him wait for them for so long. He continued his actions, ignoring the knocks on the door and distracting Aria from them by taking her nipple into his mouth and biting lightly.

The knocks grew more insistent and Eric rolled his eyes, standing to quickly put on his clothes and fixing his pants. He untied Aria and helped her back into her clothes, leaving lingering kisses on the skin before it was covered up again. Aria wasn't too happy about being interrupted either, but knew it was bound to happen with the crisis in Dallas over the Sheriff. Once they were properly dressed, Aria offered to open the door while Eric sat down. On the other side of the door was a woman in a pale white dress with gold jewelry. Her hair was short and in a large curl at the back. She revealed herself to be Isabel upon entering the room and shook hands with Aria, introduced herself back with a small smile.

"I'm quite surprised to see you in Eric's room." Isabel commented lightly.

"I thought exorcists didn't normally associate themselves sexually with vampires…Unless…" Isabel looked between the two with a grin. Aria knew she had figured it out.

"Eric has claimed you." It wasn't a question, more of a statement. Aria smiled at her and chose not to say anything as Eric had stood up and walked over to them.

"What have you learned of Godric?" He asked Isabel.

"I do not know much, but my colleague does. He is currently waiting for us at Godric's residence, I am to lead you and your help there."

"Fine, let's go." Eric walked out of the room and knocked on Bill and Sookie's door. It took them a while to answer. Aria raised an eyebrow at Sookie, who looked surprised to see her there.

'_Were you two interrupted too?' _Aria thought to her.

' _Yeah, wait…You and Eric weren't…' _Aria just smiled at her and followed Eric and Isabel who were walking ahead of them.

'_That's not really important now, is it? How come you didn't call me when you landed?' _

'_We were ambushed at the airport. Someone knew we were coming and they wanted to kidnap me._' Aria sighed.

'_Damn…I miss all the fun.' _Sookie laughed at Aria's mental tone and drew the attention of the vampires walking ahead of them. Bill raised a brow at them and Eric still had the serious look on his face, but Isabel looked completely confused. Aria shook her head at them and motioned for them to continue walking. Her and Sookie shared a grin behind their backs.

"You should've told me Eric hired fucking humans, Isabel." The vampire Stan said, looking at Isabel.

"Now, wait just a minute-" "Respect them!" Bill exclaimed. Aria looked at him over her shoulder, breaking her away from her reverie at the window.

"Thank you Bill." Aria and Sookie stated at the same time. They shared another grin and then Aria went back to looking out the window. During their grin, they had missed part of the conversation.

"Are you certain Godric was abducted by the Fellowship of the Sun?" Eric asked them as he continued to pace.

"(6)Dessa idioter? Jag skulle inte ha något emot att bli av med dem alla mig själv och jag vill erkänna för det också. De är irriterande som jävla helvete." Aria mumbled under her breath. Eric stopped pacing near her and let out a small chuckle at her statement, then continued to walk again.

"Yes." "No."

"They're the only ones with the organization and manpower."

"But they're amateurs. It doesn't make any sense." Isabel and Stan apparently didn't get along well with no one to act as peacemaker between them.

"This is Godric, we're talking about. 2000 years old." Aria's brows raised quite high at that and then wondered what he was like. Marcus said he was a nice guy, so if Dad said he was a nice guy, he probably was.

"Old don't make you smart."

"Besides, there's no proof." Sookie decided to step in then. Aria continued to listen to them while looking out the window.

"If they got him, I'll hear it. That's my job."

She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and took it out to look at the text she received. It was from Vincent.

_For the record, I don't enjoy using the number keys to type, it's quite confusing. _

_But, as to the missing Sheriff, my sources cannot get close enough to the Fellowship Church to be able to determine if they have Godric or not. Some of the members of the Fellowship know my sources and had a guess as to why they were there. We are not sure if the Fellowship knows that the sources work for the Nightingale family. I do not suggest barging in to find out._

_Vincent._

Aria smiled and sent him a thank you. She turned to everyone in the room, who hadn't left from the conversation.

"Hmm…vampire hating church annihilated. Wonder who did it? Fucking brilliant." Aria covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing at Isabel's comments and recomposed herself just as Eric decided to jump back into the conversation.

"You're completely incompetent! What's happened to Godric that he surrounds himself with clowns?"

"(7)Åh. Jag trodde att de var avundsjuka skönhetstävling tävlande …" Aria stated offhandedly, which earned her a stare from Eric. She lifted up her hands in defeat and went to stand beside Bill and Sookie.

"This is not your territory, you have no voice here."

"Yeah, Sheriff. Why don't you run back down to Louisiana? We don't need you or your puppets."

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere."

"And we are nobody's puppet." Aria stated.

"Could've fooled me." Aria heard Stan mumble under his breath. Aria was suddenly in front of him, staring up at him with a deathly glare. Stan raised a brow at her and grinned slightly.

"What? Did you want to become my puppet?" Aria's punch sent him flying and he hit the floor across the room. Aria had made sure he wasn't going to hit anything in the house, she rather liked it here. Eric had moved beside her when Stan said that, his fangs bared. Aria laid a hand on his arm and he calmed slightly, but he was still on edge. Stan stood up, his fangs slipping out.

"What the fuck did you find, Sheriff?" He asked Eric, while glaring at Aria. Eric smirked at him and moved behind Aria, leaning his head down so it almost rested on her shoulder.

"Aria Nightingale." Eric told him simply. His fangs were still out and Aria felt them brush over her shoulder lightly. She knew that this was an act of possession and really, a 'I have something you don't have' act at the same time. Stan's fangs went away and his eyes widened slightly.

"The fuck did you do that? Wait! You're the vampire that claimed her!" Aria rolled her eyes.

'_Thank you Mr. Obvious.' _Sookie giggled from her thought and Aria smiled slightly. Bill decided to put everyone back on track, which Aria was thankful for.

"What we need is a plan."

"I have a plan!"

"It's not a plan, it's a movie!"

"It's not a movie. It's a war." Stan clarified. Eric glared at Stan.

"Idiots." Eric said before leaving the room. Aria wondered if she should follow him, then decided to. He just walked to another room and started to pace in there. Aria stood out of the way of his pacing, watching him.

"(8)Jag frågade Vincent att försöka ta reda på lite information om Godric befinner sig. Han misstänker Fellowship kan ha honom, så har de höjde deras säkerhet.Även Vincents källor kan inte komma igenom." Aria told him softly, hoping not to anger him any more than he already was.

"Who is Vincent?" Eric asked, moving to stand in front of her. He glared down at her and Aria just looked up at him.

"Our family butler. By the way, Vincent and my father wish to meet you. My father, more so, before he dies."

"So that he can kill me for taking his daughter?" Eric thought of the irony of it and smirked.

"No, he just wants to see who you are and how you act. He's in no condition to try and exorcise anything and Vincent won't either."

"(9)Ska vi gå tillbaka i det, så att vi har något att säga i det som sker?"

"Yes." Eric stepped around her and entered the other room once more. Aria followed and noticed that Eric had returned to pacing again. She stood in the door way to the two rooms and leaned against the wall.

"-you ranchero poser!" Was what Aria caught before Eric threw a vase that hit the wall near her. Aria flinched back at the impact and then looked around the wall to give a glare to Eric, who never saw it.

"Don't any of you care that there is a traitor in your midst?"

"No." "Impossible."

"Someone tried to kidnap me from the airport!"

"You were the only ones that knew she was coming."

'_Oh dear…here we go…' _Aria thought, rolling her eyes. If it's not one problem, then there's three more to add onto it. Eric walked around the furniture to stand near Isabel and Stan, giving them a glare.

"Explain." Isabel and Stan turned to accuse the other and Sookie finally let it out.

"Look, if ya'll argue anymore, I'm either going to fall asleep or start screaming. So, this is what we're gonna do." Aria moved into the room more and stood in front of the couch that was behind Sookie and Bill.

"I'll infiltrate the Fellowship of the Sun."

"Absolutely not."

"Let her speak." Bill relented as Stan gave out a small noise of disapproval, but let her continue. Sookie explained why the plan would work and Aria looked at Eric. He was staring back at her and nodded at her questioning look.

"I will go with her."

"Even with Ms. Aria there, I still do not want you infiltrating when we cannot help you!"

"We'll be fine Bill-" "Waste of time." Stan said, walking to get his hat.

"When we could drink them all. I want no part of this." He left with that statement. Eric looked at Bill.

"If it leads us to Godric, we'll do it. The decision is made."

"A few words." Bill and Eric walked off into the other room. Isabel moved closer to Aria and Sookie, smiling.

"So, how goes your human, vampire relationship?" Aria rolled her eyes.

'_It would go better if we were stopped being interrupted.' _

**French is underlined.**

1. **Feu (French): **Fire

2.**Vous rappelez-vous que pour cela, nous devons avoir deux hommes à 'séduire' le droit?**: You do remember that for this, we have to have two men to "seduce" right?

3. **Oui****: **yes.

4. **Alors, qui sommes-nous choisir?: **So, who are we choosing?

5. **Je ne voudrais pas avoir l'esprit celui-là**.: I wouldn't mind having that one.

6. **Dessa idioter? Jag skulle inte ha något emot att bli av med dem alla mig själv och jag vill erkänna för det också. De är irriterande som jävla helvete.: **Those idiots? I wouldn't mind getting rid of all of them myself and I would admit to it too. They're annoying as fucking hell.

7. **Åh. Jag trodde att de var avundsjuka skönhetstävling tävlande …: **Oh. I thought they were jealous beauty pageant contestants...

8. **Jag frågade Vincent att försöka ta reda på lite information om Godric befinner sig. Han misstänker Fellowship kan ha honom, så har de höjde deras säkerhet.Även Vincents källor kan inte komma igenom**.: I asked Vincent to try and find out some information about Godric's whereabouts. He suspects the Fellowship might have him, they've upped their security. Even Vincent's sources can't get through.

9. **Ska vi gå tillbaka i det, så att vi har något att säga i det som sker?: **Should we head back in there, so that we have a say in what goes on?


	12. Chapter 12

**So, I'm going to try something new in this chapter. Instead of the translations being at the bottom, I'm going to put them near their Swedish or French counterparts. Thank you to **_**Franky Sanchez 12 **_**for the suggestion! :D Extra long chapter, with tons of Eric and Godric in store! And Godric figures something out about Aria… :3**

**I also do not own the verses used from the song '1000 Words', even though I put them in Swedish. **

Sookie nodded in agreement and Aria grinned back at her. Sookie was much more calm about her and Eric now, than she was before. Aria assumed that she understood that arguing about Eric's claim on her was futile now.

"It's fine." Aria told Isabel. Sookie smiled and nodded, agreeing with her. They were a bit uncomfortable being asked about that. Isabel chuckled at their unwillingness to speak about their relationships.

"It's alright. I'm in one as well. Hugo is my human. I will have him accompany you tomorrow as well." Sookie nodded.

"So, what will be our story?" Aria asked, looking at Sookie. She looked thoughtful for a moment, then snapped her fingers.

"Hugo and I will pretend to be getting married and you're my big sister, who wants to make sure everything's perfect for me!" Aria nodded at her enthusiastic idea and smiled.

"Sounds like a plan." Bill and Eric came back into the room, Eric looking more solemn than before. Aria tilted her head at him, but he gave no reaction. The plan was set, so there was no further reason to stay there. The ride back to the hotel was silent, with Aria glancing at Eric most of the ride, worried. Once they were out of the car, Aria was met with a familiar face. Neo was standing near the doors to the hotel, her bags sat by his feet. He smiled at her and walked forward to hug her before she got to him.

"Hey Aria, now that I finally get to talk to you." Neo said jokingly. He glanced behind her at the two vampires and Sookie and raised a brow, but said nothing.

"I have your bags here. I was planning to leave here early, but I thought you might want these if you weren't staying at the mansion." Aria grinned at him and hugged him again.

"Yeah, I'm staying here at the hotel with my friends from Bon Temp. Do you want to meet them?" Aria asked him, grabbing his hand. He smiled at her and nodded. Aria dragged him by the arm over to Bill, Sookie and Eric, who were waiting for her to be finished behind her.

"This is Sookie and Bill." Aria introduced them to Neo and saved Eric for last.

"And this is Eric." Aria finished, turning a smile to Eric. Eric did not return it, but was staring at Neo. Neo returned the stare without fear and offered his hand to Eric to shake. He ignored the boy's hand and turned a look to Aria.

"I assume this is the vampire that claimed you?" Neo guessed. He didn't look too happy about Eric being the one that claimed her, but he had to accept it.

"Yes." Aria replied, turning back to Neo. He took back his hand and stuck both in his pockets, not in a Sam-like way.

"I only ask that you treat her right, sir." Neo added on the end as an afterthought.

"I will treat her as I please." That made Neo stiffen and Aria laid a hand on his shoulder. Neo relaxed and watched Aria's face for any sign that she was angry at his answer. She didn't seem to be, she only shook her head at him, smiling. She turned back to Neo.

"I'll be fine." She assured him. Bill and Sookie had walked to the front doors, Bill picking up Aria's bags along the way. Aria noticed him carrying them out of the corner of her eye and thanked him with a wave of her hand. Neo was staring at her and when she turned back to him, they stared each other in the eyes. Eric was not pleased with this. He was already on edge and now these fools wanted to try and lure **his** human away from him. He would **not **allow that to happen. Eric suddenly grabbed her around the waist and hauled her over his shoulder, starting to walk towards the doors to the hotel. Aria looked over at him as much as she could, before rolling her eyes and giving a smile and a wave bye to Neo as they entered the hotel. Eric continued to carry her until they reached the elevator and he set her down, pinning her against the wall. The elevator slowly moved upward and Aria just stared up at him, while his eyes were darkened and his fangs were peeking out. Aria had her hand on his side and could feel through the bond that he was jealous again.

"I'm not interested in Neo that way." Aria declared. Eric raised a brow and moved his face closer to her own.

"You may not, but he is." Aria's eyes widened.

"And how do you know that?"

"He was acting the same way I was."

"That was just friendly protection!" Aria defended him. The elevator stopped suddenly.

"If that was friendly protection, then I expect all of your friends to act that way. And if they don't, then we'll know who is right." Eric said, before walking out of the elevator. Aria thought about not following him and staying in the elevator, but she didn't want to have to pay the hotel for damages when he ripped everything apart going back down to get her. And then there would probably be more damage from when he did get her back and probably would punish her or destroy everything else trying not to hurt her.

Aria followed him out of the elevator and walked slower than him, just so she could walk past him into the room and lock herself in the bedroom once he opened the door. That succeed for the most part, except the bedroom door didn't have a lock on it. Aria sighed in defeat. Aria found her bags set on the floor in the room and wondered how Bill got them in here, but shook her head, deciding not to think about it. It had been a long night and all Aria wanted to do was get out of the dress and into comfy clothes. Aria grabbed a nightgown from her bag, not paying attention to which one it was. She moved into the bathroom, walking back out to get her bathroom bag, as she dubbed it. It held her shampoo, body wash, etc. Eric had just sat down on the bed, removing his shoes and then leaning his arms on his knees to watch her putter around, moving her things into the appropriate places. She had apparently forgotten about changing for the moment as she put her clothes into the empty drawers. Eric had unpacked earlier in the evening, passing the time until Bill finally rose.

Aria was finally satisfied with her things unpacked. She knew she could not to use the room Bill had gotten for her, knowing Eric would probably just drag her back to his if he wished. Aria finally headed into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. The bathroom was huge, about the size of the bedroom, which is quite large. There was a bath tub, the size of a hot tub and a separate shower. Aria's eyes widened at the size of the tub and wondered why they thought to put such a big tub in there, then thought better of doing that.

'_Dad told me to relax, so I will.' _Aria thought, heading for the bathtub. After getting the water to the temperature she wanted and adding a little bit of bubbles into it, she then stripped off her clothes and finally got in. Settling herself down in the tub, she let her head fall back, relaxing completely. Sudden music entered the room and Aria looked over to find Eric placing a mp3 dock stereo on the table near the tub. He was currently shirtless and his pants were undone, he had returned to looking quite solemn though. Aria smiled at him and he didn't smile back. Aria reached a hand out to him, inviting him in with her. She knew it was a tough time for him, he really cared about this Godric guy. Aria still didn't know who Godric was to Eric, but she knew that he was important to him. Eric peered at her curiously, then the tub, before removing the rest of his clothes and joining her in the tub. The tub was larger than Bill's and fit the both of them easily. Aria moved to sit beside him and laid her hand on his shoulder. Eric made no moves once he got in, only staring ahead at the wall.

Aria moved her arms around Eric's chest and back, wrapping him in a hug. Eric looked down at her and remembered that she was able to feel what he felt. He laid a hand on her arms and returned to staring at the wall. Aria could feel his worry and sorrow, combined with her own. She was worried about her father and she was worried about Eric. She had never seen him act like this before and it scared her. She moved her head to rest near his neck and thought to try and calm him with words. No, she knew that wouldn't work. So, she tried the next thing that came to her mind. She used the music Eric had playing as inspiration.

"_Jag vet att ni gömmer sakerAnvända milda ord hysa migDina ord var som en drömMen drömmar kan aldrig lura migInte för att lätt_…"

(I know that you're hiding things Using gentle words to shelter meYour words were like a dreamBut dreams could never fool meNot that easily…)

That certainly got Eric's attention. He looked down at Aria, who was now just staring at his chest absentmindedly , singing. Eric remembered this song fondly. Upon one of his trips to visit his homeland before he was Sheriff, he had found a young woman singing it over a grave. She was crying and the grave looked freshly dug. It bore medals of the military and Eric knew what had happened. Eric stayed there for the whole night, watching over the woman and listening to her sing the song, again and again. He was very fond of this song and was amazed Aria knew it. She only sang a few of the verses of the song, but he knew it was meant to try and comfort him.

"_Du slåss dina strider långt från migAlldeles för lätt…" _

(You fight your battles far from meFar too easily)

Aria was running her fingers on his chest in a circle, around his nipple actually. She knew this song from when she was little, an old woman sang it in the cemetery over her husband's grave. The woman had no home, barely any money for food, but every day, she sang it over her husband's grave. Aria found it beautiful and asked the woman if she could teach it to her. Agreeing, the old woman sang it to her until she knew it. The day after Aria had memorized it, she went to visit the woman. She brought a large basket full of breads and meats to thank her. But when Aria found her in the graveyard, she had passed on while singing the song to her husband again.

"_Även en tusen ordAldrig har talatDe kommer att flyga till digPassage över tid och avstånd hålla digAvbrytas på silver vingar._

(Though a thousand wordsHave never been spokenThey'll fly to youCrossing over the time and distance holding youSuspended on silver wings)

_Och en tusen ordTusen bekännelserKommer vagga digAtt göra alla smärta du känner verkar långt bortaDe kommer hålla dig för evigt…" _

(And a thousand wordsOne thousand confessionsWill cradle youMaking all of the pain you feel seem far away They'll hold you forever… )

Aria finished and felt Eric start to move beneath her arms and sat up, letting him go. He turned to her and kissed her softly, pulling back to look her in the eyes. Aria moved forward to kiss him as well, then pulled back, smiling slightly at him.

"How do you know that song?" He asked her as she moved to actually start bathing. Aria smiled happily at the memory of that woman.

"When I was little, I found an old woman in the graveyard, singing it over a grave. I found out that it was her husband's grave and that she sang it to him every day. He died in battle, fighting for our country years ago. I asked her to teach it to me and she sang it to me and her husband day after day until I had it memorized." Aria's smile faded as she started to wash her chest and arms. She stopped, staring at the water.

"The day after, I brought a basket full of breads and meats for her as a thank you, she had lost her home and barely had enough money for food. So, I thought it would be nice to thank her with. I went to the cemetery, to her husband's grave and found her dead. She had died while singing the song to her husband…" Aria trailed off sadly, beginning to wash herself again. Eric moved to take the cloth from her and took over.

"I found her just after he had died. I heard someone singing in the graveyard, late at night. I went to look and found her singing that song. I stayed the whole night listening to her sing it." He moved down to wash her breasts, taking good care to wash each one. Then he motioned for her to turn, so he could do her back. Aria turned, her shoulders raising a good bit, as if she was nervous.

"Did…did it help any?" Aria asked him timidly. She had hoped that it would ease him, at least for the moment. Because as soon as he was reminded of why he was here, he would return to being solemn and upset. Eric paused washing and his hands slid down her back slowly. It had helped him calm down for the most part. He nodded and Aria could see it from the mirror across the room. Aria smiled and relaxed her shoulders again. He continued to wash her thoroughly, even her legs and feet. He did this with a sensual slowness that succeed in heating Aria up immensely. She didn't know if that was what he was going for, but it happened none the less.

Eric could smell her arousal, even though they were immerged in an artificial flower scent that burned his nose slightly. He continued to wash her, even though he knew that he had gotten every part of her. Aria was aware of his actions and decided to turn the tables on him. She turned around quickly and kissed him, taking the cloth from him when he was distracted with her lips. She pulled away, moving to start washing him. He let her have the reins for a bit, enjoying the fact that she was washing him. He only wondered what she would do when she moved south.

Aria continued to wash him, not actually paying attention to what she was doing. She was lost in thought and although, she was still aroused, it was hard to stay so with so many worries about. When she finally snapped to, she realized that she had worked her way down and was currently at his waist. She finally looked down and saw his size and Aria's eyes widened.

"Du är definitivt mer än tillräckligt." Aria commented, earning her a smirk from Eric. (You are definitely more than adequate.)

"Behöver du mer bevis nu?" (Do you need any more proof now?) He asked, leaning closer to her face. Aria's eyes never wavered from him and she swallowed, half nervously, half anticipation.

"Nej, jag tror jag är bra för nu." (No, I think I'm good for now.) Aria told him, looking back up into his eyes. She gave him a smirk in return and washed him thoroughly, then moved down to his legs. Eric growled slightly at her answer, then more at her washing of him. Aria grinned and yelled in victory mentally. Eric looked down at her as if he heard that and she found herself against the other side of the tub with Eric dominating her lips and his hand ripping the wash cloth away from her, throwing it somewhere behind him. He had heard it, their bond intriguing him more and more. His kisses were filled with an urgency, not of just lust, but of something else as well. Aria didn't have time to ponder what it was, as Eric had moved down to her neck and was nibbling in a way that had her moaning loudly. Eric grinned against her neck, still finding it humorous that her weak point was her neck.

His hands were busy exploring her lower regions. He found her folds and expertly starting working them. Aria couldn't help but go along for the ride. A part of her hated that he knew a woman's body so well, another slapped the first and told it to stop complaining. Aria agreed with the second one and finally gained enough focus to start returning the favor. She ran her hands down his chest, admiring it. She soon started using her mouth to explore his chest and neck. She bit down partially on the part between his neck and shoulder, receiving a small moan from him and a hand moved to the back of her head, entangling itself in her hair. The hand kept her there and Aria bit down a bit harder, earning a louder moan.

"Gör det svårare. Gå på!" (Do it harder. Go on!) Aria moved back to kiss the spot where she bit and whispered against his skin.

"But-" "Hårdare!" (Harder!) Aria took him at his word and bit down hard, drawing blood. Aria couldn't help but get some in her mouth and she swallowed it greedily. It tasted better the second time and Aria continued to drink from the wound. The next second, she heard a 'shick' and she knew his fangs had come out. Eric's arms moved under her legs and lifted her up some, then bit into her neck. Both sucked greedily at each other's neck until Aria had to pull back. Her body felt like it was overloading with her senses on complete fire. Eric's hands on her made her feel little mini orgasms and him still drinking from her neck made it worse. Aria stuck her hands into his hair and held his head there. A feeling in the back of her head made her look around and she knew she felt the dawn coming.

"Min Viking, gryningen närmar sig." (My Viking, the dawn approaches.) Aria whispered in his ear, her hands still entangled in his hair. Eric pulled back from her, licking the blood from around his mouth and Aria moved to lick her blood from his chin. He smirked at her, taking her mouth with his own. He pulled back slightly, retrieving the washcloth from where it floated nearby. He placed a chaste kiss on her lips, then washed the blood off of her neck, being mindful of the wounds.

"Så, betyder detta jag får kalla dig min exorcist?" (So, does this mean I get to call you my exorcist?) Aria chuckled.

"If you want to sound like I killed you, then yes." Aria laughed, before she gave out a shriek when he picked her up and stood. He walked into the bedroom, pulling back the covers with a hand and then set her down. Using his vampire speed, he pulled the plug from the bottom of the tub and returned to her. He climbed in after her and pulled her back against him to sleep. The dawn came quickly and Eric moved to kiss his mark on her neck before they both drifted off to sleep.

Aria was awoken by her phone ringing, playing "Goodnight Moon" by Shivaree. Aria did not remember putting that for Sookie's ringtone and knew that Hestia had messed with her phone again. She liked to do that when she knew Aria wasn't paying attention. Aria rolled her eyes and tried to move out from under Eric's arm that had basically locked around her waist. His hand was mighty close to her breast, she noted. The phone continued to ring and Aria finally managed to slip out from under his arm and dash over to grab her phone.

"Aria, what took you so long?" Sookie asked from the other side.

"Not even a good morning, eh?" Aria joked with her. She glanced at the clock on the wall and found that she only had about four hours of sleep. She sighed, putting a hand to her head. She had run on less before, actually that time she had ten exorcisms to do that day and as soon as she walked in the door of the Nightingale mansion, she fell and passed out on the floor. Vincent and Marcus had worried sick, Aria had only been 17 then.

"Sorry, hun. Good morning Aria, how are you this bright morning?" Sookie asked her in a creepily cheery voice.

"Ok, that just scared me." Aria said, standing up from her crouching position near her bag. She looked down and realized she was still naked. She moved to grab 'churchy' clothes from the drawers, while holding the phone to her ear using her shoulder.

"We're gonna have to do it today to convince the Fellowship." Sookie pointed out. Aria sighed again and relented.

"That's true. Well, you succeed in waking me up. Give me about ten to fifteen minutes and I'll be ready." Aria hung up the phone, her lack of sleep leaking partially into her personality. She didn't want to be mean, but sometimes she couldn't help it. Lack of sleep made her cranky and Aria knew she needed a wake up to be able to survive this trip to see the Fellowship and search for Godric. She took some hot water and splashed it on her face. It helped quite a bit. Aria finished dressing, donning a light blue summer dress that Sookie had gotten for her a while back. It would fit in perfectly with these religious freaks. Aria truly did hate the Fellowship, the only reason she volunteered to do this was to help Eric. Aria looked at her neck, trying to spot Eric's marks. They weren't there and Aria was glad of that, less that she had to cover up with a scarf and look suspicious about. Applying an eye shadow lightly that would bring out her eyes some and a tiny bit of blush, Aria walked out of the bathroom with her hands on her hips and looked towards the bed. Eric was still laying on his side, the covers pulled off of him because of Aria's first few failed attempts at escaping. His back and ass were revealed to her and Aria relished the sight before moving to cover him back up again. She was about to move away when she felt a tug in her mind towards Eric and turned back to look at his sleeping form.

He hadn't moved or stirred a bit, but she felt that he wanted her back in the bed with him. She felt it even while he slept and that amazed Aria, she knew that the effects of it on them both intrigued them. Aria moved to lay a kiss on his cheek and grabbed her bag as she moved to leave their room. Aria made sure to pick up the extra card key that Eric had gotten for her and stuck it in her bag. Outside, Aria met Sookie and Hugo who were both talking quietly with each other. They headed out to the church, with Hugo and Sookie practicing their accents and voices. Aria had dealt with them before and knew how they acted. She didn't want to start acting like them until she had to, which would be quite soon as the wife of the leader of the Fellowship came over to them as they got out of Hugo's car.

"Why hello there! I saw you three getting out and I thought I would come to meet you!" Sarah Newlin spoke with a cheerfulness that annoyed Aria every time she heard it. She resisted rolling her eyes at her and began the façade by putting a warm smile on her face. Apparently this lady wasn't too up to date on exorcist news. She expected them to recognize her as soon as she came in contact with one, but apparently, no one at the Fellowship knew of her.

"Why thank you! Aren't you cute? You remind me of the first flowers of spring!" Aria began then motioned to herself and the other two.

"My name is Madison Hartland and this here is my sister, Maria Hartland and her fiancée, George Redford!" Aria was starting to creep herself out at how well she was pulling off the cheerful Fellowship member act.

"Aren't you two the most adorable couple I have ever seen? I'm Sarah Newlin and my husband, Steve, leads the Fellowship. What brings you to our humble shores this fine sunny day?" Sookie took the lead then as Sarah led them into the church, where they met Steve Newlin. Aria held in her glare at Steve and proceeded calmly with the act.

"Well, we were hoping to get married by our normal pastor, but we found out that he…he was a _sympathizer." _Sookie told them. Aria fake shivered in disgust as Steve and his wife gasped.

"Homosexuals…" Steve commented_. _

"Well, that might have been true too, but we found he sympathized with vampires…" Sookie paused, also fake shivering in disgust. Hugo, playing his part, put an arm around her shoulders as if to comfort her.

"That's one of the things I hate. They say that they are people of God, but then they go and side with one of the Devil's creatures!" Steve yelled in a rage. Aria raised a brow at his behavior, but ignored it for the most part.

"I was certainly hoping that you would allow us to use your lovely church to have my sister's wedding in. I refuse to have it in that church with that sympathizer!" Aria exclaimed angrily. Steve put an arm around his wife's shoulders and looked at her. They shared a look and then they turned back to them.

"We would be honored!" They both chorused. Aria grinned at them and thanked them greatly.

"Why don't we give you the tour?" Steve offered. Sookie, Hugo and Aria heartily agreed. As the tour continued, Aria made sure to memorize the layout of the church and she heard Sookie doing the same mentally. Steve shooed off his wife, telling her that he would show the last part of the church to them by himself.

"Now, I'm going to show you a special part of the church, that lies close to my heart." Steve led them downstairs and his little, no. Not so little friend, Gabe. Aria knew that Steve suspected something and tensed up, prepared to fight.

"I'm going to show you my father's tomb." Steve explained. Aria froze for a second, then continued on. No one had noticed her pause and Aria was thankful of that. Seeing a tomb and the father's spirit was not something she wanted to do.

"A tomb? Mr. Newlin, I mean no ill will, but is it necessary to show us this? We have already agreed to having her wedding here, it will be beautiful!" Aria commented, hoping to convince Steve.

"Please, just Steve…Ms. Nightingale." Gabe came up from behind them and punched Hugo and Sookie, knocking them out. He grabbed Aria around the chest in a bear hug, preventing her from moving her arms.

"Did you really think that I wouldn't know who you were? My wife was a fool for not recognizing you either. Don't worry, we have a fitting end for the three of you." Was Steve's last comment before he punched her, knocking her out.

Back in the hotel room, Eric stirred in his sleep, feeling Aria's pain. He wanted to get up and help her, but he knew that he couldn't.

Aria awoke to Hugo freaking out and Sookie trying to calm him down. Aria tried to move, but found that she couldn't. Moving her head slowly, as it was pounding, she discovered that they had tied her to a cross. Aria rolled her eyes, then regretted it. It made her head hurt more and Hugo screaming did not help.

"Håll käften, din dumma idiot! Eller jag kommer att slita stämbanden ut! Fan, är mitt huvud bankar!" Aria yelled at him. (Shut up, you stupid fool! Or I will rip your vocal chords out! Damn, my head is pounding!) Hugo shut right up, hearing Aria yell. He feared Aria, that much was certain. Sookie got up and ran over to Aria, trying to find the knots on the ropes that held her on the cross.

"Good luck when you do find them, honey. Something tells me that Gabe guy tied them." Aria commented to Sookie, just before she found the knots. Sookie struggled with them for a moment, then looked at Hugo exasperatedly.

"Will you come help me?" Sookie exclaimed at him. Hugo shook his head, moving further back from them.

"No! That bitch is crazy!" Hugo yelled. Aria gave him a glare and he let out a small whimper. Aria turned her senses to their environment and outside the church. It was already night and she felt, far away the energy of Eric and Isabel. Aria smiled and relaxed greatly. She remembered her anger at Hugo and turned back to look at him.

"Du bör vara rädd. När min Viking hör talas om din lättja kommer jag inte vara den enda som går efter dig för detta." (You should be afraid. When my Viking hears of your laziness, I won't be the only one going after you for this.) Aria paused, she was starting to claim Eric, not only in his presence, but away from his presence as well. Aria's eyes widened considerably and let her head fall onto her chest.

'_What is happening to me? I am claiming him as he does me now.' _Aria thought as she heard Sookie give up on the knots. Sookie came around to look at her in shock, but she had not time to call her out on it. A door slamming gained all their attention and Sookie moved back near the corner opposite from Hugo. Gabe had come down and he opened the door. Hugo tried to make a run for it, but he was knocked back by Gabe and he was knocked out. Aria was able to roll her eyes without pain now and avidly did so. Gabe moved towards Sookie and Aria started to struggle, trying to get out of the ropes to prevent him from hurting Sookie. Unfortunately, they hadn't eaten any food, so Aria's strength was only a fraction of what it would be, even with Eric's blood flowing in her.

"Leave her alone!" Aria yelled at Gabe, he turned to look at her.

"I don't want to have a traitorous exorcist!" He turned to look at Sookie again. "I'll take this one instead." Aria realized what he meant and Aria struggled harder. Gabe had started to try and rip Sookie's dress, but was suddenly lifted up in the air. A young looking boy had Gabe by the throat, lifting him up off the floor. Aria read his energy and realized who this was. It was Eric's maker and the same vampire that had saved her when she was little.

"You're Godric…" Aria stated as Gabe tried to reason with Godric. He failed and Godric broke his neck, dropping him to the floor. He peered at the corpse on the floor for a moment, then turned to Aria and walked so that he stood in front of her.

"Yes, child. I am Godric." He told her as he broke the ropes that held her. Aria, once the ropes were gone, fell forward towards him and he caught her. Aria felt two warm feelings in the back of her mind and couldn't figure out what they were from.

"You should not have come." He told the two of them as he helped Aria balance on her feet and then Aria suddenly knelt down at his feet.

"Det är en ära att vara i din närvaro igen." (It is an honor to be in your presence again.) Godric looked down at her in surprise and then he knelt, using a hand to lift her head up from where it faced the floor. He looked into her eyes for a moment, before questioning her.

"And where do you know me from?" Aria's happiness faded.

'_So, he doesn't remember…'_ Aria thought sadly. As she opened her mouth to reply, they heard a crash from upstairs and all, who weren't knocked out, turned their heads towards the noise. Sookie had fixed her dress and stood up, proclaiming "Bill!", but Aria shook her head as Godric clarified who it was as he stood.

"No. I am here my child, down here." Eric was suddenly at the door and then in front of Godric. He took his eyes off of Godric to glance at Aria's kneeling form on the floor.

"Godric." Eric stated, kneeling down beside Aria. Aria turned her head the slightest bit to smile at him.

"You were a fool for sending humans after me." Godric told him as he looked down at the two of them on the floor.

"I had no other choice. These savages…they seek to destroy you." Eric said, looking up at him. Aria lifted her head as well and peered at the two interacting. There was definitely a bond there and Aria grinned at Eric's behavior towards Godric. He was so loyal to his Maker.

"I am aware of what they have planned. This one betrayed you." Godric motioned to Hugo who lay on the floor. Sookie clarified that Hugo was a member of the Fellowship and that he helped them set a trap for them.

"How long has it been since you've fed?" Eric asked, ignoring Sookie. Aria stood up straight then, looking at Eric to see if he wanted her to feed Godric. She wouldn't mind, he had saved her life and now Sookie's. It was the least she could do.

"I require very little blood anymore." Godric turned to look from Sookie to Aria, stopping to peer at her for a moment and then turned back to Eric. An alarm started to ring and Aria moved to grab Sookie's hand and move her to stand beside her.

"Save the humans. Go on."

"I am not leaving your side until you are-" " I can take care of myself!" Sookie moved forward to try and convince Eric.

"We have to go!"

"Spill no blood on your way out. Go." Godric commanded Eric. Eric looked down at the floor then stood, grabbing Aria's hand and starting to drag her with him. Aria grabbed Sookie's hand as well. They reached the stairs and it was then Aria let go of both of them to look at Godric again.

"Var väl frälsare." (Be well savior.) Aria told him, before Eric grabbed her hand again and they all followed him out. Godric looked after them and remembered the girl's scent, now that he paid attention to it.

"Fortfarande till problem, lilla exorcist." Godric commented, chuckling. (Still into trouble, little exorcist.)

Eric led them through the church and they stopped behind a wall near the front door. He was wondering in the back of his mind, why Aria was kneeling before his Maker. She showed no signs of knowing him before and he was curious to know why. Then a possibility hit him. She could've also helped them capture Godric. No, she couldn't have, Aria was not like that.

'_So, now I know what she would and would not do? Great…' _Was Eric's thought as he surveyed the humans escaping through the front door.

"I could have you out in seconds." He stated, still observing the humans rushing about.

"But there are kids out there." Sookie protested.

"Those humans wouldn't think twice about hurting us."

"Why didn't you bring Bill with you?" Sookie questioned. Aria already knew the answer that Eric was going to say and snorted, covering it up with a cough.

"His attachment to you is irrational, it clouds his judgment. He would kill every child in this church to save you." Sookie did an 'Aria' as she liked to call it and asked a smartass question.

"Why don't you?" This drew Eric's attention back to them.

"I'm following Godric's orders and getting you both out. That is all."

"He's your Maker, isn't he?" Sookie asked him. Eric gave her a look.

"Don't use words you don't understand."

"You have a lot of love for him." Aria commented, turning his attention to her.

"Don't use words I don't understand." Eric turned back to watch as the humans closed the doors and then talked amongst themselves about a plan to kill the invading vampire. He stepped forward towards them and Aria pulled him back by the arm.

"Eric, no!" He turned to look at her and leaned forward, so that his mouth was right by her ear.

"Trust me." Aria sighed and let go of his arm, letting him go on with whatever he had planned. He turned and walked towards the humans, bending his head down, like he was one of them.

"Oh hey ya'll. How's it going?" Eric's mimic of the humans actually kind of scared Aria, as it was so unlike him. She made a mental note to tell Eric never to do this again after this, she didn't think that she could stand it if he did it again. He tried to convince the humans that he was sent to man the exit, but it didn't work that well.

"Stake!" Aria and Sookie exclaimed as the human behind Eric lifted his arm to strike. Eric dealt with them easily and opened the front door slightly.

"Those arrows are wood, you'll never make it through." The human on the ground said to them. Aria glared at him and bent down to stare him in the eyes.

"Let's go through the sanctuary!" Sookie exclaimed, pulling Aria up from scaring the guy to pieces. They made their way through the door and Aria closed it behind them. Sookie and Aria had to jog to keep up with Eric's long strides. They walked forward close to the altar and Eric looked at them both.

"Where's the exit?"

"That way." Aria told him, pointing.

"There are several exits actually. For you, the easiest one takes you straight to hell." Steve said as he walked to stand in front of the altar. All the doors to the room opened, showing the humans coming forward to surround them. Aria glared at them all, she really did not want to deal with them at the moment.

"Let us leave!" Sookie yelled at Steve, trying to convince him.

"Save yourselves!" Aria put in. "No one has to die." Steve ignored them.

"The war has begun, you evil whores of Satan." Oh, that just did a number on Aria's temper. She was already annoyed at being in this place, now this dumbass was calling them names? Aria tensed up, trying to control her anger.

"You vampires cast the first stone by killing my family. The lines have been drawn, you are either with us or against us. We are prepared for Armageddon."

"The vampire you're holding prisoner, got away! He's a Sheriff, he's bound to send for help!"

"I'm not concerned with Godric. Any vampire will do for our grand celebration and we got one right here!" Steve pointed at Eric and Aria moved closer to him, unconsciously. Eric looked at Steve a bit longer, before briefly glancing at Sookie then turning to Aria. He watched her eyes as they pleaded him not to do it, but he had to. He brushed his hand against hers and started to walk towards Steve.

"I'll be fine." He told her as he turned back to face Steve and stopped in front of him.

"Brothers and Sisters, there will be a Holy Bonfire at dawn." Steve laughed and some of the humans moved to grab Sookie and Aria by the arms. They held them still as Eric was stripped of the jacket he wore and laid on the table. Aria recognized the jacket as the one she had taken from Fangtasia and then realized that it had been Eric's all along.

'_No wonder it always smelled good.'_ Aria thought before she shrieked out in pain. They had put silver on Eric to hold him down and Aria could feel it through the bond. She fell to her knees and still the people held onto her. She was breathing heavily and would occasionally let out a gasp of pain every once in a while. Steve looked from her to Eric.

"See? Just as our Lord, our Savior was betrayed with 30 pieces of silver, a few ounces of silver can betray a child of Satan to the world." Steve motioned to Aria, who now had burn marks in the same places that Eric did from the silver.

"That doesn't make any sense, how can you people listen to him?" Sookie asked the people in the church as she struggled against the people that held her. Eric started to speak and Aria lifted her head up in pain to look at him. It angered her and deeply saddened her that she could do nothing to help him.

"I…offer myself in exchange for Godric's freedom and that of the girls as well."

"That's noble, but they're just as culpable as you are. They are traitors to their race. The human race! They hardly deserve mercy." Steve bent over Eric's head and looked at him burning.

"Maybe we should them to you so you can meet the sun together?" Aria stood up again at that.

"You will not send him into the sun!" Aria's eyes burned with rage combined with pain. Steve looked up at her and stood on the top step of the altar, looking down at her.

"Ah. So this must be the vampire that claimed you." He turned to look back at Eric, then looked back to her.

"I actually know a bit of your family history." Steve started to pace in front of the altar, his hands together as if in thought.

"Did you know your mother was a fangbanger?" Steve walked down the steps to stop in front of her, peering into her eyes.

"She loved vampires, you see. Said she loved to mess with them, then kill them. But most of the time, she would leave them alive so she could fuck them again." Steve moved back up the steps and stood looking at Eric.

"Doesn't surprise me, she cheated on Dad with all sorts of things. Yet, he still stayed with her." Steve laughed and looked at her.

"You must think your dad's a good exorcist, don't you? That he hasn't done anything wrong." Aria tensed, her anger increasing as time went on.

"Well, I found out he was a fangbanger too. Apparently, he would enjoy cheating on your mother with 3 vampires at once."

"I suggest you shut your mouth Newlin." Aria told him acidly. Sookie was watching her from a few feet beside her and she had never seen Aria get this worked up before, not even when she was really angry at her. Sookie turned to Steve, who kept talking about Marcus.

"Steve, stop! You need to stop this!" Sookie exclaimed at him. Steve glanced at her, but continued on talking about Marcus.

"He was supposed to be the best exorcist, but when you give up God, just to get a few kicks, you aren't an exorcist at all." The floor beneath Aria cracked and so did a column nearby. Sookie watched wide-eyed as the crack beneath Aria began to spread.

"Steve Newlin, stop!" Sookie yelled at him, watching as Aria bent her head down to near her chest.

"I wouldn't be surprised if that is what he was doing now, instead of being in a hospital bed-" Steve got no further. Aria had broken free of the men that held her and she was holding Steve up by the throat in the air. Her eyes had turned a brighter amber, almost glowing with rage. The air around her felt constricting and charged with power, making it even harder for Steve to breathe. No one dared step forward to help the Reverend. They could feel the power and furious rage radiating off of Aria and they thought better of helping Newlin. Jason suddenly shot Newlin with a paintball gun twice and then Bill decided to step forward and threw the men off of Sookie, who ran forward to get the silver off of Eric. Stan and his band of vampires suddenly burst in and moved to grab a good many of the humans.

"Steve Newlin, if you don't shut your mouth about my father, I will show you just how dark the Nightingale family history goes!" Aria's voice was deeper and echoed an unearthly voice that was not her own. Eric moved to stand beside her and was amazed at the power he felt radiating, not only through their bond, but from just standing beside her. It was pushing at him, it was so powerful.

"Aria, don't kill him!" Sookie yelled at her.

"Don't worry." Aria told her. "I'm not going to kill him. Yet. He must suffer first."

"Enough!" Aria turned her head and saw Godric on the balcony above the door. He looked at her pointedly and motioned with his hand to put Steve down.

"Set him down, lilla exorcist." (little exorcist.) Aria's anger faded at the nickname that he had given her when he saved her all those years ago and dropped Newlin on the ground painfully. She gave him one final glare before turning towards Godric and bowing her head at him in respect. Steve moved forward to kneel in front of Eric, loosening his collar.

"Kill me, do it. Jesus will protect me."

"I am actually older than your Jesus. I wish I could have known him, but I missed it."

Godric moved to suddenly stand behind her over Newlin. He picked Newlin up by the back of his suit and lifted him off the ground to show the people.

"Good people, who of you is willing to die for this man's madness?" Aria let out a laugh at the silence that followed the question and recomposed herself quickly afterward.

"That's what I thought. Stand down everyone." He told the church. The vampires grudgingly let the humans they held go and the people started to file out of the church quickly.

"Please don't leave me!" Steve pleaded with the leaving members of his church. Aria smirked when they all ignored him, except one. She gave him a glare and he finally turned to leave the church. Godric let Steve fall to the ground and he stared down at him.

"I daresay my faith in humankind is stronger than yours." Godric started to walk around him.

"Come." Was all he said as he started for the door. Stan moved forward.

"Sir, after all these humans have done to you?" "I said come." Stan stepped aside to let Godric pass and he continued to walk towards the door. Eric wrapped an arm around Aria's shoulders and they walked over to Sookie and Bill.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Eric asked her. Bill glared at him.

"She's fine, go with your Maker!" Aria rolled her eyes at his jealousy, putting a hand on Sookie's shoulder in comfort before she walked with Eric after Godric. The vampires and the two humans had all moved back to Godric's home. Aria had immediately moved to get into the line to speak with Godric as soon as she got there, but she was still one of the last ones. When she finally reached Godric, who was sitting down in a chair near the middle of the room, Aria knelt down before him again.

"Lilla exorcist, it has been a long time." (Little exorcist.) Godric commented as she lifted her head up. Aria smiled at him.

"Yes, it has indeed, Godric."

"You have grown much since then." Godric told her, smiling at her.

"I had to. I wanted the vampire that saved me to know that I have not wasted my life since he saved it." Godric grinned at her for a moment, before pulling up a chair near him.

"Sit." He told her simply and Aria moved to sit in the chair. He turned towards her and she was smiling at him. He could feel that she had formed a bond with Eric and he wondered how they were together.

"How did you know it was me?"

"I made sure that even though you never told me anything about you, that I memorized how your energy felt. I did just that and I recognized it when you came to help Sookie and I." He let out a small chuckle and grasped her hand, looking her in the eyes.

"I have always been good friends with your father. He told me that one day after coming back from a hunt that you went straight into the library and started to read every book you could reach. As you grew older, he once told me that it seemed like you were trying to prove something. When he asked you about it, you told him that you had to make him proud." Godric looked away from her, his fingers running lightly over her hand.

"I went to him the first night he was suffering from the pain of cancer. And he revealed to me that he knew that, that night that he had asked you that, he knew that you weren't talking about him. That you were talking about me. You had told him that a vampire had saved you from other vampires. And he figured out that I was the one that had saved you." Godric had turned back to her and Aria bent her head down to touch her forehead to his hands that held her own.

"He always told me that he would forever be proud of me. So, I didn't worry about him, I only wanted to make you proud."

"And you have. I see no problem with what you have done." Godric lifted her head up and smiled at her. She returned it and he wiped the tear that had escaped her eye away.

"I can feel the bond you have with my Child." He commented to her. Aria looked at him in alarm, as if she expected him to suddenly get angry at her.

"I am not displeased. I can think of no one better to be with him." Aria relaxed and gave him a grin.

"Tja, han är inte den mest enklaste kille att hantera." Aria said jokingly and it made Godric grin. (Well, he's not the most easiest guy to deal with.)

"Ge honom tid, kommer han värma upp till dig mer." (Give him time, he will warm up to you more.)

"It's not the warming up to me that I'm worried about." Aria laughed. Godric let out a chuckle at her words.

"I'm sure he cannot deny your beauty." Aria blushed slightly at the compliment.

"Thank you."

"You are most welcome." Godric replied before Hugo was brought before him by Isabel. Godric turned his attention to them, removing his hands to place them in his lap.

"Hugo…" He started. " He is your human, is he not?" He asked Isabel.

"Yes he is."

"Do you love him?" Aria looked at Godric, a little surprised at his question, but turned back to watch Isabel. Isabel struggled to answer.

"I…I thought I did."

"It appears you love him still."

"I do, I'm sorry. But you are my Sheriff, do with him as you please." Aria felt pity for Isabel for having to go through this and she made sure not to do anything to Eric to have him go through what she was. Godric looked at Hugo and nodded his head.

"You are free to go."

"What?" Stan stepped forward angrily.

"The human is free to go." Godric repeated calmly. " And do not return. I fear it is not safe for you here."

"This is a travesty."

"This is my verdict. Eric," Eric stepped out from the crowd, looking at Aria sitting beside Godric, before he looked at Godric.

"Escort them out, make sure he leaves unharmed."

"Yes Godric." Eric replied, giving a last look to Aria before he moved to grab Hugo and picked him up, toting him along as he walked.

"Thank you, thank you Sheriff." Even as Isabel thanked him, Aria could tell that there was something bothering Godric. Godric remained silent for a while after their departure and then suddenly, he turned to look at Aria.

"How is he treating you?" Godric asked her. Aria turned towards him as well and thought how to explain, before opening her mouth to reply.

"He is treating me well. As well as you could expect him to, Godric. Although, his claiming of me was a bit…unexpected." Godric's eyes widened slightly.

"Han frågade inte dig att vara hans?" (He did not ask you to be his?)

"Det här är Eric, vi talar om. Naturligtvis gjorde han inte." (This is Eric, we are talking about. Of course he didn't.) Godric looked down at the floor for a moment.

"That is my fault. I did not teach him well enough." Aria took his hand in her own, gaining his eyes back on her.

"You have. If he had, had any other person as his Maker, I assure you an exorcist would have been called for his death long before now." Godric peered at her curiously.

"Is there a warrant on his head now?" Aria shook her head.

"Not to my knowledge. If there is, they would have to get through me first before they could get to him." Godric smiled at her.

"You have grown fond of him." Aria blushed and nodded. Godric watched her reaction and heard her heartbeat speed up. He knew it was far more than that. Godric was able to point out the thing that she had been denying for a while now.

"Du har växt till älskar honom."(You have grown to love him.)


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you once again, to all my reviewers and subscribers! You don't know how much you make my day! XD As for Godric, who doesn't love him? :D **

**I would rather not have Godric die, I would cry badly while writing it. So, I don't believe I will kill him off. Depends on the next chapter really. **

Aria looked at him in shock, with her mouth agape. She recovered nicely and then, hid her blushing face from Godric by turning away.

"I can't say I've gotten-" "Do not lie to me, child. I know this." Godric's tone left no room for argument and Aria sighed, her head bent down looking at her lap. Godric pulled slightly on her hand to get her attention back on him.

"It is alright for you to do so. Something tells me he will not abandon you until you perish." Aria looked into Godric's eyes for a moment before voicing her fears.

"Vad händer om jag säger honom och han lämnar mig? Han tycker inte det är att människor, även när jag berättade för honom att han hade en massa kärlek för dig, sa han till mig att inte använda ord han inte förstod." (What if I tell him and he leaves me? He does not like being attached to humans, even me. And when I told him that he held a lot of love for you, he told me not to use words he didn't understand.) Godric looked puzzled for a moment.

"Then you must teach him. If he does not learn, I fear that he will become one of the first your council will send exorcists to hunt." Aria's eyes filled with an angry fire.

"They will not touch him!" Aria whispered to him fiercely. Godric smiled at her and he squeezed her hand lightly.

"Then I am not worried. With you at his side, I fear nothing." Godric finished before Eric walked back into the house. He came to crouch on the other side of Godric's chair. Godric could tell that he had shocked Aria greatly with his discovery and kept a hold of her hand to comfort her. Godric observed his child and Aria, noting that both of them had some of the same defenses when it came to their emotions. He had grew rather fond of Aria as the years passed and he was happy that it was Eric who had claimed her. If Eric had not claimed her, he surely would have to protect her.

"Hugo has been dispatched. I told him not to stop driving until he got to the Mexican border." Eric paused, looking up at Godric.

"I've arranged an AB- human for you, extremely rare." Eric looked over at Aria who looked concerned and extremely worried. He could feel it through their bond as well and he wondered what they had been talking about. He looked down and saw that Godric held Aria's hand and raised a brow at them.

"Thank you. I'm not hungry."

"Well, you have to feed eventually. I doubt the Fellowship had anything to offer." The humor left Eric after Godric didn't answer for a while.

"Why didn't you leave when I first came for you?"

"They didn't treat me badly. You'd be shocked at how ordinary most of them are."

"They do nothing but fan the flames of hatred for us." Aria had to agree with Eric on that one, she squeezed Godric's hand back to show that she was alright now and he let go of her hand.

" Let's be honest. We are frightening. After thousands of years, we haven't evolved. We've only grown more brutal. More predatory." Godric glanced over at Sookie and then he turned to look at Aria, who was watching them with interest. Aria smiled at them both.

"I don't see the danger in treating humans as equals." Godric said as he observed Aria. Eric was watching the two of them and knew that he had missed something important while he was gone. Godric turned back to Eric.

"The Fellowship of the Sun arose because we never did so."

"Is that why you wouldn't fight when they took you?" Eric saw Aria nod behind Godric and then he looked at his Maker.

"I could have killed every last one of them within minutes. Now what would that have proven?" Eric remained silent and Aria watched as thoughts ran across his face. He then stood and walked off. Aria rose to follow him, but a hand on her arm stopped her.

"Let him think, child. I understand that it is hard for him to grasp. Go see your friend, Miss Stackhouse. I'm sure she has missed your company." Godric told Aria. Aria gave him another small bow and went to find Sookie. Sookie was talking to a woman with dark brown hair that Aria knew was an old vampire. Aria moved to stand beside Sookie, peering at the vampire, who noticed her immediately.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Nightingale girl." Aria gave a fake smile at the vampire.

"It doesn't seem fair that you know my name and I don't know yours, ma'am." Aria added as an afterthought. Hopefully, being polite would get her this vampire's name.

"Lorena."

"Pleasure to meet you Lorena."

"You know," Lorena said turning back to Sookie.

"I've known Bill for a long time. I actually made him you know." Bill decided to appear then.

"I was held up by her." Bill explained to Sookie. Sookie, being Sookie, decided to start calling Lorena names and tell her that she's lost Bill. Aria sidestepped out of the conversation, rolling her eyes. She was in no mood to deal with people arguing. Suddenly Lorena tried to pounce on Sookie, but Godric stopped her.

"Retract your fangs. Now." Lorena did as he asked. Lorena, basically, got told off for trying to attack Sookie who had helped 'save' Godric. Aria was brought in as well as Godric moved to stand in front of her.

"And to this one, who is truly our ally, you are safe in my area." Godric finished. Aria bowed her head in respect, feeling Eric walk up behind her. She turned to stare up at him and he stared back.

"Din Maker är en ganska bra karl." Aria told Eric. (Your Maker is quite a good man.)

"I know." Was Eric's reply. A human walked down from upstairs and Aria watched him suspiciously. He then mingled with the other people and Aria then paid no mind to him. She moved back over to Godric and asked of him one more thing.

"Will you accept something from me?" Godric turned to look at her and he nodded. Aria lifted her hands and put the fingertips together over her heart. A medallion immerged from her chest cleanly and after looking at it for a moment, she gave it to Godric. Godric knew exactly what it was, unlike all the other vampires in the room and Sookie. It was her exorcist medallion. When an exorcist is born, they are given a medallion for the parents to put somewhere inside the child. They insert it magically, to make sure that it does not interfere with the body's functions. Most parents put the medallions in the child's heart, Marcus had done the same.

"An exorcist's medallion is a very precious thing to an exorcist." Godric stated as he played with the medallion in between his fingers. Aria knelt down again, her head to the floor as she spoke.

"Since you have saved my life and that of my friend's, I wish for you to have this. My exorcist's medallion. Keep it and use it to summon me when you have need of me." Aria told him. She could feel Eric's confusion through the bond and knew she would have a lot of explaining to do later. Godric watched her as she rose again, a small smile on her face.

"You do know how dangerous this is, giving your medallion to a vampire?" Aria nodded and grinned at him. Godric shook his head, smiling just before a human got all of their attention.

"Good evening. I have a message from Steve Newlin." Aria saw him pull out a detonator and open up his shirt to show that he was wrapped in bombs laced with wood and silver.

"Oh shit…" Was Aria's last comment before she was thrown down onto the ground. The bomb went off and Aria could hear screams of agony and death coming from around her. She couldn't move due to the person on top of her, who had covered her from the blast. The person moved and Aria found it to be Godric who had protected her. He lifted himself on his arms with some pain and Aria saw that he had been hit a few times. Aria scooted out from under him and laid his head down in her lap. While doing so, she felt pains in her from Eric and found that she had been hit in the arm. Blood was flowing freely down her arm. Aria looked around for Eric and saw that he had moved to protect Sookie, which Aria was glad of. He had a few wounds as well and Sookie was fussing over him, which made Aria chuckle. She turned her attention back to Godric who was trying to stand. Aria forced him to lay back down and moved the wound on her arm over his mouth, offering it to him.

"Here, this might help some." Godric pushed her arm away, but Aria moved it back, giving him a look that reminded him of Eric. He finally took her arm in his hands and put his mouth over the wound, sucking lightly. Aria could see the wood and silver leave his body as he drank and he soon stopped, moving to stand. Aria stood as well, moving over to Eric, who still lay on the ground.

"Hur mår du, Viking?" Aria asked him as she sat down beside him. (How are you, Viking?) Sookie left the two of them alone to go and see Bill who had just walked in after seeing and hearing the explosion.

"Jag är väl." Eric said sarcastically, which made Aria laugh at him. (I am well.) He used his hand to bring her wound to his mouth and he drank as well. Aria rolled her eyes, expecting this. She owed Godric a great debt and that was why she offered her blood to help heal him.

"Jag ser att du och Godric har fått bra överens." Eric said once he had finished and sat up, looking at her. (I see that you and Godric have gotten along well.) Aria smiled and turned to look at him.

"Han räddade mig från ett Coven av vampyrer när jag var liten, jag är skyldig honom en hel del." (He saved me from a coven of vampires when I was little, I owe him a great deal.)

'_Hm…so that's why they are getting along so well.' _Eric thought as he observed the carnage around them. A ringing got his attention and Aria crawled on the floor over to her bag and pulled out her phone.

"Vincent, what is it?" Aria asked him as she picked up the phone.

"Your father demands to see you." Vincent told her chuckling. Aria could hear her father swearing in Swedish in the background and knew he found out about her infiltration of the Fellowship of the Sun.

"Alright, I'll head over now." Aria hung up the phone and stood, picking up her bag. Eric stood as well and followed Aria over to Godric.

"My father wishes to see me. I'm afraid I must leave." Aria told him sadly. Godric laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Allow me to finish up here and I will join you. It is about time I talked to Marcus again." Aria nodded and Godric walked off with Isabel. Eric turned towards her as they waited for Godric to finish. Bill had taken Sookie back to the hotel and Aria wasn't too worried about her now.

"So, why were you messing with a coven of vampires?" Eric asked her, crossing his arms. Aria did the same just to mess with him.

"I wasn't messing with them! They found me as I was returning from a spirit hunt and kidnapped me." Aria explained to him.

"And Godric saved you?" Aria nodded.

"I didn't know who he was then, but I made sure to memorize his energy so that I could hopefully thank him one day. Which now that I think on it, I have properly yet to do." Eric watched her for a moment, then looked down at her arm that was still slightly bleeding. He had noticed some vampires behind her notice it and he swiftly moved closer to her. Aria looked up from his chest at him and saw his eyes glaring at something over her head. She assumed it was vampires staring at her arm. Eric grabbed her arm and moved to lick the blood from it. It wasn't healing for some reason and then he found out why. There was still wood stuck in it and thankfully, they were in a position that prevented the wound from healing. Removing the pieces he watched as it healed up before him and he let her arm fall back down. Godric appeared beside them, a smile on his face. He had seen their whole interaction and knew that Aria was just the one to be with Eric.

"Well, shall we?" Godric commented with a wave towards the door. They walked outside and Aria dusted herself off as best she could, before Eric picked her up bridal style. He jumped into the air and Aria shrieked in surprise. Eric laughed at her and continued flying. Godric flew beside them and he was laughing as well. Aria halfheartedly glared over at Godric and she stuck her tongue out at Eric, whose brow raised before he moved to take her tongue into his mouth and lightly bite down on it. He pulled back with a smirk and Aria just smiled and shook her head at his action. They landed on the roof of the hospital with Aria's directions being perfect and Eric set her down. They took the stairs to the fifth floor, with Aria scaring the hell out of them both by just jumping over the railing of the stairs and falling down to the fifth floor. She grabbed the railing before she went past it and pulled herself up. She looked up at the two, still at the door to the roof, with a grin and motioned for them to come on. The three of them succeeded in reaching Marcus's room without anyone seeing them and Aria invited them both in before closing the door behind them. Marcus and Vincent looked shocked to see Eric and Godric.

"Hey Dad." Aria said, breaking the awkward silence. Marcus snapped out of his shock and opened his arms to Aria. Aria moved to give him a hug and she heard Godric move closer to the bed.

"Marcus." Godric began as he moved beside the bed. Eric stayed where he was, his hands held in front of him. Vincent was observing him cautiously and Aria shook her head at him and Vincent relaxed.

"Godric, it has been too long." Marcus replied, shaking Godric's hand. It was then that Aria's father noticed Eric still standing at the door and then he noticed their clothes and faces.

"What the devil happened to you all?" Marcus asked them as Aria chuckled at her father's reaction to their clothes.

"Fellowship of the Sun." Aria stated simply. Marcus nodded his head and then he looked at Godric.

"The Fellowship had you?" Godric nodded and Marcus let out a breath of air.

"If they are that stupid to take a Sheriff, then I'm afraid of what they'll do next." Aria and Vincent agreed. Marcus motioned for Eric to step closer to him, coughing as he did so. Aria moved to the other side of the bed and stood close to her father, grabbing his hand.

"Far, detta är Eric. Han är en som påstod mig." (Father, this is Eric. He is the one who claimed me.) Marcus looked over Eric and then narrowed his eyes at him.

"Who do you think you-" "Marcus, he is my progeny." Godric interrupted Marcus. Marcus stopped short and then looked from Godric to Eric and then back. He reached his hand out to Godric who took it and then Marcus closed his eyes. He soon opened them back up and let go of Godric's hand nodding.

"Then I see no problem with your claim over my daughter, Viking." Marcus said simply, reaching his hand out to Eric. Eric moved forward to actually shake it and he glanced at Aria, who looked extremely happy.

"Sir, even though you have accepted him. I am not so easily convinced." Vincent stated from behind Eric. Eric turned around to face him and Aria stood up halfway. Vincent looked up at Eric and narrowed his eyes at him. He looked to be analyzing Eric as he said he would.

"Vad söker du från henne?" Vincent said so that only Eric and Godric could hear. (What do you seek from her?) Unfortunately, Vincent wasn't aware that Aria had drank some of Eric's blood and she could hear what he said as well.

"En värdig kamrat." Eric replied simply.(A worthy companion.) Godric smiled at Aria from where he sat, he knew that she had heard Eric. Aria smiled at him back as Vincent backed off from Eric, apparently content with his answer.

"I see no problem either." Vincent stated as he moved near the door. Marcus turned to look at Aria.

"I'd say you were lucky in finding this one." Marcus told her, grinning. Aria grinned back at him and looked at Eric, who raised an eyebrow at the two of them.

"He's handsome, a Viking, the progeny of Godric. I don't think you can do better than that." Marcus laughed before he went into a coughing fit. Someone knocked on the door and Vincent moved to open it. Five men stood outside the door, each of them wearing a black suit. Aria stood, knowing exactly who they were. Eric looked at them, feeling Aria come up beside him.

"So, this is what you wanted me here for." Vincent smiled sadly at her.

"They demanded that we call you here. It is time for the meeting." Vincent explained to her. Aria nodded, moving to give her father a kiss on the forehead. Marcus stopped her from leaving with a hand on her arm.

"I do not feel safe with just you and your vampire going. Take Vincent with you." Godric stepped forward, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"I will accompany them, Marcus." Marcus looked at Godric for a moment and then nodded, letting go of Aria. Godric moved an arm around Aria's shoulders and walked with her out the door. Eric moved to do the same, putting an arm around Aria's waist. The three of them were escorted out of the hospital by the men and into a limousine. Aria sat between Godric and Eric, having never feeling more safe than she did sitting between them. Two of the men sat in the front of the car and the other three sat in the seat across from them. Eric and Godric had not removed there arms from her and Aria did not mind it in the least. They were both staring at the men, both wondering the same thing.

"De är anlitade vakter från Exorcisten: s råd. Jag har uppenbarligen gjort ett stort fel genom att tillåta mig att vara gällande. Jag ser inte den som sådan." Aria explained to them. (They are hired guards from the Exorcist's Council. I have apparently done a great wrong by allowing myself to be claimed. I don't see it as such.) Eric and Godric turned to look at her and she looked between both of them. They had shared a look over her head and they both moved in close to her ears.

"Du ska inte oroa dig." Godric whispered in her ear. (You should not worry.)

"Vi kommer att skydda dig." Eric whispered in her other one. (We will protect you.) Aria grinned and moved to lay a kiss on both of their cheeks in thanks. Godric looked surprised that she did that and Aria just smiled at him. Eric grinned at his Maker's reaction to her kiss and moved to nuzzle her neck, laying a kiss on the scars on her neck, his mark. Aria shivered in pleasure. Godric looked out the window, watching the passing scenery. They soon arrived at their destination and they were let out, with Godric holding a hand out to Aria to help her out. Eric came out behind her, looking around at where they were. They were parked in front of a giant dome building in the outskirts of Dallas. Godric and Eric looked over the building with interest while Aria just moved to wait for them at the front door. The two of them moved to stand beside her just as the door was opened for them.

"And here we go." Aria said slowly, imitating the Joker from 'The Dark Knight'. Godric chuckled at her and both of them moved to put an arm around her as they walked in. Aria didn't know what was up with both of them wanting to protect her, but she certainly didn't mind it one bit. Before them was ten large columns, each with a chair sat on top of it. There were stairs leading down from the top so that they may reach the ground without having to jump off. The Exorcist Council liked to overdo things and this was one of them. They liked to intimidate people by making them think that they were the most powerful exorcists in the world by sitting on columns high above people's heads, they weren't. Aria rolled her eyes at the Council looking down at her in disgust. Eric tensed beside her and Aria knew he felt her anger at them.

"Ariasteaus Nightingale, step forward." The Council Judge said from his seat. Their chairs were in a circle around the room and his was the one directly in front of Aria. He was the leader of the Council and the one that annoyed Aria the most, ironically enough. The three walked into the middle of the circle and the two let her go so she could step forward in front of them. The Council Judge scrutinized her for a moment then he began to speak.

"You have been brought here before us because we have discovered that you have been claimed by a vampire, is that true?" Aria stood up straight, looking up at the Judge in proud determination.

"Yes, Judge." Aria told him. He scoffed and stood up, looking down at her with his fingertips together in thought.

"Why did you allow this to happen?"

"Your honor, it was my choice that it happened, **Sir**." Aria despised these fools who thought that they were better than everyone else, they were the Fellowship of exorcists so to speak.

"I doubt that. There is no possible way that a Nightingale would have let themselves be claimed by a vampire." Aria saw the Judge motion with his hand to the people who stood near the columns and they started to move forward, towards the middle of the circle. Aria stepped back, moving into a fighting stance. She was not afraid to hurt these people if they wanted to attack Eric or Godric. She would **not **allow them to hurt what she now considered hers. The guards stopped moving when they saw her position and looked towards the Judge.

"You would fight your own kind for these vampires?" The Council considered exorcists a whole another race from humans, even though they were humans.

"I would die fighting your kind for these vampires." Aria told him, glaring at him as well as the guards. The Judge remained silent for a moment, giving another one of the Council to speak.

"So, which one did it?" A woman on the Council asked. The guards returned to their positions as Aria relaxed her stance. Eric stepped forward to stand beside her and Aria looked at him. He was calm, like Aria, but annoyed as well. Aria turned her head to look at Godric who was observing things with a practiced silence.

"This one? I would have hoped you would have at least chosen Godric to be your vampire."

"I already consider her my human." Godric said as he stepped up beside her. Eric looked at him over her head and they shared a thought.

'_She is ours.' _Aria felt a chill run through her and she looked from Eric to Godric who were sharing a look. They both glanced at her before turning their attention back to the Council.

"Well, you cannot be both of theirs-" "I can, as Godric is my vampire's Maker." Aria interrupted the woman.

"Are you fucking both of them?" Aria heard this question voiced from the crowd that sat in the stands behind the columns. Aria glared in the direction that the question came from.

"Actually, I am quite curious to hear the answer to that. So tell us, are you?" Aria glared at the man on the Council who asked that.

"My relationship with them is none of your concern." Aria told them acidly. Her patience was running low, very low.

"It is, seeing as you're one of the most powerful exorcists of the modern world." The Judge said, glaring down at her.

"I am ashamed that you let yourself go down this far." Aria rolled her eyes, but then they widened when she noticed that an exorcist's circle had just appeared beneath them. An exorcist's seal and circle were two different things. The seal was supposed to destroy everything on impact, the circle was meant to torture before killing. Aria tried to move to mess up the drawings in the circle, but found that she could not move. Neither could Eric or Godric for that matter.

"We cannot allow such a disgrace to live. We will start with you, since you are the cause of it in the first place." Aria felt the energy of the circle charge beneath her and then the power ran through her like electricity. She and Eric gave out a shout of pain together and Aria felt it charging again. The next shock knocked her out, but somehow her body still stood. The Judge looked down at her curiously, when a sudden power filled the room. It consumed everything and the entire Council stood, looking around for the source. Godric recognized the energy, having felt it before long ago. His eyes widened immensely and he knew that he could not let Aria go away from him or Eric. Aria's head lifted again and her hair suddenly turned a beautiful blond. Her body was able to move and she turned her head around, cracking her neck.

"I do believe you have forgotten who it is you are trying to kill." A voice came out of Aria's mouth that wasn't Aria's. It was a light, airy voice that seemed to be the voice of an angel, but at the moment, it held the anger of a devil. The Council was shocked into silence. Aria held the spirit of the Council's founding mother, Lady Helen Marish, in her body. Helen looked around the room with distaste. She had created the Council to help reel in the exorcists that were merely exorcising anything in their path. She looked down at her body and moved her fingers, testing her reflexes and reactions. She tried to move her feet, but they were still bound by the circle. She scoffed and waved a hand, destroying the circle with ease.

"Lady Helen, we were not aware that you still remained." The Judge stuttered out. Helen turned a glare to him and she moved forward so that she stood in front of his column. She jumped and flew up to float right in front of him and she gave him her most terrifying glare.

"I created this Council to govern the exorcists and yet all I have seen the Council do all these years, is sit here on their asses while the purebreds do all the work!" Helen yelled at him. He flinched, startled back into his chair and so were the rest of the Council members.

"Lady Helen-" "Don't you dare try to make excuses, Desmond Black!" Helen yelled at the Judge. She knew the names of all the people in this room and she could kill them all with a wave of her hand if she wished. Helen turned to monitor the room, before turning back to the Council.

"I will not stand you all in my Council any further." Helen commented lightly. All the Council members stood to protest or to try and persuade her, but after Helen waved her hand, they fell from their columns. Each one of them was dead. Helen moved over the Judge's column and sat down in his chair, observing the room. All of the people in the room were tainted. Their hearts were not pure as they should have been.

"Exorcists have fallen far since my death. I only see a few whose hearts are even close to pure." Helen stopped her observation of the room to stare at a man whose heart was solely pure.

"Sir Henry Islands, step forward." The man stepped forward and Helen jumped down from the column, landing perfectly on her feet. She moved to stand in front of the man and he knelt before her.

"Yes, Lady Helen?" Helen laid a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her from the floor.

"I am now placing you as Judge. Do not let me down." Helen patted him on the shoulder before she moved over to Godric. He smiled at her and laid a kiss on her cheek.

"It has been far too long Helen."

"That it has Godric. I still see that you are well." Eric was so confused, he could not speak. Godric was looking at Aria, no Helen was who she was now, with a look that could only be described as adoration.

"Helen," Godric started, his hand moving to caress her cheek. "why are you still here?" Helen leaned into his hand and sighed.

"This girl, Aria, is a part of an ancient story that will happen soon. Not now, not tomorrow, but in the next few years." Godric's eyes widened.

"Which story?" Helen snapped to and she put a hand to her head.

"Sorry, Godric. I have to leave." Was Helen's last comment before she fell over, her hair turning back to black. Godric caught her and moved her hair away from her face, peering into her eyes that were staring up at him confused.

"What just happened?" She asked him as she sat up with a hand to her head.

"It appears you have a very powerful exorcist living within you. Lady Helen, in fact." Godric helped Aria stand as she found her eyes landing on the corpses of the former Council members. She inwardly cheered, but was shocked at the same time. Henry Islands moved forward to stand n front of her and kissed the back of her hand lightly.

"Miss Aria, I am Henry Islands, the new Judge of the Council as appointed by Lady Helen Marish." Aria looked surprised at him.

"I deem that your claim by the vampire…" He paused.

"Eric." Aria filled in for him.

"That your claim by the vampire Eric, is acceptable." There was a collective gasp from the crowd.

"It is about time that the Council moved forward in time and accept the fact that the supernatural has come forward from the darkness. We will have to accept that there will be connections with our exorcists and these creatures." Aria smiled at him in relief and Godric moved to take her hand and squeezed lightly. She grinned at him and suddenly hugged him. Godric, after a moment of surprise, hugged her back. Eric moved up beside them, his arm automatically going around her shoulders. Henry nodded at them and Aria nodded back. She looked up at Eric, who knew they were able to leave now. They returned to the car and asked where they would like to go. A tickle in the back of her mind told Aria that the dawn was coming soon. Godric told them how to drive to his house and they arrived promptly, dashing inside as the sun began to rise. Moving inside of Godric's room, which matched the décor of the rest of the house, Eric and Godric moved to lay down on the bed to rest as Aria made sure the door was locked. Aria looked at the two vampires, they had made a space in between them for Aria.

Aria hesitated for some reason and she did not know why. It wasn't until Eric sat up and held a hand out to her that she finally stepped forward to crawl up the bed to lay between them. Both moved closer to her and Aria faced towards Eric, putting her head in the cradle of his neck. Eric's arm went around her and she felt another do so as well. She smiled happily, completely content. The three of them soon drifted away to rest.

_Aria looked around, finding herself in a bedroom that was falling apart. She could feel Eric and Godric near her, but she could not find them. She tried to leave the room, but the doors and windows would not open. _

"_Min Viking!" Aria yelled, trying to find the two of them. (_My Viking!)

"_Aria!" She heard them yell for her. She tried the door again, feeling a spirit approaching the room. It was powerful and Aria feared for her life. She knew that this was the mansion she so despised and she knew that even with Lady Helen inside of her, she could not overpower the spirit that was heading towards her. She tried harder to get through the door and felt the spirit materialize behind her. Aria stopped messing with the door and slowly turned around, finding a young woman who looked to be about 17 standing behind her. Her eyes had no pupils and they were a ghostly white. Her hair floated around her from her energy flowing freely from her and it made her all the more terrifying to Aria. _

_Aria did not dare move or speak. Her hands were flat against the door and Aria could feel Eric and Godric's energy on the other side now. She felt that Eric had his hands against the door, trying to feel what was going on in there. Aria's attention was brought back to the spirit as it slammed it's hands against the door and moved it's face closer to hers, so that their noses almost touched. It looked angry that she had turned her attention away from it and the next thing she knew, the spirit was going through her and the door. Aria turned around as the spirit had gone completely through the door and she felt Eric and Godric back away from it. The spirit started to gather it's energy and Aria knew it was going to attack her men. She screamed and kicked the door, with no success. _

"_Eric, Godric, you must run!" She screamed at the door, she heard them dash off with the spirit hot on their tails. Aria tried again to open the door and failed again. She finally got pissed enough at it that her eyes glowed a crimson red and the door suddenly flew off it's hinges outward into the hallway. Aria ran down the hallway, following the crashes and wailing of the spirit. She finally found them stopped in the ballroom of the mansion, Eric and Godric had taken a defensive stance beside each other, their fangs bared in intimidation. The spirit floated in front of them and turned to look at Aria who had just entered the room. Aria ran forward to stand in front of her men, her eyes still crimson red. The spirit cocked it's head slightly to the side, staring at her eyes. Then it's own took on the same color and it lunged at her, wailing fiercely. _

Aria woke up fast, sitting up straight. Godric rose beside her and looked at her with concern. He was much more sensitive to the things around him while he slept then Eric was, as he was much older in age. He sensed Aria's distress in his sleep and he woke up before her to watch her sleep. She was clearly disturbed and Godric could only wonder what had her so…terrified. Eric could also feel her distress in her sleep, but he could not wake up as fast as his Maker could. Godric laid a hand on her shoulder and she turned to him, burying her face in his neck. He wrapped his arms around her as Eric sat up groggily. They shared another look and Eric moved to grab her around her waist, moving her to his lap. She turned instead to bury her face in his neck, tears running down her face.

"Vad är det, min lilla?" Godric asked from behind her. (What's wrong, little one?)

"That place…" Was all Aria said. Eric understood immediately and moved to kiss her forehead lightly. The mansion was a place of terror for Aria and he understood that. He didn't know what exactly went on in there to scare her so badly, but he wanted to. And he knew Godric did too. Godric remembered one of his conversations with Marcus, just after Aria had returned from her long period of being missing. Marcus had found out that Heather, Aria's mother, had taken her to the Marish Mansion and left her there. Then she came back to the house and tried to persuade Marcus to have sex with her. He refused, wanting to know where Aria was. She had laughed insanely and told him that she wouldn't be back from the mansion. Godric's eyes widened as he was told of what happened in the mansion and why it was such a place of dread. He had seen many things in the time that he had lived and he had never heard of something worse than this. He feared for Aria's safety and stood, but Marcus waved him back down to sit in his chair again.

"We cannot do anything. If we enter that mansion, we may never come out as well. I only hope that Aria has learned enough that she can survive that mansion…." Was Marcus's explanation. Godric had sighed then and sat there with Marcus the whole night and many nights afterwards, staring at the mansion in the distance, hoping for some sign that Aria was alive and well.

Godric moved to take her in his arms again and Eric let him, worry etched on his face. Godric laid her head against his neck, rubbing her hair in comfort. If anyone could soothe her, it was Godric.

"Aria, min lilla." Godric whispered to her. Aria lifted her head slightly, the tears slowing as she calmed down, knowing her men were safe and unharmed here with her. She moved around in Godric's lap so that she could grab Eric and bring him closer to them.

"Yes?" Aria questioned, her tone sounding very fragile. Godric lifted her face up by her chin and kissed her on the cheek. Aria's eyes widened and her face turned red with blush.

"We are here with you. You are safe." Was all he said. Aria calmed down at that, wiping what was left of her tears away with the back of her hand. She felt that the sun was still out, it was only midday. She laid back down on the bed and the two fell back down beside her. She grabbed a hand from each of them and held onto it. They squeezed her hands lightly and they both moved to nuzzle their noses in her neck. Eric lightly bit on his mark again and Aria gasped. Godric chuckled at the two of them, before they all closed their eyes to rest again.


	14. Chapter 14

**I love reviews! They inspire me to continue writing! :D I was thinking about writing a Sam Merlotte story, what do ya'll think?**

**Things are about to get tense and really sad. I warn you now. I cried while writing this. **

Aria awoke the next night to someone straddling her and nibbling on her neck. She opened her eyes to find Eric on top of her, raining kisses and light bites down her neck. She grabbed his hips to let him know she was awake and he pulled back to grin at her. Aria felt an intense happiness and curiosity coming from him and she could only wonder why.

"Varför är du så glad, min Viking?" (Why are you so happy, my Viking?) Eric continued to grin at her and Aria felt the bed sink as Godric crawled up next to them. He moved to sit by her head, smiling at her warmly. Now, Aria was wondering what happened while she was asleep.

"What did you two do?" She asked them, only earning them laughing in reply. Eric leaned forward again to kiss her mouth deeply and Aria enjoyed it greatly, but it did not distract her.

"We have done nothing." Godric answered for them.

"Then why is he," Aria moved her head up at Eric, since he had her arms pinned down. " so happy?" Godric grinned.

"We have something that we wish to ask you." Aria's brow raised.

"Yes?" She asked them. There was a small part of her brain that worried that they were going to get rid of her, but she pushed it aside and focused on them. Eric leaned closer to her face and he brushed his lips against hers.

"Vill du tillhöra oss båda?" Eric asked her, his voice low. (Would you like to belong to both of us?) He was worried that she would reject the idea outright and he didn't want that. He would enjoy sharing her with his Maker, who was fond of Aria before Eric even met her. He was actually quite surprised that Godric hadn't claimed her long before. Aria's face turned to that of shock, she wasn't really expecting that. Of course she wanted to, but she wasn't sure how it would work. She had only heard of one vampire having a claim on a human, never two. There was also the fact that their bond was already really weird and it would probably only get weirder with another added to the mix. Aria thought of the effects of the bond, then finally came to a conclusion.

'_Fuck it.' _Eric heard Aria's last thought and his grin fell off his face. Surely, she wasn't tired of them already? He moved off of her and sat on the edge of the bed. Aria sat up, looking at him in confusion. Godric was doing the same and just as Aria opened her mouth to speak, Eric stood and left the room. Aria stared after him, her mouth agape.

'_Why did he…? Oh, shit! He heard me say fuck it! It wasn't about this, Eric!' _Aria yelled in her thoughts, trying to project it to him. He was blocking her somehow and Aria kept trying. She knew it wouldn't be a wise idea to go after him physically, because she still had to explain to Godric what happened and in Eric's current state, he would be susceptible to a rage and Aria did not want to be near him when that happened. She turned to Godric and explained to him her thought, about their bond already, and what she said in her thoughts that made Eric storm out of the room. Godric nodded his head and he stood, leaving the room to go after Eric. Aria sat there on the bed, hoping that Godric could explain to Eric what she had meant. Meanwhile, she kept trying to break the block he had from her, but she could not succeed. He was determined to keep her out of his head, so it was exactly what he was doing.

Aria sat there in silence, her thoughts filled with worry and concern. She felt absolutely nothing from Eric and knew that he had learned to control part of their bond well. Aria already knew how to block people from her mind and she knew how to force her way in too, but she didn't want to do that to Eric. An hour had passed, Aria could tell from the clock on the bedside table. Her worries only grew as more time passed.

Eric, on the other hand, was pacing in the front room of Godric's house. Godric stood a little bit away from him, currently just watching him pace. Godric had explained what Aria had told him to Eric, but Eric was still not convinced. He refused to open their bond back up, so he could see and find out if what Godric told was true. But, he knew soon he would have to. He couldn't stand not knowing if what his Maker told was true. Eric stopped pacing, looking out the window across the room.

He opened the door to their bond the slightest bit and as he expected, Aria was waiting on the other side, her face etched with worry and concern. He opened the door a bit wider so that his mental self could step through and Aria did not move. She dared not to, fearing he would run away from her again. Mental Eric moved to stand in front of her and she opened her entire mind to him. He saw that what Godric said was true and he discovered what terrified Aria about that mansion. When she let him in, she let him into her deepest thoughts and memories. He discovered her worries about him leaving her and what exactly had happened in that mansion when Aria was trapped in it.

He slammed the door to their bond wide open as he ran to Godric's bedroom and tackled Aria to the bed, kissing her fiercely. He didn't know what exactly he meant to do by doing this, but he hoped it would distract her from the memories of that place. Godric entered the room, smiling at his progeny and their soon to be human. Eric pulled back, soothing her bruised lips with his tongue and kissing her gently as he moved off of her, sitting at her side. Godric moved to sit on her other and Aria looked between them, grinning.

"So, now that we are all at peace now, shall we do this?" Aria asked them, moving her hair back behind her shoulders again. The two of them nodded and Godric moved closer to her, their knees now touching. Aria touched Godric's hand and felt that he was quite nervous for some reason. She smiled at him warmly, placing a light kiss on his lips. Aria felt Eric move up behind her and his arms wrapping around her. He placed small bites on his mark and moved a hand up to lift Aria's head up for easier access to her neck. Godric leaned forward, placing kisses on the side of her neck that wasn't taken and then suddenly, they both bit into her neck. Aria let out a gasp of surprise and each of her hands moved to grip one of the men's shirt.

They continued drinking for a few moments and then pulled back, each vampire feeling pure bliss. Godric had only taken her blood before out of her insistence and he hadn't really paid attention to the taste. He regretted not paying attention to it then and he reveled in the taste of it now. Eric turned her head towards him and cut his tongue with his fangs before kissing her and moving his tongue into her mouth. Aria swallowed the blood coming from his tongue and let out a moan from the feelings it aroused in her. Soon, his tongue healed and Eric swept his tongue around in her mouth once more before pulling away, leaving her panting for breath. Aria was given a few seconds or so before she was swept up in a kiss from Godric. He had done the same as Eric and cut his tongue for her. Aria could hardly move from the two of them basically on top of her and she didn't want to. Godric's blood definitely tasted sweeter than Eric's and Aria wondered if it got sweeter with age. Godric pulled back once his tongue was healed and Aria's head fell back onto the bed, with a small bounce before landing. She was panting and completely on fire, her body tingling with lust and power.

Aria searched her mind for her bond to Godric and she felt the two bonds from the vampires combine and form into one. She could feel Eric and Godric at the same time, she could feel what they were feeling. She felt her body under them and it only succeed in arousing her more. Godric and Eric merely sat watching her, both exploring the bond between the three of them. After catching her breath, Aria sat up and kissed each of them, one at a time. The kiss was deep and she forced the feelings that they had stirred in her into them. Eric immediately took control and he moved the straps of the dress down her arms slightly, so he could nibble on the juncture between her neck and shoulder. Godric had started to unzip the dress from behind her when the three of them stopped, hearing a shriek of embarrassment. Aria turned her head toward the door to find Sookie dashing back into the front room and Aria laughed, soon joined by Godric and Eric. They righted her clothes and gave her a parting kiss, the three of them moving into the front room. Bill was shaking his head at a beet red Sookie, who was hiding her face in his shoulder for the time being.

"Sookie, that's why you knock honey." Aria told her, laughing at Sookie's still red face. Bill even chuckled at her distress. Bill suddenly became serious.

"Nan Flanagan is waiting for us at Hotel Carmilla." Bill informed them. The mood in the room went from funny to solemnly serious as soon as he said that. Aria knew that Flanagan was here to bother Godric about his kidnapping and the bombing. Godric nodded and headed towards the door, Eric right behind him. Bill and Sookie headed to the door as well, but Sookie stopped when she saw Aria not moving.

"Aria, honey, what's wrong?" Aria didn't answer, she just turned to stare out the window.

"Go on without me. I need to get something from the family manor, it's not far from here." Aria heard Sookie pause for a moment, before she went out the door. She heard the car pull away and she moved outside to watch it drive away before she started to run towards the Nightingale Manor. She reached it within a few minutes, the vampire blood in her tripling her running speed. She jumped up the stairs and dashed into her room, grabbing a change of clothes before she went in the bathroom. After taking a shower in record time, she came out in a nice pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt that had a large red butterfly on the back of it. She brushed out her hair, putting it in a ponytail before she rode the railing down the stairs and went into the library.

The Nightingale library was ridiculously large, but filled to the brim with books. If they hadn't had dozens upon dozens of shelves put in all those years ago, you wouldn't be able to open the door the room would be so full. Aria ignored the books and moved to the small glass case that housed a necklace that held the family crest. This was what Aria needed to get, to remind people exactly who she was and what power she had. The crest would help keep Aria calm as well. Not only were the Nightingales known for being some of the most powerful exorcists in the world, they were also known to have the shortest tempers in the world. The crest was hundreds of years old and it still had the spell of peace cast on it that worked even today. Aria took the necklace out of the case and hung it around her neck. Now, she only had one more stop before she joined everyone at Hotel Carmilla….

"Do you have any fucking idea of the PR mess you've made?" Eric resisted rolling his eyes, a habit he had picked up from Aria.

"And who has to clean that shit up? Me, not you. Me. I should drain every one of you bastards." Eric knew she wouldn't. She was too afraid, even if she kept a strong façade on the outside.

"Stan went to the church on his own. None of us knew anything about it."

"Really? 'Cause everyone who met Stan in the last three hundred years knew that he had a kink about slaughtering humans. But you, his nestmates, his Sheriff, had no clue?"

"How were we supposed to know this time, he meant it?"

"Not my problem. Yours." Aria was just outside the door. She heard that and she knew it was directed at Godric. Aria's anger rose slightly, but not much because of the crest. She wanted to be furious, but knew she could not. She was planning on getting Flanagan back for that anyway though.

"Don't talk to him that way." Eric stated acidly. Aria opened the door then and walked in, closing the door behind her with force. Godric looked at her first, then the rest followed, all a look of surprise on their faces.

"I agree. Don't talk to him that way." Flanagan immediately started on her.

"And just who the fuck are you?" Aria rolled her eyes and moved to set her bag down beside Eric. She turned back to Flanagan and gave her a small smirk.

"Why Nan, I would've thought you would recognize me, we are such good friends." Aria said sarcastically. Flanagan rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, I remember you. But that still doesn't explain why the fuck you're here." Aria's turn to roll her eyes again. She knew that she would be doing that a lot during this conversation. She despised Nan Flanagan with a hate that matched her own for the Fellowship. Flanagan was only after power and how much TV time she could take up.

"I am here, because my vampires are here. Other than that, I don't think I have to tell you." Flanagan hissed under her breath and turned her attention back to Godric.

"Let's get to the point. How did they manage to abduct you?" Godric lifted his head to look at her.

"They would've taken one of us sooner or later. I offered myself." That statement had Eric and Aria look towards him in alarm. Aria looked down at Eric and he did not look up at her. She could feel that he was deeply disturbed by Godric's statement and Aria was as well.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"They wanted you to meet the sun and you were willing?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you're out of your mind. And then I hear about a traitor?"

"Irrelevant. Only a rumor." Aria glanced over at Isabel, who had hung her head.

"I'll take full responsibility."

"You better, you bet you will," Aria lost it at that, not even the crest could have stopped her. The second after Flanagan said that, Aria had her against the wall above the fireplace by her throat, her guards on the floor moaning in pain. No one had seen her move, not even the vampires.

"I suggest you learn to respect those in power, Flanagan." Aria whispered acidly at her. Aria's hand around her throat was slowly burning through her skin and even Aria did not know why. She had felt an anger inside of her combine with her own at Nan's comment and she just lost it. Nan was frantically scratching at Aria's arm that held her and it was quite entertaining for Eric to watch. He took pride in that Aria cared as much about Godric as he did.

"Aria, let her go." Came Godric's voice through Aria's rage filled haze. She let out a noise of disapproval and gave Flanagan another malicious smirk before she just dropped her on the floor. Aria went and kneeled before Godric for a moment, before she returned to Eric's side.

'_That was very amusing.' _Aria heard Eric's voice in her head.

'_Why thank you, I do try!_' Eric and Aria shared a smirk before they returned back to the healing Flanagan.

"Crazy bitch. I always told the Magister that we should've gotten rid of you when we had the chance!" Nan exclaimed as she returned to her seat. She glared at her unhelpful guards then at Aria, who merely smirked back at her. Nan turned to Godric again.

"Sheriff, you've fucked up. You're fired." Aria opened her mouth to protest when Godric silenced her with a look.

"I agree. Of course, Isabel should take over. She had no part in my disgrace." Isabel looked at Godric in shock.

"Godric, fight back!"

"What are you saying? She's a bureaucrat, you don't have to take shit from her!" Eric protested.

"You wanna lose your Area, Viking?" Nan countered. Aria tensed at the threat against Eric, but he soothed her with a wave of his hand.

"Oh, you don't have that kind of power."

"Hey, I'm on TV. Try me." Aria stepped forward.

"I think I will." Everyone's attention turned to her.

"Oh really? Let's see what you got then." Aria merely smirked at Flanagan.

"I talked to the Magister before I came here, that is why I was late." Eric's eyes widened, as did Godric's. Nan remained silent, her face turning into a scowl.

"Oh, honey, don't do that. Your face will stick that way and then you won't be on TV." Aria told her, with a malicious grin.

"I explained to the Magister what exactly happened and we came to an agreement." Aria turned towards Godric with a smile.

"Godric may choose to keep his position if he wishes. This whole event will be overlooked by him, but he expects you to clean up this mess perfectly, Flanagan."

"And what did he get in exchange?" Godric questioned her.

"I am to attend two of your Court meetings a year. The Magister will choose which meetings I am to go to." Eric stood up.

"No, you will not!" Aria just shook her sadly head at him.

"It has already been decided." Eric gave her one more look, but sat down again. Nan, on the other hand, was still in disbelief.

"That's impossible! You dare impersonate our Magister-" "If you don't believe me, give him a call yourself." Aria turned a glare to Flanagan, one of her deadliest glares. Her tone dared Nan to argue against her and Nan was smart enough not to, but she rubbed her throat in remembrance. Godric turned to Flanagan.

"I remove myself from all positions of authority." Aria rolled her eyes, but said nothing against Godric's wishes. Nan grinned.

"Works for me. Now, since I've already heard about the bombing-" "From who?" Sookie interrupted her. Nan turned a glare to Sookie, which earned her glares from Bill and Aria.

"From one of the trustworthy vampires that survived it." She turned back to Godric.

"You will come to my suite to fill out the forms."

"Later. I have something I wish to say…." Godric paused. Aria felt sadness and regret from him and she pondered why. Eric was worried and furious at the same time, which did nothing to help Aria's nerves.

"I am sorry for all the harm I've caused. And for our losses, human and vampire. I will make amends. I swear it." Silence followed Godric's confession. Aria and Eric's nerves were shot now and they had to rely on the will of both of them not to scream out at Godric. He should not have to apologize, he did nothing wrong. Nan stood, patting Godric on the shoulders.

"Take it easy, it's just a few signatures." She walked out with her guards and everyone stood. Eric stopped Godric before he went out the door.

"No." Aria stood beside him, watching the interaction. Godric looked from Eric to Aria, then back.

"Look in my heart." Aria already had and she did not like what she found there. Tears had sprung in her eyes.

"You have to listen to me-" "There's nothing to say." "There is." Eric stated firmly. Godric looked to Aria and then back to Eric.

"On the roof." Was all he said before he stepped around Eric to walk out of the room. Eric stood silent for a moment, then he turned to look at Aria for a moment. She laid her hand on his shoulder and that was all she needed to do. Eric grabbed her hand and they walked out together.

"Godric, you cannot do this!" Eric stated as he walked up on the roof with Aria. He let go of her hand to go stand behind Godric. Aria moved closer to them, but let Eric have his moment with his Maker.

"Two thousand years is enough." Aria's eyes overflowed with tears now and she fell to her knees. Godric wanted to end his existence. Aria shook her head frantically, she could not allow this!

"I can't accept this." Eric told him, his eyes brimming with red.

"I can't either!" Aria exclaimed.

"It's insanity!"

"Our existence is insanity." Godric turned towards Eric.

"We don't belong here."

"But we are here!"

"It's not right…We are not right." Aria couldn't even look at Godric now, she felt Eric's sorrow and betrayal along with her own. She couldn't believe Godric was doing this, after he had just accepted to bond with Eric and Aria.

"You're the one that taught me that there is no right or wrong. Only survival.. or death."

"I told a lie, as it turns out." Godric looked down, then at Aria who sat on the ground crying. Sookie was at the top of the stairs to the roof, watching silently.

"I will keep you alive by force!" Eric stated, walking closer to Godric.

"Even if you could, how could you be so cruel?"

"Eftersom du är tänkt att vara med oss!" Aria yelled in between her sobs. (Because you are meant to be with us!) Godric turned to look at her, his eyes widening upon seeing that Aria's tears were tinted a slight red.

"Even if that is so, why keep me alive against my will?" Godric asked her. She bent her head back down, her arms going to encircle her own body.

"Then why did you bother bonding with us in the first place?" Aria screamed. Eric looked at her, he could feel her own sorrow and betrayal. She was taking the blunt of everything, she hadn't had time to practice controlling her emotions.

"Godric, gör det inte." (Godric, don't do it.) Eric's voice broke.

"Det finns århundraden av tro och kärlek mellan oss." (There are centuries of faith and love between us.) Eric's head bent and he sobbed a couple times. Aria tried to stand, but fell back down on her knees. The both of them were crying now and neither could figure out why Godric was doing this to them.

"Snälla…." Eric started. (Please….)

"Snälla…." Aria repeated. Eric fell to his knees before Godric, the blood tears streaming down his face.

"Vänligen Godric…" Eric's voice sobbed. Aria was finally able to stand and she made her way over to Godric, grabbing his hand and rubbing it against her cheek, still crying. Godric looked down at the both of them sadly, inwardly hating that he was putting them through this. But he had to, he had grown fond of the humans and he hated that he was a creature that had to prey upon them. Creating the bond with Aria made him realize that if he ever lost control, he could kill her. He would truly regret it, he would take his own life now to prevent it. He did not regret making the bond with her and his progeny, he never would.

"Let me go." He commanded of them. Eric's face lifted from the ground, the tears shining on his face. Aria dropped Godric's hand, her head falling to the ground slowly.

" I won't let you die alone." Eric said. Aria immediately turned her face to him and they shared the same thought.

'_All of us. Together.' _Aria agreed with him, nodding her head. Godric watched them communicate mentally and shook his head.

"Yes, you will." Eric's head went towards the ground again. Aria's followed, she tried to contain her sobs, but it was growing steadily harder and harder to do. Godric laid a hand on both of their shoulders, making them look up at him. Godric inwardly flinched, seeing both of their faces shining with tears. He had a thought that he should just not do this, but after putting them through this, he could not make himself take it back.

"As your Maker," Godric looked at both of them, knowing Aria would listen to him as well. "I command you." Eric looked up at him for a moment more then stood, helping Aria to her feet. He took her hand and slowly walked off with her towards the stairs. Aria pulled away, turning back towards Godric.

"Jag stannar med honom, ända till slutet." Aria told Eric, who nodded slowly at her and continued. (I will stay with him, until the end.) He walked down the stairs and Sookie looked after him for a moment.

"Sookie, I'm trusting you to go and stay with him. Until it is done and I return to him." Aria looked at Sookie over her shoulder, seeing Sookie nod and go after Eric. Godric had turned to face the direction of the rising sun and Aria moved to stand beside him.

"Why?" Was all she was able to ask, before the sobs took her again. Godric glanced over at her, before returning to look at the light that was starting to consume the horizon.

"I have come to despise what I am. I do not think like a vampire anymore." Aria fell to her knees beside him, her legs shaking with grief.

"That is no excuse." Aria stuttered out. Godric chuckled slightly at her comment.

"You will take care of him, won't you?" He asked her, looking down at her shaking form. She nodded, a sob in between nods. Godric put a hand on her head, rubbing lightly.

"Do not worry. Find strength in each other." Aria shook her head.

"Not without you." She told him, looking up at him. The sun rose more, it's rays hitting the few clouds above them. Godric started to smoke.

"I must." He turned back towards the sun, removing his shirt. Aria tried to stand again, but her legs were shaking too much.

"How are you not afraid?" He started smoking more.

"I want to burn." Godric replied. Aria shook her head at him, she couldn't let him do this. This would hurt both of them too much for them to repair. She didn't want Godric to die and she definitely did not want to see Eric cry any longer. The sun was rising fast.

"Jag är rädd för dig." (I'm afraid for you.) Godric smiled down at her.

"How ironic. A human, no. An exorcist with me at the end." Aria's sobs made him pause. He felt a surge of power from her, but it disappeared quickly. He hadn't meant his comment to be offensive, but he knew she didn't find it as such. He stepped closer to the edge, feeling the sun start to burn his skin. Aria watched him through her hair that had come out of her ponytail and she sobbed harder. She felt another surge of power and a voice spoke to her in her mind.

'_We are not letting this happen.' _A woman's voice ran through her head.

'_I am not letting Godric do this, we care for him far too much to let this happen. All four of us…' _The sun suddenly hit Godric full on and he opened his arms to welcome the true death. But he felt nothing. His skin did not burn any further that it already was. Godric could see the sun, could feel it's warmth and it did not burn him. He looked down at his body, but saw nothing different. He felt the power again and turned towards Aria, who had a hand outstretched toward him and it was glowing purple.

"_We are not letting you do this._" Aria's voice had an echo, of another woman's that Godric knew well. Helen….


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm just going along with how I have the story planned out, with a few more twists here and there. More fights ahead and finally, Eric and Aria aren't interrupted :3 And who's the blonde head of hair that Aria sees after she gets out of the mansion? **

**Sorry if the end of the chapter isn't the best, I was in a good mood when I started writing it, then something from one of my friends ruined my good mood, making me feel like shit. Forgive me :(**

**I do not own the song "Room of Angel" which is used in this chapter.**

Godric's eyebrows raised and he wondered what it was the two women were doing to keep the sun from getting him. He enjoyed seeing the sun and feeling it's warmth, but it still was not what he wanted.

"Helen, låt mig dö." (Helen, please let me die.) Aria/ Helen shook their head, trying and succeeding to stand this time. They made their way over to him and grabbed his hand, looking into his eyes.

"Är alla de gånger vi spenderade tillsammans ... betyda någonting?" It was just Helen speaking this time, she had not taken full control of Aria yet. (Are all those times we spent together...mean nothing?) Aria's hair had become a lighter tint, blonde highlights appearing in it. Aria was allowing Helen through, so that she may try and convince Godric to stay with them.

"No, no. De betyder världen för mig!" (They mean the world to me!)

"Varför försöker ni lämna mig? För att lämna oss alla?"(Then why are you trying to leave me? To leave all of us?) The tears had actually turned to blood now, shocking Godric. He did not understand why they had turned to blood. Their hand was still glowing, protecting Godric from the sun. The blood tears made him pause and just watch them fall. They let out a sob and started towards the ground again, but Godric caught them this time. He held them up, their head faced up towards him waiting for his answer. Helen talking to him again, made him remember the times they had spent together. Godric remembered Helen when he was only 1000 years old, he had met her on one of his hunts and he knew immediately that she was an exorcist or priestess, as they were called back then.

_Godric stopped moving, watching the young woman curiously. She was an priestess, that much he knew. Why she hadn't tried to kill him yet, he did not know. _

"_Are you hunting, vampire?" She asked him in his own language. He was shocked that she talked to him, she had turned towards him and took a step forward._

"_Yes." He replied calmly. He relaxed his stance, sensing that she was not going to hurt him. He wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand and hoped that he looked more appealing. He liked this one, she wasn't afraid of him. Even though she should be._

"_You aren't the cause of the recent murders are you?" Helen hoped that he wasn't, he was the first vampire she found that had a kind soul under everything. He shook his head, stepping closer to her. He found that he could not glamour her and he found that most intriguing. They were only about two feet away now. _

"_Good." She said, more to herself than anything._

"_Good? Why?" Helen blushed, forgetting about vampiric hearing. Godric moved closer to her and she made a fatal mistake and took a step back. Helen scolded herself internally and made sure to stand her ground. Godric's curiosity about her increased as time went on. _

"_I didn't want to have to hurt such a young boy." Helen said, even though she knew he wasn't a young boy at all. Godric moved to stand directly in front of her, he liked this priestess very much. He inhaled her scent and found her to still be pure, which is a scent that he adored greatly. Helen blushed more upon seeing him inhale her scent, she didn't know what exactly it was about this vampire, but she liked him. _

"_I am not a young boy, priestess. Allow me to assure you." Godric's hand moved to push back a piece of hair that had fallen in her face. _

"_Prove it." Helen smacked a hand to her mouth, she hadn't been able to stop that in time. Godric smirked and his hand moved to pull her against him. _

"_Are you sure priestess? You cannot take back your purity once you have lost it." Helen thought for a moment, then she wrapped her arms around Godric's back. _

"_Try me, vampire." Godric grinned in victory. _

Godric was brought out of his memories, when Helen fell to the ground and pulled him down with her. She was sobbing completely now and he regretted doing this.

"Jag vill lämna denna värld." (I wish to leave this world.) She just shook her head.

"Du kan inte, måste du hjälpa henne. Och du måste hjälpa honom." (You cannot, you must help her. And you must help him.)

"They cannot survive together without you. It will tear them apart." Helen finished. Godric's eyes softened and he sighed. He was afraid that would happen, but he had wanted to hope that they would come together after he was gone.

"What should I do with this life, Helen?" Godric asked her.

"When I do not want to live it?" He finished. Aria's hair was returning to normal now. She looked up at him, a small smile on her face.

"Live it for someone else." Godric caught Aria before she hit the ground, her tears were normal now, but one could still see the red from the blood tears she had cried before. Helen nor Aria were vampires, but Godric assumed since Helen was just a spirit, the only thing she could cry was blood. That was really all spirits knew, blood, death, pain, sorrow and anger.

"For you?" He questioned the fading power.

"Yes, for me." Was Helen's last comment. Aria sat up, wiping at her eyes. She stood and dragged Godric back downstairs out of the sun. They remained on the stairwell while Aria looked at her hands from wiping her tears.

"I was crying…blood?" Aria looked over at Godric for an explanation.

"Helen was. I do not know why, really." Godric explained before both of them were hit with a strange feeling. It came from Eric and Aria could not figure out what it was. Godric, on the other hand, knew what was going on, but he didn't want to tell Aria. She was emotionally unstable as it is and telling her, would only make it worse.

"People do stupid things when they are grieving…" Godric commented to himself, but Aria heard it.

"What do you mean?" She asked him. Godric only looked at her sadly and shook his head. Aria's eyes widened and she bolted down the stairs, Godric followed. He could barely keep up with her, but he was still a few feet behind her. Aria found the door to their room and she opened it softly.

"Eric?" She called out as she stepped in, her hand still on the doorknob. The sight that greeted her tore her to pieces, but she didn't let it show. Sookie was sitting on top of Eric's lap and Eric was about to bite her. Sookie's dress was bunched up around her thighs and Eric's shirt was off. They were both looking at her in shock.

"Oops! Seems like I interrupted something, I'll just come back later!" Aria dashed out of the room. Eric threw Sookie off of him and followed, but neither Godric nor Eric could stop Aria from jumping over the railing of the stairs. Godric looked to Eric and then Sookie, who came out the door behind him, shaking his head.

"She bothers to save me for both of you and this is how you repay her? I am ashamed to call you my bondmate." Was all Godric said, giving a glare to Eric and then to Sookie. He looked over the railing, hearing a thud and found Aria had landed perfectly on her feet. She fell down ten stories and landed on her feet perfectly, Godric shook his head. She was a deadly girl now, her own exorcist strength combined with both of their blood was a deadly combination. He watched her move to the lobby and he heard her heartbeat go out the front doors of the hotel. Godric sighed angrily and moved to the room that the two had just come out of, with Eric and Sookie following. He paced the floor for a moment, then turned to Eric angrily.

"Vad tänkte du på?" (What were you thinking?) Eric hung his head.

"I…wasn't." Godric moved to stand in front of him, pure anger etched across his face. Eric had never seen his Maker so angry before and to be honest, it scared him some.

"You damn sure weren't thinking!" He noticed Sookie behind him still and glared at her.

"Leave now." He told her acidly. Sookie took a step forward, a hand over her heart.

"I'm sorry Godric, it's all my fault! I started it-" "Leave!" Godric yelled at her. Sookie dashed out the door, Godric moving to slam it behind her. Eric was still in the same position, his thoughts jumbled and unclear. One thing he was certain of, he just hurt Aria badly. Godric returned to pacing in front of Eric.

"Do you realize all that she just did for you?" Godric asked him as he stopped pacing for a moment to stare at him. Godric stepped closer so that Eric was looking straight down into his face.

"She kept me from dying. She convinced me to live and we came back down from the roof in good spirits and you ruin it with your damn libido! Couldn't you have waited until she came back down here?" Godric wasn't yelling yet, he was controlling himself very well. He was just whispering angrily at Eric, who's guilt increased as time went on. Very few times had Godric scolded him, he was a relatively good progeny. This is the first time Godric had scolded him in four centuries.

"You just ruined the best thing you had. And I don't think you can recover it."

Aria didn't know where she was going, all she knew was that she had to get away from the hotel. She ran out the front doors of the hotel and continuing running straight ahead. Her speed made things just look like a blur to her and she vaguely remembered seeing Mary Rose, who tried to stop and ask her what was wrong. But she kept running. Aria finally stopped running when she felt out of breath and fell to her knees in exhaustion on the ground. After catching her breath, she lifted her head to look around at where she was. She recognized this place. This place was the graveyard where her mother was buried at. Why she had run here, she didn't know. Looking at her phone, she realized she had been running for a good many hours, the vampire blood in her increased her stamina greatly.

Aria stood, moving to find her mother's gravestone. She found it with ease, still remembering where it was even after all these years. The few spirits that still stayed at their graves, moved away from her, sensing who she was. There were a few who didn't move, but did once they saw the mood she was in. They didn't want to be exorcised before they wanted to be, so they were wise in leaving her alone. Aria stood looking down on her mother's grave with hatred. Even now, after she was well and gone, Aria still hated her. She only wished she had been the one to murder her mother, or at least watch as it happened. It seemed cruel to wish such a thing, but after leaving her in that mansion, Aria could never forgive her.

_Aria stumbled out of the window on the second story of the mansion, gaining her ground before she fell. The spirits finally decided to let her out, but she still had to fight them to get up here, the exit. She crawled across the roof of the second floor, glancing at the other floors above her in fear. She found the drain pipe and took one last look to make sure a spirit wasn't going to push her over the edge of the roof. She finally started to climb down the rusted pipe, which creaked loudly at her descent. Aria moved as fast as she could down the pipe, trying to ignore her wounds that she had gained from the spirits. _

_She reached the ground and ran, dragging along her one leg that had been damaged greatly from one of the spirits. She never looked back, she didn't want to. All of her thoughts right now, were of getting home and telling her father of what her bitch of a mother did to her. Aria had to slow down, her head was getting dizzy. _Aria_ knew that she had lost a great deal of blood from her time in the mansion, but she hadn't expected it to be this much. She fell to the ground, Aria making one last attempt at letting someone know she was there. _

"_Flare…" She muttered, lifting her hand towards the sky. The light burst forth from her hand and she watched it explode in the air. Her eyes drooped and before she passed out, she saw a head of blonde hair, that wasn't her mother's. _

Aria brought herself out of her memories, shaking her head slightly. She felt the presence of another exorcist and she looked around. Across the graveyard from her was a group of young girl spirits running from an exorcist. He didn't look that powerful, nor did he feel like it. His power levels were low, which is what Aria expected from a "modern" exorcist. The spirits weren't evil at all and Aria could not allow the exorcist to exorcise good spirits. She ran over, tripping the exorcist nonchalantly. He fell to the ground, his seal gun falling to the ground near Aria's feet where she picked it up. It was supposed to be the finest in exorcist technology, but Aria didn't find it impressive. She removed the seals from it, pocketing them while the exorcist got up. She tossed the gun back to him and started to walk back towards her mother's grave to glare at it more.

"Hey! My seals!" The exorcist exclaimed upon inspecting his gun. Aria rolled her eyes, hearing the exorcist run up behind her. She turned and grabbed his hand, twisting his arm around behind his back before he even had time to react.

"There's no evil spirits here. There is no reason for you to be here, leave." Aria told the guy, dropping him on the ground. She turned and started walking again.

"That doesn't mean I can't exorcise them! Give me back my seals!" Aria rolled her eyes again and turned to glare at the guy still on the ground.

"If they are not evil, we are not to exorcise them. That is the old way." Aria told him, while she glared at him. He glared back.

"No! All spirits deserve to be exorcised!" The group from before materialized beside Aria and she observed them calmly. They smiled at her in thanks and bowed their heads. She returned the bow and turned her attention back to the idiot who was finally picking himself up off the ground. Aria spotted a malicious spirit behind him and smirked.

"If you cannot bide by the old ways, then there is no reason for you to be an exorcist then, is there?" At that moment, the spirit swept the man up, dangling him in the air by his feet. Aria watched as the spirit summoned a machete from thin air and was about to cut the man's throat. She had an internal debate on whether or not to let him die and finally, the sane side of her mind won out. She threw one of her seals at the spirit and he disappeared in flames, dropping the guy to the ground.

"Leave. You can't even save yourself from a spirit, go get a normal day job." And that was all Aria said to him, before she walked back to her mother's grave. The guy started to follow her, but was stopped by the group of spirits. They stared at him for a moment, before they smiled. He almost smiled back at them, but ran screaming when they all charged at him. They chased him out of the graveyard and then returned to Aria, who was sitting on her mother's grave. They thanked her again and disappeared. Aria leaned her head back against the gravestone, brought back to the matter at hand. The sky was dark with storm clouds now, signaling the sky's unhappiness.

"Are you angry at them too?" She asked the sky, whose reply was a round of thunder. Aria chuckled, before her phone rang. Pulling it out of her bag that sat beside her, she looked at who it was. It was Sookie. Aria sighed, she really didn't want to hear excuses at the moment, but opened her phone anyway.

"Aria? Aria?" Was Sookie's first words. Aria remained silent and she planned to stay silent the whole time Sookie was speaking.

"Aria, I'm sorry!"

Godric watched Eric who sat on the edge of the bed, holding his head in his hands. He had stopped pacing to observe his progeny for the moment. Godric sighed, moving closer to him.

"Why?" Godric questioned him. Eric did not lift his head, he had been trying to contact Aria for the past few hours and receiving no reply from her part of the bond. Eric finally lifted his head, not to look at his Maker, but only at his Maker's shoes.

"I forgot about the bond. I was overcome with grief and I didn't think. What do you want to hear?" Eric growled out. He knew that he had screwed up, he hated himself for it. But there was still a part of him that told him he didn't need Aria. That part was the Eric from the past, who thought women were only meant to take care of the household things and to breed. Godric could tell that Eric was regretting it greatly. Both of them felt the call to rest and Godric knew it was in their best interest to rest soon. He laid a hand on Eric's shoulder and he patted it lightly. Even older vampires such as they needed to rest sometime.

"There is nothing we can do now. We should rest." Godric told him, before removing his hand and heading towards the door. Eric stopped him with a hand on his arm and Godric turned back to look at him.

"Kommer du att stanna?" Eric asked him, his head still bent down. (Will you stay?) Godric after a moment of thought, moved back to the bed and got in it. Eric moved up onto the bed and laid down beside his Maker, moving his head to rest on Godric's shoulder for support. Godric didn't mind, he just moved a hand to run through Eric's hair softly. They soon both fell to sleep, both wondering about Aria.

Aria remained silent, listening to Sookie's sniffles on the other line. She had heard Sookie explain that Bill hadn't been in 'the mood' and she was a bit on edge lately. Aria knew the feeling, Eric had been making her feel that way often. But with the most recent events, they hadn't had any time to themselves. And Aria wasn't too keen on it any time soon anyway. It was a valid explanation, Aria knew that Sookie wasn't lying to her. She never could, Aria always could tell when Sookie was lying.

"Aria, do you forgive me?" Sookie was genuinely sad and regretful, Aria could feel that much over the phone. Aria sighed, the first sign of sound Sookie had heard from her, besides her breathing.

"I forgive you, but I'm gonna have a talk with Mr. Compton. He needs to keep up with your needs too!" Aria laughed with Sookie soon joining her. Her laughter rang throughout the graveyard and Aria heard the distinct sound of a spirit rising for the first time. Aria quickly said goodbye to Sookie and stood, preparing herself. Turns out it was her mother's spirit that was rising. Aria rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, taking a step back away from the grave. When a spirit rose for the first time, it always sounded like metal grinding together. Why it sounded like that, she didn't want to know. Her mother materialized before her, looking the same as she did when she was murdered.

"Oh, you're the one that woke me up. Great. I thought I was done with you, devil child." Aria rolled her eyes at her mother.

"Believe me, it was not my intention." Aria told her, grimacing. This would mean that she would have to put her back in her grave now and Aria was not looking forward to that. Heather glared at her daughter for a moment, before crossing her arms in the same way and looking away.

"So, how is your father?"

"What do you care? You cheated on him anyway." Heather's power increased slightly with her fury.

"Because I loved him and I still do!" Heather exclaimed, turning back towards her. Heather ignored the cheating bit, she knew that Aria knew about her "visitors" since she was little, Marcus never believed her about them though.

"He's in the hospital." Aria admitted, sadly. Heather's fury disappeared instantly.

"What for?" Heather's voice broke slightly.

"Cancer. He's dying…." Heather's form floated down to the ground, she was on her knees now. Aria looked down at her, watching her warily.

"I…see." Heather's form disappeared, bloody tears rolling down her face. Aria was surprised her mother went back into her grave herself and she looked around to make sure her mother wasn't there. She had willingly returned to her grave and she wouldn't be able to come out of it for a while. Aria felt raindrops on her head and she moved over to get under the tree nearby Heather's grave. There was no lightning, so Aria wasn't worried about the tree being struck. It appeared to just be rain now, no thunder. Aria let her head fall against the tree behind her.

"_You lie silent there before me_

_Your tears may mean nothing to me now_

_The wind howling at the window_

_The Love you never gaveI give to you…" _Aria summoned a rose from the soil near her and threw it at her mother's grave. It landed on the dirt in front of the tombstone neatly.

"_Really don't deserve it_

_But now there's nothing you can do_

_So sleep in your only memory of me_

_My dearest mother…" _Aria began to sing from her memory. It was a song she had heard in that mansion so long ago. How she was able to remember it, Aria could only assume it was because she heard it so many times in there.

"_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes (goodbye)_

_It was always you that I despisedI don't feel enough for you to cry _

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes (goodbye) Goodbye...Goodbye…_

_So insignificant_

_ Sleeping dormant deep inside of me_

_Are you hiding away los__t __Under the sewers_

_Maybe flying high in the clouds_

_Perhaps you're happy without me_

_So many seeds have been sown in the field_

_And who could sprout up so blessedly_

_If I had died,_

_I would have never felt sad at all_

_You will not hear me say I'm sorry_

_Where is the light? I wonder if it's weeping somewhere…" _Eric and Godric could hear soft singing in their sleep and they knew it was Aria. Godric smiled at her voice, reminding him of when Helen rarely sang. Eric, on the other hand, tried to mentally reach out to Aria as he slept. The recent turn of events made him realize how much Aria meant to him and that he needed her with him, needed her by his side. He was met with the blonde woman from before, Helen he remembered her name to be.

"Must you do such things to her?" She asked him sadly, blocking the door to Aria's mind. Eric grimaced, and tried to walk around her.

"I plan to tell her my feelings if you would only let me through!" Helen stepped in front of him every time, until he tried using his vampire speed to go around her. He reached the door, but was suddenly thrown back away from it.

"I'm not letting you through until you listen to me." Helen told him, crossing her arms across her chest. She wasn't too fond of Godric's progeny, but she tolerated him for Aria. Eric groaned from the floor and stood up, watching Helen and waiting for her to start speaking. Helen rolled her eyes at him, but started to speak anyway. Her head bowed slightly and this had Eric worry a bit.

"There are tough times ahead for Aria. I cannot tell you what exactly is to happen, but Aria will have to face her fears. She will need you and Godric on the outside, helping her through. You must promise me that you will support her and never betray her again." Helen said that last comment acidly. Eric eyed her suspiciously.

"Face her fears? Do you mean that mansion?"

"I just told you, I cannot say. Now, promise me vampire!" Helen exclaimed at him. Eric was suddenly in front of her, staring down at her angrily.

"I promise! Now let me through!" Eric whispered at her fiercely. Helen stepped to the side and Eric reached for the door. It was unlocked and he opened it to find a beautiful paradise beyond it. Aria sat by the lake that resided in the middle, with her feet in the water, kicking lightly.

"_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes (goodbye)_

_It was always you that I despised_

_I don't feel enough for you to cry_

_ Here's a lullaby to close your eyes (goodbye)_

_Goodbye...Goodbye…" _Aria finished the song, feeling a presence in her mind. She recognized it to be Eric and she let him into her paradise that she had created in her mind. The paradise was meant to calm her down and let her think everything that has happened through easily. And it was helping greatly. Eric looked down and found that his clothes had changed. He was only wearing a black vest now, with his normal track pants. He looked up to see what Aria wore and found her in a red dress. The dress was very nice looking, but the edges of the skirt were torn, as if she had been in a battle in it. He slowly walked forward and stopped two feet behind her, waiting for her to tell him he could come closer. She turned her head slightly to look at him out of the corner of her eyes and nodded her head.

Eric sat down beside her, not daring to touch her until he had explained himself. Aria continued to look out over the lake and at the waterfall at the far end, embracing the sounds of the water and nature around her. Her head leaned back onto her shoulders and she smiled at the moon that rested high above them. He looked up as well and admired the sky and stars, not remembering such a beautiful sky since he was human. He turned his head back to her, wanting to let his feelings out before he lost his nerve. Yes. He was nervous, he was afraid that she wouldn't take him back. And he knew that he couldn't stand that.

"Aria?" He inquired softly. Aria let her eyes fall closed, her face still towards the sky.

"Yes Eric?" Aria replied, still taking in the sounds around her. She knew that she couldn't stay mad at him, not after she felt his extreme regret and anger at himself not too long ago before she felt her vampires go to rest. He did care for her, she was able to tell that much. Even if he never did tell her, she could feel it and she felt the same. She just didn't know if she should tell him or not.

"Please let me explain-" "There's no need." Aria cut him off. Eric's eyes widened in worry, she wasn't even allowing him to explain? She was feeling calm at the moment, he could feel it from her. But was she still angry?

"I only want to ask you one thing…" Aria turned her head to look him in the eyes, her own shining with unshed tears.

"If I forgive you, will you promise never to do it again? I don't think I could stand the sight of you if you did.." Eric moved closer to her, so that their hips were against each other's and he moved a hand up to her face, wiping the one tear that had fallen down her cheek.

"Jag lovar, min älskare. Bara inte någonsin lämna mig." (I promise, my lover. Just don't ever leave me.) Eric moved closer to her face, pausing before he took her lips to make sure she wasn't going to pull away. Aria took his pause as a chance and she moved the rest of the way to gently mesh their lips together. Their kiss was slow and sensual, with both of them trying to put their feelings into the kiss.

"Tell me, how long are you going to stay in this paradise with me?" Eric asked as he pulled back, looking at her eyes. His hands had moved to hold the sides of her face and he made sure to think about where she might be at the current moment, while they were in their own little paradise. "I'm in a graveyard right now, in the rain. I'll head back to the hotel now, if you can wait that long." Eric nodded and watched as she disappeared. He sat back on his arms, moving to put his bare feet in the water. He knew it wouldn't take Aria long to get to the hotel, not with the way Godric had said she left it. Her abilities were amazing already, then combined with their blood, she was astounding.

Aria stood from the ground and started to walk out of the graveyard. She didn't bother putting a barrier up to stop the rain from hitting her, she knew it would just be a waste of energy. She made her way back to the city and found her way easily through the streets, having wandered them enough when she was a kid. She entered Hotel Carmilla and the humans that were in the lobby eyed her with pity and curiosity. She ignored them and made her way to the elevator, hitting the button for their floor.

Eric finally heard her enter the room, having made himself wake up especially to meet her as she came back. He already had a hot bath going for her, knowing she would need it after the cold rain. He waited for her at the door to the bedroom, only the track pants that he had wore in the paradise on. He was leaning with one shoulder on the doorframe and one hand on his hip, which brought out the muscles he had a bit more. Aria was surprised to see him awake and the look on her face told Eric that he had done the right thing in surprising her like this. He held a hand out to her and she quickly took it, pulling his head down for a kiss with her other hand. He took note of her wet clothing and pulled away from her, leading her to the bathroom and shutting the door behind them in the hopes that they wouldn't wake Godric.

He slowly stripped her of her wet clothing and kissed every inch of skin that was revealed to him. Aria could only go along with what he did, the cold was finally getting to her and she could barely move. Eric felt her trembling and finished removing her underwear, which was the only thing he had left to get rid of. He picked her up swiftly and lowered her slowly into the bath, as to not shock her body's temperature. Aria shivered less in the water, that he was glad of. He had hoped to show her how much he cared today, but he wouldn't if she was sick from being out in the rain. Aria sunk down in the water until she was down to the bottom of her ears in the water and inwardly, she let out a sigh of relief.

She suddenly rose out of the water to her chest and turned to look at Eric, who smiled at her. She made a motion for him to come in, but he just shook his head. Rest was starting to call him again and even though he could power through it, it would just make him irritable tonight. He explained this to Aria, who nodded in agreement and gave her one last kiss before he returned to the bed with Godric. He fell asleep, concentrating on Aria's heartbeat.

Aria warmed herself up in the bath, making sure to wash the dirt and everything else off of her as well. She got out wrapping herself up in a towel and looked around, not finding any clothes for her to wear. She shook her head, smiling. Of course they hadn't thought of that, they were too lost in each other. She dried herself off and dropped the towel in the laundry bin on her way to the bedroom. Aria found Godric in the bed with Eric, sleeping and she smiled at the sight of them. Moving the covers around so she could get under them, Aria situated herself beside Eric, whose arms automatically wrapped around her when she was done moving. Aria sighed in contentment, she knew that they would have their problems. Many of them, she guessed. But after living so long in one lifestyle, Aria had to give Eric credit, he was trying hard to adapt to just her. And she loved him for that. Her eyes drooped closed.

"_Sleep, priestess, lie in peace._

_Sleep, priestess, lie in peace." _Aria twitched in her sleep, hearing the sounds of little girls singing. Her heart rate sped up drastically, alerting Eric and Godric, who scooted closer to the two of them so that he was spooned against Eric's back. His hand moved over Eric to touch Aria's arm and he grasped it firmly, to let her know he was there. She was tense, very much so.

"_When you die, the boat will rise, carrying them to your lover's side._

_We shall fall and our bretheren shall rise." _Aria twitched harder, waking Eric up. He watched her and moved his face closer to her ear. His hand moved over her stomach and rubbed small circles on it

"Min älskare, vi är här för dig." (My lover, we are here for you.) Aria relaxed immediately and her hand moved to grasp Eric's. She sighed and moved against him, awaking a part of him that he was trying to contain. He gave out a slight hiss and then nibbled below her ear as payback, which he was rewarded with a moan. He smirked and tried to ignore his hardening shaft as he laid his head back down to rest. It was then he noticed that she had wore nothing to bed, it didn't help him any.

Godric was the first to wake up that night and he smiled at the two of them curled up together. He was standing beside the bed, just looking at the two of them. He knew that Aria wouldn't be able to leave them, but he still worried about her mindset. The terrors that haunted her seemed to be coming closer by the night and he debated on asking her about that mansion. He shook his head to himself, he wouldn't. It would only make things worse for her, so he decided to do the next best thing. Ask Marcus. He found a small notepad and scribbled a note for them so that they wouldn't worry, too much. He left quickly, closing the door behind him. He opened the window in the hallway and flew out of it, shocking the man who had just arrived on the floor via the elevator. Aria awoke to a body holding her and she knew it was Eric. They really had nothing to do tonight, so Aria was thinking about just visiting her father and then just relaxing the rest of the night. She then noticed where Eric's hands were, one was groping her breast and the other was on her lower stomach. She used the bond to see if he was still asleep and he was, his hands must have moved there while he slept. She shook her head inwardly, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to got to bed naked, but she didn't mind it so much now.

Eric's hand on her breast suddenly started moving and his thumb caressed her nipple softly. He was hard again, having had a dream about her in that paradise she had made. The water rolling off of her naked form and the moonlight highlighting each curve and delicious mound of her body. Aria let out a moan at Eric's teeth nibbling on her neck and she felt his fangs brush lightly over her jugular. She tilted her head, offering her neck to him, but he just kissed it and now both his hands were on her breasts. Aria moaned in delight and Eric moved so he was straddling her, while she was on her back. He grinned down at her and she grinned back before she let out a loud moan because Eric had started to attack her breasts with his mouth. His tongue was the perpetrator of her moans and he was thoroughly enjoying the sounds she made. While his mouth occupied one of her breasts, he used a hand to knead the other, eliciting more moans from her. Aria was lost in pure bliss, Eric knew his way around a woman's body and Aria had no doubts that she would crave more and more of him as time went on.

Eric smirked at her before he moved down her body, laying kisses and teasing the skin of her stomach with his fangs. He made sure his hands followed after his face, skimming her skin to tease her all the more. His mouth found its destination and his tongue slipped through his lips to tease the bud that lay between her legs. Flicking his tongue over her clit in vamp speed, he brought her to the edge of bliss before pulling back, lifting his head to stare at her in triumph. His fingers teased her folds once she had calmed down some and she gave out a moan at the entrance of his fingers into her. He gave out a hiss at feeling how wet she was for him and he hardened more, if that was even possible.

He loved that he could bring this strong woman to putty in his hands with his touch on her body, he reveled in the power he held over her at the moment. Aria lifted her head to glare at him and tried to move, but Eric's hands pinned her down. She growled at him and he growled back playfully, earning him a dazzling smile from her. He returned the smile and was surprised when he was suddenly on his back with Aria above him, holding herself up on her knees.

"Min tur." She told him, smirking at him seductively. (My turn.) Eric was surprised at the strength she possessed and he wondered how powerful she would be as a vampire, especially if she grew to be his or Godric's age. Speaking of Godric, he wondered slightly where his Maker had gone, but was brought back to Aria when she lowered herself over his shaft, with his pants still on. She purposely grinded on him as she leaned forward to nibble on his neck and moved his hands so that they gripped the metal headboard. She gave him a devilish smirk and she had a mischievous glint in her eyes, that he found he enjoyed greatly.

"Let's play a little game." Aria started, grinding on him again. Eric hissed, his grip on the headboard tightening.

"I want to see how long you can survive not touching me while I pleasure you." Oh, she was a little minx. Eric bared his fangs at her in lust and Aria only laughed, taking that as an acceptance of the game. She moved her hands tauntingly slow down his chest, her nails sending pleasurable shivers through him. Aria heard the metal creak under his hands and Aria inwardly chuckled, apparently he wasn't used to being on bottom. Aria's head moved so she could nibble on his neck and then she bit down hard, knowing he would enjoy a little pain. She didn't break the skin though. He gave out a loud gasp and a hiss, followed by him bucking up into her. The metal creaked harder and Aria heard it collapse under his grip. It wouldn't be long, she measured.

"Lite frustrerad, älskare?" Aria teased him. (A little frustrated, lover?) Eric only growled in reply and gave her a smoldering look and baring his fangs that sent a large jolt of pleasure through her down to in between her legs. Aria grinded down on him in reply before moving down to the track pants, that she loved and hated at the same time. She licked just above the waistband and then moved back up, taking one of his nipples in her mouth. She bit it lightly and then moved back down, taking his pants down with her. She removed them and tossed them somewhere behind her, moving to stare up his body at his face. Eric was close to grabbing her and taking her hard, he knew it wouldn't take much more before he would. Aria stared at his shaft for a few moments, admiring it and pondering how it would feel inside of her. Eric growled at her pause and Aria was brought out of her thoughts and back to the matter, at hand.

She moved closer and gave the tip a teasing lick, bringing a thrust of the hips from Eric. Aria smirked before she licked it again, harder this time. She heard the metal collapse more and decided to lick it again. He was really aroused, she noted victoriously. The metal headboard completely collapsed under Eric's hands and she felt his hands lift her up to slam her back down on the bed under him. Aria didn't even feel the pain, as Eric had started to push himself inside of her. All she felt was her heightened senses and she could feel how Eric felt as he pushed into her. Both of them could feel through the bond how the other felt and it only increased their pleasure. Despite the force of which he slammed her down on the bed, his thrusts were tantalizingly slow and gentle. He knew that she could handle if he was little rough with her, but it was their first time together and he wanted her to remember it. Aria soon changed his mind when she started to thrust back against him, eliciting a moan from the both of them. Eric kept his control and kept thrusting slowly.

"Jag är inte så ömtåliga du vet." Aria commented to him, as she lifted her head up from the bed. (I'm not that fragile you know.)

"Jag försöker att göra denna minnesvärda." (I'm trying to make this memorable.) Aria rolled her eyes playfully.

"Ni säger att som om vi aldrig ska göra det här igen. Jag hoppas att detta inte är den enda gången vi gör detta." (You say that like we're never going to do this again. I hope this isn't the only time we do this.) Eric growled at her statement and he started thrusting faster, making his thrusts deeper as well, by lifting her legs onto his shoulders. Aria let out a series of loud moans and tried to keep up with his new pace, but found she couldn't. They were both so fired up that it didn't take them long to scream their release. Eric collapsed down beside her, Aria giving out a laugh for some odd reason. Eric peered over at her from under the arm that he had laid over his eyes and raised a brow at her amusement.

"What, pray tell, is so funny? Surely it wasn't me." Aria shook her head at him and calmed her laughter before she spoke.

"I just figured out you ruined me." Eric's brow raised more.

"Ruined you?" He repeated uncertainly.

"Yes, I will only crave you from now on." Eric smirked at her, turning over on his side. His head laid on his arm and the other one moved to trace up in between her breasts.

"That is exactly what I was aiming for." Eric grinned at her expression and her light hit on his chest. They both felt a familiar energy approaching and they didn't both covering up. Godric came back into the room and he was looking at them with a pout on his face. The pout on his face was just too cute.

"I missed the fun , it seems." Aria and Eric shared a look and then shook their heads at him.

"No, it's only getting started." They offered their hands to Godric, who smirked at the two of them and walked over to join them.


	16. Chapter 16

**Extremely short chapter, forgive me. I had to take a break from writing and then when I wanted to start again, family problems and preparation for school arrived. School will be starting in a couple weeks, actually about a week and a half, so updates will be coming in longer timespans. I will try and get as many typed as I can before I go back, so that all I will have to do is submit them. I am starting the next chapter now, just after I submit this.**

**This chapter, we see the beginning of Aria's time in the mansion. **

Godric had as much skill and prowess as Eric in bed and after Godric joined them in their activities, Aria was definitely worn out. Eric and Godric were grinning at her form, which was now sprawled out in the middle of the bed, panting heavily. Both were running fingers over her arms lightly and Eric was still running kisses along her neck. He was slightly hungry for her still, but after handling him and then both of them, he was sure Aria couldn't handle anymore tonight. The second time around, Eric had been a little more rough with her and Aria handled it perfectly, seeming to enjoy it more than the first time. Godric took note of that when he took over.

"Oh my god…" Aria breathed out, as she slowed her panting. Eric chuckled and moved to take her lips, Aria still responding as excitedly as she did a while ago. Even though she was worn out, she still couldn't resist these two, should they want more. They were intoxicating.

"I still haven't met him." Godric commented, chuckling. Aria pulled away from Eric laughing, with both of them soon joining her. Aria grinned and pulled the two of them down, so they laid beside her. Aria was quickly held between them and she watched as they moved to lay their heads on her collar. Aria moved her arms to wrap around the shoulders of both of them and they curled further into her.

"So, where did you go?" Aria asked Godric, her hand moving to run her fingers through his hair. Godric started running his fingers up and down her stomach absentmindedly.

"I went to visit Marcus, I left a note but apparently, you two haven't been out of bed yet." Godric grinned at her. She blushed and Eric just laughed at her, along with Godric. Godric's grin slowly left his face, becoming serious. Aria started to worry then, knowing that he went to see her father for a reason.

"I asked Marcus about that mansion." He stated, looking at her. Eric's hand grasped hers suddenly and squeezed lightly. Aria's hand stopped and Godric lifted his head to look at her. She was looking at the wall across the room, her eyes and facial expression blank.

"What for?" Her voice was steady, but very low. Eric moved his head closer to Aria's, his eyes watching her with concern.

"I did not know of it, I wished to learn about it. I didn't want to ask you, since it seems to give you great terror…" Godric trailed off. Aria turned to him and smiled.

"Thank you for being thoughtful of me, but I would have been able to tell you should you have wanted to know. What did Father say about it?" Aria was oddly calm, but the two vampires could feel and smell her fear at the mention of that mansion. Godric hesitated, looking at Eric for a moment. They had another message between them and then they both turned to look at Aria, who had gone back to staring at the wall. Her face was still blank, but they knew she was reliving her time in the mansion in her mind.

"Perhaps, if you were to tell what exactly happened in there to someone else, it would lessen the fear of it for you." Godric suggested. Aria's eyes went back into focus and she looked at them both. She sighed, laying back against the pillows set against the headboard, looking up at the ceiling now.

"My mother lied to me that day. She had always hated me…." Aria began.

_The young Aria struggled against her mother's grip, resorting to even biting her hand to try and escape. Heather ignored all her efforts, gritting her teeth and trying to ignore the pain. She had finally dragged the girl to the front doors of the mansion and opened the front door. She turned to look at the girl who was struggling even harder than before. Aria screamed as she was thrown through the front doors of the house, landing hard on the floor inside. Eric and Godric moved forward from their positions to the side, moving inside the mansion after her. They realized that as Aria told her memories of the mansion, they were experiencing them with her._

"_Good riddance." Was Heather's comment as she closed the door. Aria quickly recovered, moving to try and open the door. She pulled and pushed on it, but it would not budge. Aria gave out a cry of defeat and slammed her fists on the door. Already, she could feel the spirits moving closer to her form which now leaned against the door, front facing the inside of the mansion. Pulling her knees to her chest, Aria buried her head in between her legs, whispering to herself._

"_Detta är bara en dröm. Detta är bara en dröm. Far kommer att komma och hämta mig!" Aria's voice escalated as she heard the spirits come closer. _(This is just a dream. This is just a dream. Father will come get me!) _The spirits were talking amongst themselves and Aria feared the worst. Their power was unlike any that she had felt before and still they crept closer to her. Aria tensed, feeling one of them reach their hand out for her. Eric watched, wanting to help the younger Aria, but he knew he could not. _

_Suddenly, the spirits lifted her into the arm by her arms and they flew off with her through the halls of the mansion. Eric and Godric ran after them, following them as the spirits terrified young Aria to the point where she was trembling and muttering to herself in Swedish. _

" _Little priestess, eh?" One of them started._

"_This is the one that will stop us? Ha! I doubt it!" _

"_No one shall stop our revenge on this world!" They all began to laugh together and it was a eerie sound, even to the two vampires. They dropped her for a moment and just before she hit the floor, they picked her up again and threw her through an open door near them. Aria landed on the floor and scurried backwards away from the spirits that still hovered outside the door. Eric and Godric could feel the fear pulsing through her and they longed to comfort her. They looked behind her and started to yell, even though they knew that she couldn't hear them. Aria's form froze and they could see the hair on her arms stand up. She started to tremble harder and her head slowly turned to look behind her, Aria screamed. _

Aria copied that scream, thrashing around and the two vampires scrambled to calm her down. Godric moved to pin her legs down while Eric sat on her stomach, holding her arms to the bed. Her thrashings were silenced, but her scream continued until Eric had sealed her lips with his own. Aria immediately calmed down, recognizing the pair of lips that melded against hers. Tears of fear had leaked from her eyes and Aria suddenly felt Godric beside her, wiping them away with a finger. Her fear, at that moment, from that memory had progressed through the bond and her vampires only wanted to destroy that which terrified her so. Godric heard Sookie knocking and yelling at the door to their front room and he stood, placing a kiss on Aria's forehead before he went to answer it. Eric moved off of her and sat beside her, his hand smoothing the hair away from her face and any remaining tears.

"I'm sorry, we should not have asked to-" "No. It's fine, it's time I let them out again. I need to stop fearing that place so." Aria's eyes had a dazed look to them now and she turned her head to stare at the wall beside the bed.

"I'm going to wash my face." Eric started, not moving yet. He didn't want to leave her if she needed him.

"Alright, I'll be fine." She assured him. Eric nodded and stood, moving towards the bathroom and heading inside. He didn't like the look in her eyes, but he trusted her words. He started the water, cupping his hands to catch some and splashed it on his face. He heard Aria stand and move around the bedroom, but to where he didn't know. He had left the bathroom door open, so he could hear or see if something happened. He could hear Godric assure Sookie that Aria was fine, but then a noise made him tense. It was like the sliding of a glass door and he wondered where it came from. He turned off the water, drying his hands and moving back into the bedroom. He leaned against the doorframe to the bathroom and watched Aria on the balcony. Godric had finished and came back in, looking around for Aria.

"Eric, where is Aria?" Godric asked him, his face showing a great deal of worry.

"She's out there on the balcony." Eric motioned with his head to where Aria was standing at the railing. Godric's eyes widened as he looked at Eric.

"Eric, none of these rooms have windows or a balcony, for obvious reasons." Eric and Godric turned to look at Aria, dashing over to where the "balcony" was. The balcony faded away and there was just a hole in the wall now where the glass doors were. It was just an illusion, a fabrication of the mind. Godric and Eric felt a presence around the hole and they knew it was a spirit. They knew that they couldn't reach Aria, as when they tried to step out, there was nothing underfoot.

Aria was standing on thin air, looking out over the city. She slowly turned around to look at them, her eyes a reddish hazel now, still with that dazed look. It was not their Aria, it was something else. Her voice was low when she spoke, barely heard over the wind to human ears. But they could hear her just fine.

"I…I have to go back. I have to go back..to that place. I need to do something.. I have to go back….I have to…." Aria suddenly stopped talking and she was suddenly speeding towards the ground.


	17. Chapter 17

**Once again, a shorter chapter, because I felt that I've took too long with the past couple chapters and I wanted to get something out asap. Sad ending, just to warn you. **

Neither Eric nor Godric had enough energy left to fly, but none the less, Eric jumped out the window to try. He just started falling, but he moved his body in the air so that he could actually run down the side of the building. Godric on the other hand had dashed out of the room and down the stairs, past a surprised Sookie and Bill. Aria's eyes were now closed and she looked to have passed out or fallen asleep, Eric wasn't sure. He only wanted to reach her before she hit the ground. Eric was sure he broke many walls and windows on his run to try and catch Aria, but none of that mattered to him. Aria was the only thing that did right now.

It was only about twenty feet to the ground when Eric wrapped his arms around her, cradling her to his chest. He quickly turned his body so that his back was towards the ground and it was the first thing to hit. All he knew was the pain from hitting the ground so hard and the cement cracking and collapsing around him. He knew that he had made a crater in the pavement, but he didn't care. He managed to lift his head from the rubble to look at Aria, who he had protected from the rubble with his arms and legs. Godric was suddenly at the top of the hole and he slid down to take Aria from Eric. He climbed back up, setting Aria on flat, clear ground before returning to check on Eric. Godric had felt their impact and he was amazed that the crater was the size that it was, it was smaller than it should have been. Eric couldn't move now, he didn't want to. All he knew was that Aria was safe and he was content with that.

"Mitt barn…" Godric called softly as he crouched beside Eric in the crater. (My child…) He laid his hand on Eric's chest, drawing his attention back to him. Eric had been staring up at the hole in the hotel, where their room was.

"I will be fine. I just need blood." Eric reassured him. Eric slowly sat up, dust and pieces of the concrete falling off of his shoulders as he did so. He hissed in pain while he stood, already wondering what the damage was to his back and the other parts of his body. Godric helped him out of the crater as police and other services pulled up. Eric inwardly groaned, he didn't want to have to explain what happened. It would be hard enough convincing the humans that he nor Godric threw Aria through the wall. But…Eric turned his head to look at the hole. It was perfectly rectangular, perfectly cut. And there was someone standing at the edge. His eyes narrowed and he finally saw what it was. It was a woman, with black hair that trailed down her back and past her backside. It was moving around her like it was alive and her eyes were glowing a bright crimson. She laughed and it echoed throughout the city, making almost all of the humans jump in fright from it.

Godric turned his head to look at the hole as well and Eric knew he saw her as well. The woman suddenly faded from sight, her laugh still echoing through the city. Both vampires kept looking at the place where she had been, even as they heard the humans bustling around them. A few came to check on Aria, while others checked the crater and were looking up at the hole in the hotel and the many smaller holes that ran down the hotel.

"Det var en ande från platsen, var det inte?" Godric asked, turning to Eric. (That was a spirit from that place, wasn't it? ) Eric nodded, still wondering how they could see them. They were not exorcists nor did either of them have spiritual powers. It could have only been Aria's influence and blood. As their blood gave Aria more strength, her blood gave them some of her abilities, such as seeing spirits. He did not know how long it would last, but he knew that it was odd to be able to see the remains of those who had died, especially for vampires.

"Hands up!" And so began the interrogation. As Eric suspected, the humans thought that one of them had threw Aria through the wall. But even they could not figure out why the hole was so perfectly cut. They were being held at gunpoint, even though the police knew that if they so chose, they would be dead before they even thought to fire.

"They did nothing. It was a spirit." Aria's voice broke through the interrogation, stopping all conversation. All turned their attention to Aria, who stood with some difficulty.

"Miss Nightingale, there is no need to lie for-" "You dare accuse me of lying?" Aria's voice was pure acid and her glare that was directed at the policeman sent chills down the spine of all who saw it.

"I meant no-" "Shut it. I am not in the mood for excuses. I let my guard down for a second and I was possessed!" Aria exclaimed. Godric made a move to go to Aria to comfort her, but a yell from one of the policemen stopped him. Aria turned and hissed at the one that yelled at Godric. He jumped in fright and Aria didn't have to look down to know that he had soiled himself. Aria was in a foul mood from her mistake of letting her guard down, she was ashamed of herself for doing such a newb exorcist mistake. Aria turned her glare away from him and back to the hole in the hotel.

"I will find you, woman, and you will pay for almost killing me." Aria's whisper carried on the wind, sending shivers down the spine of all who heard it because of the malice and pure murder it held. Bill and Sookie were two of them as they had just walked up. Sookie's eyes widened at the crater and then she dashed over and tackle-hugged Aria, having heard what happened from Aria's thoughts. After Aria convinced and basically told the police to fuck off, everyone went back into the hotel. They decided to investigate the hole, but Eric was to keep a hold of Aria, just in case the spirit came back. Eric and Aria approached the hole, Eric keeping an arm around Aria's shoulders.

"I know this feeling…."Aria's voice was barely heard, her voice soft and sounding almost whimsical. Eric looked down at her and her eyes had glazed over again, but it wasn't the same as before. Her scent has changed as well, it was more flowery now. Like when Helen had taken over her body.

"They have found her. It is almost time." Helen's voice came from Aria now and she stepped out from under Eric's arm to go closer to the hole. Godric stepped forward to stand beside her and he took her hand, laying a kiss on the back of it.

"Helen, what do they want?" He asked her. Helen glanced over at him for a moment, then returned to looking through the hole.

"They want her. I can tell you no more than that. Aria must figure it out herself." Helen's presence disappeared and Aria was herself again.

"I have to figure it out for myself? What do they want with me?"

_Sleep, priestess, lie in peace._

Aria put her hands to her head, screaming in pain. Eric and Godric moved to wrap their arms around her, asking her what was wrong. All they could feel was pain and a slight bit of fear from her.

_Sleep, priestess, lie in peace. _

Aria screamed again, falling to her knees. The pain in her head was unbearable now, tears leaking from her eyes.

"Make it stop. Make them stop. Make them stop! MAKE THEM STOP!" Aria's scream rang in everyone's ears. Eric finally stopped her by kissing her, but he was suddenly thrown away from her, crashing through the wall on the far side of the room.

_None are allowed to violate the priestess. She must not be tainted further. _

Godric tried to touch her and he was thrown back as well, not hitting the wall as hard as Eric did. Both stood up quickly, slowly moving closer to Aria. Sookie and Bill had stayed back this whole time, Bill standing in front of Sookie. He was holding her back with an arm from going closer to Aria.

"Aria!" Sookie exclaimed, trying to get around Bill's arm. Sookie was able to see into Aria's mind at the moment, but there wasn't anything in it. It was pure darkness, and the only sound Sookie heard was the laughter of dozens of people. It was starting to affect Sookie from trying to get to Aria in her mind, her eyes were becoming blurry.

_Aria! _Aria could just barely hear Sookie's voice in this darkness. It was never ending and it reminded her of the ballroom before she had lit the lanterns in it. She had been wondering around the ballroom in the darkness for hours upon hours, with no clue as to what direction she was going or where she was in there.

_Sleep, priestess, lie in peace._

_Sleep, priestess, lie in peace._

_When you die, the boat will rise, carrying them to your lover's side._

_We shall fall and our brethren shall rise. _

Aria fell to the floor, passed out.

"Aria? Aria?" Aria couldn't open her eyes, they were so heavy. It was like she had been sleeping for ages. She moved her arms slightly and found that she was in a chair.

"Aria!" Marcus's voice called to her. Aria finally was able to open her eyes slowly and she found her father leaning over her, over the railing of his bed. She sat up from the chair and found that she was in her father's hospital room. Vincent was standing on the other side of her father's bed, while Eric and Godric were standing near her chair, looking very worried. Eric looked better and Aria felt that both of them had fed.

"Aria, are you alright?" Marcus asked her, putting a hand on her shoulder. Aria turned back to him, taking his hand in her own and putting it against her face. She rubbed her cheek on it as the tears started to leak from her eyes.

"Denna plats ... Den platsen som ringer mig tillbaka Fader!" (That place...That place is calling me back Father! ) Marcus's eyes widened considerably and he tightened his grip on her hand.

"Är du säker?" (Are you sure?) Aria nodded sadly and her other hand reached out towards Eric and Godric. Both stepped forward, Eric taking a hold of her hand. Godric moved around to the back of her chair and put his hands on her shoulders, squeezing lightly. Aria turned her head to look back at him and he leaned forward to lay a kiss on her cheek. She smiled slightly.

"If that place is calling you…" Marcus started, pausing to give out a cough. "The only advice I can give you, is to do what you think you must." Marcus suddenly fell back against the pillows, his eyes closing. Aria stood and felt for his pulse.

"He's alright." Vincent assured her. She looked over at him in confusion.

"He stayed up this whole time to make sure you were alright, when he should have been sleeping. He just passed out, is all." Aria relaxed at that and sat back down in the chair. She turned her head to look at Godric for a moment, then turned back to Eric.

"I'm staying here tonight, if you both want to leave." She told them, looking between the two. Godric shook his head.

"I will stay as well. I wish to talk with Marcus." Eric nodded as well, stating that he would stay as well. The whole night was spent talking, Vincent and Marcus learned a good deal about her life in Bon Temp, when Marcus was awake of course. He fell asleep at various times, he warned them that, that would probably happen and it did. Sookie and Bill came halfway through the night, joining their little get together in Marcus's room. All of them had found chairs, taking them from the storage room in the hallway. Dr. Jacobson had kindly let them into the storage room, knowing that they wouldn't cause any trouble at all. Bill was now Marcus's favorite out of all Aria's friends, besides Sookie of course. He was, as Marcus said, "the perfect gentleman" and "Is there another one of you?" Bill had laughed at that and Aria glared at her father.

"I prefer my vampires if you don't mind." Aria glared at Marcus, making him laugh heartily, amazingly without coughing. Aria grinned at that. Soon, the vampires left for the dawn and the humans stayed in the room with Marcus, each of them falling asleep. Soon, a monitor woke them from their rest, about ten o'clock.. It was Marcus's heart monitor, it had stopped. Aria's scream of anguish could be heard all through the hospital and by the vampires she loved.


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own the songs "Pure Heart" or "Daughters" used in this chapter. **

Eric and Godric twitched in their rest and their eyes snapped open. They had returned to their room before dawn. They had heard Aria's cry of anguish and they longed to go to her, they only assumed what had happened. Marcus had passed.

Aria was pulled away from Marcus's bed by some nurses and dragged out of the room. Sookie and Vincent were right beside her. Sookie had her arms around Aria, her eyes full of tears. Vincent stood beside their fallen forms on the floor, his eyes watering slightly. He began muttering a prayer from the old days, one of his hands going to place itself on Aria's head. Aria couldn't speak, she could only sob, hearing the doctors and nurses try to bring her father back. She shook herself from Sookie's arms and used her hands to cover her face. She shook her head.

"He's not coming back…" Aria whispered quietly. Her vampires heard her whisper and they felt her pain. Godric mourned as well, having known Marcus as long as he knew Aria. A few tears escaped his eyes and Eric moved closer to him, pulling him to his chest. Dr. Jacobson came out of the room, a sad look on his face. Aria didn't even lift her head to look at him, still sitting there with her hands on her face. Sookie instead looked at him and he just shook his head slowly. Sookie gave out a pained gasp and her body finally started to shake with sobs. Aria's soon followed.

Even though rain had started to pelt down on the sad occasion, no one noticed it. The funeral went on as planned, just with a sea of umbrellas. It was held at night, so that any of the nightwalkers who wished to come and pay their respects, could. It was a grand occasion, Marcus's funeral. Vincent did exactly as Aria wanted and gave Marcus the best going off in the world. Marcus would've laughed at how she set things up. Aria stood beside his coffin, her vampires directly behind her and Sookie, with Bill, to her side. Vincent stood on the other side of the coffin as people walked past, giving their farewells and condolences to Aria. Aria had finally gave into Marcus's demands, he had been trying to get her to wear a Victorian dress for years. She wore the purest black dress that she could find and order before the funeral, her hair put up with slight curls and a tiny black hat, adorned with black roses. Marcus's coffin was under a tent that had been set up, and that was were they all stood.

Soon, enough Aria's other friends came forward, each adorned in the traditional black, except for Hestia, who was adorned in a crimson red. Aria raised a brow and let out a slight chuckle at seeing her dressed like that. She wasn't angry at her at all, she knew her father would just laugh at seeing her living up to her nickname. Other people, on the other hand, looked at her in disgust and she just flipped them off. Aria hugged each of them and introduced them to her friends and such from Bon Temp, but then noticed something.

"Where's Neo?" Mary Rose looked away for a moment.

"He had to go on a business trip a few days ago, very important for his company. I called him though when I heard the news and…"

_Neo was driving down the highway, relaxing as he was on his way to California. His 2009 Porsche Boxer would get him the whole way there and fast too. He had decided to drive there for a change, just to see the sights. His At the rate he was going, he would still arrive in LA on time as if he had taken a plane. His phone rang from on the passenger seat beside him and he reached over to grab it, glancing at the number. _

"_Mary Rose, what's up?" He heard sobs from the other side of the line and he slowed down and pulled over to the side of the deserted road he was on. The sun beat down on the car, but he ignored the heat, focusing on the phone. _

"_Neo…Where are you?" Mary Rose said from the other side._

"_I told you, I had to go on a business trip for the company. It's the most important meeting to the company or I wouldn't have left at all. Now, tell me-"_

"_Marcus is dead." Neo's heart stopped for a moment, his thoughts now on Aria. He dropped the phone on the seat, quickly turning his car around back towards Texas. He picked up the phone again._

"_I'm coming back!" _

"_But Neo if it's im-" "I am coming back. Fuck the meeting!" He hung up then to call the company._

Aria's eyes filled with tears again, nodding. A speeding car caught their attention and it swerved into the graveyard, barely missing graves. It cut off and Neo jumped out of the car, already decked out in his normal black clothing. He ran over after slamming the door to his car, the roof already raised up on it. He grabbed Aria up in a hug, forgetting that he was soaking wet.

"I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have left in the first place!" He apologized to her over and over. Aria hugged him back fiercely, tears escaping her eyes. He pulled back slightly from her to lay a kiss on her cheek and Aria immediately felt the anger from her vampires. She pulled completely away from him then, smiling slightly at him. She moved back into Godric's arms, who was directly behind her, with Eric behind him.

"Thank you Neo, for everything." Aria told him just before the Dallas group rushed him off, he had been holding up the line. The next people surprised her. It was the new Exorcist council, with Henry Islands leading the line. He tipped his top hat to her first, then moved to place a rose on Marcus's chest.

"We all grieve with you, Miss Aria." Aria gave him a small smile and bowed her head slightly at him. She couldn't speak anymore, her emotional pain starting to affect her. Godric's arms tightened around her waist and she felt him lay a kiss on the back of her neck. Eric's hand moved forward to caress her face from behind and Aria leaned into it. After a few more dozens of people came to pay their respects, Marcus's coffin was prepared to be lowered into the ground. Aria was the only one standing close to the hole and she was surprised that she wanted to sing, since she hadn't the strength to speak before. She lifted the black veil she wore from her face and held a hand to her chest to balance her voice.

"_Beyond this road, running on far and long,must surely be something we can believe in. _

_If, like a traveler in the windyou went on, aiming for the northern skies._

_The hot emotions that have begun to disappear,glitter and wave once more,within my heart._

_I don't want to cry, you seeso I don't give in to my weak self._

_Huge wings,unseen only by eyes,held by undecorated your hands; while embraced by eternal timeand connect with life._

_Beyond this road, running on far and long,must surely be something we can believe in…" _Aria trailed off, her hands going to rest at her sides again as the coffin was lowered into the ground. A tickle at the back of her mind made her look back, far into the graveyard. She found that there were a number of spirits there, mostly women, who were singing along after her. Aria smiled at that, Marcus had always been popular with the ladies. Even dead ones apparently. Aria's eyes hadn't stopped flowing with tears since before she started singing. Godric and Eric moved to stand beside her, Eric taking her in his arms. He hadn't known Marcus very well, but he found that he was still fond of the old exorcist. He had a good sense of humor, especially since he only made one joke about Eric, a former Viking, having his daughter.

Godric moved to hug Aria's back, wrapping his arms around her waist and settling his head in the crook of her neck, whispering comforting words to her. They stayed like that for a long while, until after everyone had left and Marcus was deep in the ground. Only ones that remained were Aria's friends, all of them. The Dallas group and the Bon Temp group, which was really just Sookie, Bill and Jason. Aria finally regained her composure and turned to look at the grave one last time.

"Hej då pappa …" (Goodbye Father…) Marcus had wanted to be buried by Heather and Aria didn't deny him his wish, even though she truly wanted to. Heather did not deserve the love her father gave her, not at all. Aria walked away, her arms intertwined with that of both her vampires. She said her goodbyes to her Dallas friends for the night, then she rode back to Hotel Carmilla in silence. The whole limo was silent, all thinking and mourning Marcus. Upon reaching their floor, they all parted with hugs and whispers of comfort for Aria, who just smiled slightly and remained silent still.

Once in their room, Aria stripped off the dress and the corset she had wore with it and curled up under the covers of the bed. Eric and Godric undressed and moved to curl in beside her, both only in their undergarments. Eric laid facing her, constantly running his fingers down her cheek, just watching her. Godric was propped up on his elbow behind her, running a hand through her hair.

"Jag är ledsen, älskare." Aria raised her head slightly to look at Eric. (I am sorry, lover.)

"Jag vet inte vad jag kan göra för att trösta dig …" (I don't know what I can do to comfort you…) Aria moved her head closer to his and kissed him lightly.

"Just stay here with me and don't leave. Either of you." Aria's hands grabbed one of theirs and brought them to her face, laying a kiss lightly on their knuckles. Godric moved closer, so that she could lay her head back on his chest and he smiled slightly at her.

"We won't. Never." Godric promised. Eric nodded his head, kissing her briefly. Aria smiled at him and she snuggled down in between them, curling her fingers around their hands. She stared to hum lightly, the sound going between the three of them from them being so close together. She was still mourning, she knew she would be for a long time, but she still wanted to try and control her emotions, so she wouldn't bother her vampires.

"It is alright to mourn. He was your father after all." Godric told her, seeming to read her mind. Aria lifted her head slightly, so she could look at him out of the corner of her eyes and she saw that he was serious about what he said. Tears filled her eyes again and the three of them stayed there comforting each other for most of the night. Aria fell asleep after having cried for a long time and the two vampires soon followed after her. The next afternoon, Aria woke up, curled up in between her vampires. Both were wrapped around her, all their legs intertwined. Aria moved out from between them and laid a kiss on both of their cheeks before heading to change. She needed to go to the Nightingale mansion and start sorting through things before thieves started raiding their house.

Aria walked up to the mansion, having gotten out of the taxi at the beginning of the drive way far away from the house. She pulled out her keys, opening the door only to find Vincent standing there, waiting for her.

"Vincent?" Aria peered at him curiously.

"I knew you would come today, so I decided to wait for you and ask you what you would like me to do." Aria smiled at him and she just shook her head before heading up the stairs to her father's study. Vincent followed in behind her and started to sort through things, as he knew that she would ask him to do.

Aria moved and set her bag down on the desk, smoothing her hand across the desk that her father had used days before his hospitalization. She sat down in his chair and turned to face the desk, noticing her father's journal right in front of her. She picked it up, undoing the string that was wrapped around it. She opened it to the first page and began reading.

_I've decided not to date these journal entries. I've always had a perfect memory and even now, as I've past the prime of my life, my memory has not failed me. I bought this journal today as Heather and I shopped for 'girly' things, as she called it. Our new baby girl will be coming soon, I've already thought of a few names for her. All the of ones Heather chose were awful, so boring and dull…I must end this entry, Heather had "called" for me, which means she just yelled "MARCUS!". I end this with a laugh. _

_Heather has been more demanding of late. Pregnancy is not good on her, it increases her temper. Poor Vincent has had to run out of a room after he just walks in, it's quite funny though!_ _I've narrowed down my list of names for my coming daughter, I've just yet to decide which one would fit her the best…Heather wanted to move back to the States, where she was born. Texas was where she was born, Dallas. Against my better will, I allowed her to convince me to move there. _

_Ariasteaus. Ariasteaus Marie Nightingale. I wouldn't take no for an answer after Heather gave birth to our little girl. But once it was all over and Heather got to hold our child for the first time, I saw hatred flash in her eyes for a moment. True, Aria did have black hair, far different from our light colored hair. But I see no reason just to hate her for that. _

_Aria took her first steps today! It was so adorable, I swept her up afterwards and showered her with kisses! She merely laughed after that. Heather has been taking care of her, but she's doing it as if it is just another chore she has to do. I don't understand. She's the one that wanted to have a child in the first place…_

_I started training Aria in the Exorcist Arts today. She has taken to it as I did when I was her age. She learns as quick as I do, so her training won't last very long. She'll have to train on her own then, there's only so much I can teach her. She will have to learn of her abilities on her own. I'm only worried about the prophecy…_

_It's been a few years since I wrote in this journal. Aria came back from her fourth hunt yesterday, bloody and in tears. She told me that she had been kidnapped by a coven of vampires, then saved by one. The vampire that saved her came tonight and told me what happened. His name was Godric and he was happy to save her. He has asked to become a friend to myself and watch Aria grow older. For some reason, he feels that he should protect Aria. He is fond of her for some reason. I see no problem with it, I get a sense that we can trust him. _

_Aria has began reading every book in our library pertaining the exorcists of old. Godric has made a point not to allow Aria to know he is there. He's very good about it. We've-_

At this point, images started to flash in front of Aria's eyes. She could now see what was happening as she read through Marcus's journal. Godric and Marcus were sitting in the back courtyard of the Nightingale Mansion at one of the tables, observing the Marish mansion from where they sat. Marcus held a guitar and was lightly strumming it. Godric merely watched him and then occasionally turned his head to look at the Marish mansion. Marcus soon grew bored of the silence and started to sing, which he did very well. Marcus was where Aria got her musical abilities from.

"I know a girl

She puts the color inside of my world

But she's just like a maze

Where all of the walls are continually changed."

Godric smiled at Marcus and watched as he played and sang the song.

"And I've done all I can

To stand on her steps with my heart in my hands

Now I'm starting to see

Maybe it's got nothing to do with me...

Fathers, be good to your daughters

Daughters will love like you do

Girls become lovers who turn into mothers

So mothers, be good to your daughters too."

Marcus's eyes cut over to the house, where he thought Heather to be. He was half glaring, half plainly looking.

"Oh, you see that skin?

It's the same she's been standing in

Since the day she saw him walking away

Now she's left

Cleaning up the mess he made."

Godric's eyes looked over at Marcus, his face showing anger. It was as if he was angry if some man were to do that to Aria.

"So fathers, be good to your daughters

Daughters will love like you do

Girls become lovers who turn into mothers

So mothers, be good to your daughters too

Boys, you can break

You'll find out how much they can take

Boys will be strong

And boys soldier on

But boys would be gone without the warmth from

A womans good, good heart."

Both men nodded at that and grinned. Godric's eyes moved to look at the mansion again and he continued to stare at it.

"On behalf of every man

Looking out for every girl

You are the guide and the weight of her world!"

Godric raised the glass of bloodwine that he held in his hand and the two of them shared a look. Both of them were looking after Aria and planned to do so as long as they lived.

"So fathers, be good to your daughters

Daughters will love like you do

Girls become lovers who turn into mothers

So mothers, be good to your daughters too…"

Aria's head rolled back onto the back of the chair and she fell asleep, Marcus's journal still in her hands. Vincent smiled sadly at her sleeping form and the tears that rolled down her face, even as she slept.


	19. Chapter 19

**I thank all who reviewed and subscribed, it made my day. It's been an emotionally stressful few weeks and seeing the subscriptions and review emails really cheered me up. **

**In this chapter, Eric goes…a little odd. **

"Eric." Pam's voice shook Eric out of his memories and he looked up at her from his position on the ground. It was still raining and it had not let up a bit. He was soaked from head to toe, but he didn't care. He still didn't want to believe she was truly dead.

"Dawn is coming soon. You need to come back and rest for the day." Pam reminded him. He just nodded at her and let her help pull him to his feet. He followed alongside her back to Fangtasia, both of them running to beat the dawn. They made it inside just as the first rays of the sun were starting to show over the horizon. He made his way to his office, closing and locking the door behind him. He stripped himself of his clothes and tossed them into the trash can without a thought. A thought ran through his head to call Godric and inform him of what happened. He shook his head, he knew Godric felt her die as well. He would have came if he could. There must be something wrong down in Dallas again. Godric had stayed to help Isabel and ended up becoming like her second in command. He was content there for the most part, he just missed seeing his bondmates all the time.

Now fully unclothed, he made his way to his resting place, hidden within his office and laid down to rest for the day. Just before his eyes closed in sleep, blood tears began to run down his face.

"_Eric." Eric opened his eyes and found Aria leaning over him. She looked as she did the last time he saw her two years ago. They were in their paradise, the one Aria had originally created for herself, but then made it all of theirs. Godric was here as well, clothed only in sweatpants. Eric was the same, only difference was the color. Eric had a navy blue, while Godric had white. _

"_Aria…" Eric immediately got off the ground and swept her up in a hug. Godric moving to enclose them both in his arms, even though he was the smallest of the three. Eric nuzzled his face into her hair and inhaled deeply, having missed her scent greatly. They remained like that for a good while. Suddenly, Eric smelt blood and looked at Godric. Godric was crying. _

"_Varför? Varför var du tvungen att lämna oss?" Godric breathed out into her shoulder. (Why? Why did you have to leave us?) _

Eric woke up from the dream, growling and with blood tears running down his face. He did not want to wake up, he wanted to stay asleep and stay with Aria. He did not know why he woke up. He could tell the sun was still out, for his day bleeding that had started. Eric sat up in the bed, the sheets falling to rest at his navel. His elbows rested on his knees now, running his fingers through his hair. A sob escaped his control and he held back the rest. Some part of him still thought it completely stupid to be crying over a human. But he could not deny that he had felt something for the human he was crying over. No. Not just something.

Love.

He had loved her and he still did, even though she was dead. He knew Godric did as well. He wanted to talk to his Maker, but knew that he would, or should, be resting for the day. Eric's eyes were drawn from the sheets he was absentmindedly staring at, to the form that had suddenly appeared before him. His eyes widened, it was Aria.

"Aria?" He questioned, moving to kneel on the bed. The sheets fell a little bit further, but still covered him. It was like they were clinging to him, not wanting to let go of their beautiful occupant. Aria smiled. Eric's eyes narrowed suddenly, he felt no energy from her. When he or Godric saw the spirits that still wandered the planet, they still had an energy. Another gift they had gotten from Aria. But this Aria, did not have any sort of energy.

"Great. I'm hallucinating." Eric rolled his eyes, but still continued to look at the "Aria". The hallucination came to sit on the bed in front of him and stroked the side of his face. He didn't bother to get rid of it, even though he knew he should. He couldn't resist it, he longed to see and touch Aria again. It was deep, like a endless abyss that he could not escape.

"Why? Why **did** you have to leave us, Aria?" Eric questioned the hallucination. It did nothing, but continue to stroke the side of his face. He shook his head out of the blue and rid himself of the hallucination. He could not torture himself like this, he didn't know if he could really handle it. All his years of living could not have prepared him for the pain he felt now. He laid back down, pulling the sheets to his chest and half curled up in them. The blood tears had dried, leaving red tear streaks down his face. His eyes closed again to sleep.

The next time he woke, it was night. He did not have a dream this time and that disappointed him greatly. He stood from the bed, letting the sheets return to the bed. He stretched out his muscles then walked to his wardrobe, grabbing his robe. He did not feel like making an appearance tonight in the bar, so he would not. Putting on the robe and tying it lightly, he moved back into his office and sat down in his chair. His hands automatically folded, his elbows resting on the desk. His eyes drifted closed in thought.

"_Min kärlek …_" (My love…) Eric's eyes snapped open, only to find that the "Aria" had appeared again. He glared at it and closed his eyes again, choosing to ignore it. He had to open his eyes again when his cell rang to see who it was. It was Godric.

"Godric-" "I know, my child. I felt it as well." Eric remained silent, waiting for the explanation of why he did not come to the funeral.

"The spirits increased in number. I mean by thousands, tens of thousands. Something happened here when she died. It was like a flood gate opened…" Godric paused for a moment and Eric heard the clicking of a button. He assumed it was for a television remote, as Godric liked to watch the news and keep up with the current events.

"What should we do?" Eric finally asked him, his voice the picture of deep melancholy. Godric didn't answer for a moment and Eric decided to listen to the news audio while he waited for an answer. Some anchorman was talking about the recent increase in spirits. Eric heard static for a moment and the anchorman claimed they were having technical difficulties. The anchorman continued with his report, but then Eric heard the static and then silence for a moment.

"Good evening to you all." Eric heard Aria's voice from the other side of the line. Godric was in a shocked silence.

"What-" "Go to the nearest television, now!" Eric vamp speeded out to the bar and stood in front of the TV, his cell still to his ear. Aria was on screen and apparently in her home in Dallas, as Eric recognized the decorations. She was looking as if the cancer had just started to affect her health.

"If this video is playing on every operating technological device on this planet, then that means I am dead. I recorded this and set this to play once my heart stilled in death. It was to play four days after my death."

"I already know what I will die of, the same as my father… Cancer. Before my death, I discovered an ancient prophecy that was to come true upon my descent into death. The beginning is a massive increase in spirits. I assume that this has already come true."

"Even while this video is playing, more and more spirits are entering this world. The guardian spirits of the barrier relied on the last true descendants of a pure blood exorcist family to keep our world safe. I was the last pure blood exorcist."

"My message is this: All of the world's exorcists and priests and priestesses must band together. You cannot let the world be overrun by wayward spirits. I will warn you. None of the modern techniques will work on these spirits. They are too powerful." Eric's eyes widened into saucers as he remembered the first verse of the song that the group of spirits sung at her funeral.

"_Sleep, priestess, lie in peace._

_Sleep, priestess, lie in peace._

_When you die, the boat will rise, carrying them to your lover's side._

_We shall fall and our brethren shall rise." _

Eric realized that those spirits must be some of the Guardians of the Barrier. He remembered hearing it sung a few times before too. They were warning them all of this, before it happened.

"The fate of all life and undeath on this planet rests on your shoulders now. I cannot help you anymore."

"And to my…." Aria's mouth opened to say something else, but she closed it again, shaking her head and the video cut off. Eric wanted, no needed her to finish that sentence, but he knew it would never happen. The bar was abuzz with the new information that had been given to them and Eric returned to his office, not even noticing that a passing fangbanger had opened his robe fully. He shut the door behind him, locking it so he could talk with Godric in private.

"I wanted her to finish that sentence." Eric stated to Godric.

"As did I. That explains the increase in spirits and why we haven't been able to get rid of them."

"They warned us about this, Godric."

"Who?"

"Do you remember the song that we sometimes heard when we were around Aria? It starts off, telling a priestess to sleep."

"Yes, what about it?"

"The first verse warns us of this, that's why it was sang before this happened. That must mean the rest of the song must be bound to happen."

"Once you get to the other side, the sacred marks you bear...

Wings shall be peeled off.

Showing your true self." Godric chanted lightly.

"Sacred marks?" Godric questioned.

"At various times, when Aria was changing shirts or putting on her bra, I saw a flash of dark blue wings on her back. It was there one second, gone the next. Like it faded back into her skin. I tried to ask her about it, but she always distracted me from the topic."

"'Wings shall be peeled off.' Perhaps when she died, they would fade away?" Eric agreed to this logic.

"But her true self?"

"I do not know." Godric had been thinking about that the whole time. Both remained silent for a moment in thought.

"She…she hadn't been hiding anything from us, had she?" Eric let the question hang in the air.

"I hope not." There was a knock on Godric's side of the line and Godric cursed lightly.

"Forgive me, my child. I must bid you farewell for now, another situation has arose requiring my attention. We shall ponder on the song and then discuss our ideas the next time I can call." Eric complied and nodded his head, closing his phone.

"What was the rest of that song?" Eric asked himself, leaning on his elbows on his desk. His hands were in his hair and he was trying hard to remember. Then he remembered part of the third verse.

"_Should our priestess wake from her dream, the ones she loved shall be met._

_And those who fell, will face the charm of our dreams." _Eric then remembered the verse that the spirits had said directly to him.

"_Should you fall, the priestess will let the world die. _

_Keep yourself alive." _Eric's eyes widened slightly in thought, then returned to normal. He leaned back in his chair, pulling the robe to cover his lower half again out of habit. Aria had always commented that if he kept it open, she would never get anything done. He smirked slightly at the memory. His eyes fell closed as he started to let the memories take him again.

Aria had woke up before her two vampires on their last night in Dallas. She knew what she had to do and she knew they wouldn't like it, but she had to. She got up, quickly dressing and heading out the door with her bag, full of all her exorcising materials she might need, two bottles of water, and some snacks. She didn't think they would keep her too long in there this time, but she wanted to make sure she had food and water just in case. She left her room key in there and had already packed her things the night before. Once she was out in the hallway, Aria used one of her older transport charms to get her to in front of the Marish Mansion. She was glad she transported, as she felt her vampires waking just as she used the charm. She stood in front of the doors to the mansion, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, waiting for her vampires to discover where she was at. She knew she should answer her phone that was ringing in her pocket, but she knew if she did, they could probably convince her not to go through with this. So, she cut off her phone and waited.

They arrived not too long afterwards, walking towards her briskly and with purpose. Their faces were relieved and both just a bit angry. Aria took a step back towards the mansion doors and opened them behind her.

"Aria, what is going on?" Eric asked her as the two of them came to stop a few feet in front of her.

"I have to go back in here. It's calling me back. I have to." Aria shook her head at Godric's pleading look.

"Why don't you come away from the doors and we'll talk about this, hm?" Godric tried to convince her to come towards them, holding a hand out to her. Aria shook her head again.

"I'm sorry you two. But I have to. I wanted you two to be able to see me off, before I went in. I **will** come out again." Eric didn't like the sound of this, but he was afraid to approach her lest she just jump inside the mansion before he could get to her. He ignored the fear and tried to take a step forward, but found he couldn't.

"Aria…" Eric's voice held some of his anger to it.

"I knew I would have to put up a barrier or you two would've come in after me. I couldn't let you do that." Aria's head went down slightly and the two vampires could feel her sadness and fear coming from her.

"I know I might be gone a while, maybe even months…But…Don't forget me, ok?" The look that she gave them reminded Godric of a sad puppy, pleading eyes and all.

"Never." Godric affirmed.

"Never." Eric repeated. Aria smiled slightly at them before turning around to face the mansion. She let out a breath loudly, then stepped forward into the mansion again to face the terrors that lied inside. Her two vampires watched in fear and worry after her….


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20! 'Yikes, yahoo, yum.' To quote my favorite line from the Book 4. Hehehe… **

**Short, filler chapter. Then the next will be starting the events with Russell, and of course, the lovely Talbot! They should be fun characters to write :3 Alcide will also appear in the next chapter, the sexy werewolf that he is. This should be very fun :)**

Aria shivered slightly in fear after she entered the mansion. The only thing that kept her from shaking more was the fact that she could barely feel her vampires still outside the mansion. She wondered how long they would stay there, since they were all scheduled to go back Louisiana tonight.

_Sleep, priestess, lie in peace. _Aria let her senses spread out, searching the current room for anything that could be useful or was dangerous to her. In a manner, she sent out feelers, like tentacles made from her energy, to "feel" around. It wasn't long until she confirmed that the spirits of the mansion knew she was there. A laughter bubbled up around her and Aria prepared herself for the worst.

"Od hjälpa mig ...…" (Odin help me…)

Outside the mansion, Godric and Eric stood, watching the mansion for any sign of Aria. Their bond didn't help them try to sense her anymore than their vampiric senses did. Neither worked well. They could sense her the tiniest bit, enough to assure them that she was alive, but no more than that. Eric soon turned to Godric after staring at the mansion doors for a while. He had taken a step back from the barrier and was able to move freely again.

"What should we do?" Godric's eyes shifted to him for a second then returned to the doors.

"You have a business to run. You should return there. I will remain here in Dallas, watching the mansion and helping Isabel to get started as Sheriff."

"I don't want to leave you her-" "I will not die on either of you. The two of you are my reason for living now. But I'm sure Aria would agree with me," Godric turned to face Eric and stepped forward to put a hand on his cheek and smiled. Eric turned into the hand and covered it with his own.

"You should return to Fangtasia. I will bring her there when she emerges from the mansion." Eric considered it for a moment, then nodded. He moved forward to kiss Godric on the lips, then turned and went back to the hotel. Godric smiled after him and then turned back to watch the mansion. He was really worried about Aria…

**A month later….**

Sookie entered Fangtasia, immediately looking around the bar for any sign of Bill. She didn't hear Pam come up behind her until she spoke.

"I don't remember telling you lavender was my favorite color." Sookie turned to glare at her.

"I'm in no mood for lesbian weirdness tonight Pam. Where's Bill?"

"I have no idea."

"Then where's Eric?" Pam half grinned, half grimaced slightly.

"He's um…indisposed at the moment."

"Indisposed doing what?" Sookie eyed Pam as Pam just raised an eyebrow at her, before she stormed off to the basement.

"Sookie, stop. Don't. Come back."

"I know he's down here. Bill!" Sookie's eyes widened considerably upon seeing Eric fucking some girl who was tied up. Her eyes traveled over the view she was provided of his backside and his entire back, relishing it before focusing on her task. But, Sookie hadn't known Aria had come back.

"Holy s…" Eric's movements stopped and the girl suddenly moaned out of no where.

"Sookie." Eric slowly turned around and Sookie saw that the girl was most definitely not Aria. Sookie's worry over Bill was then met with her fury against Eric for cheating on Aria.

"See something you like?"

"I do." Pam commented, looking around at the girl he was just fucking, the newest dancer Yvetta.

"I take it she couldn't be stopped." Eric questioned Pam as he slowly turned around. Sookie then saw that the girl was most definitely not Aria. Sookie's worry over Bill was then met with her fury against Eric for cheating on Aria.

"What can I say, she overpowered me."

"Eric Northman, what the fuck are you doing?" Sookie's exclamation garnered the attention of all in the room. Sookie, ignoring the fact that Eric was completely naked, stormed over to him and slapped him as hard as she could. Eric's eyes glowed dangerously and he growled at her. Sookie ignored it.

"You have Aria, you son of a bitch! And you're fucking some toothpick?" Yvetta glared at Sookie, not liking being referred as a toothpick.

"I have waited for over a month for her, there is only so much I-" He was stopped by Sookie slapping him again. His fangs came out fast and he soon had Sookie against the wall, her wrists pinned above her head. Pam came completely down the stairs then, watching them, but still taking frequent glances at the naked dancer.

"I suggest you stop that if you want to live past tonight, Ms. Stackhouse." Eric growled as he leaned closer to her face. Sookie just glared at him and started to raise her leg to kick him, but Eric knew she would try and pinned her legs with one of his own. Sookie sort of growled slightly, she inwardly grimaced at that. She was starting to think she'd had too much of Bill's blood. She decided that she would grill Eric later about this, merely because she still needed information about Bill.

"Where's Bill?" Eric paused, his fangs retreating for the moment.

"Not here, obviously. Why? Have you lost him?"

"I have not lost him! He was kidnapped!" This got Eric's attention. He stood back and let Sookie explain to him what happened.

Aria on the other hand, was currently running for her life inside the mansion. She had accidentally attracted the attention of many of the spirits in the mansion by opening a steel door down in the dungeons. She dashed through the halls, short of breath and tried desperately to remember a good place to hide. The air was barely kept in her lungs before it was forced out to obtain new oxygen to fuel her frantic pace.

"_Come back priestess!" _

"_We just want to play!" _Aria was still confused as to why they were calling her priestess. She ignored their calls and continued to run as fast as she could. She finally remembered a shrine that she had found when she was little and dashed to where it was. It wasn't too far from where she was, thankfully. She ran inside, slamming the door behind her and putting up a barrier on the whole room to hold them out for a while. She turned around to survey the room and found a spirit standing behind her. She screamed.

Godric suddenly flinched in his rest, feeling Aria's fright. He longed to go and help her, but he knew he couldn't. One, he would burn up if he tried to go to the mansion right now as it was still daylight out in Dallas. Two, if he entered the mansion, he would most likely never come out, which they didn't need. He also knew that Eric had taken another lover and sighed. That child could not control his libido. But he had lasted longer than Godric thought, which was a week.

Eric sat in his chair after his phone call about finding Bill. They had failed him. He sighed, his thoughts flying to Aria. Now that he had done Yvetta, he regretted it immensely. He had for some reason, thought everything was as it was before. When the bond with Aria and his Maker did not exist. He knew his Maker was disappointed in him, he could feel it all the way here from Dallas. He expected a phone call soon from Godric. But first, he had to go check on Sookie.


	21. Chapter 21

**SPOILERS, SPOILERS, SPOILERS! If you have not watched the 3rd**** season of True Blood, then stop here! From this chapter forward, the chapters are nothing but spoilers for the 3****rd**** season! I suggest you go and watch it first, then come back and read the chapters. Read at your own peril. I've warned you.**

**This is just a day, well night or so before Eric travels to Russell's mansion. **

It was a darkened night in the old Dallas graveyard. Not a living soul in sight. All the creatures that normally roamed were scarce. They feared the growing power and anger that they could feel emanating from the mansion, that lied not too far beyond the graveyard. The Marish Mansion was giving off an aura of frightening power, and it warded off anyone with the tiniest bit of common sense.

The front doors suddenly opened slightly, one before the other. A hand stretched out from the darkness inside, feeling along the ground. The door opened more and another hand followed, pulling against the ground, trying to move forward. The form continued to slowly crawl out the doors and finally the entire body was out, the doors slamming behind them. The form was stripped of any and all clothes that it had wore and it's skin was a canvas of scratches and wounds. Their chest scraped against the stone of the walk before the mansion, opening up wounds that had already tried to heal. It's face lifted to try and peer at the surroundings, a familiar face lifted from the ground. Aria was finally out of the mansion.

Russell, draped in his finest suit and with his love of 700 years walking beside him through the large backyard of their estate, was feeling quite content tonight. Talbot was talking about a ancient piece of art that he had acquired to put up in the house. Russell was listening, but at the same time, he was taking in the calm of the night. He stopped absorbing when he heard Talbot stop speaking and turned towards him to find out why he had stopped. Talbot was staring across the backyard at the form that lay on the edge of the trees. Russell's eyes narrowed and he removed his arm from Talbot's to see what it was. It was not moving, but it was not dead. Russell rolled his eyes, thinking that it was one of the werewolves stupid mistakes again. But he decided to check anyway. They both quickly ran forward to see what it was and Talbot kneeled beside the prone form.

"It's still alive." Talbot confirmed.

"What is it exactly?" Russell used his foot to turn the creature over and his eyes widened considerably. It was a naked human, not even a naked werewolf. It was a wounded, naked, still living human. Talbot's eyes were like saucers.

"It's a human! What in the world happened to it?" Talbot questioned. Russell kneeled on the other side of the form and tried to see if there was any scent on it. There was only the scent of dried blood, dirt, body odor and dust. Lots of dust. Apparently this human had been in a old building, perhaps one of the old mansions on the outskirts of the cities. Talbot suddenly looked up at him from the form.

"I want to keep it." Russell's face shot up from the body.

"What? Why would you want to keep this?"

"It would clean up very nicely, I think. Besides, it would be different to have one around the house."

"But what use would it have? You nor I would want to fuck it." Yes, Russell was getting slightly jealous. But no one else needed to know that, now did they?

"I want it." Talbot was determined to have it, especially now that he saw it agitated Russell. He was tired of being left in the house alone, while Russell went off on "business". It would be nice to have someone to talk to. The servants don't provide good conversation anyway. Russell sighed, knowing that once Talbot set his mind on something, he would have it.

"Fine, let's get it inside."

Aria awoke in an unfamiliar place, her eyes barely able to open. She could see people bustling around her and she was laying on something soft. She hoped it was a hospital bed, one of the newer ones at least. The old ones were hard as fuck. She had tried to teleport herself back to Bon Temp, but the spell failed halfway through. She ended up in a forest and was besieged by a group of werewolves. She was just able to fight them off, killing all of them before falling to the ground again. She had crawled to the edge of the forest, before all her wounds took her into darkness.

She was able to focus on one person who had sat down beside her before she was out again. They had dark hair, like Bill's, and she naturally assumed it was Bill. But the hand caressing her face, made her realize it wasn't.

Talbot saw that the girl had woken for a moment, before passing out again from the pain. He watched her body rise and fall with her intake and exhale of air. He had already had someone dress her wounds and bathe her, but when he went to change the bandages, most were already starting to heal. It amazed him. There was something odd about the girl, she sensed like she was human. But there was a touch of magic or something to her. He knew she wasn't a witch, at least.

The girl woke up again soon after and she turned her head to look at him fully as she struggled to open her eyes. She finally was able to open them and her eyes widened as she finally saw him. Talbot quickly put a finger to her lips to stop her from perhaps screaming or whatever else she was about to do.

"It's alright. Shush, I won't hurt you. No one here will. I'm Talbot." This seemed to put her at ease slightly. She relaxed into the hand that was smoothing her hair back. She then got a glimpse of the color of her hair. She started to struggle to lift her hand to bring more of her hair in front of her face and Talbot helped her out by bringing a few strands to in front of her eyes. Her face turned to that of shock and she looked very confused.

"Is it because of the way it's curled?" A shake of the head no.

"Is it because of the knots and such?" Another no.

"Is it…the color?" She nodded yes. Talbot was confused then.

"This isn't your hair color?" Her hair was currently a pure white blonde, but now that Talbot paid attention to it, she had black roots. Someone must have dyed her hair. The girl's eyes watered slightly and Talbot smoothed her hair back again. Someone was quite cruel to her and Talbot's heart went out to her, well….as much as it could.

"How do you feel overall? Can you move around?" Aria tried to sit up at that and found she could with little pain. The sheet that was covering her fell down and she quickly tried to cover herself back up with it, but hissed in pain and fell back to the bed. Quick movements = Bad. Talbot chuckled at her actions, but stood up from the bed to the wardrobe to get her some clothes that he had sent out for earlier after they had moved her inside. He found a lovely scarlet dress, with a ruffled skirt. He had experience for guessing sizes.

She sat up again and swung her legs over the side of the bed with ease. Talbot stood in front of her and held the dress up. The girl looked around the dress at him, smiling. Then she looked down at herself and then back at the dress with disease. Aria didn't know how she was going to do this, she still ached some from being in the mansion. She tried to lift her arms, but found it to be too much pain to do so. Talbot set the dress down on the bed and took one of her arms in his hands, observing the bandages.

"Your wounds already started to heal, but they're still quite delicate. I'll help you put it on." The girl's eyes widened at that.

"It's fine, don't worry. I have a husband you know." The girl relaxed at that and let Talbot help her step into the dress. Aria's legs weren't as damaged as her upper body and that she was glad for. She hated having people to help her walk around. Talbot helped her arms into it and he did so with as less pain as he could. She was finally in the dress and she looked stunning.

"If I was into women, I would definitely be fawning over you right now." Talbot's statement made her laugh and she had to quickly grasp her stomach from the pain. The spirits had did a number on her, trying to greatly damage her main energy points, her arms and most of her upper body. Talbot led Aria over to the bathroom by the hand and sat her down in a chair in front of the mirror. He set out on her hair, trying to untangle it and smooth it out. It took him a while, but he was successful. Her hair was straight again and flowed down her back like a waterfall. He could run his hands through it and find no knots or tangles.

"There, does your hair feel better now?" Aria just nodded to him, smiling. She liked having people do her hair, it was a calming feeling. Aria realized that she could tell this man was a very old vampire and should be able to tell that she was an exorcist. But, he hadn't or he was just ignoring it. Aria tried to see if she could sense anywhere else in the house, but found she couldn't. She had used up all of her energy trying to get out of the mansion again and it had yet to recover. Which means that her aura was just that of a human, with a small touch of magic or the like. She made sure to keep track of her recovery to make sure the vampires didn't just kill her because they sensed she was an exorcist.

Talbot led her downstairs, leading her by the hand. He was a kind vampire, Aria could tell that much. They reached a dining room, complete with a long table and chairs and occupants. Both occupants looked up from their conversation to peer at the two. The shorter one stood and started to walk towards them. He carried himself well, as if he was royalty. Aria, playing the part of a scared human, which really wasn't acting since she had no means to defend herself with, moved behind Talbot. She moved enough so that she could watch the approaching vampire, which Aria could sense was quite old as well. Older than her Godric. Godric…Aria regretted just not contacting Godric once she was out of the mansion. She just wanted to surprise them, but it hadn't turned out like it should've.

"So this is our little forest nymph." The short man commented before kissing Talbot. Talbot then moved so that the man could get to Aria, who wanted to step back away from him, but she didn't. To show fear would be the worst thing that she could do. The man held out his hand, like he was a king and Aria was unsure what to do. If this guy was a vampire king, then where the fuck was she?

"I haven't told her, Russell."

"Ah." The shorter man, Russell, then took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"I, my dear lady, am Russell Edgington, the vampire king of Mississippi." Aria's eyes widened greatly, then she stepped back from Russell and curtsied. Mississippi? She wondered. I failed that teleport spell. Russell let out a laugh at this, but gave her a bow back. Russell and Talbot led her to the table and she finally saw the other occupant at the table. It was Bill, who apparently didn't recognize her because he didn't say anything. Or he might've just been keeping a alias and didn't want to involve her. But why was he here in Mississippi? Talbot broke their trio to sit at one side of the chair that Russell was sitting in, while Russell led her over to Bill.

"This my dear, is my guest and now Sheriff of Mississippi, Bill Compton." Bill stood and repeated Russell's gesture on the back of her hand before she curtsied. Russell then led her to the chair opposite Talbot and helped her sit down by pulling out her chair. For being a gay vampire king, he was quite the gentleman. Bill was seated in the chair beside hers and he made sure that he didn't accidentally bump her with his elbow or anything.

"So, my dear, do you have a name?" Aria shook her head no. She thought it risky to lie to them, but it was the best option at the moment. Russell looked shocked for a moment.

"You don't have a name." It was more of a statement than a question. She shook her head no.

"Can you speak at all?" Talbot asked her. Another no. But she made the motion for paper and something to write with. Aria knew that if she spoke, Bill would recognize her if he hadn't already. Once Talbot came back with it, she wrote down her "life story".

_My parents despised me and sent me to an orphanage soon after I was born. They hadn't even given me a name. The orphanage was so crowded that they didn't even know I had been put there. _Russell took the paper from her and leaned over so that he and Talbot could read it at the same time. Talbot's eyes widened and Russell shook his head sadly.

"I'm so sorry, my dear. Well, Talbot, should we give her a name?" Russell finally tossed the paper over to Bill, who read it with a disturbed look on his face. Talbot nodded, returning to sit properly in his chair. They both looked thoughtful for a moment, then turned to each other.

"Evangeline?" They looked towards Aria at Russell's suggestion. She shook her head no.

"Ivana?" Nope.

"Maryann?" No. Russell put a hand to his chin for a moment, then he suddenly snapped his fingers.

"Heather!" Aria grimaced inwardly, but nodded, grinning. She just about looked like her mother anyway with this hair. Russell then smiled and clapped his hands together.

"Splendid!" Talbot then spoke to Russell in a language that Aria hadn't heard in a long time, Greek. Talbot was asking him if they should maybe adopt her, Talbot had always wanted children anyway. Russell asked if Talbot would be able to handle it. Talbot became furious and half yelled that he would be able to handle her easily. Russell then agreed, not wanting to deal with Talbot's anger.

"Heather," Russell began as a couple servants brought food out for her.

"since your real parents neglected you, how would you like Talbot and I to be your parents? I know it will be odd, but Talbot and I would love it if you would let us try." Aria's brow raised inwardly and she wondered if they were serious or if they were just trying to see who she was. She decided agreeing to it was her only option. The rest of the night was spent with mostly Talbot, who enjoyed showing her around the house and explaining the history of all of the pieces they had collected over the years. Aria enjoyed it as well, although she was getting used to being called Heather. Russell and Bill joined them every once in a while for a few minutes and then Russell would explain how he had obtained the piece of history. But there was one that bothered Aria the most. A crown, that Talbot had overlooked. Aria had felt a burst of anger from Helen when she saw it, but it quickly went away.

The next night Aria awoke when she heard Talbot yelling in Greek about burnt carpet and how old it was. She quickly dressed and made her way downstairs, grabbing an apple along her way and eating it. She was feeling much better, her wounds, except for the largest ones, were completely healed. In the main hall, Talbot was almost cursing in Greek and Aria went to stand behind him, not wanting to be a target of his rage. Talbot soon noticed her and then he lost his anger for the moment, asking her how she felt tonight. She gave him two thumbs up in reply and hoped that he knew what it meant. Sometimes the older vampires didn't know modern signs and such. He did, as he smiled at her sign. Talbot looked at her hair in wonder.

"I can see more of your roots tonight. You must've had lovely black hair." Aria smiled at his compliment and curtsied in thanks. Then the front doors opened suddenly and Aria heard one of the voices that she had been missing for so long.

"This is completely unnecessary. I told you I come in peace." Eric was being led through the front doors of the house by a series of guards. Talbot immediately started paying attention to him and Aria couldn't disagree with why. He was in a formfitting suit jacket with a red t-shirt on underneath and the black pants were formfitting as well. Aria had to concentrate hard on not letting the bond be able to sense her. If Eric was here, then he was here for a reason. Probably on sheriff business, something to do with Bill perhaps, and seeing her here probably wouldn't help him.

"Hello. Have we met?" Talbot was smiling coyly and Aria snickered behind him. He turned to half glare at her while she was grinning at him. Talbot turned back to Eric just as he opened his mouth to answer.

"Eric Northman, Sheriff of Louisiana, Area 5." Aria and Talbot looked to be having trouble standing after that. He had put so much seduction into his voice, it was close to crippling.

Eric knew it would be simple to seduce the vampire before him. But it was the woman behind him that garnered his attention. She looked like Aria's mother, Heather. He knew from talking to Aria that she was dead, but this woman looked just like the one he saw in his vision of Aria's memory a while back. He didn't let his eyes narrow on her, as much as he wanted to. He was soon led into the dining hall and sat down at the table that Russell was sitting at. Talbot and the woman followed in behind him as the guards set themselves about the room in various locations. Russell was also eyeing him appreciatively. The other man, whom he learned to be Talbot from the King's greeting towards him, sat down in the chair beside the King. Eric was sat in the seat opposite him. Russell paused the woman from sitting down beside Talbot.

"My dear Heather, come here for a moment." Heather. Eric's eyes did narrow then and he felt Godric's worry at the sudden appearance of such rage. He calmed down quickly, letting Godric know he was alright. Heather moved from behind Talbot over to Russell, who motioned towards Eric.

"This is our guest tonight, Mr. Eric Northman. He's the Sheriff of Louisiana, as I'm told." The girl then turned towards him and curtsied, her eyes never leaving him. Eric gave a charming smile and a slight bow of his head back. The girl blushed and then dashed off to stand behind Talbot again. She had her hair in front of her face, but he knew she was watching him from beneath it. The gesture reminded him of Aria, it wasn't a gesture she did very often, but he still found it cute when she did it.

"So, Mr. Northman, what exactly is the purpose of your visit?"

"I'm afraid one of the vampires in my area was taken, a Bill Compton and as Sheriff, I'm required to get him back." Eric leaned forward across the table then.

"He's wanted for selling some of our blood to humans." He leaned back as Russell suddenly grinned.

"Oh really? That's not what Mr. Compton told me." Bill entered the room then and gave Eric a smirk.

"You really tried to pin that on me?" Eric inwardly grimaced. Naturally, Compton had already made ties and deals with the King. On the outside, he just smiled at Bill and turned back to the King. Well, time for Plan B.

"In truth, the Magister is holding my progeny captive in the basement of my establishment, Fangtasia, and I need to show him that Bill Compton is alive. Otherwise, he will kill my progeny." Russell looked like he was thinking it over for a moment. Aria on the other hand, was inwardly freaking out. The Magister had Pam? And was threatening to kill her? Her rage spread into her aura and all the vampires in the room stiffened. They turned to look at her and she pointed outside the window to where there was a couple werewolves prowling. She picked up a pad and pen from nearby to explain why.

_I don't like them. Two of them killed my only friend many years ago. _She gave the paper to Russell first, who then passed it onto Talbot.

"They are perfectly fine, my dear. They are under my full control." Aria somehow doubted that. Eric was staring at her and Aria realized that her aura would still be the same when she's angry. She didn't let them see that she was worried now.

Eric on the other hand, wondered why this Heather girl had the same aura as Aria when she was angry. His eyes narrowed on the girl again, but he was soon pulled out of his musings by Russell, who agreed to help him.

Later that night, Aria was in her room, flipping through a book she had picked from the library when she heard a familiar scream. She quickly dropped the book and went downstairs to see what was happening. What she found was Bill and Sookie being dragged through the front doors of the mansion and Aria went down the stairs to stand beside Talbot, who wasn't looking happy. He was cursing in Greek, saying how their shoes would mess up their floors and the expensive rugs. Eric soon came in after them with Russell and was talking to him about Sookie.

"I don't know what **It **is, but I know it's quite valuable." Sookie was glaring at him.

"You lying little-" She stopped mid-sentence, remembering that she was taught better than that. Then Sookie blurted out something that she knew would get to him.

"I can't wait until Aria gets out, so that I can tell her what you've done again." Aria's eyes narrowed on Eric and she felt Godric break through the mental barriers that she had put up. She pushed him aside for the moment and focused on Eric, who was now glaring at Sookie. He opened his mouth to say something, but "Heather" stepped forward, gaining his attention. Her hands were on her hips as her hair turned back to pure black, glaring furiously at Eric. When she spoke, her voice held venom.

"What did you do now?"

**Author's note at the end too :) I thank you to all who have reviewed, but I haven't been getting as many lately. Has the story become boring or something? You guys have to let me know this so I can change it. Drop a review and tell me what you've thought of the last few chapters, k? :) **


	22. Chapter 22

"Oh, forget it. I know now." Godric had unwillingly offered up the information, after he found out how angry she was. Aria then turned away from him and went to bow before Russell.

"Your Majesty, I thank you and Talbot kindly for taking care of me in my wounded state. In return for this kindness, I would like to pledge myself to you for as long as I live." Aria bowed her head deeply and she heard Eric growl in her mind. He didn't like it, but he would deal with it. After he betrayed her, again, Aria thought he deserved it. Russell looked down at her kneeling form with suspicion and curiosity.

"And why should I trust you not to kill us, when our backs our turned? You are a very powerful exorcist after all." Russell questioned her.

"I never go back on my word, if I pledge myself to you, I will never betray you." Unlike some. She added in her head as her eyes darted over her shoulder to where she knew Eric was standing, then went back to the floor. Russell pondered her pledge for a moment, then he suddenly left and came back with a sword in hand. Aria did not flinch when he suddenly swung it down at her shoulder, stopping just before it hit it. Eric did flinch and almost made a move towards the two, but he stopped himself just in time.

"You would have let me cut off your arm?"

"If that is what His Majesty wishes to do with me, then yes. I would've." Russell made a pleased noise and then motioned her to stand with the sword. She did so and Russell held out his hand to her, in a kingly manner. Aria took it and laid a kiss on the back of his hand, smiling up at him. She could feel both Eric and Godric growl at that. Neither of them liked her being submissive to anyone else but them. Aria could feel a vampire, no, Lorena, coming down the stairs behind them.

"Then I would like you to kill Mr. Compton, if Lorena can not." Russell looked pleased at his first order to her. Aria on the other hand, was not so pleased, but she didn't let it show. Aria bowed in understanding and started to walk off to another part of the mansion to think.

"Aria," Eric started as she walked past him. Aria ignored him. She heard him start after her.

"I knew I should have always listened to Grandfather when I was little. He was right." Aria muttered to herself.

"About what?" Talbot questioned.

"Emotions…Love only causes you pain." Aria started to walk a step faster.

"Aria, please stop." To hell with this plan right now. Eric thought as he walked briskly after Aria. He reached out to grab her arm to stop her, but that was his big mistake. Aria turned around fast and thrust her hand against his chest with a powerful blast. It sent him flying back, the skin and sweater he wore burning and flaming up around the spot she hit. Aria regained her stance and glared at him.

"**Do not touch me**. Or next time, I will **make sure **that blast kills you." Her voice held such rage and venom, the younger vampires were given a powerful tremor and their skin sizzled, while Sookie shook from the intensity of it. But Sookie knew that her anger was just a façade for her heartbreak. Sookie felt very bad for her, but at the same time, she was worried about her and Bill's life. She hoped Aria wouldn't let anything happen to them, even if she was pissed beyond compare….

Aria had already walked to the farthest library in the mansion, one that was barely even used. She left the lights off, wanting to just think and bask in the moon that was out tonight. Sitting down on one of the couches in the middle of the room, she leaned over and ran her hands through her hair, leaving them there. Her eyes began to water, but she held them back. She refused to cry over him. Absolutely refused to cry. But even as she willed herself not to cry, the tears ran down her face and the first sob escaped her. What she told him before the last time this happened was true. She couldn't stand the sight of him now. She felt him approaching and quickly got up and jumped out the open window, landing perfectly on her feet. She dashed into the woods surrounding the house, only going in enough so that she couldn't be seen from the window she had just jumped out of. She could still barely see the window though, Eric was standing at it. Looking around for her. Eric's eyes were looking right at the place she was hidden, but his face gave no acknowledgement of whether he saw her or not.

Once Eric left the window, Aria snuck around to the front door and was let in by the guards. Russell had apparently already told them that she was to be allowed in the mansion. She made tried to make her way upstairs quickly, but she heard two voices that caught her attention. Sookie and Russell were apparently talking in the other room, opposite the dining room. Russell was saying that Bill had been looking into Sookie's family and was sent by someone to watch over her. Sookie was adamantly denying it. Aria just shook her head, she knew something seemed odd about their meeting. Aria started back up the stairs again, not even pausing when she saw Eric heading down them. She continued on, not even sparing him a glance. Eric on the other hand, tried to gain her attention, but didn't want to touch her, lest she kill him before he could explain. A part of him knew that she probably couldn't kill him, but he didn't want to risk it. Not with the way she was furious before.

"Aria? Aria! Stop for a moment and talk to me!" He was starting to get angry with her as well; he knew that wasn't the best idea, but it was his nature. She flipped him off and continued walking. He lost it then. He had her pinned against the wall, her arms by her head and her legs pinned with one of his. Aria's eyes flared with fury and Eric could feel his skin starting to get warm. She was much more powerful when angry.

"Let go of me, you traitorous Neanderthal!"

"Not until you listen to me!" Aria was able to move her right hand some and she tried to summon energy to aim at his face, but Eric slammed her hand back against the wall. She gave out a shriek of pain and glared deathily at him.

"Why should I? So you can spout more lies and excuses?" Aria knew it was a stupid thing to do, but she did it anyway. She spat in his face and then head butted him. He staggered back and Aria took off down the hallway, muttering a old barrier spell as she went. She suddenly stopped in the middle of the hallway, turning around to face Eric who was just on her heels.

"Barrier." Was all she had left to say and Eric hit an invisible wall about 3 feet away from her. He tried to reach out to her, but his hand still met the wall. Aria smirked at him, but it suddenly fell when he punched the barrier and it broke. His hand was glowing a slight blue, almost the color of his sweater. Aria's mouth hung open in shock and her mind blanked out, trying to figure out how he did it. Eric took this opportunity to grab her and mold her mouth to his. Aria narrowed her eyes and her hands went to his chest and she sent another blast similar to before at him. He flew back from her, hitting the far wall at the end of the hallway and crashing through it. He had an even worse wound then before. He still sat up to look at her, his fangs out. He hissed at her before he saw the way she looked now. Her hair was floating around her and her eyes had turned a bright red. He stood up slowly, not only in caution but in spite of his wound.

Aria started to slowly walk towards him and some sort of darkness spread from beneath her feet. It spread to the walls and it started to pillage the entire hallway, quickly heading towards him. Eric continued watching Aria though, even as the darkness loomed closer. Aria suddenly appeared in front of him, her eyes wide like saucers and completely red. He did not think it was Aria anymore.

"So, you're the other one!" Was the scream from "Aria" that snapped Eric out of his night dream. He glared at the guard who stood in front of him. He started to focus again on the task at hand, getting Pam away from the Magister. In the back of his mind, he was worried about that dream…

Aria, back in her room, had just woken up from her own nightmare. It was of the mansion again, but this time, she could feel the spirits, even from inside her dreams. It worried her greatly. They couldn't possibly be escaping from the mansion, could they?


	23. Chapter 23

**The next night saw Aria and Eric bumping into each other, literally, after rounding a corner. Eric quickly moved a hand to keep Aria from falling and he found the same spark that they had when they were on non-dangerous temper grounds. Aria felt it as well, ripping her arm from his hand when she was upright again. She glared at him, not a full glare. He could tell that something was bothering her, her glare wasn't as powerful. **

"**Aria." Eric's voice was soft and questioning. Aria turned his head away from him, her eyes avoiding his. **

"**What Eric?" Aria tried to make her voice scathing, but failed. The nightmare from the night before still fresh in her mind. It had been of the mansion, but before it….Aria had seen herself possessed and threatening Eric. **

"**Are you alright?" Aria's shoulders started to shake slightly, but it stopped. She turned her eyes to glare at him again, but the glare fell once her eyes met his. His eyes held genuine worry and concern, but what bothered her was what she saw through them. She saw the memory of his night dream and she recognized the "Aria" in it immediately. It was one of the most powerful of the spirits that lied in the mansion, her name was Riiko. **

**Aria suddenly turned away and started to walk briskly back towards the way she came, her thoughts drenched in chaos. Eric followed behind her at a slower walk, his long legs keeping up with hers easily. She burst into her own room, only to pace in a line in the middle of it. He walked inside, closing the doors softly behind him. He knew that something was bothering her now and since she hadn't blasted him yet, he thought he could find out. She hadn't stopped pacing yet and even Godric was curious as to what was running through her thoughts. Neither of them could peer into her thoughts, she had blocked them out. Just as suddenly as Aria had turned away from him before, she turned towards him with a glare rivaling Death's. **

"**What in the hell were you thinking?" She couldn't hold in her fury any longer, not since she knew no one would be up and about now. It was too early, Russell and Talbot liked to sleep in, even though they could wake up two hours before sunset. Aria moved over to him and she slapped him hard. It staggered him and he felt a liquid run down his cheek. She had used her nails too.**

**Eric remained silent. As did Godric. He could not stand up for his child this time. This was his problem. Aria was still staring hard at him, but her eyes were drawn to the blood running down his cheek. Eric looked at her curiously, watching as her eyes gained a reddish hue to them. She stepped forward towards him and Eric wondered why the sight of blood caused such an reaction. He lifted his hand to run his fingers through the blood still on his face, coating his fingertips. Her eyes followed his fingers as he took them away from his face. Aria's face held no glare nor any expression besides anticipation. He moved his fingers to her mouth, running one across her lips. Her tongue came out to lick the blood and then her mouth enveloped one of his fingers. It was like she was a starving vampire, but he knew she was not. She sucked the blood off each one of his fingers, all the while, her eyes looking up at him with an expression that could only be described as bloodlust. **

**Eric and Godric could feel her through the bond now, but it was just bloodlust. Where it came from, neither of them could derive the source. Aria let go of his hand, only to push him hard enough that he fell on the floor. She quickly straddled him and grinded down on him, before she moved her face to lick the rest of the blood that was on him. Eric growled at her teasing, but retained his overall composure. Something was wrong with Aria. It wasn't a dream this time. She grinded on him again and this time, Godric growled. Eric was about to ask Godric if he had any idea what was wrong with her, when Aria struck fast. Her mouth latched onto his neck and bit, with canines that Eric hadn't noticed before. He gasped, closing his eyes and arched into her. **

"**Oh Odin…" Godric gasped through his head. Both men were feeling and excruciating pleasure from her bite, almost like she was a demon of some sorts. Eric's eyes snapped open and he launched Aria off of him into the wardrobe on the far side of the room. He stood up quickly and moved to pin her against the wall. She just laughed hysterically and her eyes were completely red now. **

"**Who are you?" He growled out. **

"**I'm your Aria, Viking." Was the answer he received before one of her hands snaked down to rub at his shaft. He slammed her against the wall and pinned her arms instead of her shoulders. **

"**You are not mine, demon." **

"**Ooh! You're so close! What lies under demon?" The creature giggled. Eric didn't even have to ponder for a minute. **

"**Spirit." Eric and Godric said at the same time. **

"**Yay! You know what I am!" The creature giggled again and Eric growled in anger. His hands glowed again and the creature let out an ear piercing shriek before Aria's eyes returned to normal. Eric heard rapid footsteps approaching and he moved his hand to in between her legs, causing a loud moan to come out of Aria. The footsteps stopped outside the door and it seemed as if they were just listening now. Eric turned his head back to Aria to find her glaring at him. He quickly distracted her from her anger with a kiss, sweeping his tongue through her lips. He was enjoying the kiss, but at the same time, he was checking her mouth for the canines from before. They were still there, but only sharp human canines now. His mind wandered to the possibilities of having those canines on him again, but he was snapped out of his thoughts by Aria moaning in disappointment. His hand had stopped moving when his mind wandered. He smirked into her mouth and broke the kiss, grinning at her. **

"**Having fun?" He taunted her. She only gave him a half glare in return. Aria heard those who were standing at the door walk away, back to wherever they had come from. She pushed Eric away from her and moved away from him to sit at the vanity near the bathroom. Eric's eyes followed her as he stood where he was when he had her pinned to the wall. His hand moved to the bite on his neck, checking the damage. She had bitten him deeply, it would take a long while to heal, if it ever did. A spirit had bitten him, using Aria's body. He wondered the dangers of that.**

"**What happened?" Aria finally spoke. She was looking down at the hands in her lap, her voice timid and…scared.**

"**A spirit possessed you and it wanted my blood. Bad enough that it bit me." Aria's head shot up and she dashed over to him, seeing the bite on his neck. Her hand moved closer to it and then retracted. Her head went down and she looked away from him. She was afraid, but when she looked down, she had been looking at his crotch. That would not help the current situation, no matter how aroused she felt at the moment from what his hand had been doing. Aria looked up at the bite again and moved her hand over it, willing the little energy she had regained from her bad rest last night to heal the bite and exorcise any energy from the spirit that remained in it. **

"**I'm sorry. I should've been strong enough to fight it off." Aria turned away and covered her face with her hands to hide the tears that had started to pour from her eyes. Eric sensed that she was crying and moved so he was at her back and wrapped his arms around her. Godric sent some energy to help her recover. It still amazed him the things they could do with their bond and their combined powers. **

"**What is happening? I'm…Am I growing weaker? Should I go back in that mansion again?" Eric's arms tightened around her and he shook his head no. He was going to say why when Russell burst through the double doors gallantly, surprising both of them. Russell just grinned at Eric.**

"**I always knew you leaned both ways. Although," he walked over to Aria and put a hand to her cheek, his thumb rubbing slightly. Eric prevented himself from growling at Russell. **

"**She is quite the beauty. It's probably hard for anyone to resist her." Russell straightened and looked back at the damage behind them. He grinned at them.**

"**Seems like you two had fun. Well, that's enough fun for tonight. Let's go and do some business with the Magister, hm?" **

**SORRY! RL is awful….'Nuff said.**

**But I'm back with this chapter and a proposition. So, to make up for my long absence, I have two options for all of you. We could have:**

**A. A really, really, long chapter! (which depending on how really long I decide to make may be the last chapter for this story)**

**OR**

**B. We have a Question & Answer session with all of the characters! That means anybody and everybody, alive, dead or in spirit!**

**There will be a poll on my profile, please vote and let me know what you would like. Thanks for continuing to read! *hands out cookies and life size posters of Eric* **


	24. NOTICE

I'm sorry about the lack of updates. I've lost everything that I've written for all of my stories and school work. All of my stories are being put on a hiatus until further notice. I hope to continue them soon, but I'm not sure when I'll be back on my feet to be able to do that.

I'm so sorry about this. Thank you all for favoriting and liking my stories! I'm glad that my little stories bring happiness to people, at least a little bit. 


End file.
